


Ancillam

by RoboticDragon



Series: The Libero Trilogy [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Seekers, Some Humor, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Suspense, Torture, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers G1 - Freeform, Transformers spike and valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 152,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticDragon/pseuds/RoboticDragon
Summary: Starscream is rewarded with an Autobot femme as his slave, to which he and his trinemates torment until she is one day sparked. Starscream is forced to change the way he treats his slave only to realize how much he truly cares for her. Rated for rape, violence, strong language, and torture. Contains slash.





	1. A Gift for Me? You Shouldn't Have!

**Author's Note:** This is my first fan fiction. I'm still working on improving my writing style so please don't kill me on that.  
There will be a LOT of rape/abuse in this story and interfacing. I try to keep everyone in character, so don't get mad if anyone gets OOC for a bit. I also like the idea that Seeker trines are very close to each other and stay close via regular interface sections.

**_Do NOT download my work. Do not resubmit anywhere else. You may share the link of my AO3 or Fanfic.net accounts, but cannot download and reupload my stories anywhere else. I retain all rights to my stories._ **

Cybertronian Units of Time (according to IDW):

Astrosecond ≈ .273 of a second  
Breem ≈ 8.3 minutes  
Cycle ≈ 1 hour 15 minutes  
Decacycle ≈ 3 weeks  
Joor ≈ hour  
Klik ≈ 1.2 minutes  
Megacycle ≈ 93 hours  
Orbital cycle ≈ 1 Earth day  
Orn ≈ 13 days  
Stellar cycle ≈ 7.5 months  
Vorn ≈ 83 years

 **Disclaimer** : The Transformers universe, names, and characters are property of Hasbro.

OCs are created by me for the sole purpose of this story and any names or scenes similar to other fanfics are simply coincidental. Any ideas or names intentionally taken from other fanfics will be noted at the beginning of any chapters to which the occurrence shall take place.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Boom.

The explosion caused the ground to quake furiously as blinding dust and smoke engulfed those scampering to escape. Metal scraping against metal ranged as they stumbled to the safety of a building. The small group braced themselves against the cool walls of their temporary shelter, heavily venting out the particles of dirt that had managed to collect in their intakes from their mad run.

Could this orbital cycle get any worse? They were already on some Primus-forsaken planet gathering intel on possible Decepticon activities, then they had to get their cover blown when their hacking attempt utterly failed and was picked up on by their enemies, and to top things off, they were now fleeing for their lives with little hope of reaching their ship.

Yup, things could not get worse.

"Nightwatch, how much farther until we reach the ship?" A green mech asked between gasps, not bothering to look up at the addressed Autobot.

"Not much farther. Should be just over that small ridge." Nightwatch grunted as he jabbed a thumb in the direction of said ridge.

"Yeah, not much farther my aft. With those 'Cons blasting at our tailpipes it might as well be on the other side of this fragging planet!" A third mech growled as he crossed his arms, glaring bitterly at the others.

"Perhaps we could find a way to sneak around rather than run out there like we've lost our processors and make a break for it." A black and purple femme with small wings protruding from her back suggested as she leaned against the wall, her optics offline.

"I'm with Moonstar on this one," Nightwatch said with a jerk of his helm towards the femme. "We may be able to use the cover of these structures to get close enough to the ship before dashing into the open."

"I concur." The green mech replied, pushing off the wall to stand straight. "Let's see if there's a back door to this place and make our way from there."

There were grunts of agreement. Moonstar exhaled air in a form of a sigh before removing her exhausted form the wall's smooth surface. The four begun to walk towards the rear of the building when the shriek of a missile followed by a section of the room exploding interrupted them.

"Run!"

Moonstar wasn't sure who said it, but she obeyed non-the-less. Her vision was clouded by golden brown dust, and bits of the ceiling were collapsing onto her helm. She splayed her arms out, reaching with her servos to find the walls of the room. She managed to grasp a damaged area, her digits tightening around the edges as if it was life itself. Feeling her way around, she raced out of the room only to bump into something hard, smooth, and purple.

A large servo grasped her smaller wrists, almost crushing them as she was yanked forward. A surprised squawk escaped her vocalizer as she was wrestled out of the building and out of the dust cloud.

"Found this one, sir." The deep voice of her capture spoke, his purple insignia now clear on his chest piece. Moonstar's optics widened and she felt as if her t-cog lodged itself in her throat.

"A femme? Hmm," The brown and silver Decepticon officer mused for a moment, a servo grasping his chin thoughtfully. "She's going to Cybertron with the others. As for these three-" He gestured his rifle to the other three Autobots who were now being held at gunpoint. "Well, not much use for them."

Moonstar screamed as the shots sounded and their frames collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Aw, slag…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Hear it?"

"Hear what, Rumble?"

"Listen."

"… Slag. Sounds like all three of them."

"I hate Seekers."

"Who doesn't?"

The doors hissed open and the welcomed Seekers entered. Starscream sauntered in with Thundercracker just behind him to his right and Skywarp to the left. Their thruster heels clacking loudly with every step making it obvious to everyone in the room exactly who had just made their presence known.

Rumble and Frenzy were sitting on the console before Soundwave playing videogames on datapads as the Communications Officer silently worked. Ravage recharged in a tight ball on his lap, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak perched themselves on his shoulders, and Ratbat hung upside down from an arm of the occupied chair.

The cassette twins spared only a distained glance in the Seekers' direction before resuming their games. The flyers didn't even take notice.

"You're late." Megatron growled from his throne in the Control Room, not even bothering to look up from the datapad he was reading.

"I didn't realize I had an appointment to keep." Starscream replied insouciantly as he approached, his trine still glued to his aft like extra limbs. Starscream stopped before the silver tyrant and held out a datapad. "As you requested, Lord Megatron."

Megatron slowly removed his gaze from his datapad and focused it onto his SIC. Starscream held the datapad closer to Megatron until he took it from him. The tri colored Seeker crossed his arms as he waited for Megatron to read the new datapad. Skywarp and Thundercracker shared a glance of mild concern before turning back to their two officers. As Megatron perused Starscream's datapad a small smile crept across his faceplates until a large smirk was visible by the time he lowered the reading device. Starscream had his own smug smirk as he watched Megatron.

"Well done, Starscream. For once you don't disappoint me." Megatron regarded him as he raised his optics to the addressed Seeker. Starscream gave a small nod in acknowledgment. "How soon before the completion of these weapons?"

"Well, if we obtain all the required components to complete the first prototype," Starscream said as he plucked the datapad out of Megatron's servos and begun to read through what he had listed. "We can begin testing in about a decacycle. Further analysis of the functioning device will provide us with the necessary information to perfect it. Mass production will be postponed until a better energy source can be found, but construction of several hundred every two decacycles shouldn't constrict our goals."

Megatron pressed the tips of his digits together as his elbows rested on the arms of his throne. A pleased smile etched over his visage.

"You've been working hard, Starscream. It pleases me to see such devotion from you for once."

"Is this your attempt at flattery, Megatron, or is it simply less noticeable mockery?"

"You will be rewarded for your efforts if this all goes according to plan." Megatron continued, ignoring Starscream's comment.

"Rewarded? A basket of energon goodies and a pat on the back, I suppose?" Starscream sarcastically said in almost a grunt.

"Or your helm still attached to your shoulders."

"Such hostilities. Why must everyone become so violent towards me?" Starscream said in the same tone.

Skywarp snickered, but was quickly silence by a deadly glare from his trineleader.

"I will think of something appropriate for you, Starscream. Now, how soon can you depart for Cybertron?"

"At once." Starscream smirked.

* * *

Cold. That what the past decacycle felt like. Constant, callous cold. Locked away in a tiny cell with the only light source being the purplish-red glow of the energy bars. The only company was from the daily energon serving from the guard, but there were no shared words.

Moonstar was terrified when they had thrown her in here, expecting to be killed shortly afterwards. But as the orbital cycles dragged on and she was continuously ignored she felt as if she was simply meant to die of boredom.

The only thought that comforted her was that at least her friends weren't prisoners with her. They might have been subjugated to torture and Primus knows what else. Perhaps they weren't doing her harm because she was a femme? Or, maybe they were planning on using her to test some new, diabolical weapon? Whatever the cause of her less than grand imprisonment Moonstar just hoped it wouldn't end up being too painful.

Heavy footsteps sounded from outside. Unusual. The guards had already delivered her morning energon and wouldn't bother her for quite some time. Perhaps this was it? She will be taken away to have her parts removed, or be shot at, or whatever Decepticons did to femme prisoners.

Moonstar pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them as she sat against the far wall of her cell. The footfalls grew steadier louder until they stopped before her cell. The energon bars dispersed and two Decepticons stood just outside of the door.

"You're coming with us, beauty." One of them said with a predatory smile.

Moonstar tried to make herself smaller as fear crept through her. They were going to take her and do as they pleased with her!

"Come on, we don't have all orn!" The second one growled as he stomped in and roughly grabbed her by the arm. In one swift motion he yanked her up onto her peds and out the cell.

Moonstar frantically tried to keep up with the much larger mech as she was half dragged, half led out of the prison and towards a ground transport. Like a piece of equipment, she was unceremoniously tossed inside, landing on her aft with a shocked squeak. Her jailers clambered inside, the doors slid shut, and the vehicle moved forward. Moonstar looked up at the two guards from her position on the floor only to receive less than friendly stares soaking up the curves of her body.

* * *

"Another successful test, _Mighty Megatron_." Starscream said the last part in almost a sneer, being cautious to not make it too obvious.

"Careful, Starscream. I might put you out there as the target for the next round of tests." Megatron threatened without even turning to face the Seeker who stood next to him.

Starscream ignored him. "The weapon's accuracy is at eighty-seven point sixty-four percent average. Further calibrations will produce more accurate results." Starscream explained as he read from a datapad. "Other than that, the weapon has been a hundred percent at draining the targets' energy source, rendering them useless. We will require more prisoners to continue the experiments."

"I believe Shockwave already has that covered."

"Yes, well, Shockwave is taking his time in procuring my test subjects." Starscream groused without removing his optics from his datapad.

"Starscream, sir," A Decepticon said as he stopped before the mentioned Seeker, stood at attention, and saluted. "A transport of Autobot prisoners has just arrived for your perusal."

"You were saying about Shockwave 'taking his time?'" Megatron mocked. Starscream glared daggers at his superior, only causing Megatron to give a small, wry smile.

* * *

Moonstar was roughly forced out of the transport. Her servos now bound in manacles, she was pulled painfully by the elbow towards other prisoners who were standing in a line. She was squeezed between two Autobots much larger than herself, both looking worse for wear. Decepticon guards were everyone making escape impossible. That didn't stop Moonstar from at least looking around for an escape route. That's when she saw them.

Starscream and Megatron were standing side by side conversing with Shockwave. She could clearly see the front of Starscream, while Shockwave's back was to her and part of Megatron was hidden being the purple mono-optic scientist. Despite being on different fractions, she couldn't help but take in the curves and delicate features of the Air Commander. His wings - much larger than her own - spread out behind him proudly announcing his presence. His slender, strong legs gracefully moving whenever he walked, and his visage… Oh, no wonder he was a Decepticon. Only someone who was a criminal would have a face so handsome that it broke all the rules!

It wasn't until she heard a guard ordering her to stop gawking that she realized she was staring with her mouth hanging open like an idiot. Why did all the good looking mechs have to be the bad guys? Maybe she just had something about bad mechs, or she was simply insane. She would never love someone who was a malicious murderer, but she could at least dream, right?

"Take them away. I will deal with them shortly." Starscream's voice ordered.

Instantly, the guards begun to herd the prisoners away, a few shoving the butts of their rifles against the backs of the captives. Moonstar silently followed, her servos shaking with fear.

"Hold a moment. Bring that one to me." A guard grabbed Moonstar by the arm at Starscream's newest command, carelessly dragging her towards him. She was swung forward and held by her shoulder just feet from Starscream. She was too afraid to look up, so instead stared at his thruster heeled peds. Damn, even those too were hot.

"Recall that 'reward' you made mention of, Megatron?" Starscream smirked as if he just found the treasure of the universe. "Well, I think I just found the perfect 'basket of energon goodies;' all my favorite flavors."

Moonstar's optics widened. Fear coursed through her tense frame as if the floodgates holding it back were suddenly blown away. Her trembles turned to powerful quakes, and if not for the guard now holding her by both arms she would have fallen for the strength of her legs had gone. Hesitantly, she lifted her helm to look at Starscream's faceplates. What she saw scared her even more. It was still so handsome, but now almost animalistic with its hunger for her and lust. She gaped as a small gasped escaped her mouth.

"Hmm, I suppose you have earned this reward, Starscream." Megatron said nonchalantly as he turned his attention to the datapad Shockwave was currently presenting him.

"Thank you, Lord Megatron." Starscream replied not removing his optics from his new prize. He reached out and grasped her by the arms and quickly pulled her closer. Their faces were so close now, Moonstar could see every small detail of Starscream's faceplates. His smirk grew larger. She wanted nothing more than to scream and flee.

This couldn't be happening! She couldn't be a slave to the Decepticon's Second-in-Command!

His blood red optics roved over her frame, digesting every delicious detail. Oh, he was going to be enjoying himself every night for now on.

* * *

Moonstar sat on a metal crate watching Starscream. No, watching her _master_. She was never going to get over that. What did he think he was able to just _own_ anyone? She was not a piece of property. She was a person with feelings and desires just like him!

It had been several orns now since he had singled her out as his new pet. She spent that time alone in a small cell. He never visited her and it was a guard who brought her energon. Eventually he did come to her carrying a chain and collar and forcing it on her. Being led out of the building where she was kept prisoner was a painful experience for he continuously pulled the chain and almost caused her to stumble a few times. He had led her here and just left her on the crate.

Her delicate servos idly played with the loose chain that was connected to the collar she now wore. He seemed to have trusted her enough to not run off and so didn't bother tying the other end to anything. She was grateful for that for it would only make the experience that much more humiliating.

Finally finished with ordering grunts around, the tri colored Seeker approached her. Moonstar was gazing into the distance now, lost in thought. The clacking of thruster heels quickly reeled her back into reality. Back into the world where she was now property.

"Follow me," He said it as if he were speaking to an unintelligent beast.

Nodding slowly, she slipped off her make-shift seat and prodded after him. Her stiletto heels delicately clicking along with his much louder clipping. He lead her to a purple shuttle with it's entrance ramp lowered. Megatron was there having last words with Shockwave about something important while supplies were loaded onto the ship.

Starscream beckoned her to follow him into the bowels of the shuttle and directed her to sit on the floor by the main control panel. She did as instructed, crossing her legs and twisting her servos in the chain. Starscream took his seat before the control panel, crossed his arms, and swiveled the chair to face his slave. For a long, silent moment they never said anything. Moonstar attentively watched him, her blue optics giving away her anxiety. A slow smirk made itself visible on Starscream's handsome visage. He tapped a digit on his arm before uncrossing them and resting his elbows on the arms of the chair. His finger tips touched before him, making a steeple, and his one ped lifted to rest on his knee joint.

"What's your designation, femme?" He asked in a low, smooth voice.

Moonstar exhaled the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Moonstar." She replied almost inaudibly.

"Moonstar," Starscream repeated the name softly to himself. "Tell me, Moonstar, what are your thoughts concerning your current predicament?"

"Pardon?" Her voice was a little louder, but still soft and nervous.

"What do you think about being the slave to the Decepticon's Air Commander? Surely you must have an opinion on the matter?" He questioned as he studied her servos still twiddling the chain.

"I-I think…" She paused to make a sound as if she was clearing her vocalizer. "I think it is… it's scary." She said the last bit in almost a whisper.

"'Scary?' Do I scare you?" Starscream inquired with a raised optical ridge. "You should be thanking me, Moonstar. If not for me you would have joined your fellow Autobot prisoners and become the test subjects to a very painful weapon. Or, you might have been dragged away to one of the local brothels to be used again and again by brutes who do not know how to properly care for a femme like yourself."

"No, my dear Moonstar," He said as he placed his ped down and leaned forward in his seat. "You are lucky that I found you when I did and had the spark to take you."

"So are you saying you won't use me like one of those savages who frequent the whorehouses?" She demanded, her voice raised to almost normal.

"Of course not. I am a Seeker. We know how to care for femmes. No, when I take you, you will be begging me to continue." He leaned back in his chair and returned his ped to his knee. "You will be treated properly as long as you obey me and my trinemates. Give us any trouble and you will be appropriately punished."

"So, you still are going to rape me?" She said almost incredulously. "You just claimed to know how to treat a femme!"

"Don't raise your vocalizer at me." Starscream growled dangerously as he glared at her. "I _own_ you and I shall do whatever I want with you. You are an Autobot amongst Decepticons and therefore have no rights. You _listen_ , you _obey_ , and you will be treated fairly."

"Fair would not be raping me." She grunted quietly to herself, but loud enough for Starscream to hear.

Starscream's optics narrowed. In one swift motion he reached forward, grabbed the chain just below Moonstar's neck, and yanked it towards him. She yelped as she was jerked to her peds and brought to Starscream's face, almost touching. Her optics wide with worry, her one servo clasping at the collar while the other wrapped around Starscream's wrist by her chest piece. His scarlet optics were slits casting their dull light on her cheek plates.

"I'm not known for my patience, Autobot." He snarled with gritted denta. "This is your final warning."

He shoved her down making her land ungraciously on her aft with a startled squawk. The end of the chain still held in his servo, he smirked wickedly as he leaned back in his chair. Moonstar glared at him. If looks could kill than Starscream would have been a puddle of bubbling metal.

"Antagonizing your new pet, Starscream?" Megatron asked not entirely interested in Moonstar's suffering.

The silver tyrant sat on the seat next to Starscream as the Seeker looked up at him with one of his classic smirks.

"I prefer the term 'educating.'" Starscream replied as he swiveled his seat to face his commander. "She will learn to obey me even if I must use less than civilized methods."

"Ah, like how I 'educate' you."

Starscream's smirk vanished to be replaced by an angry snarl. "My methods won't require orns in the medbay for recovery."

"Probably for the best. I find myself needing to turn those orns into decacycles these past few stellar cycles to get you to do as you're told."

Starscream only glared daggers at Megatron before swiveling his chair to face the control panel. "Astrotrain, wake up!" He ordered loudly.

"I've been awake for the past three breems!" Was the annoyed reply that sounded from all around the shuttle. Moonstar's optics widened realizing she was actually inside of somebody.

"Quit complaining and get us back to Earth."

"Alright, alright, don't get your wings all twisted." Astrotrain grunted.

The triplechanger sealed his hull locking the supplies and passengers safely within. His engines roared to life and he took off.

* * *

Moonstar watched Cybertron slowly shrink through the porthole closest to her, the chain taut against her throat. Her optics begun to turn white with static as she held back her sobs. She was leaving her home behind to go to who knows where to be the interface toy of the Decepticon's SIC. She couldn't cry, not now in front of him. She will show him that she will not be so easily broken. She will fight him best she could. She was an Autobot, and he a Decepticon slagger. A really arrogant, selfish, and handsome Decepticon. Handsome? Yes, he was so dead sexy with those hips and legs… Even that smirk of his.

She turned back to look at her master. He was still holding her chain, keeping her close, as he stood of to the side looking over a datapad. They were in the back of Astrotrain where the cargo and troops were. He said he had wanted to go over the cargo details, but she suspected he simply desired to get away from Megatron for a bit.

Her gaze wandered over his perfect frame, eagerly soaking up every detail. When she was young her and her femme friends would fantasize about their future lovers, sharing their visions about their perfect mech. Moonstar always dreamt about being with a Seeker. They were flyers like her, only far superior in the skies, and she envied that. They also were all cursed with being too sexy for their own good with those delicious hips and afts. Everything about them was elegant, graceful, and majestic, both root and alt modes. And Starscream was the most flawless of them all. Well, flawless in as far as physical standards went. His attitude could use a tune up.

Starscream noticed her optics scrutinizing his form and a small smirk crept over his faceplates. "See something you like?" He asked in the smoothest, sexiest of voices.

Moonstar instantly stiffened and shot her optics back to his visage. His fragging gorgeous visage. If she was human, her face would have been red with embarrassment. Starscream only smiled when he noticed her discomfort.

"Don't worry, my dear. You will be having all of this to yourself in no time."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Oh, and check these educational papers I have written! Abuse and concepts seen in my fics are better explained in them. Notes below!  
**

###  Educational Journals

  * [Supermeat Can End Animal Suffering](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Super-Meat-Can-End-Animal-Suffering-627213408)
  * [Why God Tells Us to be Vegan](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Why-God-Tells-Us-to-be-VEGAN-in-the-Bible-655924748)
  * [Human Overpopulation is Real and Why Birth Control is Good](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Human-Overpopulation-is-REAL-and-Serious-661586209)
  * [Homosexuality, Chromosomes, Anti-Vaccers, and Autism](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Homosexuality-Chromosomes-and-Anti-Vaccers-667348637)
  * [Pet Overpopulation, Dog Breeds, AKC, Pitbulls, and Dog Training](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Pet-Overpopulation-Dog-Breeds-AKC-and-Pitbulls-671283969)
  * [Hunting, Conservation, and Poaching](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Hunting-Conservation-and-Poaching-673219895)
  * [Human Starvation, Deforestation, Pollution, and Extinction](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Human-Starvation-Deforestation-and-Extinction-681028104)
  * [Dairy is NOT for Humans](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Dairy-is-NOT-for-Humans-682641136)
  * [The Harsh Reality of Zoos, Aquariums, and Circuses](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/The-Harsh-Reality-of-Zoos-Aquariums-and-Circuses-682788451?ga_submit_new=10%3A1500231600)
  * [Rodes, Racing, Fighting, and Animal Entertainment](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Rodeos-Racing-Fighting-and-Animal-Entertainment-683434909)
  * [Fur, Leather, and Wearing Animals](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Fur-Leather-and-Wearing-Animals-683593418)
  * [TCM, Poaching, Exotic Pet Trade, and Shark Finning](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/TCM-Poaching-Exotic-Pet-Trade-and-Shark-Finning-684358151)
  * [The Reality of Meat](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/The-Reality-of-Meat-685113650)
  * [Eggs Are Simply Not For Humans](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Eggs-Simply-Are-Not-For-Humans-685258219)
  * [Vivisecting and Animal Experimentation](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Vivisecting-and-Animal-Experimentation-685542737)
  * [Videogame Violence, Cyber Bullies, and Suicide](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Videogame-Violence-Cyber-Bullies-and-Suicide-685952738)
  * [Abortion, Raising Children, and Sex Education](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Abortion-Raising-Children-and-Sex-686137188)
  * [Pet Health, Tips, and Helpful Information](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Pet-Health-Tips-and-Helpful-Information-686341111)
  * [Let's Talk Religion](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Let-s-Talk-Religion-686851863)
  * [Small Pet Mills, Pests, and Wildlife Tips](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Small-Pet-Mills-Pests-and-Wildlife-Tips-692789292)
  * [Bestiality, Porn, and Trafficking](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Bestiality-Porn-and-Trafficking-692958464)
  * [Police Brutality, Sovereign Citizens, and Fake Articles](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Police-Soverign-Citizens-and-Fake-Articles-692959640)
  * [Everything About Veganism](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Everything-About-Veganism-688478969)



###  Educational Artworks

  * [Their Blood is on Your Hands](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Their-Blood-is-on-Your-Hands-638849015)
  * [Starvation, Death, and Disease](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Starvation-Death-and-Disease-647523309)
  * [Stealing Milk](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Drawing-Class-Stealing-Milk-665200963)
  * [Sucking the Milk](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Drawing-Class-Sucking-the-Milk-665200969)
  * [We Are Not Yours to Use](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/We-Are-Not-Yours-to-Use-678941247)
  * [Downer Cow Sculpture](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Downer-Cow-Sculpture-678941111)
  * [We All Bleed the Same](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/We-All-Bleed-the-Same-679849012)
  * [We Are the Same](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/We-Are-the-Same-703140924)
  * [Human Meat](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Human-Meat-703140943)
  * [Baby Sandwich](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Baby-Sandwich-703140961)
  * [Hell is Empty and the Devils are Here](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Hell-is-Empty-and-the-Devils-are-Here-703140981)
  * [Fish Fruit](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Fish-Fruit-703140994)
  * [Vegan Because I Care for ALL](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Vegan-Because-I-Care-for-ALL-705371814)
  * [Feathers](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Feathers-712921085)
  * [Animal Exploitation is Bringing Us All Down](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Animal-Exploitation-is-Bringing-Us-All-Down-715928144)
  * [Liberate Your Slaves](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Liberate-Your-Slaves-717656355)
  * [Veganism vs Carnism](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Veganism-vs-Carnism-718770457)
  * [Veganism is the Only Logical Solution - Senior Project](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Veganism-is-the-Only-Logical-Solution-744116853)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I drew a picture of Moonstar. Just copy and paste this link: http://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Ancillam-Moonstar-544769476**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **You can also read on Fanfic.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11088358/1/Ancillam**
> 
>  
> 
> **This story was originally posted March 3, 2015 and completed May 5, 2015 on Fanfic.net when I first began to write it. I am uploading it onto this site now since I just made the AO3 account on November 6, 2016, due to not getting enough readers on Fanfic.net.**


	2. You're a Slave, Nothing More

 

**WARNING** : The raping begins.

  


"We're entering the atmosphere now." Astrotrain's voice announced from all around.

"Finally." Starscream grunted from where he sat on a bench with Moonstar next to him.

The femme was looking through a porthole as the mostly blue planet came into view. She had been to a few planets, but none of them had been so covered in the clear liquid. She was glued to the window as more and more colors appeared before her. Vibrant greens, dark browns, and warm oranges all swirled beneath the shuttle. Soon, it was only blue as they flew over the Atlantic Ocean.

Starscream suddenly stood and yanked the chain. Moonstar grasped at the collar, stumbling to not fall over from the brutal pull. Astrotrain stopped his flight and opened his loading ramp.

"Alright, everybody out! I need to stretch my joints." The triplechanger demanded impatiently.

The soldiers onboard began to gather up the crated supplies and haul them out of the shuttle. Starscream grabbed Moonstar by the upper arm and led her down the ramp and onto the landing platform of the _Nemesis_. Moonstar stole a quick glance around her, fascinated by the endless blue. She was dragged into the elevator shaft and soon being taken below into the bowels of this new place she will call home.

Starscream tugged the chain once the elevator had ceased its descent and led her into the Control Room. They were met by wide and curious optics from all mechs present. Moonstar froze. Large, fierce Decepticon mechs surrounded her. Their surprise expressions quickly darkened into lustful ones and the catcalls begun.

"Wow, nice catch Starscream! Plan on sharing?"

"Hey there, precious? Wanna hang with a real mech?"

"Heeeeello, beautiful!"

"Hey, wanna know why I'm called 'Thrust?'"

"Hot damn!"

Amongst the comments were wolf whistles and air kisses. Moonstar quickened her pace so she was planted against Starscream's backstrut as he walked. As if being a slave wasn't bad enough… She just _had_ to be thrown onto a ship with interface crazed mechs who could easily overpower her.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a sudden bright flash of purple light and a crackling sound.

"Hey, Screamer!" Moonstar leaped back when Starscream was suddenly glomped by a black and violet Seeker. A very _handsome_ black and violet Seeker.

"Skywarp, get off me!" Starscream shrieked from his position on the ground with the overly enthusiastic Seeker still hugging him.

"No, you know you like it." Skywarp smiled, his optics offline as he savored the feeling of his trineleader in his arms.

"You have five astroseconds to comply before I court martial you!"

"Ha! You would never court martial your favorite trinemate, Screamer! So silly…" He just said as a lopsided grin plastered over his faceplates.

"Off or I will have you scrub the entire outside hull with your faceplates!"

"Now, now, don't be so… Whoa." Skywarp's optics finally onlined only to find the exquisite form of Moonstar.

Starscream took advantage of the distraction to shove the black Seeker of him. Skywarp didn't seem to notice, only slowly getting to his peds without removing his optics from Moonstar.

"What's that doing here?" He whispered to Starscream once the Decepticon SIC was standing beside him.

" _That_ is mine." Starscream remarked possessively as he brushed nonexistent dust from his frame.

"You mean you got a-? Oh, fraggin' Primus do I get a share? I've been a good mech Screamer, I have. I haven't pulled a prank on you in like…" He paused to count the orns on his digits. "A stellar cycle."

"Half a stellar cycle." Starscream grunted.

"See? A long slagging time!" He threw his hands out to emphasize his words.

"Fear not, 'Warp, your time with her will come." Starscream smirked.

Skywarp's signature grin spread across his face as he giggled insanely. "Oh, I need to tell TC!"

In a flash of purple light Skywarp disappeared. Moonstar's optics were wide as she turned to face Starscream. Catching her confused gaze Starscream answered the unspoken question.

"Skywarp, my _special_ trinemate. Primus gave him to me as punishment for past sins. Now, come with me."

Starscream led her deeper into the ship passing by gawking crew members and listening to more catcalls. Eventually they entered a very well kept section of the ship with the doors spread far between each other. He stopped at one and entered his code causing the door to hiss open. Stepping aside, he gestured for her to enter. Slowly, she did and stopped just inside to study her new surroundings.

It was a large hab suite with sectioned off rooms. The main section that they were currently in had a massive desk in the middle of the far wall facing the door with an impressive chair behind it. On the desk were multiple vidscreens, cubes of high grade energon, neat stacks of datapads, and small trophy-like statues.

To the right of the desk was a door which led into the berthroom where a wide berth capable of holding the wingspan of a Seeker sat. It was mostly empty save for the extra berth folded against the wall and a smaller desk covered in more datapads in the corner. A large vidscreen hung on the wall opposite of the berth.

To the left of the desk was a door that led to a personal washroom.

In the main section, just right of the door and in the corner, was a corner couch with a small table before it. The corner opposite of the couch had another small table with three chairs surrounding it. Next to it was an energon dispenser.

The wall behind the desk had a Decepticon insignia painted on it in black to stand out from the purple wall. On either side of the insignia were reward plaques, proudly displayed for all to see.

"This is where you will be staying." Starscream said as he shut the door behind them. "You make take energon from the dispenser but are not allowed to touch my high grade or anything on my desk. The datapads on the desk in the berthroom are available for reading if you feel bored whenever you're not working."

"Working?" She repeated.

"You're job is to keep the place clean, especially after Skywarp spends a night." He grumbled the last part as he removed the chain and tossed it onto the table in front of the couch with a loud clang.

"Is that why there is an extra berth?" She asked as she poked her head into the berthroom.

"If it was just him spending the night I wouldn't need that extra one to attach to my own." Starscream smirked as he picked up one of the cubes of high grade on the desk.

"You attach the berths together? And who else spends the night here? Why don't you sleep separated?" She asked bemused.

Starcsream gave a dry chuckle as he sipped his high grade. "All in good time, my little Moonstar. All in good time." He paused at her utterly perplexed expression before a large, sly smile crept over his fine features. "You don't know much about Seekers, do you?"

"I know they are the best flyers of any Cybertronian frame and they work in groups of three. And that they are incredible warriors and-" She stopped before she could add 'dead sexy' to the list.

"And?" He prompted, his cube held next to his lip plates.

"And… And they're very popular with the femmes." She cursed herself inwardly. Damn, did she just say that?!

Starscream looked up at her, his smile broadened. "Popular, eh? Tell me, are Seekers popular with you?"

She bit her glossa. What could she say that didn't make it so obvious that yes, she _was_ one of those femmes obsessed with Seekers. Starscream only chuckled at her stunned silence, taking it as confirmation.

"Well then, you truly _are_ a lucky femme. All your fantasies are about to become reality." He quickly finished off his high grade and set the empty cube on the desk. "Clean yourself up," He gestured towards the washroom. "I have duties to attend to. Do not touch anything you're not supposed to. I won't be long."

He marched to the door and exited, leaving her locked within. Moonstar stared at the door for an uncertain moment, not sure of what to do now since she was finally alone. Maybe she should try and escape? No, because even if she got through the locked door there were Primus knows how many mechs lumbering about this ship all wanting a piece of her. No, she might as well clean herself up and maybe read those datapads Starscream had mentioned.

She trudged her way into the washroom and the lights instantly turned on once catching the motion of her body. She instantly stopped. On the walls were streaks of red, blue, purple, black, and white. Why was that? Three of those colors were Starscream's, but that one blue was a shade darker. And the black and purple? those were the same colors as Skywarp. Perhaps it was from their wings brushing against the walls? But why would his trinemate use Starscream's washroom? He did say that he sometimes spends the night… Maybe Seekers just didn't like to use washrooms with other frame types? Yeah, maybe that's it! They couldn't be doing anything else, right?

Moonstar shook her helm. No, she never heard anything about Starscream having a mate and he didn't seem to caring towards Skywarp upon their arrival. Maybe they just wrestled to past the time. After all, they were rough, evil Decepticons.

Moonstar sighed, pushing the confusing thoughts aside. She better just clean up and rest. It had been a long orbital cycle.

* * *

Now clean, Moonstar decided a closer examination of her new prison was in order. She approached the desk and studied the objects upon it. The little statues were of Seekers, all of them in a gold color with Cybertronian glyphs written over them. The first one she picked up was of a Seeker in tetrajet mode on its little stand which read, "First Place." The others all had something similar scribbled on them.

Next she moved to the datapads. She flicked one on and was presented with a password protected screen. She tried another one and met the same resistance. She turned to one of the viscreens only to have it also demand a password.

Well, she wasn't going to get much entertainment from that. So she moved on to the plaques on the wall. Some were from the Science Academy while others from the Military Academy.

"Never took you for a scientist." She murmured to herself.

She entered the berthroom and found that it too, like the washroom, had streaks of paint riddled on its walls.

"Probably just from fighting." She reassured herself before stalking over to the desk of datapads. She onlined one to find it about something science-y or other. She couldn't decipher those big words. Trying another, it too was written in a language imposing as Cybertronian.

"Nothing to read, nothing to do, no where to go…" She grumbled to herself as she tossed the datapad back down on the pile.

The doors hissed open and the obvious voice of Skywarp sounded from the main room.

"Aw, come on, Screamer! Can't we stay too!"

"No, Skywarp!"

"Please?"

"Skywarp, come on. Let Starscream enjoy his first night." A new, deeper voice said.

"But, TC..!"

Moonstar chose this moment to enter the main room. She stopped when she caught sight of the three Seekers, their elegant forms dominating the space. As one they turned to face her.

"Please, Screamer?" Skywarp tried again with his best puppy eyes impression. If one did not know he was a deadly warrior he could have easily been called "cute and innocent."

"No, Skywarp!" Starscream exclaimed, his servos in tight fists by his sides and shaking slightly.

"Fine, I can take a hint! Come on, TC, let's go. We're obviously not welcomed here." Skywarp said as he tossed his head up and superciliously excited the room with his wings fluttering slightly.

Thundercracker watched him go for a moment before looking back at his trineleader. "See you later, Star. Don't have too much fun." He said with a mischievous smile across his face.

"Just make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Starscream replied knowing that Thundercracker knew who he was talking about.

Thundercracker nodded and left the room. Once the doors had closed Starscream pivoted slowly on his heels to face Moonstar. "Would you like to have something to drink before we get started?" She didn't say anything. Just nervously watched him. Starscream plucked a cube of high grade from his desk and sauntered over to her. He proffered the cube with a smug smirk.

"I-I thought I wasn't supposed to drink your high grade." She finally forced out after a hesitant pause.

"Unless I offer it to you. Now, drink up. It will help the nerves."

"Why do you still want to do this to me if you know I'm scared?" She asked softly.

"As I said before, because I own you and I can do as I please." He placed the cube in her delicate servos and walked away to sit at his desk. She stood there, holding the cube as her optics watched Starscream like prey would watch a predator. "Drink it as I finish this paperwork." He ordered not looking up from the datapads he just pulled from subspace.

"What are you doing?" She asked still in a soft voice.

"Running an army across several solar systems is complicated stuff. It requires much paperwork time behind a desk, especially when you have to deal with the personal slag of idiotic crewmechs."

"Like, what type of personal slag?"

"Fights, mostly. Megatron, and Soundwave apparently, don't have much time to be handing out punishment details to those not in a gestalt. As Air Commander I am in charge of all flyers, and sometimes I find myself dealing with grounders. Tell me, Moonstar, what would you do with a triplechanger who slagged a Combaticon over a few cubes of high grade?" He looked up at her from the datapad he held.

"Well, I suppose maybe make him clean the ship." She said slowly.

Starscream smiled as he leaned back in his chair and propped his peds on the desk, crossing his ankles. "Blitzwing would hate that. So, how much of the ship would you assign him?"

Moonstar took a sip of her cube. "Maybe several large rooms, depending on the severity of his victim's wounds."

"An entire missing limb." Starscream supplied nonchalantly.

"Oh," She gaped.

"Finish your cube." He ordered once again returning to his datapad.

She looked down at the pinkish liquid sloshing about as she idly rotated the cube. "Please, don't take me." She said almost to herself.

"Drink all of the cube or I will force it down." Starscream growled.

Her lower lip trembled, but she did as she was told and had it all downed in under a breem. Starscream, now finished with his work, set aside his datapads and stood up. She lowered her optics as he approached, her servos shaking as they held the empty cube. Starscream's larger servos took her delicate ones in his own and took the cube. He placed it on the desk before turning his full attention on her.

The high grade did help some. She wasn't a quaking mess like she would have been without it. She still trembled some, but Starscream easily overlooked it. His servos massaged her upper arms gently, relaxing her. She still refused to look up at him and her servos twisted nervously. He calmly led her into the berthroom, pushing her backwards by the arms. The door shut behind them.

"Lights to fifty percent." Starscream said as he eased Moonstar to lean against the berth.

Their optics glowed brightly in the dim light, reflecting off of each other's armor and the surroundings. Starscream began to divert his caressing touches elsewhere on her body. Electricity flowed from his fingertips, easing her tense form and pleasuring her sensitive circuits. Her body begun to warm despite herself and her trembling ceased. His expert servos quickly found all the crevices and seams of her body, massaging and feeling them all with such finesse like an artist caring for their greatest of pieces.

Part of Moonstar wanted this. She always dreamed of being with a Seeker, but on her own terms. She wasn't an object to do as he pleased with her. But as his servos continued fondling her that traitorous voice in her head began to get louder. Her body was craving it now, and her internal fans were working harder to keep her from overheating.

She gasped when Starscream's hands lowered, one cupping her aft while the other moved between her legs. Her servos reached back and grasped the edge of the berth behind her. Starscream smiled, his body firmly against her smaller frame.

"Open," He whispered seductively.

"Please," She whispered back. "Please."

"Don't fight it."

"I've never done this before. I'm scared."

His grin grew. "Aren't you glad I'm your first. You have nothing to fear. I will be gentle. And when we're done, you will only want more." Her breathing quickened as his servos continued working her codpiece, his own body heating up with hers. "Open." He whispered oh so quietly like a serene breeze.

The sound of sliding metal reached their audio receptors. Moonstar bit her lower lip, ashamed at her body's betrayal. Starscream only flashed a predatory smile at her before he too slid his codpiece aside. Moonstar quickly reverted her optics elsewhere, not wanting to see the new part of Starscream's anatomy. She could feel the lubricants from her valve leaking down her legs, her body aroused and ready, but not her mind.

Starscream took a half step back and turned her around. He placed a servo between her shoulder plates and forced her to lean over the berth. Static filled her optics as she grasped the berthside. His servos ran along the sides of her frame before his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Please…" She whispered once more. "Please don't."

She gasped when he entered her, curling in on herself slightly as her servos dug into the berth. His hands grasped her hips, his thumbs massaging her as he allowed her to get use to the new feeling. She reached between her legs with one hand and felt the connection, almost to make sure it was real. Starscream started slow, easing her into the foreign sensation. She gasped softly with each thrust soon evolving into quiet moans as he gained speed. Her servo never left its position between her legs even as the thrusts became harder and faster. She was moaning loudly now as Starscream panted above her. His grip on her sides was like iron, as if she would slip away from his merciless pounding. She was gasping between moans now, panting hard as she neared her overload. Her helm was lowered almost to the berth, her hot breath leaving condensation on its cool surface. Her overload came and she cried out in pleasure and surprise by the powerful sensation. Starscream was right behind her, grunting through his with gritted denta, his servos clasping even tighter on her as he relieved himself into her systems. She inhaled quickly at the feeling of his fluid filling her and jerked herself upwards. Starscream's hands massaged her sides, calming her down.

"How was that?" He asked softly in her audio receptor.

She only panted in reply, her optics staring ahead not focusing on anything in particular. She seemed to realize just then that her hand was still between her legs and jerked it quickly away, disgusted that she had actually touched his spike with it.

"Hmm, if you weren't too fond of that I would like to try another position."

She puffed in surprise as he pulled out of her, his servos still holding her sides. Almost lovingly, he turned her around and eased her to lie back on the berth. He climbed on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head and held them there with one hand. His other stroked her along her chestplates, caressing her to relax once again as he took her. Another gasp escaped her lips as he penetrated her for a second time. This time, he did not pause and went straight into thrusting, slow at first but quickly increased the speed and ferocity. She moaned and gasped noisily as his hard pants beat warm air into her faceplates. His servos rested on either side of her helm, releasing her wrists. She reached up and grasped his upper arms, buckling and arching her back beneath him. When her overload came she was more prepared and groaned loudly. Starscream grunted through his and filled her with his fluids.

He lowered his helm and rested his brow against hers. Panting, his optics offline, he rested like that for a few astroseconds, cooling his heated systems. She watched him, feeling his hot breathes against her warm faceplates. He looked so peaceful like this, no shame from what he had just done to his innocent victim.

He onlined his optics and looked at her for a moment. No smiles, no kisses, nothing. He simply raised himself up, removed himself from her, and folded the plates of his codpiece back. Taking her in his arms, he dragged her to lie alongside him on the berth. Her own codpiece back in place, she complied, too exhausted to fight back as his arm wrapped around her waist and held her back against his chest.

"Lights off." Starscream commanded.

Once they were in complete darkness, Starscream begun to shut down his systems and entered recharge. Moonstar stared into the black room, her optics lighting the area just before her face, listening to Starscream's fans cooling him. Her sobs were quiet at first, but soon become louder as she cried herself into recharge.


	3. I Hurt You? Too Bad, So Sad

 

Moonstar's optics came online lazily. The room was now bright as the lights were fully on, and her fuzzy vision was slowly focusing. She felt stiff in her legs and very strange between them. The events of last night came crashing down on her and she bolted upright in berth. Her optics darted about searching for her rapist, but he was nowhere to be seen. Awkwardly, from her stuff joints, she crawled off the berth and palmed open the door.

Starscream was by his desk wiping his arm with a cloth. A bottle of wax sat on the desk explaining Starscream's shinier appearance.

"You're awake finally." He said not looking up at her. "I thought you could use the extra rest after your first interface."

Moonstar's servos balled into fists on her sides as she glared at him. Starscream ignored her. He tossed the cloth insouciantly on the desk and beckoned her to approach him. She did so slowly and he gestured towards the cloths and waxes.

"Clean yourself up. I need you presentable when we go out."

"Where are we going?" She asked after a moment.

"To the Rec Room to get energon." He answered.

"Why? You have an energon dispenser right there." She pointed.

"Yes, but Skywarp and Thundercracker don't have dispensers in their quarters."

"Why not have them come over, then?"

"Because a freshly rested Skywarp in my office is a bad idea." Starscream grumbled as if recalling a bad incident with the black Seeker.

Moonstar stared at him momentarily, then proceeded with cleaning her lower body. Once she was done Starscream grabbed her by the elbow and led her out of the room. After going down a few hallways he released his grip, expecting her to stay with him. She did, not knowing where she might go if she did attempt escape now. Besides, she was low on energy and wouldn't be able to fight back anyone who would try to stop her.

Starscream palmed open the door to the Rec Room, and like a proud Peacock, entered with all the grace and vanity his strut could muster. His freshly waxed frame brilliantly reflecting the lights of the room and his wings held high behind him, he made his way to a center table where his trinemates awaited him. Stares and whispered followed Moonstar as she clung closely to Starscream's back, uncomfortable with all the lustful optics falling on her small frame.

Skywarp's insane but amused laughter erupted from where he sat, a lopsided grin that looked too large for his beautiful features plastered across his face.

"Walking?!" He exclaimed as Starscream took his seat between his wingmates. "I expected you to be stiff legged and be hobbling over here! What gives?"

"Moonstar, retrieve some cubes for us." Starscream ordered her as he jabbed a servo in the direction of the energon dispenser. She did as she was told, swallowing as she made her way by the mechs who seemed barely able to control their desires.

"It was her first time, 'Warp." Starscream finally answered him. "Best to take it slow until she can handle more."

"So, how many times did you overload her then?"

"Twice."

"Aw, come on! You should at _least_ gone for four!"

"Keep it down. And no, I rather not damage her so soon."

"Soooooo… When's my turn?"

Starscream glared dangerously at him, his optics slits. "When you have learned patience." Was the sardonic reply.

"So unfair…"

Moonstar returned at that moment with four cubes. She handed each of the Seekers their own to which Thundercracker thanked her for his. She nodded in return. Starscream gestured her to take the chair between his trinemates across from him. She did so only to have Skywarp slap her aft when she was next to him.

"Skywarp…" Starscream growled warningly as Thundercracker shook his helm. Moonstar was too shocked to do anything but stare at the giggling Seeker. "Whatever happened to your manners?"

"I think he lost them at the same time he lost his mind." Thundercracker remarked as he sipped his energon.

"Ah, so he never had them."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Skywarp snarled as his wings raised threateningly on his back.

"So, what do you plan on doing with her when you are on duty and neither of us can watch her?" Thundercracker asked his commander.

"She will remain in my quarters. I might require more methods of entertaining her in my absence other than cleaning." Starscream replied.

"I have some movies she could watch! Ooh! Can she come over to my place tonight? I know one movie we could reenact together…"

"One more time Skywarp and I am assigning you double shifts!" Starscream shrieked thoroughly exasperated.

"Don't you worry she might attempt escape or hack your personal computer?" Thundercracker put in.

"Let her try. After being caught and punished she will never attempt anything so foolish again." Starscream said with a glance towards Moonstar.

Skywarp was holding a servo over his lip plates, trying to keep quiet about a question burning in his processor. He noticeably fidgeted, his leg bouncing up and down beneath the table and his optics widening as if he was about to explode. He rolled his helm as his second servo clasped over the first. His wings twitched uncontrollably behind him and he slammed his forehead onto the table, groaning behind his hands. Thundercracker nonchalantly watched him as if this was a daily occurrence and Starscream looked up as if he was rolling his optics.

"When we get together, who gets her first?" Skywarp finally blurted out as his helm shot back up, now uncovered from his servos.

Starscream's fist impacted the table with a loud bang. "Patrol duty! Now! Go!"

"But I'm not done with my energon yet!"

" _Now_ , Skywarp! Or will you prefer monitor duty for a stellar cycle?!" He shrieked.

"Fine, fine, I'll go on patrol. No need to get so fussy." Skywarp finished his cube in a single go and stood up. He winked at Moonstar before leaving the Rec Room.

"I would really like to know what I've done to be stuck with him." Starscream groaned.

"Could be worse. He could not follow any of your orders." Thundercracker pointed out.

"Hmm,"

"But he does bring up an important question. When will be allowed to come over?"

Starscream exhaled in the Cybertronian version of a sigh. "Tomorrow night. We will meet tomorrow night. Give her another planetary rotation to get use to things before we throw anything new at her."

"Lacking on Seeker knowledge?" Thundercracker smiled.

"I think she will be thoroughly bemused." Starscream smirked into his cube before downing it. "Well, I'm off to the Control Room to cause trouble. See you on patrol."

He stood up and beckoned Moonstar to follow. She held her cube close to her as she did as commanded, falling inline and echoing his clacking thruster heels with her little clicks.

"So, is Skywarp joining us for that patrol as well as the new one you just assigned?" Thundercracker inquired as they walked away.

Starscream looked back and smirked. "I warned him, didn't I?"

Thundercracker sighed. "He's going to be whining like a little glitch."

"To bad, so sad for him." Starscream waved his servo in the air as he continued out of the Rec Room.

* * *

Starscream stopped outside of the Control Room's door and turned to face Moonstar. He placed his servos on either of her shoulders and looked her in the optics.

"When we enter you are to stay by me. You are not to touch _anything_ unless otherwise directed. You do not speak unless spoken to and if you disobey me you will be punished _very_ severely. Am I understood?"

Moonstar quickly nodded her helm. Starscream's trademark smirk made its appearance on his perfect face and he turned away from her. Palming the door open he entered. Moonstar stayed close, her small wings drooping as she wrung her servos together. If possible, Starscream's entrance to the control room was even more prideful looking and at the same time commanding. Optics left vidscreens to rove over Moonstar's frame as they passed working mechs.

Starscream stopped next to Soundwave who was surrounded by his cassettes. He summoned a datapad from subspace and casually plopped it loudly on the console before the telepath.

"Done and ready for your proofreading." Starscream remarked as Soundwave took the datapad in his servos and turned it on.

"Query: Do you find it necessary to damage equipment?" Soundwave's monotone voice asked.

"Stop complaining. Nothing was damaged. I also expect copies of your cassettes' reports for the past orn on my desk by 2100."

"Nothing happened while you were away." Frenzy piped up from where he sat on the console nursing an energon cube next to his twin.

"Well, here anyway. What's with the femme?" Rumbled inquired.

"That's not of your concern." Starscream snapped at the cassette before returning his attention to Soundave. "Tonight, Soundwave." He repeated.

Soundwave only inclined his helm but kept his optics on the datapad that was given to him. Moonstar studied the scene before her. Ravage recharging on Soundwave's lap, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak perched on the vidscreen before their host, and Ratbat resting on his shoulder. She ignored Rumble and Frenzy looking up and down her figure with mischievous smiles.

When Starscream turned away the two twins both raised fists with the middle finger extended in the Seeker's direction. Moonstar raised an optical ridge as she followed her master. Starscream sat on a large seat just before Megatron's empty throne. The vidscreens before it were the largest in the room. Starscream's servos danced over the console, suddenly summoning hovering hologram-like touch screens all around him. He expertly played with them, commanding different images and pages of Cybertronian glyphs to appear on the screens before settling back in his seat and idly swiveling back and forth. He hummed quietly to himself as he read the main screen before him and its wall of text. Moonstar stood beside him, not knowing what to do.

"Um," She mumbled, catching his attention. "What do you want me to do?"

"Hmm, sit down." He gestured apathetically at the floor next to him.

"On the decking?" She asked incredulously.

"That was an order, was it not? Now, sit." He growled the last part.

With a defeated sigh she did as instructed. Sitting cross legged, she watched Starscream go about his work. After a while Ramjet spoke up from where he was on monitor duty.

"Hey, Starscream, Shockwave is on the line."

"Put him through on the main screen." Starscream ordered as he slumped lower in his chair, his wings being pushed upwards by the chair arms. Shockwave's featureless helm appeared on the indicated screen quickly looking around for any sign of Megatron. "Is this about my new weapon?" Starscream demanded without preamble.

"No. Where is Lord Meg-"

"What are you calling about?" Starscream interrupted him.

"I am calling to report to Lord Megatr-"

"Is this important? Must it be seen to immediately?"

"No, not particularly. Now, where is-"

"If there is no immediate need, then, good-bye!" Starscream smirked as he ended the connection.

Snickers echoed throughout the control room and Soundwave shook his helm. Starscream smiled, pleased with his childish antics.

"Why you do that?" Moonstar asked.

"Because, my dear, Shockwave and I simply can't stand each other." He replied indifferently.

"It just seems like something a sparkling would do."

"Meh," Starscream shrugged.

Megatron made his entrance just then, immediately stomping towards his throne. Starscream grimaced for an astrosecond before his usual smirk crossed over his face. He planted his elbows on either arm of the chair and touched his fingertips together to form a steeple. Coolly, he swiveled his chair around to face the former gladiator.

"Morning, _Mighty_ Megatron." He said casually.

"Don't start with me, Starscream. It's too early for your slag." Megatron grunted as he took his place on his throne.

Starscream placed a servo on his chest over his spark and feigned hurt. "I am offended." He said with a mocked gasp.

"Good."

"Well, _someone_ certainly woke up in a mood this morning." Starscream limply rested his arms over that of the chair's.

"Seeing you will do that to a mech."

"Ha! My presence conveys positivity and fabulousness! Not to mention unabashed arousal." He smiled.

"For once please bring that with you to work." He grumbled in response.

Starscream sat up in his chair and stretched his arms over his head, bending his body just so to be almost seductive. He gracefully stood up, placed his servos on his hips, and slinked his way toward Megatron, a coquettish grin stretched over his gorgeous face. He stopped beside Megatron, provocatively leaned over and placed one servo on the arm of the throne as the other trailed a flirtatious digit along his commander's cheek plates. He edged his face into Megatron's and placed the roving digit over Megatron's lip plates.

"No." Starscream whispered before quickly retracting his face and servo and walking away. "Moonstar, come!" He snapped his fingers at her without even glancing back.

She scrambled to her peds and hastily followed after him. Everyone in the Control Room resumed their work, a little uncertain of what to think about what had just transpired.

"The frag was that about?" Rumble questioned bemused.

"Not a clue, bro." Frenzy replied just as confused.

* * *

"What was that?" Moonstar finally plucked up enough courage to ask Starscream as they traveled through an empty hallway.

"What was what?" Starscream asked already knowing the answer.

"You kind of just got all… suggestive with him. That was… weird." She stammered, trying to find the appropriate words.

"Toying with him. You heard him. He was asking for it and I just denied him."

"He asked you to go act all slutty with him?"

Starscream whirled around and glared at her. Moonstar instantly shrunk back, cautiously eying the angered Seeker.

"I am _not_ a slut." He growled with gritted denta. "Just because everyone wants to frag me doesn't mean _I'm_ the slut."

"He wants to frag you…?" She asked carefully.

"You ask too many questions." He pointed a finger at her.

He pivoted on his heel and continued on his path to his quarters. Moonstar trotted behind him, anxiously wringing her servos.

When they arrived, Starscream punched the code in and shoved her within. He locked the door, stomped to his desk, and plopped himself in his chair. Moonstar watched him as he unlocked his computer and started working on whatever his duties as second had him do. She stood awkwardly in the center of the room for a few astroseconds before deciding to sit on the couch. It was several breems later when the doors hissed open and Thundercracker entered carrying a tall stack of datapads.

"Hey, Star." He greeted settling the stack on the small table in front of the couch.

"Hmm," Was Starscream's less than enthusiastic reply.

"I brought over some bookfiles and movies for Moonstar to go through while we're on patrol. The movies are 'Warp's so I'm not sure all that's in them."

"Thank you, TC. Well, we better head out now so we can find our idiot trinemate." Starscream said as he stood.

The two Seekers walked out without sparing a second glance at Moonstar. She waited a few moments in silence, ensuring she was alone, before picking up one of the datapads brought by Thundercracker. It was a collection of tales about Seekers during wars past. Intrigued, she begun to read, leaning back in the couch with her peds crossed on the table.

* * *

Several cycles, and three data pads, later Moonstar was alerted to the sound of thruster heels clopping outside. Offlining the datapad, she anxiously awaited the return of her master. The doors hissed open and the Elite Trine entered, Starscream in the midst of "rolling" his optics, Skywarp laughing like an idiot, and Thundercracker indifferent.

"And then I warped away before he could catch me!" Skywarp gasped out between bellows. "Oh, you should have seen his faceplates!"

"You know, admitting to a prank makes you eligible for punishment." Starscream pointed out as he leaned against the front of his desk facing the other two Seekers.

"Ah, I know you won't do anything, Screamer. Blast Off needed the extra attention!" Skywarp waved a servo dismissively.

"Stop calling me that. And I don't think Blast Off would agree with your sentiments."

"Pffft, please, it wasn't that bad!"

"You said you dumped fifty gallons of glue on him followed by three tons of confetti." Thundercracker spoke up. "I don't think it was all that good."

"Where did you even find all of this stuff?" Starscream mumbled almost to himself.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know." Skywarp smiled mischievously.

"Alright, out of my room." Starscream ordered as he snapped his servos to emphasize.

"Fine, but we're be here tomorrow to 'help' you wear in your new toy." Skywarp smirked.

The black and purple mech grabbed Thundercracker by the arm and instantly the two disappeared in a flash of purple. A small smile etched itself over Starscream's faceplates and his lustful optics traveled to Moonstar's thighs. If she was organic a cold chill would have run down her spine at that moment. Her small servos trembled as she idly thumbed the datapad.

"Come here," Starscream said softly.

"Please, don't take me again." She whispered, her optics looking at the dark screen of the datapad.

"You only make it worse by disobeying me. Now, come here." Starscream said firmly, but in a soft voice.

Moonstar slowly stood, placing the datapad on top of the others on the table, and did as she was told. She kept her head lowered, servos wringing, her wings drooping. Starscream reached out and touched her waist when she was beside him. His servos begun to travel over her frame, caressing and releasing miniscule electrical shocks to pleasure her body. She couldn't help herself, and moaned softly at the ministrations, her optics offlined. Gently, he ease her against the desk and took his position behind her.

"Please," She almost croaked the word as sobs threatened to burst from her vocalizer.

"Lean over the desk." He said in the same low, firm tone.

"Please, don't do this." She begged in a whisper.

"Lean over and open for me." His voice raised a little, becoming annoyed by her reluctance.

"Can I at least have some high grade? It helped some last time."

"No, you will learn to obey me without having to be over energized. You know what's coming. Now lean over and open or else I will get forceful."

Her sobs came out quietly as she braced herself against the desk. Her body was warm, internal fans working hard to cool her down. His servo gripped her between her legs causing her to gasp. Once again, her body betrayed her and her codpiece folded away. Almost immediately he was in her and she yelped from the sudden intrusion. He grabbed her by the back of the neck with one servo and forced her to lower her torso until her chest piece was against the desk. His other servo gripped her small wing, but not too tightly. She cried as he pounded her against the desk, every thrust causing the furniture to shake and the ornaments upon it to rattle. Her sobs were easily heard over Starscream's grunts and pants, filling the air with her suffering. She clawed the surface of the desk, as if she could crawl away from the torture. Starscream simply ignored her and thrust harder. She looked up at the Decepticon insignia before her painted on the wall, her vision blurry from all the static in her optics.

It felt like an eternity for her before her overload finally came. She screamed, energy and electricity coursing through her systems as the pain of her rape came to a climax. Starscream growled through his, his denta clenched as his servos gripped tighter on her.

"Stop that useless sniveling." Starscream said in a firm, uncaring voice like he was talking to the filth of the universe.

Moonstar dropped her helm to the desk with a soft "thunk" and wrapped her arms around her face, her heavy sobs muffled by them. Starscream gently began to rock again when his door chimed.

"Oh, perfect timing…" He growled, quickly removing himself from her valve.

She cried louder from his hasty retreat, her frame shaking slightly from the shock of her attack. Starscream's codpiece folded back into place as he approached his door. He palmed it open, crossing his arms as it opened.

"What do you want?" He demanded when the open door revealed Rumble and Frenzy standing in the hallway.

The cassette twins looked behind Starscream's legs to see Moonstar half bent over herself, one hand clutching the desk as the other was tucked between her legs. Her helm was lowered, sobs clearly audible and her rattling body visible even from the distance.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Rumble said, not really asking.

"Are you here for a purpose or just antagonizing me?" Starscream demanded, his optics narrowing.

"Cool your thrusters, flyboy. We're just here to deliver that report you so _kindly_ asked for earlier." Frenzy replied, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Rumble held up a datapad much too large for him. Starscream plucked the proffered 'pad and subspaced it.

"If that's all then you can go." He said becoming annoyed by their presence.

"Um, is she okay?" Rumble ventured, concern in his voice as he cocked his helm to the side to get a better look around the Seeker's legs.

"That's none of your concern, cassette. Return to your master and keep your olfactory sensors out of other mechs' business." With that friendly note said, Starscream shut the door on the small cassettes' faces.

"What an aft." Frenzy stated as he crossed his arms.

"That femme did not look so good, Bro." Rumble said softly as he idly scratched his nape.

"Yeah… Can't do anything about it, though. Screamer out ranks us and Soundwave."

"I'm still gonna tell him. Soundwave will know what to do. He knows everything!"

"True dat! Well, except for the stuff we have to educate him about. But with our combined mental capacity we are truly an unstoppable force!" The red one replied as they walked away.

"Huh, makes you wonder why Megs didn't put us in second instead of Screecher."

* * *

Starscream approached Moonstar who was still bent over crying. Gently, he placed his servos on her shoulders and begun to massage her. She jerked herself away, shoving his hands off her.

"Stop! Please…" She immediately lowered her voice after the initial shout. "Please, don't do this too me. It hurt. You were pushing too hard. Please, just please don't do this to me." She begged, her hands clasped before her, optics white from static and voice fizzling between sobs.

"I don't mean to hurt you." Starscream said in a comforting voice. "I won't start off so quickly for now on."

"No, I don't want you to 'start off' at _all_! Please, NO! STOP!" She screamed when Starscream suddenly lunged forward and grabbed her wrists so tightly that his servos dented her plating. "Ah! Please! Don't, Starscream! Please!" Her cries were louder as she desperately fought him to no avail. She tried kicking him, but he pulled her close to his larger frame. "No! NO! NO! AH!" She shrieked as he turned her around and held her by her upper arms. She kicked and squirmed before being thrown once again against the desk. He returned his one servo to the back of her neck while his other held both of her wrists behind her back. She screamed, kicking and buckling best she could in order to escape, but he simply was too strong and large. Her sobs became intense bawls when he once again penetrated her and begun thrusting.

After several astroseconds she gave up fighting and succumbed to her attacker. Her agonizing cries resonating into the hallway just outside of Starscream's hab suite before dying down to pitiful mewls. Her cries were abruptly interrupted for her to scream through her overload. Starscream leaned over her, panting as his fans worked to cool him off, after his overload. He released her wrists and she yanked her arms away only to fold them before her and bury her face in them. After several astroseconds the Air Commander removed himself from his fragile victim and stood. She continued weeping, having lost the will to continue fighting for now.

"Come, let's clean you up." Starscream said indifferent to the abuse he just inflicted upon her.

Taking her by the arm, he led her to the washrack. She didn't fight back, simply allowed him to drag her along. He turned a dial and warm water fell from a spigot and onto Moonstar's heated body. Her sobs lessened and she took the moment to just feel the soft warmth of the water caressing her faceplates. She pretended that she wasn't just raped and instead somewhere nice and warm. Where there were warm waterfalls and she currently was in one.

Her fantasy was ruined when the hands of her attacker once again made contact with her used frame. She startled, a small squeal of horror escaping her vocalizer before being cut off by a blue hand. His other wrapped around her waist and she was pressed into his chest.

"Shh," He quietly whispered in her audio receptor as his chin rested in the crook of her neck. "Don't fight it. Just enjoy it."

Her optics widened, her servos clawing at the hand over her mouthplates desperate for freedom. A muffled cry sounded from behind Starscream's hand when he took her for the third time that night. Her sobs once again increased as the comforting water ran down their heated forms, mixing with their fluids and disappearing down the drain.

* * *

She onlined wrapped in his arms on his berth. She was sore all over and still exhausted despite the full night of recharge. If it wasn't for the fact that he was raping her and had stripped her of all her rights, this would have been comfortable and cozy. His frame was soothingly warm and his arms holding her almost lovingly with care, but firm as if he was protecting her.

Why couldn't he be her protector? Her lover? Her mate? He was handsome, smart, strong, and a brilliant warrior. He was everything she had fantasized about in her nonexistent Seeker Conjunx Endura.

But, no, he was a Decepticon, and not _any_ Decepticon! He was the Decepticon's Second in Command and believed he could just do whatever he fancied with her. Why couldn't he respect her at least enough to not rape her? She could live with serving him in everything else but being forced to lie underneath him as he had his way. Even the positions he forced her into were dominating.

When Starscream had finished with her in the washrack, he had her help bathe his wings and back. He returned the favor by cleaning hers, and when they had finished he led her to bed where Moonstar had cried herself into recharge.

Starscream stirred behind her, clutching her slightly tighter as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. Her optics brightened at the odd behavior before realizing he was still in recharge. Exhaling in the form of a sigh she looked up and studied the ceiling. Such a boring ceiling. The same purple plates on the ceiling, the walls, and the floor. It wouldn't surprise her if the monotony of it all caused the crew to go mad, if they weren't already.

"Mmm, Skywarp you actually smell nice for once." Starscream sleepily muttered, his optics still offline. Moonstar couldn't help but crack the slightest of smiles. Starscream's trinemate must not be very keen on cleanliness.

Starscream pulled his helm back and lightly pressed a kiss on the side of Moonstar's neck, making her gasp in surprise. He then nuzzled against her again and cuddled closer.

"Make the chronometer go back, 'Warp. I don't feel like dealing with Megsy."

Moonstar raised on optical ridge. He still thought she was Skywarp, but why would he be cuddling and even kissing one of his trinemates? It was very peculiar.

The room was suddenly lit in a flash of purple and the actual Skywarp appeared by the berth in front of Moonstar. He took in the scene for a couple of astroseconds, a lopsided grin plastered over his faceplates, before he bellowed.

"STARSCREAM WAKE UP!"

"Ah!" Starscream squawked leaping from his berth and majestically falling on his aft.

Moonstar sat straight up, not surprised by Skywarp's call for she had been watching him, but completely shocked by Starscream's reaction.

"Skywarp, you fragging creation-of-a-glitch!" Starscream shrieked from his position on the deckplates. "What the slag is _wrong_ with you?!"

"Rise and shine, Screamer! The sun is out, the crew is moody, and TC is waiting for us in the Rec Room. Oh! And you are so _adorable_ in berth with her. Looked like two lovers after a good night of interfacing. Ooh, which reminds me: It's bonding time tonight! I get my own turn with her!" He finished with his trademark idiotic giggling.

"If I don't slag you first." Starscream grumbled as he got to his peds.

Skywarp simply giggled harder, his grin stretching from audio receptor to audio receptor, and then some. "You have to catch me first!"

He instantly vanished in a flash of purple. Starscream stalked towards the door mumbling something about idiotic trinemates and reconstructing Skywarp into various kitchen appliances. Moonstar watched him walk out, waiting a bit before she crawled out of the berth and followed him into the main room. Starscream was checking his computer screen for any messages requiring his immediate attention. Seeing none, he rose from his chair and gestured for Moonstar to accompany him out of his hab suite.

The two quietly made their way to the Rec Room only having passed a handful of other mechs. The Rec Room was loud with mechs shouting, laughing, joking, and friendly palaver. The room did not quiet down, but optics still turned to gaze at Moonstar. She hastened her steps until she was almost beside Starscream. Without realizing what she was doing, she wrapped her dainty servos around his upper arm and practically clung to him for protection from the lustful optics. Starscream spared a curious glance in her direction, but did nothing to stop her.

He may be raping her, but she couldn't imagine what those other mechs would do to her. Rape undoubtedly, but they might tie her down, beat her, or overload her more than just a couple of times a night. Starscream was not the best option, but he was better than the others. At least he was an officer and could order the brutish masses away.

"Heya, Screamer! Getting a little cozy there, are we?" Skywarp chirped teasingly.

"Don't call me that." Starscream snapped, ignoring Skywarp's other statement.

Starscream sat down between his trinemates, his wings hitched higher with annoyance from Skywarp's rude awakening still lingering in his processor. Moonstar sat beside Thundercracker on the opposite side of Starscream, scooting her chair so she was farther from the black and purple Seeker.

"Here," Thundercracker said as he handed her an energon cube.

"Thank you," A small smile appeared as she accepted it.

Thundercracker returned his own small smile in acknowledgment. "So, how are you?"

Moonstar looked into her energon, studying the pinkish liquid as the memories of last night came flooding into her processor. Her servos began to shake and static filled her optics. She glanced up and saw that Starscream was ignoring her, too occupied with arguing with Skywarp about something petty.

Thundercracker noticed her pained expression and trembling servos. He placed a black hand on her shoulder and gently stroked it in small circles. Moonstar looked away, fighting back the urge to break down and cry.

"So, Star, today is my day off." Thundercracker said as he turned to address his trineleader, removing his hand from Moonstar as he did so. "I can watch Moonstar and keep her company until tonight."

"No! He does _not_ get dibs just because he has the day off!" Skywarp exclaimed.

"He is not getting 'dibs' on anything, 'Warp. Now shut up before I order you to the brig." Starscream growled, pausing to sip his energon.

"I'll just warp out…" Skywarp muttered as he crossed his arms and slumped in his chair like a child who was just told they couldn't do something.

Starscream chose to ignore Skywarp's immaturity and instead turned his questioning gaze to Thundercracker. "You won't do anything to her, I'm sure." It was more of a statement than question, but Thundercracker nodded anyway. Starscream knew his trinemates all too well. "Very well. You may keep her company for the day. But if I find out you interfaced her without my approval…" He trailed off allowing his narrowed optics to finish for him.

"Understood, sir." Thundercracker replied.

"Alright then," Starscream downed his energon and nonchalantly tossed the empty cube at Skywarp. Skywarp growled with gritted denta when the cube bounced off his helm. "I will see you tonight." He gestured to Thundercracker. "And you in the Control Room." He turned his blood red optics on Skywarp.

"Hmm," Skywarp grunted before finishing off his energon in a single go, throwing his empty cube at Starscream, and then warping away before his commander's null ray could hit him.

"Primus is testing me with that slagger." Starscream hissed as he checked his shoulder where Skywarp's cube had made contact.

The tri colored Seeker stood, his wings held proudly behind him, and stalked out. Thundercracker waited until he could no longer hear the clacking of thruster heels before he finally turned to Moonstar.

"Come on. Let's get you to my quarters." He said gently as he patted her hand.

She nodded slowly, getting up with her untouched energon cube and following him. They didn't go too far before reaching the living area of the crew, namely the Seekers. Thundercracker's hab suite was one of the first, and after putting in his code, the door slid open allowing them access.

Moonstar looked around, studying the much smaller room. It was a single room hab suite with no personal washrack. The room was even smaller than the entrance room of Starscream's quarters. In one corner was Thundercracker's berth, the other corner a small desk with a personal computer, and a vidscreen on the wall in front of the birth. There were a few chairs, one at the desk and two others against the empty wall area. A few shelves lined the wall above the desk containing only a few stacks of datapads. There was nothing else.

"Not as fancy as Starscream's, but it isn't bad." Thundercracker remarked as he passed her to sit on the chair in front of the desk. He gestured her towards the berth. She hesitated, her body began to tremble again. "I'm not going to take you. If you don't want to sit on the berth you can take one of the extra chairs." He then gestured towards them.

Moonstar glanced from one to the other before deciding that it was safe to ease herself onto the berth. Thundercracker waited for her to get comfortable before leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his servos clasping.

"Moonstar," He said softly. "He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

Her optics became white with static and her sobs burst forth. Thundercracker watched her, a frown deepening on his handsome visage. After a klik she finally managed to calm enough to speak, albeit with sobs between every other word.

"I keep telling him 'no,' but he doesn't listen. He takes me regardless and last night he didn't give me high grade to make the experience hazy. He just went in, forcing me to lean over his desk. He held me down and he pushed really hard. I'm still sore from it. he overloaded me twice like that, not caring that I was crying, that I was _begging_ him to stop. He-he just took me." She paused to cry into her hands, he cube set aside on the berth beside her. "He then took me into his washrack, and I thought he was done with me, but he only continued in there. He then forced me to help clean him. Both nights I told him 'no' repeatedly, but he never even acted like he acknowledge that I had spoken. He just keeps telling how I'm 'his' and that he can do as he pleases with me. I can't keep going through this. I just can't. He took my virginity, and I feel like my life is next. I'm scared. I know he is probably safer than the other Decepticons, but, why can't he just treat me with some respect? Why can't he at least ask if I'm ready? I could probably deal with it if it was every other night and if he was gentle, but I just can't continue like this! Please, please help me, Thundercracker. I'm so scared. It just hurts. It just hurts!"

Thundercracker looked away as another bout of hard sobs burst forth from her small frame. He sighed, his servos rubbing against each other as he thought of what to do. His wings lowered a bit as he massaged his hand over his faceplates.

"I'm sorry, Moonstar." He finally sighed out, his hand dropping back down. She looked up at him, still crying, albeit softer now. "I really am. I will talk with Starscream and see what I can do. I'm sorry he hurt you. He's a complete aft, I know, but he's my aft and I'll do what I can to straighten him out."

"Really? You'd-you'd do that? You'll help me?" She managed to choke out between sobs, her voice croaking with static.

"Not all Decepticons are evil. I'll even talk with 'Warp to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Well, stupider than usual. He's Skywarp. He's not capable of intelligent actions." He muttered the last two sentences as he looked down at the floor.

"Thank you," She said softly, looking at him with just the most innocent of optics that it hurt Thundercracker even more that Starscream could be so cruel.

"No need to thank." He replied a bit sheepishly. "Just stay strong, okay? Him and 'Warp are just excited about having someone new to frag. It gets boring after a few thousand vorns of just us and the occasional prostitute." Moonstar looked at him quizzically, her sobs finally subsided, but Thundercracker continued. "You better finish your energon. You have to be weak from last night."

She nodded her head slowly and took the cube. Thundercracker watched her drink it, idly wringing his servos. Starscream will not be pleased to hear what he had to say, but Thundercracker wasn't really willing to listen to Starscream's slag on the subject. No, Starscream may be his superior, but that did not give him any right to hurt someone in such a way.

"So," Moonstar said slowly as she looked into her half full cube. "What is he like when he's not raping femmes?"

"Hmm," Thundercracker leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "He's a total slagging glitch-head. He's arrogant, loud, and thinks he's the best. But, he's smart. Incredibly so. Dangerously clever, and always is several steps ahead of everyone else. As the natives of this planet would say, he's a snake. I'll explain more about that later." He waved a hand dismissively. "Many may question Megatron's decision on making him Second in Command and Air Commander, but 'Warp and I know why. He's a damn skilled Seeker. I would even venture to say he is the greatest aerial warrior to ever exist for any species. You never heard me say it, but, I am honored to be his trinemate."

"Starscream was a scientist before the war. He was good. Not the best, but definitely far from being the worst. 'Warp and I met him in the War Academy. He was good and we were shocked he hadn't found a full trine yet. You should have seen how us and the other Seekers fought for him. Everyone was trying to impress him. Seekers would time their practice runs for when he would be by the air fields, others would leave him gifts, and a few tried to coax him into their berths to prove themselves that way." He smiled as if remembering something funny. Moonstar was surprised and confused.

"So, how did you two get him to pick you?" She asked after a silent moment.

"I still am not sure how we did it. So, Skywarp and I were trying to figure out how to get noticed by Star, and 'Warp had this 'brilliant' idea of just taking Starscream's datapads right out of his servos and fleeing with them. Starscream demanded that Skywarp return them, but that idiot just exclaimed 'if you want them so badly come and get them!'" Well, something along those lines. Anyway, Starscream took the bait and chased him. At first it was on foot running through the corridors of the Academy until they got outside. That's when things got fun. Skywarp subspaced the stolen datapads and transformed, Starscream right on his aft."

"Now, let me explain something about Seekers you may or may not be aware of. Us Seekers are the fastest Cybertronians to ever be built. We can go three times faster than the speed of sound and not lose our maneuverability. Everything about our frame is built for combat efficiency. We can brake in mid flight to an almost instant halt, reach top speed in nano-kliks, almost touch the ground with our undercarriage and not lose speed, and can maneuver through cities almost at top speed."

"Starscream, he is the fastest Seeker probably to ever come off the assembly line. Skywarp and I are the few who can keep up with him, but he is just a tad bit faster if he really pushes himself. Well, him and Skywarp were both pushing themselves to their limits that day. Starscream wanted to offline 'Warp, and 'Warp was either having the time of his life or was scared out of his processor and forgot he could teleport. Well, Starscream chased after him into the neighboring cities. I say 'cities' because they traveled so far they passed through at least seven. Skywarp dodged and dove between towers, under bridges, over bridges, barrel rolled in the sky, tried tricking Star with tricks, everything. It was insane. There were thousands of complaints concerning sonic booms and the window companies in those cities were able to turn their employees into billionaires overnight." He smiled at the memories. "But, it was what happened near the end of the chase that was the turning point. Skywarp had led Starscream back to the skies over the Academy and I had flown out to stop Skywarp from doing anything suicidal. What I saw still shocks me."

"What was it?" Moonstar asked, enthralled in the story about her fantasized Seekers.

Thundercracker smiled as he shook his head, his optics offlined. "They were dancing. Not in the traditional sense, no, but in how Seekers dance when they are interested in someone. Apparently, Starscream was so impressed by Skywarp's ability to evade him that he initiated the dance."

"How did he do that? How do Seekers dance?"

"Starscream cut off his engines and plummeted towards Cybertron. Skywarp dove down to help him fearing he was truly in danger, but Starscream only reactivated his engines and begun to slowly circle him. Skywarp wasn't sure what was going on so he just cruised ahead and that's when Starscream began. He flew upside down just underneath Skywarp, so close that their under carriages were barely touching. They then begun to twist about each other, keeping their undersides close. Starscream led upwards, never stopping the dance. I joined in then, flying just above Skywarp's back, displaying to Starscream that 'Warp and I were already together. Starscream allowed me into the dance and we flew together, wing tips almost touching as we twirled upwards. When we couldn't fly any higher, Star led us back down, never ceasing the dance."

"When we finally reached the Academy, we transformed and landed in the training arena, Skywarp returned Starscream's datapads, and he took off again. We only saw glimpses of him for the next for orns, but then one orn he approached us and asked us to visit him in his quarters that night." Thundercracker leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, his servos clasped, and his smile grew. "I will never forget that night. That was the night Skywarp and I took Starscream's virginity. That was the night we became a trine. For his first time he was good. Still is…"

"Wait, you fragged him? But, you guys aren't Conjunx Endura. Are you?" She was bemused.

"No, no, slag no. Why would I want those slaggers to my significant other?" He shook his head as a smile played across his faceplates. "Oh, you really don't know much about Seekers."

"Why? What am I missing out on?"

"So, Seekers form trines, right?" She nodded. "Well, the original purpose of a trine was for breeding. One mech and two femmes. Well, as we evolved into a more combat based frame the trine changed from breeding to combat purposes. The only thing that really changed about the relationship of trines was that they weren't devoted to creating sparklings. Trines are still formed through Seekers testing each other by performance and personality to ensure we are eligible for each other, and trines still are for eternity. Yes, I am sad to say that I'm with those two idiots until I or them die. The ceremonies for new trines are the same, and so are the initial trial dances. And, trines still keep close bonds by frequent interface sessions. And it is true that Seekers are not shy to interface in front of others." He said the last sentence in a lower voice. "Just ask any of the crewmechs. They _all_ have stories on us or the other trines. Just don't ask Megatron about the incident on his throne. He still gets pissy about that. Starscream's idea, not mine."

"Is that why the walls in Starscream's quarters are covered in streaks of paint?" Moonstar inquired, not entirely sure of what she should think of such strange behavior. Interfacing was supposed to be done between two Conjunx Endura, and in private! Not by un-mated mechs in threesomes in public areas.

"Starscream's quarters is the best place. He has all the room, lots of furniture, extra berths, and far away from the other officer hab suites to keep from disturbing anyone. Skywarp can get loud when he wants to get into bondage." He chuckled softly. "He'll never get Starscream into manacles. But, damn, is he persistent about it."

"This… this just is all so… weird to me." She said slowly.

"Yeah, imagine how weird it was to those who were not told about it before witnessing it. I don't think Megatron ever forgave Soundwave for not informing him about it before recruiting us. Damn, he was surprised when he walked into the Conference Room back in Kaon. But, I suspect half of that was due to the position we had Starscream in. Believe it or not, he is quite flexible."

Moonstar was quiet for a bit, thinking through everything Starscream had said to her the last couple of days. "Thundercracker," She finally spoke, her voice uncertain if she should be saying what she was about to ask. "Did Megatron ever take Starscream?"

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge and leaned back in his seat, his arms crossing once again over his cockpit. "Why do you ask that?"

Moonstar chewed her lower lip before continuing. "Yesterday he acted very strange around Megatron in the Control Room. He was like… acting all suggestive before walking out. When I asked him about it later he said something about everyone wanting to frag him. I asked if Megatron wanted to frag him and he got angry and never said anything else about it."

Thundercracker carefully thought over his reply for a few astroseconds. "Seekers… Us Seekers are well known for our more or less 'craze' over interfacing. We are said to be the best at it, and therefore everyone's desire is to frag a Seeker." Moonstar looked down, not meeting the knowing gaze of Thundercracker. "You too, apparently. Well, a Seeker is just more appealing when they are intelligent and very skilled warriors. Especially when they are intelligent, skilled warriors with slightly thinner waists and more on the verge of a femme built. I don't know if you've noticed, but Starscream is smaller sideways than me or Skywarp. He also has a bit more, as Skywarp put it, 'spunk' in his gate than us. And maybe putting his servos on his hips so often doesn't help either, but all that makes him more attractive."

"And just his visage alone is amazing." Moonstar said barely above a whisper, causing Thundercracker to smile.

"I got lucky to have such a beautiful trinemate. Too bad his spark lags behind in that, but I'm still working on him. Anyway, yes, he is an optic catcher and many have tried to get him in their berths. Starscream never has been with anyone but us, you, and a select few prostitutes back on Cybertron. He is very particular of who he interfaces with. He always asks for the same prostitute whenever we visit those places. Well, Megatron was one who tried to get Star into his berth. Starscream was not too thrilled about that."

"Did Megatron hurt him?" Moonstar asked.

"Over interfacing? No, but he tried more than once and it bothered Starscream. Still does. He spends a lot of time with Megs. A lot of _alone_ time going over battle plans and whatnot, and so we are not there to guard him. Megatron is powerful, and if he wanted Starscream he could easily take him. But as long as Megatron wants to keep the Seekers on his side I doubt he would try anything."

"So, Starscream fears being raped and yet he rapes me?"

Thundercracker studied her for a moment, a frown forming on his faceplates. "He may not be able to control Megatron, but he can control you. I'm not sure of what all goes on in that twisted processor of his, but I know he does harbor fear for Megatron. I've seen what he does to him… I can't imagine living through it." He said the last words almost to himself.

"What does he do?"

Thundercracker looked up at her, her optics slightly worried for the welfare of her abuser. Thundercracker sighed, a servo rubbing at his temples. "He punishes him." He finally said. "And we have to carry the remains to medbay."

Moonstar's optics widened. "What? What does he do to him?"

"That's enough." Thundercracker raised a hand, suddenly uncomfortable with continuing. "Change of subject."

Moonstar thought for a bit, finished off her energon, and thumbed at the empty cube. "So, what's with Skywarp? Did his processor never fully develop?"

At this Thundercracker laughed. "I wish I had an answer to that. Primus, I ask myself the same thing I don't know how many times an orbital cycle. We all have our own theories."

"What's yours?"

"I think he was dropped as a sparkling. Down a flight of stairs. Of a tower. Three times daily. For his entire sparkling-hood."

"And Starscream's?"

"Ugh, something science-y. Get him going on the subject and he might as well be speaking a different language. But, as he put it in terms for me to understand, basically Skywarp's processor was exposed to some type of chemical that caused slow decay of his processor essentially keeping him alive, but stupid. I just assume we refer to Warp as 'special.'" He said the last word with a playful wink.


	4. Seekers Just Wanna Have Fun

"Ha! You missed! Again!" Skywarp exclaimed as he teleported a short distance down the corridor just before a null ray blast struck him.

"Hold still you fragger!" Starscream shrieked.

"Only if you can catch me!" Skywarp said cheerily before vanishing in a flash of purple light.

He reappeared in Thundercracker's quarters, startling Moonstar. Thundercracker didn't even look up from the holographic board game her was playing with her.

"It would be nice if you knocked." He said nonchalantly.

"Nah, waiting for doors to open takes too long." He plunked down onto the berth. "So what'cha doing?"

"Playing a game. Why was Starscream bellowing?"

"Heh, he's been doing that ever since I pushed him." Skywarp waved a hand dismissively.

"Why did you push him?"

"He detected something near some muddy riverbed and wanted to do his scientist thing. Don't know, don't care. So, he bent over to check out whatever it was and I shoved him. Well, is shoving only done with your hands? Because I actually put my ped in his aft and pushed really hard that way. So, maybe I kicked him instead. Oh, and while I was doing it I yelled, 'This. Is. SPARTA!' And he plopped into some mud. But you should have heard that startled squawk of his, TC!" Skywarp chuckled.

Thundercracker cycled air through his vents in a form of a sigh. The doors suddenly hissed open from Starscream punching in his override code. Their trine leader was less than pleased looking. He was covered in mud, tree branches, and various plants, and the gooey substance was still dripping from his shaking fists. His wings were raised, denta clenched, and his fists balled against his sides so tightly that the palm plates were denting.

Moonstar's optics widened as she gaped, Thundercracker raised an optic ridge, seemingly impressed, and Skywarp was, well, being Skywarp with his lopsided grin stretching over his visage, visibly proud of what he had done.

"Starscream, please take your fight with Skywarp elsewhere. I rather not have dirt tracked into my room." Thundercracker said calmly as he looked behind the seething Air Commander to study the muddy Seeker ped prints left in the hallway.

"Skywarp," Starscream said slowly, his optics glaring daggers, lasers, bullets, icicles, and everything else that could cause bodily harm at Skywarp. "Come here."

"And get slagged? I think not."

"Somewhere else, guys."

"It won't hurt. Too much." Starscream growled.

"I like the way my face looks. Much better looking than yours!"

"If you two start a fight in my quarters again I will break the rules and use a sonic boom."

"I'm thinking about removing whatever it is you are trying to use as a processor and experimenting on it to see _exactly_ what is wrong with you!"

Skywarp placed a servo over his spark and faked hurt. "Gee, Screamer, that was mean. I am your trinemate, not your lab pet! I have feelings too, you know."

"I was enjoying the silence before you two love birds appeared."

"What about _my_ feelings!?" Starscream ignored Thundercracker.

"What about your feelings?"

"Primus…"

"You kicked me into the mud! Didn't you consider how I would feel about that?!"

"Um… No…"

"Why me?" Thundercracker moaned into his hands as he rubbed his face plates.

"Then don't bring feelings into this conversation if you won't acknowledge my own!"

"Conversation? Is screeching at an emotionally touched trinemate your idea of a conversation?"

"Skywarp, please don't piss him off anymore."

"No wonder you're called 'Starscream,' Screamer."

"ARGH!"

Skywarp squeaked in surprise when Starscream struck, tackling his trinemate off the berth. Thundercracker grabbed Moonstar and yanked her away from the two wrestling Seekers. Mud was splattered all over the walls, floor, and furniture as the two punched and grabbed at each other. Moonstar clung to Thundercracker, completely shocked by it all. Starscream wrapped his servos around Skywarp's neck and was pinning him down when his comm. link sounded.

"Soundwave to Starscream." Everyone instantly froze.

"What, Soundwave? I'm busy." Starscream barked, his denta grinding together.

"You and Seeker Skywarp: Report to Control Room immediately. Megatron's orders."

"What? Why me?!" Skywarp protested.

"Shut up, Skywarp!" Then Starscream turned back to the comm. link.

"NO!" Soundwave shook his helm as he listened to the two. Rumble and Frenzy snickered from where they sat beside him. "You can't make me!"

"Want to bet?!" Starscream's shriek was so high it caused the comm. link to fizzle into static for a moment.

Megatron stood by Soundwave rolling his optics. "Get to the Control Room now, Starscream." He growled.

Starscream and Skywarp instantly ceased their fighting when they heard the tyrant's voice. "Yes, _mighty_ Megatron." Starscream ground out.

With a final shove against Skywarp's throat Starscream stood. Skywarp, now covered in mud as well, got up slower. Brushing several globs of mud off and tossing them at Skywarp, Starscream raised his wings and tried to regain as much of his lost dignity as he could muster.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out. Oh, and you guys are cleaning this mess up after Megatron is through with you." Thundercracker said as they exited his quarters, paying him no mind.

"Does that sort of thing happen often?" Moonstar asked once the door had hissed closed.

"Unfortunately, yes."

* * *

The journey to the Control Room was quiet, except for the echoing clacking of thruster heels. Starscream was seething, his hands balled into fists and wings twitching ever so slightly. Skywarp unconsciously took his usual position just behind and to the left of Starscream, his servos wringing nervously.

Starscream paused just outside of the door of the Control Room, his wings lowered for an astrosecond in uncertainty. Skywarp's wings lowered fractionally and stayed that way.

"Let me do the talking for once." Starscream ordered without looking back at Skywarp. "Just stay quiet and try not to think about anything that will escalate the situation. I don't know if that freak will be attempting to read your mind."

"Okay, Screamer." He replied in a lower voice.

Starscream chose to ignore the nickname and palmed the door open. He entered with all his usual grace and vanity he could muster in his filthy state. Skywarp stayed glued to his position, trusting his trine leader to fulfill his role as trine leader and make things better.

"You summoned us, Lord Megatron?" Starscream said as if nothing out of the norm had ever accord and he wasn't a mess.

Megatron studied the two Seekers with a raised optical ridge for a moment. "Do I want to know how this started?"

Starscream just gave Megatron a look as if to say, "No you do not."

"Then explain to me why you two were running through my ship shooting at each other like a couple of sparkling!"

Starscream's optics narrowed and he placed his servos on his hips. "We were _not_ shooting at each other. I was in the process of disciplining one of my Seekers, but he chose to evade me and I was forced to give chase. The entire situation escalated because of his lack of respect towards authority."

"Hey! Don't you _dare_ push me in the fire!" Skywarp exclaimed. "You _did_ shoot at me!"

"And you shoved me in the mud, disobeyed a direct order, evaded disciplinary action, and attacked a commanding officer." Starscream counted each offense on a digit, his tone bitter as he seethed.

" _You_ shot first! _You_ were the one you tackled me!" Skywarp threw his servos in the air, his face almost in Starscream's.

"You are the one acting like an immature youngling!" Starscream jabbed a finger at Skywarp.

"Not my fault if you can't take a joke, Screamer!"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"Shut up!" Megatron bellowed, causing the two muddy mechs to instantly stop their bickering. "You will clean up the mess you made and cease your immature disputes!"

"I'm not cleaning up what is clearly _his_ fault." Starscream had the words out of his mouth before he could think.

Skywarp winced at the sound the backhand across Starscream's face made. Starscream slowly turned his helm back towards Megatron to glare murderously, but said nothing else.

"Why are you still here? Go!" Megatron snapped, his fusion cannon humming ominously.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Skywarp said quickly as he made a hasty escape.

Starscream didn't say anything, simply turned on his ped and stalked out. Once he was alone in the hallway with Skywarp he reached up and felt where Megatron had struck him. It still stung.

"So, um, guess we better get cleaning, eh?" Skywarp said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his helm.

" _We_? Au contraire, Skywarp, it is you who will be cleaning up _your_ mess." Starscream said matter-of-factly.

"No, you heard Megatron-"

"Do you want a share of my slave?"

"Um, yes. Yeah, I do! But…"

"But nothing!" Starscream turned sharply to face him, Skywarp stopping in his tracks with wings lowering. "You shoved me into organic filth, then proceeded to disobey _my_ orders, and therefore it is _you_ who is to be punished. Make sure it is completed before tonight or we will start without you."

With that said, Starscream stomped away leaving an angry and slightly hurt Skywarp behind.

* * *

Moonstar was enjoying her time with Thundercracker. He was very polite, honorable, and kind to her, despite being a terrifying Decepticon. They had finished their game, Thundercracker telling her stories about his time with his trine throughout it, and now he was showing her images on a datapad.

"That's us graduating from the War Academy." He explained as he sat by her on the berth looking over her shoulder as she held the datapad before her. "Most boring ceremony ever. Oh, that picture." He smiled. "That was our first trip to Kaon. Skywarp found this bar and we kinda had a bit too much to drink that night."

"Do I want to know why you are all wearing those funny hats?" She asked with an amused smile.

"No, and I'm not explaining further." She touched the screen and it moved on to the next image. "That one would be something I'm thankful that my creators never found."

"You're all on the statues of past Primes. You could have been arrested for that."

"Could have. 'Warp managed to get us away before that happened."

Moonstar couldn't help but giggle at the next one. It was of the three standing on a high plateau overlooking some city, but Skywarp was holding Starscream by the waist and back, tipping him backwards as he kissed him on the lips. Starscream's optics were wide, obviously not expecting the "attack," and Thundercracker was watching the scene with a surprised, and yet still calm expression.

"I almost forgot about that one. Skywarp didn't appreciate the accompanying slap."

"You guys look so cute together, though."

Thundercracker raised on optical ridge at her. "Cute is not a word I would use to describe us."

"Adorable, then." She smiled at him.

"Hmm, I can see the headlines. 'Megatron's Adorable Elite Trine: Love Them or Hate Them.' Yeah, Starscream may have issues with that one." He smiled back at her.

"Have issues with what?" Skywarp asked as he entered the room carrying a bucket and mop. He was finally clean from mud, but did not look to pleased.

"It's about time you came to clean up this mess." Thundercracker grumbled. "Oh, and nothing. Just looking over some old pictures from before the war."

"Why you showing her that?" Skywarp inquired as he put down his cleaning supplies and began work on removing the now dried dirt off of the deck plates.

Thundercracker shrugged as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "She's going to be staying with us for a while. Might as well know something about us. You missed a spot."

Skywarp gave him a look as if it could slap Thundercracker silent. "You know, Megsy assigned us both to clean this scrap, but Screamer bailed on me. Pulled rank _and_ coerced me."

"Well, maybe you won't be pushing him into mud and then fighting in my quarters for a while."

Skywarp stuck his glossa out at Thundercracker who returned the gesture. A lopsided grin etched over Skywarp's faceplates and he giggled. "Heh, at least you aren't being an aft today like Screamer!"

"Just finish up. We are heading over to Star's in a joor."

"Yeah, I know." His smile turned predatory as his optics focused on Moonstar.

She swallowed, quickly reverting her gaze to the datapad. It was shaking now from her trembling servos. In a joor they, all three of them, would be taking her.

* * *

"Finished?" Starscream asked as he leaned against his doorframe with crossed arms, his frame spotless from the dirt that had once covered it.

"Yeah, everything cleaned up. Even the null ray scorches you left." Skywarp growled as he stood just outside of the door.

Starscream smirked and nodded his head to gesture Skywarp to enter his hab suite. The purple and black Seeker did so, a small smirk of his own playing on his lip plates. Starscream uncrossed his arms and followed him away from the door. Thundercracker was sitting on Starscream's desk, his peds slightly swaying from where they dangled. Moonstar was on one of the chairs in the corner picking at a dent in the table nervously.

"Before we begin," Thundercracker spoke up. "I need to have a word with both of you." His optics darting from one Seeker to the other that stood before him.

"Proceed." Starscream replied with a wave of his servo.

"Moonstar has brought it to my attention that you," he pointed a finger at the tri colored Seeker. "Were too rough with her last night. You hurt her and she is now terrified."

"TC, I did nothing of the sort. She just is new to all of this." Starscream said dismissively.

"No, Star, you hurt her. You need to slow down and be gentle with her. And that goes for you too, 'Warp. If she says to be gentle or to slow down, then do so. Keep it up and your slave won't stay active for long."

Starscream glared at him for a moment, his arms crossed in silent defiance. "Fine, I'll slow down with her. But I am still fragging her every night."

"No more than one overload. She needs to get use to all of this. Let the nights of extra overloads be reserved for when we meet up." Thundercracker said.

"Very well, Thundercracker. Your opinion has been noted. Anything else on your processor?" He replied curtly.

Thundercracker smirked mischievously at that. "That tonight you stay true to your name while 'Warp and I frag you senseless."

"Revenge for being gone for so long the past decacycles?" Starscream smiled back as he placed his servos on his hips and leaned forward slightly.

"Does that mean I can tie him to the berth?" Skywarp giggled excitedly.

"No manacles." Starscream ordered abruptly, a smile still over his faceplates.

"Nah, I think if we gang up on him we won't need to resort to chains." Thundercracker smiled as he crossed his arms and roved his optics over Starscream's frame.

"At least for now." Skywarp offlined one optic in a form of a wink.

"So, tell me gorgeous," Thundercracker said as he took a cube of high grade from the desk and held it to his lips. "Come here often?"

Starscream smiled, his wings fluttering. "And here I was thinking we play 'Sexy Secretary' for this night."

Thundercracker swallowed his high grade quickly. "We can totally do that."

"'Naughty Sexy Secretary?'" Skywarp grinned.

"With how he has been a grouch the past few orbital cycles? Yes, we _should_ play that." Thundercracker replied before taking another swing of his high grade.

"Is the paddle still under the berth?" Skywarp was practically bouncing up and down.

"Tell you to clean up a few corridors and suddenly you turn violent." Starscream teased, his wings fluttering again at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, but that has to wait. I get my turn at her now." Skywarp turned to face Moonstar who had been watching them the whole time.

"You're not going to tie me down, are you?" She asked softly, servos wringing.

"No, because you have been good." Thundercracker answered her. "We only 'punish' bad trine leaders, and, on occasion, pranksters."

Skywarp only laughed. Starscream motioned Moonstar to approach him. She swallowed, carefully rising to do as commanded. Starscream took her by the shoulders and turned her around, pressing her back against him. His servos danced over her frame, teasing and pleasuring her with practiced ease. Skywarp joined in, massaging her chest and lower abdomen, his servos just as skilled as Starscream's. She gasp from the loving ministrations of four hands over her sensitive body. Her frame was heating faster than the previous nights alone with Starscream, and soft moans were escaping her vocalizer.

"Open." Starscream whispered, a firm and seductive command.

She quietly gasped and tossed her head back against his shoulder when his servo grasped between her legs. Her codpiece shifted aside and warm fluids dripped from her valve and down her legs. Starscream placed his servos on her hips and positioned himself as his own codpiece slid away. She puffed when he entered her, her little hands reaching down to wrap over his larger ones. Skywarp was still massaging her, probing her seams and relaxing her with electrical currents. Her inner fans were working hard now as Starscream thrust, humping her into Skywarp's frame. She moaned louder as the thrusts grew faster and Skywarp's servos worked over her breast. Suddenly, she was silence as Skywarp's lips clasped over hers in a deep kiss. She instinctively jerked her helm back, but it was already against Starscream's shoulder. His experienced lips managed to open hers and his glossa was inside of her mouth before she realized what was happening. His glossa played with hers, inviting her to join him in the game. She hesitated, but did so, her glossa reaching outward and entering his mouth. It was sweet from the energon he recently drank. His glossa snaked around hers, his kissing getting more intense as his servos never ceased in exploring her frame.

Starscream kept thrusting, panting into her audio receptor with his frame heating faster with Skywarp so close. Moonstar was on fire, pressed between the large mechs. Her servos finally lifted from Starscream's and she grasped Skywarp's waist. In a haze of pleasure, she offlined her optics and forgot who was touching her. Starscream was being gentle and Skywarp's servos were doing her frame wonders. She began to feel him all over, pleasing his similar colored body best her inexperienced servos could. Their thinner, and delicate size allowed for more finesse within the crevices and transformation seams of his larger frame, pleasing him in ways the other Seekers couldn't. She was doing something right for Skywarp moaned into her mouth, his own optics offlining.

Thundercracker watched, his inner fans increasing their speed. He took a sip of his energon, patiently waiting his turn.

Moonstar overloaded all too soon, her cry of ecstasy muffled by Skywarp's lips still incasing hers. Starscream quickly followed her, his more powerful than the last ones with her for her pleasure was doubled and transmitted into him. He gritted his denta and kept from crying out loud, instead turning it into an almost feral growl.

Skywarp pulled away, watching the two cool down for a moment. Starscream grunted and pulled out of her, making her gasp softly. Before she could do anything, Skywarp was behind her and holding her by the waist.

"My turn," He whispered in her audio receptor.

"Oh!" She moaned as he penetrated her.

"When I'm done you're gonna wish you were mine and not Screamer's." He so quietly remarked as he slowly thrust.

"I get the front this time." Thundercracker said as he handed his partly finished cube to Starscream.

"Enjoy." Starscream smiled before sipping from Thundercracker's cube, an intimate act that he would only commit with his trinemates.

Thundercracker ran his ebony servos over Moonstar's hot frame, enticing her to moan loudly. She reached out and pulled him closer by the back of his helm, kissing him on the lips. Thundercracker obliged and soon had their lips clasped together, glossa playing around each other, his mouth tasting of high grade. She was moaning so heavenly to the Seekers' audio receptors, her body swaying with Skywarp's quickening thrusts. Her optics offline, feeling the warriors have their way with her.

Starscream smiled, finished off the cube in a single gulp before placing it on the desk, then approached. There was no way he was going to be left out of his trinemates' fun. Thundercracker moved his lips to kiss her neck cabling, causing her to gasp, then moan. Starscream took the chance and dove in, kissing her silent.

Her optics were still offline when the new set of lips took hers. But these were different than Thundercracker's or Skywarp's. They tasted of high grade, and yet felt so different. It felt like nothing she had experienced ever before. It felt like another world, like she was soaring in the skies above Cybertron before the war, the wind caressing her wings. It felt like she was floating, like nothing else mattered in the world but these lips mouthing her own. It felt… right. Like the one thing that was missing from her life all along.

A glossa entered her mouth and danced around her's. She happily played along, wanting this feeling to never end. Her servos lifted from where they were touching Thundercracker to wrapped around the helm of her kisser and pull him closer. Soon, she had her arms around his neck, holding him firmly as she tried to deepen the kiss. He didn't object, and she felt his own servos holding the sides of her helm, keeping her close as he ravaged her perfect lips.

She was lost in this kiss, completely oblivious to Skywarp's thrusting or Thundercracker's groping servos. This kiss was where she wanted to be. Where she belonged.

Just as quickly as it had started, it ended with her overload tearing through her systems. She cried out into the mouth that held hers, louder than she ever had before. She heard Skywarp following her, growling in her audio receptor as his grip around her waist tightened. Her optics onlined lazily and she saw the most beautiful visage before her, their mouths slowly parting. It was not the face of her rapist or her master, but of her fantasy lover. The perfect lover.

"Alright, TC, your turn." Skywarp said as he pulled out of Moonstar.

"No, she has had enough for tonight." Thundercracker replied stepping back. "Why don't you go get some energon, Moonstar." He gestured to the energon dispenser.

She didn't hear him, just kept her focus on the one Seeker before her. His optics were brighter, never removing their gaze from hers. He had felt the difference as well and she knew it.

"Hey, Skywarp to Screamer!" Starscream jerked away and glared at Skywarp.

"Don't call me that." He snapped.

"Let's get on with _our_ time. Wait, let me go get the paddle!" Skywarp darted into the berthroom and practically dove under the berth to retrieve the item.

"Moonstar, please refuel. You must be exhausted." Thundercracker said in an almost motherly tone as he gently pushed her towards the energon dispenser.

Moonstar finally managed to peel her optics of Starscream long enough to nod at the blue Seeker. She stopped by the dispenser and looked back at the Air Commander, but he had his back to her. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers still amazed of what had just transpired.

"Okay, got it!" Skywarp skipped into the main room holding the metal paddle proudly in his servos.

"So, Sexy Secretary, impress us." Thundercracker sexily smirked at Starscream.

"Don't have _too_ much fun with that." Starscream gestured to the paddle as he provocatively slinked towards the desk.

Skywarp giggled like an idiot, his lopsided grin too large for his face. Starscream sat on the desk, crossed his legs, and leaned back on his palms. His wings fluttered ever so slightly and his trinemates' fans instantly worked harder.

"Can I help you, bossmechs?" Starscream said seductively.

Thundercracker smiled. "Yes, I believe you are late with those reports I required a joor ago."

"Oh, those were due today? Tsk tsk. My forgetful memory banks." Starscream placed the back of a hand against his brow and took a dramatic pose. "I suppose I ought to be punished. Bad, Starscream, bad." He then gently slapped his left wrist several times.

"Dammit, Screamer! How am I supposed to hold out with you doing slag like that?!" Skywarp exclaimed. "Turn around already!" He held the paddle up, ready to swing.

Thundercracker placed a servo over his face, holding back a laugh. Moonstar was sitting at the small table nursing an energon cube as she watched curiously.

"Well, Skywarp." Thundercracker said when he finally composed himself. "I guess we ought to fire him. He obviously can't do his job."

"No, no, don't fire me! I can be good! Just, just tell me what I need to do to _prove_ my worth." Starscream finished by licking his lips, slowly.

"Turn around!" Skywarp exclaimed.

Thundercracker placed both servos over his mouth, muffling the laugh he couldn't hold back. "Maybe… Maybe we should extend the dead-deadline for those-" He couldn't finished as a powerful guffaw took over.

"Oh, a deadline for me? I don't know. I may get… distracted without some _assistance_." Starscream finished with a wink and wing flutter.

"I can't take this anymore! Hold him down TC!" Skywarp exploded.

"What-what other options do we have, 'Warp?" Thundercracker barely got the words out as he tried to stifle the laughter.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep my job." Starscream suggestively added, running a servo along the desk top seductively, his optics amorously roaming over Skywarp's frame.

"Oh, I have a few options, TC." Skywarp smiled lasciviously.

"Okay, I concur. I can't keep this up with you going on like that, 'Warp." Thundercracker finally managed to control himself, standing back to his full height. "Okay, Sexy Secretary, prove your worth."

"Oh, like this?" Starscream said as he stood up, placed his servos on the desk, and wiggled his aft at them.

Thundercracker lost control again and fell over laughing. Moonstar giggled at Thundercracker's display.

"Oh, I see your game! Trying to take out TC so he doesn't get a turn with the paddle. That's an extra paddling." Skywarp said the last part matter-of-factly.

"Okay, stop. Just, stop. I can't keep this up." Thundercracker wheezed as he got back to his peds. "I'll hold him and you… you do your thing."

"Finally!"

"So, does this mean I keep my job?"

"Let's find out." Thundercracker smiled as he stood on the other side of the desk and grabbed Starscream's wrists.

Starscream offered no resistance as he was forced to lie his torso over his desk and be pinned by the wrists just before his helm. Skywarp stood at the front of the desk, readying his paddle.

"You know, you only have yourself to blame for being a complete glitchhead." Thundercracker smiled as he held his face in Starscream's.

"I regret nothing." Starscream put on a defiant act.

"Good, because I don't regret doing _this_!" Skywarp swung the paddle at Starscream's aft resulting in his trine leader's undignified squawk.

Thundercracker leaned forward and silenced Starscream with a kiss. Starscream groaned and whimpered into the kiss as Skywarp 'punished' him. Moonstar felt a bit awkward watching them and their strange relationship unfolding before her. She was impressed with how Starscream wasn't screaming with those swings Skywarp was landing on his (nice) aft. Thundercracker released Starscream's wrists and grabbed his shoulder vents, pulling him closer as their kiss deepened. Starscream tore his servos into the edge of the desk, holding tightly as his aft was battered.

"Learn your lessen yet?" Skywarp asked after a few kliks, never ceasing his blows.

Starscream moaned his answer in Thundercracker's mouth, wings fluttering.

"What? Can't hear you, Screamer!"

"I think he said 'more.'" Thundercracker replied, pulling away from Starscream's lips. "But, this time it's my turn!"

Skywarp giggled as he handed the paddle over and traded placed with the blue Seeker.

"You both…" Starscream panted. "You both are getting brig time for this."

"Better get him to change his mind, TC!" Skywarp giggled louder.

Skywarp plunged his lip plates into Starscream's and instantly had his glossa inside his trine leader's mouth. Starscream's yelp was muffled when Thundercracker struck him. Skywarp reached forward and delicately ran his servos over Starscream's wings, never breaking the kiss. Starscream was moaning between whimpers and the occasional cry of surprised pain. Several more kliks and swats later Thundercracker set aside the paddle on the desk.

"I think he's learned his lessen." The blue seeker smiled.

"Nah, Screamer never learns anything." Skywarp waved a servo as he finally released Starscream's lips.

"You're both fraggers." Starscream grumbled, not moving from his undignified position.

"I think it's time we continue with the class. This time with a lesson on forgiveness." Thundercracker smiled, trying to keep from laughing at the stupidity of how he sounded.

"I'm all for that!" Skywarp chirped.

"As long as there are no more blunt objects connecting with my frame at speed." Starscream muttered carefully getting up.

His trinemates smiled as they watched him grunt from the pain in his lower half. With a nod to Skywarp, Thundercracker took his position behind Starscream while Skywarp stalked to the front. They simultaneously grabbed him by the waist, hips, and shoulders, slamming their bodies together.

"Argh! It's sensitive back there, Thundercracker!" Starscream cried.

"Aw, don't be a killjoy, Screamer." Skywarp nuzzled his nose plates against Starscream's.

"Open, Star." Thundercracker whispered in his audio receptor as his servos massaged his commanding officer's sides.

"If this doesn't make the previous treatment worth it, than you two are in the brig." Starscream replied as his codpiece slid away.

"You're gonna eat your words, Screamer." Skywarp smiled as he prepared his own codpiece.

"Hmm," Starscream smirked, his servos pulling Skywarp closer.

With a flutter of wings, Thundercracker entered Starscream. Starscream hummed his approval before he penetrated Skywarp. Thundercracker thrust hard right way, buckling Starscream into Skywarp and setting the pace. Skywarp and Starscream locked lips, passionately kissing as their servos explored each other's frames. Moonstar forced herself to look away. It was getting a little too hot for her and her fans had been running long enough.

The hab suite was filled with the moans and pants of the three Seekers. Starscream occasionally grunting from his still sore aft being slammed against. It didn't take long before the three were crying out in ecstasy from their shared overloads. Skywarp and Thundercracker leaned against Starscream as they waited for their systems to cool.

"Will that save us from brig time?" Skywarp smiled.

"I don't think we're done, 'Warp." Thundercracker said as he held Starscream a little tighter.

"Oh, I think I know what's left." Skywarp giggled, stepping back so Starscream pulled out of him.

Once he was free, Skywarp pressed himself back against Starscream and prepared his own spike.

"No, not this, you glitches!" Starscream groaned but didn't fight them in anyway.

"Shhhh," Skywarp pressed a digit against Starscream's lip plates. "Just let it happen."

Starscream gasped as Skywarp entered him beside Thundercracker, spreading him to his max. In unison, they thrust upward into Starscream, making him cling to Skywarp's shoulders for support. His moaning was louder, soon evolving into pleasured cries. Skywarp attacked his trine leader's neck cables with his lips as Thundercracker did the same with his nape. Their servos caressed Starscream's wings and waist, pleasuring him to his fullest extent. Suddenly, Starscream's chest piece folded away revealing his brightly pulsing spark. Without even noticing, Skywarp's and Thundercracker's chest pieces did the same, tendrils of energy reaching outward, wrapping and dancing with each other. Powerful, raw energy instantly coursed through the Seekers' systems bringing them to full, unadulterated ecstasy in their overload.

Moonstar looked back at their loud cries, gaping at the sight of them sharing their spark energy. That was another thing only Conjunx Endura should participate in. Not Seeker trines.

The three panted heavily, their chest pieces retracting back over their spark casings. Carefully, the two removed themselves from Starscream and stepped back. They were a mess, covered in each others fluids and dangerously overheated.

"Okay, no brig time." Starscream finally managed to say between pants.

"Good, because I want to recharge…" Skywarp muttered as he dragged himself to the berthroom.

"And the Sexy Secretary can keep his job." Thundercracker added.

"Moonstar, come." Starscream gestured for her to follow them.

She set down her now empty cube and trotted into the room. The two berths were already connected, Starscream having done so before the other two Seekers had shown up. They all piled on, Starscream lying in the middle holding Moonstar close, Skywarp holding her from behind, and Thundercracker cuddling against Starscream's back. The Seekers were in recharge in astroseconds, their engines ticking as they cooled.

Moonstar looked up into the face before her, her blue optics lighting the dark visage enough so she could study it. Her delicate servo touched her lip plates for a moment, then reached and touched his. He sleepily moaned, but did not stir otherwise from her touch. She smiled, a small, happy smile.

Maybe she could survive this ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Three cheers for Sexy Secretary Starscream! Heh, alliteration. :3**


	5. Going For a Flight

Moonstar woke up to the warm embrace of three Seekers surrounding her. Oddly, she felt safe and very comfortable snuggled amongst them. Last night's "session" with them wasn't a nightmare like the previous nights, and that final kiss… She had to investigate further into that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Thundercracker stirring. The blue Seeker sat up in berth and stretched his arms out, wings twitching behind him.

"Star, come on. We need to get going." He patted his commander's shoulder.

"Ugh, I hate this part of the orbital cycle…" Starscream groused keeping his optics offline.

"You going to be able to patrol today after our, ahem, 'treatment?'" Thundercracker smiled.

"I have a meeting with his Royal Pain-in-the-Aft-ness. Going over our next raid for fuel, other possibilities of siphoning energy from the humans without Autobot knowledge, and my weapon. Ugh, and discussing with Soundwave about where to send his little demented children next. Oh, and Hook messaged me about something or other. And paperwork." Starscream listed without moving.

"Busy day for the Sexy Secretary?"

"Very. And you," He jabbed a digit in Moonstar's chest piece, his optics still offline. "You are going to clean everything in my hab suite. Cleaning supplies are in the washroom. And Skywarp," He reached over to probe Skywarp in the side. "Please, refrain from causing any mayhem."

"Whatever you say, Screamer." Skywarp replied with a smile, his optics still offline as well.

"Don't call me that."

"I'll be in the 'racks if anyone wants to join me." Thundercracker said as he exited the room.

"Right behind you!" Skywarp leaped off the berth and raced after his trinemate.

Starscream snuggled closer to Moonstar, enjoying her comforting warmth. Boldly, she edged into him, her brow meeting his and her servos resting on his chest plate, just over his pulsing spark. He didn't react, only holding her firmly by the waist. She chewed her lower lip, contemplating her next move. Slowly, like a predator stalking prey, she moved in and planted a kiss on his smooth cheek plates. Instantly, his optics onlined and she jerked back. She held her breath as his optics narrowed, glaring into her, but his face was an enigma. His lips twitched at the corners, his gaze softening slightly. Moonstar swallowed, tentatively reaching her servo out and touching his cheek plates where she had kissed him. He didn't move, didn't react in anyway for several astroseconds as she ran a thumb over his smooth features. Her thumb lowered until it trailed across his lips. His _perfect_ lips.

His own servo reached out then, gently removing her hand away from his face plates. Their fingers entwined together, held just between their chins. Slowly, deliberately, Starscream moved her servo to his lip plates and kissed the back of it. His lips stayed in contact for more than a couple of astroseconds, his optics never leaving hers. A small smile crept over her face, her anxiety vanishing with that simple act.

But the moment was not to last. Starscream released her hand and climbed out of the berth. Not giving her a second glance, he exited the berthroom to join his trinemates in the washracks.

Moonstar watched him leave, her servo touching her lips.

* * *

"A direct attack would only end in another retreat. If we siphon the pipeline, say ten point seventy-five percent to start out with, we can procure adequate fuel without the human's knowledge." Starscream explained as he pointed at the holographic image displayed on the table before them.

"Such a measly amount." Megatron grumbled as he studied Starscream's plan.

"Unfortunately it must be so. Draining any larger amount would only alert the humans to our presence, who in turn would get the Autobots involved. Multiple locations of siphoning fuel would make up for the, as you say, 'measly amount.'"

Megatron grunted as he mused, his servo rubbing at his chin. "And your plan for establishing this energy leak?"

"A basic distraction to keep the Autobot's prying optics off us. We raid a plant, here," He pointed to the location as the hologram changed to show a map of the United States. "While the Constructicons and Blitzwing complete the project on the pipeline."

"How soon until you're ready?"

"About an orn. Completion of the siphoning device is currently underway and will require time for tests to ensure utmost performance. We have enough energon cubes to last till then."

"Good." Megatron paused to study Starscream for a moment. "Why don't you sit down, Starscream?"

Starscream barely spared Megatron a glance before returning his optics to the datapad he held. He was the only one in the Conference Room not sitting and hadn't even approached his usual seat by Megatron during the entirety of the meeting.

"I rather not, Lord Megatron." He finally said simply.

Megatron smirked. "Is there a reason for your reluctance?"

"No," Starscream breathed out. "I simply do not require to sit."

"Sit down," Megatron gestured to Starscream's usual chair beside him. Starscream gave Megatron a hard look. "That's an order." Megatron finally added.

Starscream grumbled something under his breath as he turned to obey, albeit slowly. He passed the other officers, their optics curiously watching him, and stopped before his seat. Megatron waved a servo for Starscream to continue. Starscream gave Megatron a look that could kill before proceeding with the now difficult task of placing his sore aft down lightly on a hard surface. Holding the arms of the chair, he eased himself down, grimacing through the entirety of it.

"Is there a problem, Starscream?" Megatron smirked.

"No." Starscream growled.

"Your slave giving you difficulties?"

Starscream sighed. "No."

"Do tell. My curiosity has been aroused by your peculiar behavior."

Starscream glared at him, then looked down at the tabletop. "Skywarp and Thundercracker wielding a paddle."

Megatron tossed his helm back and he roared with laughter. The other officers following suit. Starscream crossed his arms and snarled at the table, not meeting anyone's gaze. Soundwave was the only one not to react other than briefly brightening his visor towards the sulking Seeker.

"Well," Starscream said after the laughter began to die down. "At least I got laid last night." He looked up at everyone who instantly became silent. His infamous smirk played over his handsome visage. "My trinemates _and_ a femme. Overloaded three times. Even spark bonded. When was the last time any of you were with a femme feeling her beneath you overloading so sweetly?" No one said anything, simply looked at him. "Thought so. Now, with that matter of business completed, shall we move on? No? Then Soundwave I need to have a word with you concerning your cassettes' next reconnaissance mission." He then touched the holographic image in several spots manipulating it to change into various locations. "My Seekers have detected traces of raw energy at these coordinates. I need your cassettes to get a closer look. Ramjet also believes he located a testing facility for new weapons, here." He gestured to the new location displayed. "I need optics in there to find out what the humans are up to. My Seekers will provide transport if necessary." Soundwave only nodded his helm once. Starscream then turned to Megatron. "Anything else you would like to add, _Glorious_ Leader?"

Megatron thought over everything Starscream had said, trying to find something suspicious or requiring refining. Deciding that his Second had actually done what he was supposed to do, he nodded his helm slowly in agreement. "You have done well, Starscream. We will meet again to discuss the details of your raid as the time nears. Dismissed."

The gestalt leaders and other officers rose from their chairs and quietly exited the room. Starscream handed Soundwave a datapad over the table as they remained in their seats.

"Skywarp, Dirge, Nacelle, and Sandstorm are available to provide transport for the cassettes. I would prefer to have their reports on my desk in half an orn."

"Available Seekers: Less than ideal for cassettes."

"Skywarp will not 'forget' Rumble this time. I'll make sure of it. And have some faith in Sandstorm. He has been improving."

"Faith in Seeker Sandstorm: Erroneous." Soundwave intoned as his visor stayed on the datapad.

Starscream raised on optical ridge as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. Yes, Sandstorm was about as bright as Skywarp - which really wasn't anything - but he was still a Seeker and therefore more valuable to him than any grounder. Besides, the tan jet had promised on improving his skills and a simple mission as this would be a good start.

"Either those Seekers or Blitzwing. Take it or leave it, Soundwave."

Soundwave didn't answer. He simply inclined his helm and subspaced the datapad.

"Now, if you two are done, we have other matters to discuss." Megatron finally spoke as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the tabletop, his arms folding over each other before him.

* * *

Moonstar set aside the cleaning supplies back where she had found them in a cabinet in the washroom. Once the Elite Trine had left for their individual duties she had refueled and cleaned the entirety of the hab suite. Starscream had kept it clean and organized quite well, so there was little for her to do. She had mopped and shined the deckplates, cleaned the walls of the paint streaks, shined the desktops, scrubbed the berth, and removed every stain of fluids that she could find. She organized all the datapads in the berthroom and rearranged the items on Starscream's desk, which had fallen over from the Seekers' actions the previous night.

Yes, everything was done and she had nothing to do.

She slumped onto the couch and cycled air through her vents in the form of a sigh. She checked her inner chronometer. Only a few joors since they had left and she wasn't sure how much longer until their return. Maybe she should read some of Thundercracker's datapads or watch one of Skywarp's movies. Yeah, that might keep her distracted until their arrival.

She removed herself from the couch and entered the berthroom. Picking an interesting titled datapad, she curled up on the berth and started to read. It was about myths and legends from various alien cultures all translated into Cybertronian, some of them being from Earth, such as the Ancient Greek mythology.

A couple of joors later she was interrupted from her reading by voices in the main room. She instantly recognized Starscream's and smiled. Setting the datapad aside, she hopped off the berth and walked into the other room.

"Please, Hook, you really think I wouldn't be careful about such things?" Starscream was saying as he tossed several datapads nonchalantly onto his desk. "I'm a scientist, not a fool."

"I still want to run a few scans on her." The green and purple medic said as he stood just inside of the room. "I will not risk the crew getting a virus all because you feel the need to frag a pretty set of faceplates. I don't have time for such annoyances."

"I will bring her over next orbital cycle." Starscream assured the Constructicon as he leaned back against his desk, arms folded.

"Are you fragging her tonight?"

"That's a rather private inquiry."

"I'm your medic. It's my job to get into your personal business."

Starscream smirked. "No, not tonight. Doctor's orders."

"Humph. I also want to re-check you and your trinemates' protection. Last thing we need is her sparked."

"There is no need to check it. None of us has sparked and we even joined sparks again last night. We're fine, good doctor." His smirk only grew, trying to convince Hook.

"Seekers… Interface like petrorabbits. No, I want to be sure, Commander Starscream. It won't take you but ten astroseconds then you may be on your way. I would also like to put a grounding in her if you three are going to be using her so much."

"Hook, you are taking this too far. We are protected, she won't get sparked unless our wires are reconnected. I'll bring her by medbay for a virus scan, but nothing else is required."

"It's always the commanders who fight me the most."

"It's always the medics who give me the most trouble. What's next, you telling me I can't fly for fear of crashing?"

"If it keeps you out of my medbay and me having to waste time on you? Yes. 0900 hours, Starscream. You, your slave, and your trinemates."

"Do I get an energon goodie for good behavior when I'm done?"

"I might schedule you for an anti-virus software update."

Starscream grimaced. "We'll be there, Good Doctor. You can trust the word of a Seeker."

"If it was any other Seeker saying it I might actually believe that sentiment."

Starscream smirked. "You know me all too well."

"I've fixed you up enough…" Hook grumbled. He turned to leave but stopped when he caught sight of Moonstar standing in the doorway of the berthroom. He studied her for a moment before looking back at Starscream. "Now I see why you chose to frag her without further thought about ITVs." (Interface Transmitted Virus)

With that said, he left the hab suite, the door swooshing behind him. Starscream watched him go, then turned to Moonstar.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"That was Hook, the ship's medic. He wants to scan you for ITVs and other viruses. Not because he cares, but because he rather not have multiple cases to deal with." He paused, thinking about something before continuing. "What have you been up to?"

"I cleaned the hab suite like you wanted and was just reading some." She explained, her delicate servos holding the doorframe as she leaned into it.

"Good, good." He said in a lower voice, looking away. They were silent for a bit, neither moving or looking at each other. "When was the last time you flew?" Starscream finally asked, his optics turning to her.

Moonstar looked up at him, surprised by the question. "Before my capture, a little over three decacycles ago." She answered softly.

"That's a long time without the skies. I'm surprised you haven't gone mad. You haven't even shown signs of claustrophobia."

"I'm not as sensitive to flight deficiency as Seekers. Besides, I had to learn to deal without the skies. Constantly hiding in bunkers and avoiding detection by Decepticon scanners."

Starscream nodded slowly, contemplating his next move. "Moonstar, have you ever witnessed a Seeker trine in the skies practicing maneuvers?" She shook her head. Starscream smiled. "Would you like to?"

"Yes! I mean, yes, please." She quickly calmed herself down, almost jumping up from excitement.

"Promise to stay close and not run or fly away?"

"I doubt I could escape Seekers even if I tried."

"Smart femme. Follow me. They're waiting for us." With that said he gently pushed of the desk, being careful for he was still sore, and walked out of the room.

She stayed right next to him as they traveled down the maze-like corridors of the ship, her servo holding onto his upper arm. She forced herself to ignore the lustful stares of the crewmechs by thinking about Starscream's own beautiful frame. And especially about the kiss he had planted on her lips last night. It had felt so right, like a signal from Primus that she and Starscream were meant to be. But Starscream only saw her as a frag toy. Nothing more than his property to use and share with his trinemates.

They entered the Control Room which was filled with mechs at the computer consoles. Megatron was there talking to Shockwave via the large vid screen before his throne. The tyrant caught sight of his Second in the corner of his optic. Starscream was putting in his code for the elevator lift, the smaller femme bouncing on her stiletto heeled peds.

"You sure you are capable of flight with your current condition, Starscream?" Megatron inquired mockingly.

Starscream gave him a look capable of melting steel. "And yet I am the one with the femme." He pushed her into the lift, his wings raised high, and shut the door behind them.

Megatron only smiled to himself. His little Seeker was so touchy.

* * *

Moonstar follower Starscream onto the platform of the lift tower. She closed her optics and simply felt the cool, serene breeze caressing her plates. The sun quickly warmed her frame, the coldness of the _Nemesis_ soon forgotten.

"Keep close. Stay right on my aft when flying in formation, understood?" Starscream commanded her.

She quickly nodded. "Yes, sir."

Starscream turned away from her and approached the ledge of the platform. He didn't stop, simply walked off, fell a few feet while transforming, and roared his powerful engines to life. He shot upward like a bullet, contrails streaming from his wingtips. Moonstar jumped up, transformed into a small, sleek, Cybertronian jet, and followed after the Air Commander. The tower disappeared back into the sapphire landscape leaving the two jets racing towards land.

Moonstar stayed just behind Starscream, the heat of his engines engulfing her pointed nose. He wasn't going very fast - well, in Seeker standards, - so she wasn't struggling to keep up, allowing her to enjoy the gentle air streams flowing over her smooth, thin wings. It was heavenly; perfection in the midst of such horrors.

They were soon over land, greens, browns, and golds mixing beneath them in an unorganized mess, everything out of focus from their speed. Suddenly, two more F-15s charged towards them on either side from behind, their engines screaming loudly before each was engulfed in a white cloud and the thunderous boom of them breaking the sound barrier. They passed Starscream and Moonstar as if the two weren't in motion, then broke off in different directions. Starscream left Moonstar behind in a spark pulse, instantly creating a sonic boom before spiraling upwards. The two other jets reappeared from wherever they had gone and joined him, twisting and turning with each other as they reached for the stratosphere. Their wing tips almost touching, never slowing down or ceasing their aileron roll.

If Moonstar was in root mode her optics would have been wide with wonderment. She worked her smaller engines as hard as she could, trying to keep up so she could watch the show.

Starscream broke away from the dance, performing a upside down barrel roll before straightening out. The two other jets were instantly on his aft, the blue one just behind to his right, and the black one to the left. They moved as if they were the same jet, never increasing or decreasing distance or speed between them. Every movement Starscream performed they copied down to millimeters. It was as natural to them as drinking energon, and they had been with each other for so long that anything their trineleader did they saw coming astroseconds before.

The Seekers flew around Moonstar, rolling underneath her, skimming her under carriage with theirs, and almost touching her with their wingtips. After almost a breem of teasing her they started doing something she thought she would _never_ see Decepticons doing: They started to play tag. At first it was a free for all, chasing each other until one managed to touch the other with a wing tip, then switching roles, but soon Thundercracker and Skywarp had teamed up to take down Starscream. The tri colored jet was circling around at Mach 3 with his trinemates right on his aft, desperate to win the game.

Moonstar transformed and landed on the rocky peak of the mountain they were nearby. She sat on a boulder, crossed her legs, and leaned back on her palms so she could easily gaze up at the three.

Starscream suddenly partly transformed, twisting his engines so they were backwards, instantly slowing him to an almost complete stop, and his plates extending out to catch the air on his wings, back, and undercarriage. The other two jets soared by him, forcing themselves into a dramatic brake. Starscream rearranged his engines and flattened his plating, soaring into the upper atmosphere. Skywarp and Thundercracker performed the same maneuver, quickly ascending with their Air Commander.

Moonstar was amazed by the control and finesse they possessed to perform such actions. Thundercracker was not being arrogant when he said Seekers were the best in the skies.

Skywarp was flying undercarriage to undercarriage against Starscream, so close that they were practically touching. Skywarp transformed and immediately wrapped his arms around Starscream's nose, holding him fast.

"Got him, TC!" The black Seeker exclaimed exuberantly.

Starscream transformed, followed by Thundercracker. Skywarp had a death grip on his trine leader as if he would plummet and die if he released him.

"Alright, alright, you win. Now, let go of me!" Starscream tried shoving his easily excitable trinemate off.

"No! I'm gonna hold you forever and ever and ever!" Skywarp nuzzled his face against Starscream's chest piece.

"'Warp, let go. I need to check on my slave."

"My scans indicate she's still right below us. Stop making up excuses!" Skywarp cried, tightening his bear hug.

"Skywarp, let Starscream go before there are shots fired." Thundercracker said as he watched the same scene play out for the thousandth time.

"But… He's my Screamer! I wuv my Screamer." Skywarp's voice was muffled as he buried his faceplates deeper into Starscream's chest piece.

"Do _not_ call me that! Release me at once! That's an order."

Grumbling his displeasure, Skywarp did as he was told and unleashed "his Screamer." Once freed, Starscream transformed and sprinted away. The other two transformed as one and chased after him. Skywarp teleported beside Starscream, their wingtips almost touching. Thundercracker released a sonic boom, just low enough to simply tickle his trinemates' sensors.

Starscream circled over Moonstar, the others copying his action, enticing her to join them. She smiled, hopping off the rock and transforming. The Seekers aileron rolled around her as she cruised along, their wingtips keeping the same distance. Skywarp then flew upside down beneath her, his undercarriage almost touching hers.

"So, Sweetness, ever interfaced while flying?" He asked casually.

"No, I didn't realize such a thing was possible." She replied, still traveling at a horizontal line.

"Wow, you have been missing out on a lot! Screamer, can we?"

Starscream and Thundercracker evened out on either side of Moonstar, their wings just above hers.

"Hmm, I don't see why not."

"Wait, you said you wouldn't interface with me tonight!" Moonstar exclaimed.

"Yes, I won't. But if you will notice it is not night. It's still midday and I don't give a slag about Hook. And if you raise your vocalizer at me again I will lock you in the brig." Starscream's voice lowered for the last part.

Skywarp laughed his jubilant laugh. His undercarriage nuzzling against hers ever so gently so as to not throw her off balance. Electrical currents flowed from the black Seeker and into Moonstar's sensitive frame, tickling her with pleasure. Starscream eased closer so that his wing was just above her, tendrils of electricity licking from his wingtip and onto her back. Thundercracker moved his wing over hers and copied Starscream's actions. Moonstar moaned softly, her systems soothed by the caressing energy.

Skywarp carefully pushed against her, coaxing her to ascend. She obeyed, lifting upwards into the stratosphere with the Seekers not moving from their positions. They continued their ministrations until they couldn't fly any higher. Skywarp transformed and grabbed her, the others just behind him. Moonstar transformed, Starscream quickly taking his place just behind her, his servos grasping her waist. Skywarp grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a kiss. Thundercracker was beside her, kissing and nuzzling her neck cables.

Moonstar did not have thruster heels, so the Seekers were forced to hold her in her root form. Her stiletto heeled peds rested atop of Starscream's, giving her some balance in the awkward position. Thundercracker had the only free servos from holding her, thus his were the ones roaming over her frame to continue the electrical massaging. She moaned into Skywarp's mouth, his glossa snaking into her mouth.

"Open, my slave." Starscream whispered to her.

She obeyed reluctantly, her codpiece folding away to reveal her ready valve. Starscream was in her instantly and thrusting. She bucked and arched her back, moaning louder. She finally managed to pull her lips away from Skywarp and gasped.

"Please, uh, oh, please, Starscream, ah, oh, you're-you're going to fast! Please, ah, ah, ah, slow down! Ah, too hard!" She panted, holding Skywarp's face at bay with her small servos over his lip plates.

Starscream continued on without acknowledgment to her pleas.

"Starscream, slow down." Thundercracker ordered in a low, firm voice.

Starscream grunted in annoyance, but did as his trinemate said. Feeling better, Moonstar removed her servos and allowed Skywarp to once again catch her lips in a searing embrace.

It didn't take long for her to overload, crying into Skywarp's mouth her pain and pleasure. Starscream growled through his, filling her with his fluids.

"How was that, Beautiful?" Skywarp asked, a lopsided grin plastered on his faceplates.

 _Like you just raped me in the sky?_ She thought, but held her glossa.

Starscream pulled out of her, causing her to gasp, then he transformed and flew away. The other Seekers followed him instantly without further thought to the femme. Moonstar squawked when she suddenly dropped, but she transformed and trailed behind her rapists.

Starscream descended until he transformed and landed in a field covered with golden-brown grass, the long blades flowing in the breeze like waves on a lake. His trinemates transformed and landed behind him, Moonstar just behind.

"Hey, femme, why don't you lie down and receive some more lovin'!" Skywarp smiled mischievously as he leaned his faceplates into Moonstar's once she had landed.

"No, please, can't we take a break from interfacing?" She tried to sound more like she was suggesting rather than pleading.

"Pfffft, naw! Where's the fun in that?" Skywarp waved a servo dismissively. "Now, lie down on your backstrut."

"Please," She said in such a soft voice it was lost on the wind. "Please, stop taking me."

"Skywarp gave you a command, _slut_." Starscream growled, becoming irritated with her constant pleading. "Do as he says or you will be punished for disobeying a direct order."

Moonstar's optics whitened with static from Starscream's harsh words. She turned her pleading optics to Thundercracker. He had his arms crossed and was looking at Starscream with a hard glare. Starscream returned his own nasty look, instantly stopping any argument Thundercracker had. Sobbing softly, Moonstar lowered herself and lied down. Skywarp was atop of her in an instant, placing her legs on his hips then holding her wrists on either side of her helm.

"Open back up, Beautiful." Skywarp commanded with an excited smile on his visage.

Her sobs increased in speed as she obeyed him. He captured her lips in his and penetrated her roughly. She yelped, her sobbing now clearly audible through Skywarp's mouth. He thrust hard and fast, her delicate frame buckling and arching against his chest piece.

Starscream watched it all, completely indifferent to her cries and pain. His arms crossed, wings held high, and face an enigma. Thundercracker turned his helm away and offlined his optics.

"Please, slow down! Please, ah, please!" She panted through her sobs.

"Alright, alright, I'm slowing." Skywarp said softly, staying true to his word and easing up on his thrusts. "Primus, you're delicate."

Her sobs lessened after that, the ordeal becoming tolerable instead of outright torture. She cried through her overload, Skywarp growling above her as he placed his brow on hers. He stayed like that for several astroseconds, panting into her visage as his systems cooled.

"Well, since that's too rough for ya, how about I try something else?" Skywarp pulled out of her slowly and crawled back a bit. "Hey, you two wanna help?"

Starscream raised on optical ridge before walking over. He lowered himself by Moonstar's helm, his faceplates radiating heat onto hers with their proximity.

"Come on, TC! You know there's no pain in this!" Skywarp waved him over.

Thundercracker cycled air through his vents in a sigh, but approached anyway. He lied down by Moonstar so his helm was beside her chest piece. Skywarp giggled as he lifted her legs and put one on either of his shoulders. Moonstar's optics widened when she realized what he was doing.

"Oh!" She gasped when his glossa set to work on her valve. She was silence by Starscream's lips embracing hers, his glossa slipping into her warm mouth. Thundercracker played with her chest piece, touching it in all the right places until he managed to open it, revealing her spark chamber and inner systems. His glossa dipped in, tracing along her overly sensitive spark chamber and wires. She moaned, gasped, mewled, and panted, her servos tearing into the soft earth as the sensations overwhelmed her systems. _Seeker glossas are good!_ But despite Skywarp's glossa ravaging her valve and Thundercracker's caressing her spark chamber, the only glossa she couldn't pull her mind away from was that of the one in her mouth. Starscream's optics were offline, his servos holding her helm almost lovingly. She raised one hand and grasped the back of Starscream's helm, pulling him closer to her. Her fans were running harder than ever, desperately trying to cool her rapidly overheating systems. She offlined her optics, easily losing herself to the Air Commander's lip plates over hers. That unbelievable rush of bliss and euphoria engulfed her. The other Seekers, her capture, the raping… All forgotten in this kiss from her enemy, her rapist, her master.

She was offline and in the Well of Allsparks, for surely nothing this heavenly, this incredible, this phenomenal, this… magical could ever exist in the mortal world. Surely nothing like this from just a kiss.

She was brought back to reality by her overload rushing energy through her systems, bringing her ecstasy to a climax. She cried into his mouth - his perfect, wondrous mouth - her pleasure muffled by his marvelous lip plates still firmly pressed against hers.

"How you like that, femme?" Skywarp beamed, clearly pleased with himself.

She didn't hear him. Her optics were online now watching the owner of those outstanding lip plates silently pull away. He only spared her an uncaring glance before standing up, transforming, and skyrocketing upward.

"Well, guess it's time to head back." Skywarp shrugged, removing Moonstar's legs from his shoulders and standing to leave.

"Here, help me get her up, 'Warp." Thundercracker said softly as he helped her to sit up.

Her chest piece and codpiece folded back into place as she was lifted by the arms, a Seeker holding either one. Once standing, Skywarp transformed and followed after Starscream's contrails; the only evidence of his hasty departure.

"You okay to fly back?" Thundercracker asked her in the same tone of voice he had used with Skywarp moments ago.

"Yeah, yeah, I can fly." She was quiet in her response.

Thundercracker nodded his helm once, transformed, and roared after his trinemates. Moonstar transformed and flew after him.

Thundercracker was with his trine in astroseconds, releasing a powerful sonic boom that shook them.

"Hey! What was that for, TC?" Skywarp yelped.

"Ask Starscream." Thundercracker retorted, edging closer to the tri colored jet.

"Okay… Hey, Screamer! Why is TC trying to damage our audio receptors?"

"Don't call me that." Starscream growled.

"TC, he isn't answering my question…" Skywarp would have been frowning like a kicked puppy if he had been in root form.

"Why are you being such a fragger to Moonstar? Threatening to seriously harm her just because she's scared? Not slowing down when she asks? Seriously, what crawled up your tailpipe?" Thundercracker demanded as he broke formation to fly side-by-side with Starscream.

Starscream was silent, watching Moonstar on his radar as she flew a distance behind them.

"Starscream." Thundercracker snapped as he edged his wingtip against Starscream's.

"Stop that." Starscream hissed. "And as for your inquiry, she is my property, TC. I can do as I please with her, and if I say Skywarp can frag her senseless, than so be it. Quit being such a sparkling."

"Starscream, she is not something to use and then throw away when you break or tire of it! Try to be less of an aft and learn to respect her needs."

"Oh, so I should just give her back to the Autobots?" Was the curt, sarcastic reply.

"No, I'm not saying that and you know I'm not. I'm saying to go easy on her, let her get use to living with us before forcing her to do things she's uncomfortable with, and if she says you're hurting her, then slagging stop. As I have stated before: You are going to offline her before long."

"Your concern has been noted." Starscream intoned.

"It better be in consideration." Thundercracker growled before sliding back into formation just behind and to the right of his trine leader.

* * *

The rest of the flight had been in silence. The four reached the _Nemesis_ and rode down the lift tower to her underwater lair. Despite the tension between the blue and red Seekers, they all gathered in Starscream's hab suite, quickly forgetting the negative events of the orbital cycle and sitting at the small table by the energon dispenser. Moonstar sat on the couch with a cube silently listening to them talk.

"I think he's secretly in love with Runamuck." Skywarp said about a breem into their discussion of the newest gossip.

"There is no way in the Pit that Bonecrusher is in love with Runamuck." Starscream replied as he sipped his energon.

"Yeah, then explain why they've been having 'training exercises' together every other orbital cycle for the past decacycle." Skywarp added.

"Perhaps because they are sharing battle tactics?"

"Nah, I think something else is up."

"Yeah, well, I can confirm one couple. Well, they might just be interface partners, but it is still odd." Thundercracker said as he looked down at his cube.

"Who?" Starscream asked, leaning back in his chair.

"One of the Reflectors was being pounded into the deckplates by Sideways."

"No way!" Skywarp exclaimed.

"Where the frag did you learn this?" Starscream asked incredulously.

"Ugh," Thundercracker pinched the bridge of his nose plates. "I walked in on them in the public washracks…"

Skywarp fell over laughing.

"This is why I keep telling you to use mine." Starscream said as if Thundercracker had failed him deeply.

"I never wanted to hold your servo so badly, Star." Thundercracker said traumatically.

Starscream almost choked on his energon. "Well, I'm glad you think of me in your most dire of circumstances."

"That's your purpose. To protect and watch over your trinemates as trineleader."

"Heh, if you kind of think about it, Starscream's like our creator in ways. He's always telling us not to touch or do something, not to act a certain way, not to say certain things, he punishes us for bad behavior, and is a total killjoy." Skywarp counted each point on a digit.

"You had a sad sparkling-hood, didn't you, 'Warp?" Thundercracker said with a raised optical ridge.

"Hmm…" Starscream muttered.

"Nah, my creators were fine. I think they were scared of me, anyway." Skywarp sipped his energon.

"You know, you made me wonder what Screamer would be like as an actual creator." Thundercracker smiled as he looked into his raised cube.

"Don't call me that." Starscream exhaled.

Skywarp giggled like a child up to no-good. "I bet he would treat his sparklings like he does us… minus the interfacing and shooting null rays at our afts."

"Honestly, it would be quite scary." Thundercracker grinned at his superior.

"If I were to ever have sparklings I wouldn't allow them to see you two. Primus knows what a bad influence you'd be on them." Starscream smiled before taking a swing of his energon.

"Look who's talking." Skywarp giggled.

"In all seriousness, _have_ you ever considered having sparklings?" The blue Seeker asked his trineleader.

Starscream cycled air in a sigh before answering. "Maybe, when all this is over. When I no longer have to deal with _him_ and this blasted war. But, I don't know, it's never really been something I thought about much. It's always the next move, the next battle, something with leading this ragtag army of misfits, watching over my Seekers, and…" He trailed off, looking into his cube.

"And?" Thundercracker prompted softly.

"And… And doing my duty as trineleader. Protecting you two idiots, making sure you don't kill yourselves or each other. Primus, why am I stuck with you guys?"

"Because you love us." Skywarp smiled broadly.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh." Starscream muttered.

Skywarp set down his cube and rose from his chair. He practically skipped over to Starscream and plunked himself onto his trineleader's lap like a sparkling.

"What the frag, 'Warp?!" Starscream shouted, his arm jerking away to keep his cube from spilling.

Skywarp wrapped his arms around Starscream in a tight hug and nuzzled his face in his trineleader's neck cables. "You may refuse to admit it to us, but I'm not ashamed to say that I love you, Screamer. You're the best glitch-headed trineleader a mech can have. No matter what a fragger you are and how many hurtful things you call and do to me, I still rather have you than anyone else."

Starscream ceased his scowling and resigned himself to Skywarp's cuddling. Thundercracker smirked, leaning back in his chair and sipping his energon. Moonstar was having a difficult time believing what she was watching. The deadly Decepticon Seekers hugging and telling each other how much they cared for one another. If she hadn't been raped by them just a few joors ago she might have believed they were friendly and nice mechs.

Starscream sighed. "'Warp, get off. We should going to recharge now."

"Not until you hug me back and kiss me goodnight like a good creator!"

"Primus, you are such an idiot…"

"Hurtful words, but I still luv you." Skywarp snuggled closer.

"Fine, whatever. But if you do this slag in public I'm locking you in the brig for a decacycle." Starscream grunted.

"My hug. Now."

Starscream set his cube aside and embraced Skywarp in a tight hug. Skywarp hummed his approval and nuzzled deeper into Starscream's neck. Starscream looked at Thundercracker, his expression seemingly exhausted despite just refueling. Thundercracker frowned, knowing what that look meant. Moonstar curiously watched the silent exchange. Starscream seemed to be hiding something from his crazy trinemate and Thundercracker was all too aware of it. The tri colored Seeker gave his ebony and violet colored wingmate a soft kiss on the cheek plates before removing his arms from around him.

"Alright, enough of that. Go recharge. That's an order." Starscream intoned as he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the berthroom.

"Gotcha!" Skywarp leaped off his lap and practically skipped into the indicated room.

Starscream downed the last of his energon and followed, gesturing for Moonstar to accompany him. She did so, and entered the berthroom to find Skywarp already getting comfortable atop the berth. Starscream lied next to Skywarp with Moonstar in his arms and Thundercracker against her back. She listened to them one-by-one enter recharge, their systems softly humming in the darkness.

Her thoughts drifted to their conversation. Despite being such brutes to her at times, they were still normal mechs with their own troubles and fears, gossiping in their off-time and just wanting to be loved. And it seemed like Skywarp was being kept in the dark on something my his trinemates. Whatever it was, it saddened the two more responsible Seekers.

Then there was that kiss. Once again he had done it; taken her to another world. A utopia far from the clutches of her rapists and this never ending war. That wondrous experience bestowed upon her by the one she should hate more than anything.

Either she was insane or Primus had a sick sense of humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Don't worry, the secrets will be revealed in later chapters! I like some mystery going on. :3**
> 
> **And Transformer STDs are canon! They were hinted at by Sunstreaker in the Dreamwave comics continuity. See, now you've learned something.**
> 
> **Next chapter will be very dark. Violent raping, inebriated Seekers, and a very sad femme. :(**
> 
> **Man, Screamer is such an aft...**
> 
> **Don't be afraid to fav or leave a review. I may be known as a dragon by my friends, but I don't bite. ;)**


	6. I Lub You Schrehmer

**Warnings** : Violent raping, drunk Seekers, sad femme

"Lie down on the berth and don't squirm." Hook said as gestured with his scanner at the indicated berth.

"Do I have to?" Skywarp groaned, slumping his shoulders.

"'Warp, get your aft on the berth, now." Starscream snapped.

"Fine, whatever." The black and purple Seeker sighed as he dragged himself over to the berth.

Once he was lying down, Hook swept the scanner over him. Everything came up negative. Next, he opened a small panel just over Skywarp's codpiece and checked the condition of the wires within.

"You are clear of viruses and your sparking wires are properly _not_ connected. Next!" Hook waved his scanner for Thundercracker to approach.

"Woo! No sparklings from this Seeker's uncontrolled interfacing!" Skywarp leaped off the berth with his lopsided grin.

Moonstar watched the Seekers get their checkups from the moody Constructicon. The Seekers had dissembled their sparking wires shortly after becoming a trine so that they couldn't spark each other. It was a simple concept for mechs to use as protection from unplanned carryings. Basically, when the two wires located near the spike housing were disconnected they were unable to product an electrical shock that essentially activated the sperm-like nanites. Without being "turned on" by the energy pulse a mech's interface fluids were sterile.

It was also very easy to reverse; simply plugging the wires back into place and the mech could impregnate again. It didn't even require a doctor to perform for its simplicity. Conjunx Endura would use this method so that they could interface without worry of sparking, but when they decided to have a sparking it just was a quick re-wiring.

On very rare occasions, if the mech was seriously injured around the spike housing, the mech's self-repair systems might automatically re-wire the cables. Hook was adamant about checking all the Seekers and other interface-happy mechs to ensure this phenomenon did not occur. The last thing he wanted was having to birth a crying, screaming sparkling and all the drama of the check-ups and grouchy carriers.

"You're clean as well, Starscream." Hook replied as he replaced the panel on the Air Commander's lower body.

"See? Nothing to fret over, Good Doctor." Starscream smirked as he stood up.

"Mhmm… Your turn now, femme."

Moonstar walked by the Seekers and set herself upon the berth. Hook ran the scanner over her much smaller frame and studied the results.

"She's clear, but I still would like to place a grounding in her." Hook said as he turned to Starscream.

"She's fine, Hook. None of us are going to be reconnecting our wires anytime soon." Starscream said dismissively.

"Hmm, well, then that means you can get out of my medbay." He jabbed the scanner at the door.

"Moonstar, come." Starscream called her as if she were a pet.

She silently obeyed him, slipping off the berth and trotting after the SIC.

* * *

The rest of the orbital cycle she spent sitting by Starscream on the floor as he worked in the Control Room. Megatron appeared for only a short time to discuss a few matters with his Second, but was mostly absent. Starscream had a long conversation with Scrapper on the siphoning machine, and another with Soundwave about reconnaissance. He even had a verbal conflict with Shockwave over the vid screen. First it was only about business as usual, then it somehow turned into a heated debate regarding the intelligence of Seekers, which in turn evolved into Starscream effectively silencing Shockwave with his impressive swearing and comparing the former senator to various forms of parasitic pests. Moonstar wasn't sure of what to make of the matter.

They returned to Starscream's quarters that evening in complete silence. He had barely spoken to her all orbital cycle and most of the time acted as if she didn't even exist. He put his code in for the door and shoved her within. She silently watched him go to his desk and once again begin working on something or other. Sighing softly, she sat on the couch and picked up a datapad that she had been reading.

It was another couple of joors later when Starscream set aside his work and rose from his seat.

"Come, Moonstar." He called her.

She set down her datapad and followed him into the berthroom. Her servos wrung nervously as she neared the berth he was gesturing at.

"Lean over it like a good slave." His voice was cold, completely devoid of anything close to a spark.

"Are you going to do this to me every night?" She softly asked, already knowing the answer.

"Are you going to keep whining every time?" Was the dry reply. "Now, lean."

Static blurred her vision as the sobs threatened to break free from her vocalizer. Trembling, she placed her servos on the berthside and leaned forward. His hands began their caressing over her wings, then moved on to her chest piece, waist, and eventually to her codpiece. She was softly moaning by the time his servo cupped her crotch, eliciting her soft gasp. He tapped it impatiently; the obvious, silent command making Moonstar begin her sobbing.

"Please, I don't want to do this." She whimpered, knowing he didn't care.

"Open up, femme." He growled.

"Starscream, please. Please, stop forcing me." Her sobs were louder, her frame shaking uncontrollably.

Starscream rolled his optics in frustration. Why the femme couldn't just cease her constant sniveling was ridiculous. His one servo wrapped tightly around her mouth causing her to squeak in surprise and fear. His other servo began to feel over her codpiece roughly.

"Open or I get forceful." He growled in her audio receptor.

Fearing what "forceful" meant, she removed her codpiece and he was instantly inside. She curled in on herself from the sudden force, her wails muffled by his servo still tightly wrapped around her mouth. He was not gentle in his thrusts, and quickly gained speed. He finally removed his servo from her mouth plates to grab her waist. She fell forward onto the berth, her servos clawing at its surface as she cried.

"Please! Please, slow down! Ah! Pleeeeaase!"

He didn't listen.

When her overload came she screamed. Her fingers dented the berthtop from tearing at it in her agony. Starscream rode through his overload in the usual fashion of a growl and gritted denta. He stayed in her for several astrosceonds as he allowed his systems to cool. He pulled out quickly, making her whimper painfully. She folded her codpiece back into place and sobbed into the berth, her arms folded around her helm.

"If you don't stop I will gag you every time." Starscream snapped, his servos on his hips.

She spun around and glared at him. "You expect me to remain silent when you hurt me?! When you _rape_ me?! I am _not_ your property! I am not - Ah!" She yelped loudly when his blue servo slapped her across the faceplates.

"You do _not_ raise your vocalizer at me, femme!" He shouted at her furiously. She collapsed in a heap on the deckplates hiding her face in her servos as she cried. "This is your last warning."

She looked up at him, her blue optics now white from static. "I-I just don't want you to hurt me." She choked out between pitiful sobs.

"You're pathetic. All you Autobots are weak and overly sensitive." He growled.

"Skywarp seems overly sensitive to me." She said softly.

Starscream's optics brightened with intense, unadulterated fury. He roughly grabbed her by the upper arm and yanked her to her peds. He swung her to the door and shoved her out so hard and fast that she was thrown against his desk, her helm striking the corner of it. She screamed, clutching her helm as she curled into a ball on the floor.

Starscream crouched by her, his servo grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at him. "You will be wise to remain silent regarding my trinemates, Autobot." He snarled, his optics still burning with fierce rage.

He released her chin and stalked back to the berthroom. The door hissed shut, leaving her alone in the dark room. She held her face and cried long into the night until her systems calmed down enough for her to fall into recharge on the cold deckplates.

* * *

He didn't speak to her in the morning. He simply left her alone in the hab suite the entire orbital cycle and returned late that night. Once again he forced her to lean over his desk as he took her. She was too scared from last night's experience to fight back or even beg. She cried through the entirety of it, shrieking through her overload and collapsing to the deckplates in a heap when he was finished. He didn't even bother to call her into the berthroom. She slept on the couch instead, sobbing silently into the night.

This pattern continued for the next orn; he was gone all orbital cycle, took her savagely at night, and barely spoke a word to her. Skywarp and Thundercracker came over only once during that time about the fifth day after she had been struck by Starscream. The three of them took her, but with Thundercracker present the other two were gentle. That was her first return to the berth, and she was ordered back to it every night thereafter. It was at the end of the orn since she was thrown against the desk that Starscream changed his routine.

Moonstar watched him check over his null rays and clean a pistol that was placed on his desk. He was silent as usual, his face an enigma.

"What are you doing?" She asked so softly it was almost inaudible.

Starscream spared her a side longed glance, never ceasing his work. "I am preparing for a raid tomorrow, if you must know. You will remain here as always. I won't be gone all orbital cycle."

She nodded slowly, watching him as he worked. A few breems later he set his null rays on his desk and subspaced the pistol. He gestured for her to follow him into the berthroom to be taken as he did every night. She followed him, stopping before the berth and chewing her lower lip plate as she thought.

"Starscream," She spoke softly, turning around to face him. "Can… Can we do something different this night? Since you are going into battle tomorrow, maybe it will be good for you?"

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" He asked, not sounding completely convinced on the benefits of changing the routine.

"Can we change positions? I-I want to be taken lying on my back… with you over me and… and you kissing me as you do it." She needed to feel his lips over hers again. She _had_ to explore that phenomenon further.

"Fine," He shrugged. "I don't care."

She gave a slow nod before climbing onto the berth and lying on her back. Starscream crawled over her, positioning himself between her legs as he put them on either of his hips. Moonstar increased her intake of air, essentially breathing faster as she watched the face of her uncaring master. He touched her frame, stroking and caressing her in an almost loving manner. She moaned softly at the familiar sensation, her internal fans turning on to cool her off. She folded away her codpiece, not wanting to hear him forcefully command it. She kept her optics on his when she heard his codpiece being removed as well. His larger servos held her thin wrists on either side of her helm as he prepared to enter her. She swallowed, trying to relax her panicking systems.

All at once, he entered her and captured her lips in a tremendous kiss. She moaned deeply into that amazing mouth, his glossa tangling with hers as he began to thrust. She offlined her optics and just felt him in her, mouthing her, holding her. His thrusts weren't so fast or hard as usual, instead they were at a calm, steady pace allowing her to actually gain some pleasure from the experience.

His servos released her wrists to gently hold her waist, his thumbs massaging small circles into her plating. Her own servos reached up to wrap around his helm, pulling him closer. She arched her back as he gained speed and power with his humping, her moans inaudible from the passionate kiss.

The kiss was just as amazing as the last two times, only somehow increased in intensity by his thrusts and servos holding her just so. She didn't know why, but she felt more than incredible or pleasured by it all. It felt so right, so natural, so extraordinary that she never wanted it to end. This was the way they were meant to be, not him abusing her or dominating over her. She could feel the excess energy coursing through her systems, readying her for an epic overload. Then, without her consent, her chest piece folded away exposing her brightly pulsing spark. Starscream's own spark was revealed almost immediately, tendrils of raw energy reaching out and entangling with her own spark's. She had never felt something so foreign and yet so spectacular before. She moaned loudly into his mouth, surprised to hear him moaning softly as well. Electrical charges flowed between the sparks and coursing through their systems causing them an overwhelming sensation of pleasure and euphoria.

Their overload came simultaneously, rupturing them in a brilliant flash of raw energy bursting from their sparks and circulating through their frames and into the metal berth, heating it up. Their lips parted for both of them to cry out loud in unfathomable ecstasy, their frames arching into each others.

When the excess energy had passed through their systems, Starscream leaned over her with his servos resting on either side of her helm. His chest piece folded back over his spark chamber, hers following his example. They were both panting heavily, fans humming loudly from within. After nearly a klik, Starscream removed himself and stood up. He took several backward steps from the berth, servos raised up to touch his chest piece. Moonstar sat up and watched him, a small, surprised smile tugging at her lips.

"What… What. The. Frag. Was. That." Starscream said slowly, his optics widening.

"I-I think we spark bonded." She said sheepishly.

"No slag." He said in a "well, duh" voice. "No, what I want to know is why I have never felt like-like… _this_ before after all the thousands of vorns I've been interfacing with my trine! I've spark bonded with them both at the same time I don't know how many times and I have never been so-so…" He trailed off, unable to find words to accurately describe his current feelings.

"So engulfed in your own utopia." Moonstar said softly.

Starscream's optics narrowed, his wings twitching momentarily. "Not a word of this with anyone." He growled with gritted denta.

"Why? Because you just had the overload of a lifetime with a, oh what was that lovable term you used? A _slut_? An Autobot interface slave?" She retorted with her own optics thin slits.

"Don't push your luck. Just because you _did_ manage to overload me beyond the Well doesn't mean I won't punish you." He pointed a threatening digit at her.

"You felt it during that first kiss too. I _know_ you did!" She cried as she slid off the berth and stood defiantly before him, her servos clenched into fists on her sides. "You looked me in the optics with that _same_ look you just gave me astroseconds before! And you felt it again during that second kiss. You _know_ that there is something going on between us!"

"The _only_ thing going on between us is a Decepticon master fragging his Autobot slave!" He shouted back at her, taking a dangerous step towards her. "There is _nothing_ else there, femme."

"But-"

" _Enough_! If I hear you utter a single word about this again I will punish you with an energon whip!" He shrieked, his fists shaking with rage at his sides. "Do I make myself clear?"

Moonstar's optics whitened with static, her lower lip trembling. She nodded slowly, wringing her servos against her breast plates. Starscream's wings twitched in his now cooling fury. He pointed at the berth sharply, his denta clenched.

"Get on. I need to recharge."

She did so, and he climbed in after her a few astroseconds later. He forced her to turn away from him so that her back was against his front, a strong arm wrapped around her thin waist. She listened to him fall into recharge, his heated breaths beating gently against her nape.

Her servo reach up and she touched her lips, once again her thoughts returned to his unearthly kiss. He may deny it all he wanted to, but she knew Primus was giving them a signal. She had found her fantasy lover in the most unimaginable circumstance, and only needed to get him to see that for himself.

She would do just that, no matter how much he fought her.

* * *

Starscream left early that morning, not speaking or even sparing her a glance before attaching his null rays to his arms and walking out. She spent the orbital cycle cleaning the hab suite, then reading the datapads given to her. Despite his cruel words, she was smiling thinking about how they had overloaded so. There was no way that that _wasn't_ a sign from Primus that they should be Conjunx Endura. And his trinemates obviously loved him, so there had to be goodness in his spark. It just needed a little coaxing to come out.

She just needed to formulate a plan to get him to give her a chance.

Everything was going well, and she smiled when she heard the telltale sound of thruster heels clacking just outside the door. She set aside her datapad and excitedly approached the door as it opened. Her spark sunk with what she saw.

"Hellooooo, Beautiful."

* * *

Earlier:

The raid had gone well in not only effectively distracting the Autobots long enough for the Constructions to finish up with the siphoning machine on the pipe, but in also garnered a large amount of energon cubes. A quick skirmish broke out when the Autobots finally arrived, but the Decepticons managed to escape with only a few minor injuries.

Now, most of the crew were in the Rec Room celebrating and relaxing. Well, they _were_ relaxing until the high grade came out. Megatron was not a fan of the intoxicating beverage, but he wasn't around, only his Second who had no qualms with the crew having a few - or a lot - sips. And with the introduction of high grade to a large gathering of brutish warriors were the games to prove one superior to the other.

Skywarp slammed another empty shot glass down on the table before him, cheers erupting from the small crowed gathered around the table. "Dat's yetsh anuber wun, Screhmer…" He drunkenly smiled.

Starscream sat across from him, slowly, deliberately picking up another full cube before him. He studied the pile of now empty cubes between them, then he glanced at the passed out blue Seeker sitting between them. Thundercracker had passed out a few drinks ago, his helm crashing loudly against the table. That smirk Starscream was so well known for spread over his visage and he tossed his helm back, downing the high grade in a single go.

"And, dat my liddle Sheekerling, is how it'sh dun." Starscream managed to say as he nonchalantly dropped the cube in the pile of other finished cubes.

Skywarp made a face at the empty cube pile. Bets were being whispered all around them as Swindle kept track on a datapad. Skywarp squinted as he picked up another cube, eyed his trineleader as if he was something revolting, and then drank the cube dry.

"Heh, heh, heh… I… Dat's me… I won…" Skywarp giggled.

Starscream scowled, his optics slits. He downed another cube without hesitation, and tossed the empty cube aside. Skywarp's optics brightened for a moment. He smiled, trying to stand on wobbly legs and using the table to keep balance. He made his way around the table to Starscream and sat on his trineleader's lap.

"I want… I want a tie-breaker, Shcrehmer…" He said as he placed a digit on Starscream's lip plates.

"A wut…?" Starscream brilliantly articulated.

Skywarp answered him by grasping his helm and catching his lips in a lustful kiss. Starscream's didn't fight him, only leaned into the kiss and pulled Skywarp closer. Catcalls, whistles, and approving shouts sounded all around. Their kissing only became more passionate, their servos roaming over their frames and pleasuring each other. Starscream placed his servos on Skywarp's aft and tried to lift him to the table, but he lost his balance and ungracefully they both fell to the deckplates. Unfazed by this, Starscream pushed Skywarp onto his back and climbed on top of him, once again lavishing his lips with kisses. As the drunk cheers sounded all around, Starscream entered Skywarp and began thrusting. They moaned into each others mouths, Skywarp writhing beneath his commanding officer as he was pounded into the floor.

"Uh, I lub you shexy secredary." Skywarp managed to moan between kisses. "I lub my Shrehmer!"

"I lub you too, Shkywarp." Starscream smirked.

Skywarp's chest plating parted revealing his glowing spark. Starscream's did the same, and soon the tendrils of energy were wrapped as one as they reached for each other. The drunken cheering only escalated, and some of the crowd members were kissing and groping each other.

The Seekers' overload came hard and fast, causing them to cry out their drunk bliss for all to hear. There was a roar of applause, and someone shouted, "frag him again!" Starscream exited his trinemate, who giggled like an idiot at the feeling. Carefully, Starscream stood up on wobbly legs and somehow managed to help Skywarp up without falling over.

"I wanna crash at your place tonight, babe." Skywarp smiled as he leaned into Starscream.

"Help me getsh Thudder… Thrucker… Thun-thun…. this guy back." Starscream waved a servo at the recharging mech.

"Whutebersh you shay, gorgeoush."

The two Seekers hoisted Thundercracker up off his seat, a blue and black arm over each of their shoulders, and clumsily dragged him away. The catcalls and other vulgar comments followed them until the door slid behind them, leaving them in a quiet corridor.

"Primush, TeeShee… You are hehby…" Starscream remarked to his offline wingmate.

Thundercracker moaned from their uncoordinated walking jostling his helm.

"Hahahahaha!" Skywarp laughed heartily. "Mech, you are wun funny guy, Thundcrack."

"Are we dere yet…?" Starscream squinted as he looked ahead.

"It'sh your houshe. How I 'shpose to know where you keep it?"

"Why are the walls so… moving? Make it shtahp. I need to walk shtraight."

"Shcrehmer! There'sh shumding pinkish running in the hall!"

"I don't shee anyding…"

"Dere! Wait, no, that'sh magenta." Skywarp giggled. "I think it wuz a pink turbofox. Whoa, Shcrehmer…!"

"Whuh…?"

"You are shoooooo…. hot." Skywarp reached over and touched Starscream's side with a digit while making a hissing sound, then jerking his servo away as if he had gotten burnt. "Hot."

"Heh, oh looksh! I know thish plashe. It'sh my room." He paused, his servo hovering over the keyboard to put his code in. "Hey, what's my passhward?"

"Megatron Shucks Shpike…?" Skywarp rubbed his helm as if thinking deeply about it.

"No, no, that'sh for my… my um… my other ding. Oh, I remember now."

It took Starscream four tries before the door opened. They lugged Thundercracker just inside the doorframe when Skywarp looked up.

"Hellooooo, Beautiful." He drawled, dropping his load and approaching Moonstar.

"Skies… Thunderclack iz… I think broken." Starscream sounded like he was on the verge of wailing as he dropped Thundercracker unceremoniously on the floor.

"Shcrehmer, you neber told me you had a femme." Skywarp looked like he was about to cry as he looked back at Starscream.

"I have a wut?" Starscream was prodding his ped against Thundercracker's side in a pathetic attempt to get the blue Seeker to stand.

"I want her! Can I Shtar?"

"I get my turn first! Whoa, that was dizzying." Starscream placed a servo on his helm as he steadied himself.

"Primus, you guys are beyond over energized." Moonstar said softly as she backed away from them.

"Come on, prehtty. I want to… I want to frag you." Skywarp approached her, almost tripping over his own peds.

"No, stay back!" She leaped behind the desk and used it as a barrier from the black Seeker.

"But, I want to frag you." Skywarp once again looked like a kicked puppy.

"I get her firsht." Starscream growled, approaching the desk and walking around it.

Moonstar started to go on the opposite side, but Skywarp blocked her. Terrified, she climbed over the desk and bolted for the door. Just as was about to escape, a black servo grabbed her ankle and she fell face first to the decking.

"Why are you running?" Thundercracker mumbled as he tried to get up, his servo not releasing her.

"Let go!" She shrieked, panic welling inside her.

"Mine!" Starscream grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up.

"No, I want a turn!" Skywarp complained like a sparkling not getting what he wanted.

Moonstar kicked, punched, and screamed as she was dragged back into the room and thrown on the floor. She was instantly pinned down by Starscream, who wasted no time in manually opening her codpiece.

"NO! STOP! STARSCREAM, SKYWARP, STOP!" She screeched, desperately trying to fight them off.

Skywarp grabbed her arms and helped hold her down while Starscream positioned himself to penetrate her.

"PLEASE! Primus, please! Stop! No! AHHH!"

Starscream roughly entered her and wasted no time in thrusting hard and fast. She screamed, sobbing and trying to fight back, but to no avail. When she finally overloaded she shrieked, her vocalizer fizzling with static from the sheer power of the cry.

"My turn!" Skywarp shoved Starscream aside and mounted Moonstar.

"I don't feel too well, guys…" Thundercracker moaned from where he sat on the deckplates holding his helm.

Moonstar cried as Skywarp penetrated her and thrust forcefully. Every thrust was more painful than the last, and he was no better than Starscream's treatment. She cried through her overload, sobbing into the floor as the pain resonated through her systems.

"I go again." Starscream smiled as he approached.

"Guys, I think I'm going to-" Suddenly Thundercracker purged his tanks onto his lap, the disgusting sound of his gaggling catching the other Seeker's attention.

"Whut wrong, Thundercluck?" Skywarp asked as he stood up and walked over to the blue Seeker.

"You don't look sho gud." Starscream said while squinting at Thundercracker.

"I don't feel so good…" He groaned.

Moonstar took her chance and made a break for the door. The Seekers didn't notice her departure, too caught up in the purplish liquid now covering the deckplates all around Thundercracker. She ran into the hall and down the corridors, her optics white with static, her valve burning, and their fluids staining her thighs. She didn't know where she was going, but she just had to get away from them before they seriously harmed or even offlined her.

She turned a corner and ran straight into another mech. She shrieked, jumping back but a large servo grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hey, look! I found a femme!" The mech's face was in hers, his breath thick with the scent of high grade.

"You found what, Wildrider?" A yellow mech asked as he approached.

"A femme, Drag Strip. See?" Wildrider pulled her roughly by the arm to show her off.

"What are you two idiots blabbering about?" A massive grey mech demanded as he stalked over.

"Heh, look boss! It's a femme!" Wildrider grinned from head spike to head spike.

"That's Starscream's femme." Motormaster said slowly, an evil grin spreading over his visage.

"Ew, Starscream." Wildrider stuck his glossa out. "We don't like him."

"Why do those Seekers get to have _all_ the fun?" Drag Strip groused. "Why can't we get some?"

"Please, let me go." Moonstar struggled to free herself knowing where the conversation was going.

"Starscream wouldn't know." Drag strip continued, grabbing Moonstar by the other arm.

"Yeah, wouldn't know." Wildrider parroted.

"Go ahead then." Motormaster gestured for them to continue.

"No! Please, stop!" Moonstar screamed as the two smaller Stunticons grabbed her and forced her to spin around.

Her codpiece was practically torn off, making her shriek before Drag Strip entered her. He was rougher than the Seekers and she cried so hard her vocalizer was fizzling in and out of static.

"Shut up!" Wildrider slapped her across the faceplates, only making her scream louder.

Drag Strip wrapped a servo around her mouth plates and silenced her that way, holding so tightly that small dents formed. She overloaded painfully, screaming as he relieved himself into her. Without a word, he passed her on to Wildrider who was not any gentler. Her screams echoed down the corridors, but no one was listening.

When Wildrider was through with her he pushed her over to Motormaster who jerked her before his massive bulk without a word.

"Please…" She said so softly, her vocalizer hurting from all the crying.

The pain that came from Motormaster entering her was far more intense and painful than anything she had ever gone through before. She screamed so loud that her vocalizer broke in mid shout, and only a gurgling static emitted from her mouth. Energon leaked from her lips from the damaged vocalizer, and from her valve with was now torn apart from Motormaster's size. Her thighs were covered in mech fluid and her energon, running down her legs and onto the deckplates. Her waist, arms, and wings were dented and scraped from unloving servos manhandling her, and she was crying so hard that coolant was pouring from her static white optics. She felt herself about to enter emergency stasis lock when there was a powerful sonic boom.

The Stunticons covered their audio receptors and Motormaster threw her aside in his attempt to protect himself.

"Assault: State purpose!" Soundwave's monotone voice seemingly erupted as he stomped over, servos in tight fists by his sides.

"Ah, my audio receptors!" Wildrider groaned.

"Uh, boss… It's Soundwave." Drag Strip brilliantly perceived for his gestalt leader.

Soundwave looked over the mess before him: Three Stunticons on the ground moaning, an energon and fluid stained corridor, and a severely damaged femme about to enter stasis lock. Despite not showing any emotions, his anger somehow was radiating from his being in strong, pulsing waves.

"Rumble, Frenzy: Eject." He pressed the button on his shoulder and the two cassettes leaped out and transformed.

"Want us to take out the trash, boss?" Rumble grabbed his pistol off his back and pointed it at the Stunticons.

"Affirmative."

"You heard him! To the brig with ya!" The red cassette twin ordered with a wave of his pistol.

"Yeah, and you ain't coming out for a long time, you fraggers!" Rumble added.

"What? We're being sent to the brig?" Motormaster demanded as he got on his peds.

"Punishment for committed crime: Lenient. Punishment for disrespect to superior: Severe."

"Fine." Motormaster growled with gritted denta. "We'll go to the brig."

"And no funny ideas!" Rumble said as he lead the way to the brig, the three Stunticons in tow and Frenzy taking up the rear.

Soundwave turned his attention to Moonstar, his visor brightening momentarily. She was on her side, gasping, her frame trembling in uncontrollable quakes as she fought off her stasis lock. She couldn't feel anything but the pain. Her legs were pulled from her hip sockets, her valve broken, tears over her frame, and her throat gurgling between wheezes.

Soundwave carefully picked her up bridal style, her limbs and helm limply dangling from his arms. He walked quickly, trying not to cause her any more pain as he made his way to the medbay.

::Hook: Report to medbay. Immediately.:: He said through the comm. link.

::At this joor? Can't it wait till morning?:: Was the less than enthusiastic reply.

::Negative.::

::Alright, alright. Don't get your cables in a bunch. I'm on my way.::

* * *

Hook arrived at the medbay just as Soundwave did, stopping in mid step when he caught sight of the Communications Officer.

"What happened to her?" Hook exclaimed as he punched in the code to unlock the medbay and stepped inside.

"Stunticons." Soundwave intoned as he placed her delicate frame on the closest medberth.

"Of course. All those imbeciles do is cause me more work! If it isn't crashing into the crewmechs during their immature races it's ripping apart femmes." Hook waved a scanner over Moonstar. "Aw, fraggit." He activated his comm. link as he continued reading the scanner results. "Scrapper, I need you in medbay, _now_." He paused. "No, it cannot wait. No, don't bring the others." He turned back to Soundwave. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

"Oh, my aching processor…." Starscream moaned as his optics onlined the next morning. He slowly sat up and looked around. He was on the floor by his desk, Skywarp sprawled beside him and Thundercracker slung over the desk on his front. He rebooted his optics a couple of times, then awkwardly rose to his peds using the side of the desk to balance himself.

"Whoa, I feel like slag." Skywarp muttered as he too onlined.

"How much did I drink last night?" Starscream placed a servo on Thundercracker's back to steady himself.

"I don't remember my designation…" Skywarp stared at his servos that he held before his face.

Suddenly, Starscream leaned forward and purged his fuel tanks all over Skywarp. Skywarp didn't move, simply offlined his optics and sat through it. Starscream wiped the back of his hand across his lip plates, groaning.

"Gee, thanks Screamer." Skywarp said dryly, still not moving with offlined optics.

"That was a lot of energon…" Starscream clutched his abdominal plating.

::Hook to Commander Starscream.:: Starscream's comm. link crackled to life.

"Commander Starscream reading you."

::Well, you sound wonderful this morning. Please, find time in your busy schedule to come by medbay.:: Hook replied sarcastically.

"Why do I need to-" Starscream stopped mid sentence to once again purge his tanks all over Skywarp.

Hook listened to the disgusting sound over the comm. link, his face uncaring. Scrapper was beside him working at some device, obviously making a face behind his battle mask and visor.

::Hmm, maybe I should check in on that while you're here?:: Hook added in the same tone once Starscream had finished.

"I will be there…" Starscream growled.

"So, um, is someone going to help me clean this off?" Skywarp asked, not daring to move less the unprocessed energon leak into somewhere unwanted.

* * *

Moonstar was in a medically induced stasis lock, wires connecting her to machines and an energon drip in her arm. Her frame was still damaged and filthy, Hook not having the time to deal with the superficial wounds until he finally got her stable. The Decepticon medic stood over her writing something on a datapad when the Elite Trine entered.

"What is it, Hook?" Starscream demanded without preamble.

"Took you long enough. Waiting until your hangover had passed?" Hook asked without even moving to face them.

"No, it was mostly cleaning unprocessed energon out of my joints." Skywarp replied matter-of-factly.

"What is wrong with her?" Starscream asked finally noticing the victim on the medberth.

"That, Commander Starscream, is what is looks like when a femme slave gets caught by over energized Stunticons." Hook said as if he was giving a lecture.

"What?" Starscream stomped over, shoving Hook aside. He studied her broken frame for a moment before snatching the datapad out of Hook's servo.

"Hey!" Hook exclaimed surprised from Starscream's actions.

Starscream paid him no mind, quickly reading over the contents of the datapad. Skywarp crept closer to the femme, his servos wringing uncomfortably. Thundercracker spared one glance before turning away.

"Where are they now." Starscream grunted through gritted denta once he finished reading the report.

"Soundwave locked them in the brig. He was the one who found them in the midst of violating her. If not for his intervention she would have offlined. Lucky for you I'm good at my job." Hook said taking the datapad back.

"Did he mention anything about their punishment other than brig time?" Starscream inquired, his faceplates becoming ominous.

"No, but then again, he never says much."

"Skywarp, Thundercracker." Starscream called them to follow him like pets, something he only did when he was truly pissed off.

Skywarp gave Thundercracker a nervous expression, worried over Moonstar and what his trineleader was about to do. Thundercracker just shook his head, not knowing what to say.

* * *

The three entered the brig silently, the clacking of their thruster heels announcing their arrival to the two small cassettes on duty.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Rumble demanded looking up from his datapad where he was playing a game.

"Be gone, cassettes. This has nothing to do with you." Starscream spoke to them like they were the filth of the universe.

"Hey! Don't talk to us like that! We are guarding the prisoners who were attacking _your_ slave." Frenzy exclaimed, jumping to his peds.

"I know. Now, get." He jabbed a digit to the door, emphasizing his words.

Rumble opened his mouth to speak, but Frenzy grabbed his arm and led him away. "Come on, Bro. We better go before he starts his banshee impression."

Starscream watched them leave with narrowed optics. Once gone, he turned to the cell holding the three Stunticons, his wings rising threateningly.

"Care to explain your actions, Motormaster?" Starscream asked smoothly, his arms crossed.

"Why are you here, Starscream? Our punishment is already being served." Motormaster rasped in annoyance at the hated Seeker's presence.

"Punishment? No, no, you misunderstand, Stunticon. This is merely a holding cell _until_ your punishment. I have special plans for you."

"What do you mean? Soundwave-"

"Isn't here nor is directly in charge of covering the particular crime of yours. That's my job." Starscream smirked.

"Crime? We fragged an Autobot femme that was running loose in the ship!" Motormaster leaped to his peds from the berth he had been sitting on.

"Wrong! You _damaged_ my _property_. The _property_ of _your_ commanding officer. And you have been fully aware that she is mine for the past orn!"

"You can't punish us without reporting to Megatron about it." Motormaster said firmly.

"Not regarding personal matters. If you had betrayed the Decepticons then, yes, I would have to report directly to Megatron. But, no, you damaged personal property of a superior officer. And not _any_ superior officer, but that of the Second in Command and Air Commander."

"You can't do this-"

"Actually, I can. And seeing how you are the leader of the Stunticons you had the ability to order your grunts down, but did you? No. So, therefore, it is _you_ who is in the wrong and therefore it is _you_ who shall receive the primary retribution."

"This is ridiculous." Motormaster growled.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Wildrider couldn't help but ask from where he was slumped on the deckplates.

Starscream's smirk grew. "How Seekers punish their criminals."

Skywarp and Thundercracker exchanged wide optic glances. Starscream put in his code on the console beside the door causing the energy bars to dissipate. Motormaster was seething, but he exited the cell and stood by Starscream as the Seeker replaced the energy bars. Starscream led the way out of the brig, Motormaster behind him and the other two Seekers flanking the truck.

They walked through several corridors until entering a training room where all the Seekers currently aboard the _Nemesis_ stood waiting. Starscream gestured for Motormaster to stand in the center of the circle of Seekers.

"This is a lynch mob, isn't it?" Motormaster demanded as he waved a servo at the gathered group.

"If you weren't a member of a gestalt then your assumption would have been correct." Starscream replied dryly, his arms crossed. "No, this is how Seekers punish their criminals."

"All this because I damaged an Autobot?!"

"No, because you damaged what was mine to spite me! I will not take such impertinence from you or anyone else! And if I must make an example of you, then so be it."

"I doubt Megatron would allow this! I demand to see Megatron!"

Starscream rolled his optics and shot Motormaster with his null ray. Motormaster roared as he convulsed and fell to the deckplates. Starscream stood over him, that devilish smirk on his faceplates.

"Well, let's teach a lessen, my Seekers."

* * *

Moonstar onlined her optics, the world before her a blurred mixture of colors and muffled sounds. Slowly, she pushed herself into a sitting position, wires connected to her frame swinging from her movements. Everything was sore, and it still hurt between her legs. She looked around, her vision coming into focus so that she could make out the image of the form on the medberth on the other side of the medbay. Her optics widened and she nearly jumped off her berth.

Motormaster was there, his limbs ripped off and set aside on another medberth. Hook and Scrapper were bent over him in the midst of getting his right arm reattached. There was dried energon on the medberth and deckplates, but the leaking wounds had long since been repaired.

"Finally awake, eh?"

Moonstar jerked her helm around to the sudden voice beside her. Rumble and Frenzy were sitting on a chair nearby, their legs dangling off the edge and swinging.

"How ya feeling?" Rumble spoke again, true concerned about her welfare in his voice.

"I… I feel better." She said quietly, her vocalizer still fritzing slightly with static.

"You look a lot better." Frenzy remarked. "Slag, you almost offlined from those glitches!"

"Why were you running around like that all alone?"

Moonstar didn't answer right away. Her optics traveled down to gaze at the deckplates, the memories of last night's horrors returning to her in a dramatic rush of searing pain. The Seekers being so over energized they didn't even remember her and the terrible raping she had received from them and the Stunticons was too much. Her lower lip trembled, her dainty servos grasping and twisting with each other as she fought off the urge to break down and cry until she offlined.

"They hurt me." She finally said in a voice barely over a whisper.

"Yeah, and Starscream and his flyboys busted up Motormaster." Rumble said with a gesture towards the mentioned Stunticon.

"He hurt me first. Starscream and Skywarp were over energized. They hurt me and-and I ran from them." Her voice was still so soft.

"He's been hurting ya since the first orbital cycle." Rumble pointed out, his vocalizer firm. "Frenz and I saw ya crying that one time."

"Yeah, and we even told Soundwave about it." Frenzy added.

"Starscream is a glitch."

" _All_ Seekers are glitches."

"And Screamer is their leader so that makes him the head slagger."

"He also is annoying as frag."

"And loud."

Moonstar didn't look up at them as they went on, instead thinking about how Starscream had kissed her. Surely he wasn't all that bad, right? Not if he could make her feel so… alive.

"He was the one who did that?" She asked softly, her optics focusing on Motormaster's still form.

"Yeah, something about punishing him 'the Seeker way.' That's what Drag Strip said anyway." Rumble answered.

"He punished him for hurting me?"

"No, he punished him for 'damaging his _property_." Frenzy corrected.

"But, he went out of his way to do all of _that_." Her voice was a little stronger.

"Hmm, him and all of those Seekers. He called them all off duty just to do it, too." Frenzy crossed his arms as he spoke.

Moonstar turned to look at the cassettes. "Where is he?"

"He's probably at his desk or on patrol. Haven't seen him all orbital cycle." Rumble said.

"When can I go?"

"Whenever Hook says ya can."

Moonstar couldn't wait for that long. She had to see Starscream and speak with him. If he _had_ done all of that to her attacker - well, the one that hurt her the most, at least - surely he felt _something_ for her. Surely he didn't just go around summoning _all_ of his Seekers to slag just _anyone_ , right? And to slag them to such an extent, too.

"Hey, what's ya thinking 'bout?" Rumble inquired when she was quiet for too long.

"Oh? Um, just stuff. I would like to leave soon. Can Hook let me go now?"

"He's busy undoing what Screamer did. Ya just gonna have ta wait." Frenzy said with a shrug.

Moonstar nodded her head, her optics looking down at her servos which were resting in her lap. Hook was the medic so he knew best. She supposed she could wait.

* * *

"Your self repair systems will finish up what's still damaged." Hook explained to the femme as he removed the wires connected to her. "It will be sore for a few orbital cycles, nothing to fret about. The primary concern is your interface organs. Your valve was severely damaged and will be on the mend for quite some time. _Nointerfacing_ until the soreness down there is completely absent, understood?" She nodded. "I will inform Starscream to ensure he doesn't force you to do anything until then." He set aside the last of the wires and gave her a long look. "One of my brothers will escort you back to Starscream's quarters. I rather not have to fix you again."

Scavenger walked in just then and approached them. He nodded once to Moonstar who only looked down at the deckplates.

"Alright, get out of my medbay." Hook ordered in a firm voice that was neither harsh nor soft.

Moonstar slid off the berth and turned to Hook. "Thank you." She said so softly.

Hook stopped, his visor brightening momentarily. "Uh, well, you're welcome!" He smiled sheepishly as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

Moonstar offered him a small smile before leaving with Scavenger.

The two were silent the entire way to Starscream's quarters. Scavenger punched the call button on the console by the door and waited. The door soon opened and Moonstar entered. The Constructicon nodded to her once and left. Moonstar stopped just inside of the room, the door hissing shut behind her.

"Look who's not _dead_." Starscream was leaning back in his chair, peds crossed atop of his desk, a cube of high grade in his servo.

Moonstar's optics narrowed when she saw that uncaring visage smirking at her. "After last night I thought you would be _done_ with high grade for a while." She said bitterly.

"I didn't pass out so I obviously didn't have enough." His smile grew.

"You hurt me." She said quietly.

"Hmm, perhaps, but I did nothing compared to the Stunticons. Besides, you are mine and I can do as I please with you." He said dismissively.

"You don't have the right to hurt anyone." Her voice was higher.

"It's never a good idea to tempt me to injure you when you were _just_ released from medical." He said darkly, his optics narrowing.

"You hurt him. You hurt him because he hurt me." Her voice lowered once again.

"Yes, I did, but not because he _hurt_ you. He stepped out of line, damaged a superior officer's property, and he did it all to spite me. Punishment is the proper term." He said matter-of-factly as he eyed his partly empty cube.

"You called all your Seekers to punish him, though."

"My Seekers. I can do what I want with them. They expedite the process." Starscream studied her for a moment. Her small, delicate frame so tense, her wings drooping, legs tightly held together, her dainty servos wringing absently, and cerulean optics drained of their usual vigor. He cycled air through his vents in a tired sigh, his scarlet optics shuttering as they looked down. "I apologize, Moonstar."

She instantly looked up, her optics brightening and wings raising ever so slightly. "What?"

"I apologize for last night. I was unprofessional allowing myself to become so inebriated and then enabling you to rush through the _Nemesis_ like that. As Second in Command and Air Commander of the Decepticon forces I should have been more responsible for my actions and refrain from indulging in such imprudent activities."

"Wait, hold up. You are _apologizing_ for getting _overenergized_ but _not_ for raping and hurting me?! Where the frag is your sense of morals?!" She cried incredulously.

"Moonstar, come here." He waved a single digit to gesture her closer to him.

She swallowed, but obeyed. He lowered his peds from his desk and swiveled his chair to face her better. When she was beside him, he gestured for her to lower herself closer to him. When her visage was near his he struck. She yelped as she fell back onto her aft from the sharp blow of his servo. Her lip was torn, purplish-pink energon leaking from it and down her chin. Her servo reach up and touched her bruised faceplates where streaks of blue paint was left from the force of the blow.

"If you weren't already injured you would be receiving a much more severe punishment." He growled.

She touched her damaged lip and inspected the energon left on her fingertips. Starscream finished off his cube and set it aside, ignoring her now. Moonstar's optics filled with static, her hurt lip trembling.

::Starscream! Get your aft to the Control Room, _now_!:: Megatron's furious voice sounded over the comm. link.

Starscream grimaced. "Coming." He growled through gritted denta. He stood up, shut down his personal computer and turned to Moonstar. "The energon dispenser has been refilled and Skywarp brought over some of his films for your entertainment. Do not open the door for anyone. If the door chime goes off it is not safe to open. Skywarp and Thundercracker know my code and can enter on their own. Leave it locked until my return." He picked something off his desk and handed it to her. "This communicator is for emergencies only. It will allow you to contact Thundercracker if required. He will check on you in three orbital cycles if I'm not back by then."

"Wha- Why are you telling me this?" She anxiously asked as she took the communicator from him. "Where are you going?"

"Don't touch anything you're not supposed to in my absence." He continued, ignoring her questions.

"Starscream, I'm scared." She said weakly as he made his way to the door.

He stopped at the door and looked back at her. He hesitated, thinking of what he should say, but shook his head and walked out. The door shut and locked behind him leaving Moonstar alone.

* * *

Moonstar spent her first night alone in the hab suite. The berth felt so cold without Starscream's strong arms around her thin waist. She couldn't recharge as she listened to the sounds of the ships creaking and the currents of the ocean pressing against the side of the _Nemesis_. She watched one of Skywarp's movies, paced around Starscream's desk, read a datapad, watched another movie, and then tried to recharge again.

Why was he gone? What was happening? Why did he refuse to tell her? She wanted him with her, even though he hurt her she felt somewhat secure with his commanding presence.

Her servos touched her healing lip. She wanted to feel his lips on hers, again. She needed to feel that unexplainable sensation surging through her systems that only he could bring. She wanted him. She needed him. But he wasn't there.

As promised, Thundercracker visited on the third orbital cycle. He looked exhausted when he entered the hab suite, his ebony servo rubbing his temples in a tired gesture.

"Hey, Moonstar, I'm here to check on you." He said softly.

"Oh, Thundercracker!" Moonstar leaped from the berth where she had been watching a movie and ran over to him. She embraced him in a hug and held tightly. "I'm so scared, Thundercracker. What's happening? Where's Starscream?"

Thundercracker was taken aback by the hug, but quickly regained his composer and sighed. "Starscream will be fine. He… he's just… He'll be fine." Thundercracker sounded as if he was reassuring himself more than Moonstar.

"Thundercracker?" She stepped back to look up at him. "Where's Starscream? Please? I have to know. I'm worried about him." Her voice was so quiet.

"So am I…" He sighed again. "He's in medbay. He'll be alright."

"What? Why? What's wrong, TC?"

"What's _not_ wrong would be a shorter list." He grumbled. "He's just getting a lot of stuff fixed. He'll be back soon. 'Warp and I are taking care of him."

"How was he hurt?"

"He was punished by Megatron for what he did to Motormaster. Megatron was mostly just pissed off that a combiner was out of commission for a few orbital cycles."

"What did he do to him?" She asked slowly.

"The usual. Ripped off wings, arms, tore him apart, kicked him, punched him, humiliated him in front of everyone, called him nasty words." He sighed. "He'll be fine. Hook has him mostly repaired and he should be back soon."

"You sure?"

"Primus, he better be fine or I'll offline him myself."

Moonstar nodded her helm, he optics looking at her servos as she wrung them together. Thundercracker's frown deepened.

"You need me to get you anything?"

"No, no, I think I'm fine. I just want him to be okay."

"Me too. Well, I need to go on patrol. I'll see you later, Moonstar." He patted her shoulder reassuringly before leaving.

Moonstar watched him leave, her wings drooping behind her.

* * *

"I also suggest that you stop pissing Megatron off and then maybe you wouldn't be here so often." Hook intoned as he looked up from the datapad at the newly repaired Seeker.

"Any other recommendations, _Doctor_." Starscream growled exasperatedly as he sat on the medberth, his legs swinging off the side.

"No, you may go sulk in your quarters now. I also want you to conserve some energy for your self repair system to work efficiently. Perhaps it will finally be able to get around to repairing your processor."

"Don't test my patience, Hook." Starscream said darkly as he hopped off the medberth.

"Your patience? I'm the one having to practice patience on this fragging vessel. My time is wasted repairing the mechs of this crew when I could be doing productive activities."

"Like interfacing with your gestalt?" Starscream said dryly.

"That would be a much better use of my talents." Hook grumbled.

Starscream stalked out of the medbay and towards his hab suite. He punched the code in and entered once the doors opened.

"Starscream!" Moonstar exclaimed excitedly as she trotted over. "I was worried."

"How do you feel?" He demanded, ignoring her concern.

"All better. I don't feel sore anywhere anymore." She smiled.

"Good. I need a good frag tonight."

Her smile vanished. "You were gone for almost eight orbital cycles. Why?"

"Hook wanted to make sure everything was properly repaired." He said as he sat at his desk and began working on his computer.

Moonstar watched him for a few astroseconds before returning to the datapad she had been reading on the berth. It was a few joors later that Starscream entered the room.

"Don't whine this time. I'm not in the mood." He said strictly, his wings rising in a threatening manner.

"I won't whine if you take me while kissing me." She said softly.

Starscream looked up in the Cybertronian version of rolling his optics. "Fine, whatever. Get on your back."

She set the datapad aside and did just that. Starscream crawled on top of her and positioned her legs on his hips. She held her servos on either side of her helm and allowed his roaming hands to caress her frame. It wasn't long before she was writhing from his touches and moaning softly. He tapped her codpiece with two digits and she opened for him without hesitation. His own codpiece slid aside and he positioned himself to enter her. His servos grasped her wrists and held them down. He entered her quickly and silenced her gasp with a hungry kiss. He was humping hard and fast, his thrusts causing her to buck and arch her back beneath him as he so tenderly lavished her lip plates. Both of their optics were offline, just feeling each other. His glossa inside of her loudly moaning mouth, his thrusts pounding her into the berth, and his blue servos holding her black wrists. It wasn't long until they could feel their overload coming. Her chest piece opened first, exposing her rapidly pulsing spark. His chest piece quickly followed, tendrils of energy twisting and wrapping together as electrical surges coursed through their connected frames. Their overload came simultaneously and just as powerful and incredible as the last time. They both cried through it, raw energy powering through their systems like a raging flood and into the metal berth. When it finally passed Starscream leaned forward and rested his helm on hers, panting his hot breaths into her beautiful faceplates. After several astroseconds he pulled his face back and studied hers. She smiled a small, happy smile at him, a servo reaching up and touching his faceplates. Her thumb circled over his cheekplates, still overly warm from the overload.

Then he did something unexpected. He leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her brow. Her optics brightened, but the her smile grew. He spared her only another glance before pulling out of her and crawling off. His plates slid back to hide his spark and interface cables as he stretched himself over the berth. Moonstar's own plates returned to their original positions and she joined him. Those strong arms once again wrapped around her and pulled her close. She placed her helm over his chest piece and listened to the soft humming of his spark.

This was meant to be and she would get him to see it. Why wouldn't he just accept that Primus obviously wanted them to be together? It seemed like the only way he would ever see her as something other than a frag toy was if she bore his sparklings.

Wait, that was it!

Her optics brightened at the brilliant idea just conceived within her processor. She looked up at his handsome face, now relaxed in deep recharge. Her thin digits lightly touching his strong chin.

She was going to get sparked by him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know what you're thinking... "Stupid femme! Don't do it!" Primus, why are some members of my gender so naive... XD Ah, I'm glad I'm an asexual! :P**
> 
> **I always imagine Hook being the type to fix something right away so that he has more time later and it won't come back to haunt him. Just makes him moodier.**
> 
> **So, did anyone catch the IDW Transformers line I used that is an exact quote from Starscream to a femme? I love those comics so much!**
> 
> **Next chapter will have good and bad results for Moonstar, a still cranky Starscream, a less than please Hook, and excited trinemates. :)**


	7. She's What!?

**Warnings** : Torture/abuse

"Moonstar, I will be later than usual. Try not to get into anything you're not supposed to." Starscream informed as he checked his null rays.

"Where are you going?" She sat on the berth nursing an energon cube.

"I have two patrol shifts to cover. Don't open the door for anyone. TC and 'Warp will be returning with me so don't expect them to drop by while I'm away."

He finished what he was doing and started to walk away. Moonstar jumped off the berth and trotted after him. "Starscream, wait!" He spun on his thruster heel sharply to face her just as her servos grabbed his arm. "Starscream, before you go, can you - can you give me a kiss goodbye?" He gave her an incredulous look, an optical ridge rising. "Please? I was just scared when you were gone for so long the last few orbital cycles… Just one kiss?"

"Why would a kiss help you?" He grunted, not completely buying her statement.

"It just will make me feel better. Please? Just one." She gave him those pleading optics that could rival Skywarp's "puppy eyes," as the humans referred to it.

Starscream vented air in a sigh, his optics looking up at the ceiling like one rolling their eyes. "Fine, whatever." He capitulated.

Moonstar's optics brightened and a large, happy grin spread over her winsome visage. She was bouncing on her peds in excitement as she reached up and wrapped her arms behind his helm, holding him close to her. Starscream placed one servo on her chin and the other on her nape, steadying her helm. He captured her still grinning lips in an almost loving kiss, his glossa soon slipping in to play with hers. That exquisite sensation that only his lip plates could bring engulfing her into her own fantasy realm where only his loving being existed with hers. She didn't want this kiss to end, and she hungrily kissed back to prolong the inevitable end. Finally, after many astroseconds, Starscream pulled away from her still smiling faceplates. He looked into her optics, just looking, his face an enigma as his thumb caressed her cheekplates.

"I have to go now." He said softly.

She nodded, removing her arms from around his helm and taking a step back. He pivoted on his ped and stalked out, not looking back once.

Moonstar touched her lips, her joyous smile still plastered on her faceplates. This was going to work. She just had to get him into a deep recharge so that she could reconnected his wires without his knowledge. Perhaps if he had a little high grade before it would help keep him in recharge as she did the deed. Then, she would just have to get him to spark bond with her as much as possible when interfacing so that she would get sparked.

Oh, if only he knew what she had planned.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Screamer. It's a conspiracy!" Skywarp exclaimed when the three Seekers returned to Starscream's hab suite that night.

"Stop calling me that. And no, it is not. I imagine it was the Terror Twins attempting to mock us." Starscream replied calmly.

"But, you said they couldn't spell. Why was there written 'frag you' in Cybertronian in that corn field if they can't spell?"

"Skywarp, just drop it." Starscream sighed.

"Hey, what's up?" Moonstar finally spoke up from where she sat on the couch.

"Nothing much." Skywarp smiled at her. "Boring patrols all orbital cycle."

"Have you refueled yet, Moonstar?" Starscream asked, his tone not concerned about her wellbeing.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Then, come here." He beckoned with a blue servo.

Moonstar set aside her datapad and obeyed. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, pressing her back against his chest. She didn't fight him, didn't speak. He soon had her moaning with his massaging servos and she folded away her codpiece without his command. He was rough with her as usual, but she gritted her denta and kept silent. She didn't want to be hit again and she needed to prove to him that she wasn't a "whiny Autobot."

She cried through her overload while he growled with clenched denta behind her. He then unceremoniously passed her to Skywarp who quickly entered her and humped hard and fast. Again, she forced herself to only moan and not cry or fight. When Skywarp finished, he shoved her to Thundercracker. Thundercracker was always gentle with her, easing into her and slowly thrusting until she overloaded. He also held her as if she was the most fragile thing on the ship, and he always kissed her on the lips or the neck. When he finished, he carefully pulled out of her and gave her a small pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Moonstar." He said in almost a whisper to her. It was what he always said after taking her and she still didn't know how to reply to it.

Moonstar returned to her datapad on the couch while the three Seekers went into the berthroom to have their own time. A couple of breems later Starscream called her to join them for recharge. She had to climb over Thundercracker to get to Starscream, who wrapped her in his arms and powered down for the night.

Her little servo touched his visage, a smile over her own.

* * *

It was almost an orn later until her chance came. The orbital cycles were all the same: Starscream was gone on patrol or something, or he was working at his desk, then at night he took her, and they recharged together. But, tonight, everything was going to change.

Thundercracker held her close, his arms wrapped tightly around her little waist as he humped her. Their lip plates were locked over her shoulder, kissing and moaning into each others mouths until their overload finally burst through their systems.

"All right, you both had your turn with her." Starscream muttered as he finished off his cube of blue high grade. "Now, I believe you have monitor duty?"

"Ugh, graveyard shift." Skywarp groused with arms crossed. "I hate it."

"Everyone gets their turn, my dear trinemate. Tonight is just yours." Starscream said unsympathetically.

"Humph! Fine… We'll see you in the morning, Screamer." Skywarp said as he reached for Thundercracker's arm.

"Stop calling me that!" Starscream shrieked but the two disappeared in a flash of purple light.

Starscream vented air as he rubbed the bridge of his olfactory sensor. He looked at Moonstar for a brief moment before speaking. "Well, we better go get some recharge."

"Go ahead. I'll be right in." Moonstar said, a small smile on her face. Starscream raised an optical ridge at her. "Thundercracker just spilled some on me and I want to clean it before going to recharge." She lied.

He bought it. "Alright." He nodded as he left for his berth. "Don't take long."

"I won't." She made her way to the washroom and grabbed a towel.

This was it. He had two cubes of high grade so will be recharging soundly, his trinemates would be gone on duty all night so no chance of them walking in, and he didn't have his arms around her that she would otherwise have to attempt to slip out of.

She looked at herself in the mirror on the washroom wall. She exhaled air heavily, preparing herself for her stealth mission. A breem should ensure he was in recharge, so she will wait that long.

She silently snuck into the berthroom, careful to keep her heels from making too much noise. His systems were humming peacefully, a sure sign he was actually in recharge. He was on his side, his wings folded back behind him and his arms raised to his chest. Carefully, with the skills of a ninja, she crept onto the berth and reached for the panel. Her thin digits pried it open, pausing to ensure he didn't online, then she set to work on reconnecting the two wires. It was a little tricky with his angle on the berth, but she finally managed to put them back in and reset the panel. He stirred slightly, but didn't online. She was smiling broadly, beyond pleased with her work. She lied down next to him, placed his arm over her waist, and snuggled against his warm frame.

Phase one done. On to phase two.

* * *

"So, when you be back?" Moonstar asked, her face smiling, as she watched Starscream prepare to go on patrol.

"About 1100 planetary time." He answered.

"Can I have another goodbye kiss?" She said as she skipped over to him and placed her servos on his cockpit.

Starscream smirked. "I suppose so."

"Yay!" She almost squealed as she grabbed his helm and pulled him into the desired kiss.

The kiss was amazing as always and she whimpered sadly when he finally pulled away. Without looking back, he left her. She was beaming, jumping up and down on her peds. He hadn't rolled his optics or seemed annoyed at her asking for the kiss. She was slowly winning him over.

* * *

"Moonstar, I'm back." Starscream said as he entered his hab suite later that orbital cycle.

"Starscream!" She ran over to him and embraced him in a hug. Starscream's optics widened as his arms raised in surprise from the unusual greeting. "I missed you!" She nuzzled her face into his chest piece.

"Um, okay…" He masterfully articulated like a dumbstruck scholar.

"Soooooooo…" She spun around and pressed her back against his front, wriggling her aft in a very obvious manner of what she was suggesting. "Don't forget to kiss me as you do it." She added, smiling back at him.

"Did you get into my high grade?"

"No, of course not! Why would I disobey you?"

"Because you are acting… _peculiar_." He said slowly.

"Oh, come on. Can't a femme want some fun from a handsome, brilliant, strong, and super sexy Seeker like yourself?" She poked the tip of his olfactory sensor with a digit to emphasize her last word.

Starscream couldn't disagree with her statement. It was all true, after all. But this was still… odd. She took his arms and wrapped them around her waist, then bucked against him as if she was already being thrust into. Her codpiece slide aside as she reached up and placed a servo on the back of his helm, bringing his face closer to hers for a kiss over her shoulder.

That was enough convincing for Starscream. He removed his own codpiece and entered her. Soon they were both moaning into each others mouths as he roughly thrust into her. His servos held her in place from his fierce humping and before long their chest pieces slid aside to reveal their sparks. The energy tendrils leaked out and entangled with each other, bringing the two Cybertronians into the height of their euphoria just before a powerful overload coursed through their systems.

"Wow," Moonstar said softly once their frames had cooled down enough. "Want to go again?"

Starscream eyed her for a long moment before he smirked. "Sure."

* * *

Starscream onlined and sat up in the berth the next orbital cycle. Moonstar watched him, her optics bright and her lip plates stretched in a smile.

"You know, they say that morning interfacing makes you better at your work for the orbital cycle." She said, her wings fluttering momentarily.

Starscream turned to her, a smirk spreading on his faceplates. "As a scientist I think I should test this theory."

Moonstar's smile only broadened as she lied on her back and allowed him to crawl on top of her. Their lip plates and frames were soon connected, and their spark chambers exposed to each others.

This pattern was repeated for just over a decacyle. They interfaced and spark bonded whenever they could; in the morning, in the middle of the orbital cycle, at night. Starscream was so much gentler when they were kissing so Moonstar enjoyed every astrosecond that she was with him. He even started to smile at her. And the few times Thundercracker and Skywarp came over she didn't mind them taking her so much. Things were going so well that she was actually happy for once.

She just needed to get sparked.

"I fold." Thundercracker said gloomily as he tossed his cards down and leaned back in his chair.

The three Seekers were at the small table in Starscream's hab suite while Moonstar sat on the couch reading a datapad. The trine had been playing a poker-like game with energon goodies (for Starscream refused to lose anymore of his credits to Skywarp) for the past joor. Thundercracker was having a hard time while Skywarp was - shockingly - winning.

"You're cheating, aren't you?" Skywarp demanded.

"No, I just doubt I can win this round." Thundercracker replied.

"You've folded for the last thirteen rounds." Starscream put in.

"Yeah, because I am losing and getting a bad hand constantly."

"Fine, I'll beat Screamer for you!" Skywarp giggled, his lopsided grin dominating his faceplates.

"Heh, well, feast your optics on this, dearest Sky." Starscream smirked as he showed his cards.

"Cute, Star. Here's mine." Skywarp then put his down.

Starscream gave it one glance then punched the table. "How the _frag_ are you pulling that slag off?!" He shrieked.

"All mine!" Skywarp wrapped his arms around the pile of energon goodies in the center of the table and slid it closer to him.

"This is ridiculous! I can _not_ be losing to _you_ of all mechs!" Starscream went on with his rant.

"Skywarp, please don't consume those all in one sitting." Thundercracker said, ignoring his trineleader's raging.

"I won't, TC. I'm gonna consume them all in _two_ sittings." He then giggled like an idiot.

"No. NO! Rematch, now." Starscream dictated as he began to gather and shuffle the cards.

"Whatever you say." Skywarp smiled as he ate several of the energon goodies.

"Do _not_ eat the currency!" Starscream shouted.

"But, I won it!"

"Not yet, you haven't!"

Thundercracker sighed. "Hey, Moonstar? Can you get the rest of the energon goodies from Star's desk?" He politely asked of her.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled as she set aside her datapad.

She stood up slowly, having not felt good all orbital cycle. She assumed it was from bad energon and so thought nothing of it.

She picked up the small, metal box that held the treats and brought it to the Seekers. When she was halfway to them she suddenly dropped the box, clutched her abdomen plating, and purged her fuel tanks.

"Moonstar!" Three confused and worried voices exclaimed as the Seekers leaped from their seats and rushed to her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She choked out when she finally finished retching.

"What's wrong, Moonie?" Skywarp wrung his servos anxiously, his optics wide.

"Look me in the optics." Starscream instructed as he grabbed her chin and forced her helm up. Thundercracker had his servos on her shoulders, helping to support her as she panted. "Do you feel dizzy? Did you damage yourself and didn't inform me? Any other symptoms prior to the purging of your tanks?"

"I-I've felt weird all orbital cycle."

"Define 'weird.'"

"Tired, queasy in the tanks, stiff." She said slowly.

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

"I thought it would pass."

"Primus, femmes…" Starscream grumbled. "Here, I'm taking you to Hook."

And with that he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the hab suite. The other Seekers followed him, Thundercracker to his right and Skywarp to the left. If Moonstar hadn't felt like slag she would be greatly enjoying her fantasy lover carrying her down the dark corridors of the _Nemesis_.

"Hook, get your aft over here!" Starscream ordered once he entered the medbay.

"What? I'm working!" Hook and the other Constructicons were all gathered around a machine that they had been laboring over for the past orn.

"Moonstar is ill. I need you to find out why and fix her." Starscream snapped back as he gently placed the black and purple femme on the nearest medberth.

"Fine, but it better not be serious." The medic said as he grabbed his scanner and approached.

"She's gonna be alright, right Doc?" Skywarp swallowed, his wings drooping.

"Let me see first." Hook swept the scanner over her, checked the results, re-scanned her, and checked again. He shook his helm slowly. "Congratulations, Starscream. One of you is going to be a creator. She's carrying."

" ** _WHAT_**?!"

Hook and the other Constructicons covered their audio receptors from Starscream's outburst.

"I'm carrying?" Moonstar couldn't help but smile as she placed a dainty servo over her spark chamber.

"I just would like to know which one of you _geniuses_ is the creator." Hook said sardonically.

Starscream's optics narrowed ominously. "Skywarp, Thundercracker." He said through gritted denta. "Take Moonstar back to my quarters."

"Nah uh, not until she gets some proper energon." Hook waved a digit. "Mixmaster! Get the carrier additives, will ya?"

Starscream stood seething, his servos clenched in fists at his sides, his optics bright, wings rattling. Mixmaster returned quickly with a small, metal crate and handed it to Moonstar.

"This is why I always keep some ready on servo." Hook said as he opened the crate Moonstar now held. "Each vial you will pour into your energon cube and consume it that way. The protoform inside of your gestation tank requires the metals in the additives in order to grow. Right now it is feeding off of your own frame, which will eventually kill you both if allowed to continue. Now, I want you to consume a minimum of three cubes every orbital cycle, preferably four."

"For how long? And, how far along is my sparkling?" She asked.

"For a long time, if you keep it of course. I will send over some datapads when I find them for you to go over. As for your sparkling, it appears to be almost a decacycle along in development. "

"Okay." She nodded her helm as she slipped off the medberth and carried her box towards the two Seekers waiting for her.

The three exited the medbay leaving Starscream barely containing his fury. "Check my wires, Hook." He growled as he sat on the medberth and lied down.

Hook did so and shook his helm. "Your wires are definitely reconnected."

"Was it from self repair?"

"No, there is no sign of the self repair systems being activated in this area for quite some time." He then ran the scanner over it. "No, Starscream, they were reconnected manually."

"She did this." His servos clenched so tightly that his palms dented.

"I just want to know why she would want to breed with you." Hook said almost to himself as he disconnected Starscream's wires once more. "Now, Starscream, I know it's immensely difficult for Seekers, but try to refrain from interfacing with her until she is no longer carrying."

Starscream gave him a murderous glare.

"So, are you keeping it?" Hook continued in the same indifferent tone.

"I'll get back to you on that." Starscream ground out between gritted denta as he stood.

The tri colored Seeker stomped out of the medbay, his rage emitting from his frame like a vibrating pulse.

* * *

"So, do you need anything else, Moonie?" Skywarp asked as he handed her a cube of energon with the additives added.

"No, I think I'm good, 'Warp." She smiled at him from where she sat on the couch surrounded by cushions that the two Seekers had gathered for her.

"You sure? Don't be afraid to ask." Thundercracker said as he set a box of energon goodies besides the datapads on the small table before the couch.

"Yeah, we don't know what a carrier needs." Skywarp blurted out.

"No, no, you guys have given me cushions, energon, entertainment, everything I need. I'm fine. I just gotta wait for my sparkling to grow." She touched her chest piece, a proud smile over her faceplates.

"Aw, mech, TC! We're gonna be uncles!" Skywarp was jumping up and down in excitement. "I always wanted to be a uncle! Or a creator! I can't wait!"

"Easy, Skywarp. You do realize sparklings are a lot of work." Thundercracker said placing a servo on his trinemates shoulder to calm him. "Besides, we don't know what Star is going to do."

"What ya mean?"

"He may end the carrying."

"No! I want to be an uncle!"

"It's my sparkling, too. He can't just dictate if I have a sparkling or not." Moonstar put in.

"Moonstar, you are on a military vessel in the Decepticon army. This is no place for a sparkling. _You_ can't even walk around the _Nemesis_ without one of us with you for protection. How will a sparkling do in such an environment? And, Starscream is the Second. If he decides to be a glitch the only one telling him no is Megatron. And I doubt Megs will be willing to have a sparkling onboard."

"What about you guys? If he wants to offline my sparkling you'll help convince him to let me keep it, right?" Moonstar said softly.

"Moonstar," Thundercracker sighed. "I'll see what I can do but I'm not promising you anything. Starscream is a stubborn glitch and when he makes a decision he is adamant about it."

"I'll help you keep it, Moonie." Skywarp said as he patted her shoulder, reassuring her. "If he doesn't wanna help with raising a sparkling I'll do it."

"Thank you, guys." She said in a quiet voice, a faint smile on her lip plates. "Can I get a Seeker hug from my mechs now?"

"Of course!" Skywarp leaned over and embraced her in a tight, but gentle, hug.

Thundercracker joined in, the two large warriors holding the little femme on the now overly cushioned couch. She smiled from audio receptor to audio receptor feeling so safe with these two.

"Wish we could stay, Moonstar, but we need to go on patrol." Thundercracker said after a bit.

"Alright. I'll be here." She smiled up at them as they stood.

"Don't be afraid to call us if you need anything." Thundercracker added as they exited the hab suite.

"Bye, Moonie!" Skywarp waved to her just before the door slid shut.

Moonstar smiled, snuggling deeper into her cushions and sipping the additive filled energon. There was no way Starscream could be mad at her for getting sparked. Surely he always wanted a sparkling. He even talked about having one that one evening. He was just shocked. No, he will come back excited about his sparkling and maybe he will for once see her as something other than property.

* * *

Starscream marched straight to the brig and entered the torture chamber. He opened a large cabinet filled with various tools for inflicting damage on a being. He selected an energon whip and stormed out.

Moonstar was still on the couch reading a datapad when he returned. She leaped up, smiling broadly, and trotted towards him when she saw what he was holding.

"Starscream?" She stopped, her voice soft and servos wringing.

"Turn around and lean over the desk." He commanded, his voice cold and devoid of anything close to contentment.

"Starscream? Why-why do you have that?" She was trembling, her optics bright with fear.

"Lean over the desk, _now_!"

"Why?" She was on the verge of crying.

"Why? Because you _lied_ to me! You went behind my back, reconnected my wires without my knowledge or consent, and kept this all secret from me!" He shrieked.

"Starscream, I thought-I thought that maybe if I had your sparkling you wouldn't be so angry with me." She was barely able to hold back the sobs threatening to burst out.

"O-oh I'm angry now."

"Why is this such a big deal? It's just a sparkling-"

"That's not why I'm so pissed off right now! You _lied_ to me! _You_ are _my_ property and you manipulated me to get what you wanted! I've warned you multiple times but that doesn't seem to work, so you will be _punished_! Now, turn around and lean over the desk!"

Moonstar broke down, sobbing loudly as her delicate frame quaked with fear. "Please, don't hurt me." She pleaded.

"If you don't lean over the desk in the next ten astroseconds I will tie you across it!" He shouted, his wings raised threateningly.

Moonstar backed up until she bumped into the desk. She was trembling so hard that it was difficult for her to turn around and keep balance. Her sobbing increase as her servos rested over the surface of the desk and she leaned forward.

She heard the whip crackle to life just before it struck. The searing pain erupted from it's sudden lash across the middle of her back. She screamed, twirling around and holding her hands out in a defensive stance.

"No! Please! I can't take anymore of that!" She screeched, almost collapsing from her shaking legs.

"Resume your position or I will double the number I plan for you." He said darkly, no empathy in his voice or expression.

"Please, it hurts!"

"Oh, I am _very_ aware of how _exactly_ this feels like. You are barely receiving any type of discipline from me." His optics narrowed as he spoke. "Now, resume the position or I will _triple_ the number."

Moonstar cried louder, slowly turning back to lean over the desk. She screamed when the second lash landed across her backstrut, followed by another and another. She shrieked from each painful burn embedded in her delicate frame, clawing at the desktop until her digits tore and bled energon. She cried so hard that coolant soon poured from her optics and down her cheekplates. The lashes landed on her back, wings, and aft mercilessly.

After twenty lashes Starscream powered down the whip and tossed it aside like a venomous snake. He didn't spare her a second glance as he stomped by her and locked himself in the berthroom.

Moonstar was crying uncontrollably into the desk as she lied across it. After a few kliks she managed to calm down enough to attempt to stand. Her legs gave up from under her and she collapsed to the deckplates, crying louder from the searing pain erupting from her damaged back. She lied on the cold floor, her arms folded and face buried in them, crying all alone in her agony.

* * *

"Here are all the datapads I have on sparkling development and what she should expect." Hook said as he handed a pile of datapads to Thundercracker.

"Thank you, Hook." Thundercracker smiled as he took the proffered 'pads.

"I wanna read them too!" Skywarp was bouncing on his peds beside the blue Seeker. "I wanna help Moonie through her carrying."

"Alright, 'Warp, calm down. Let's get these to Moonstar." Thundercracker turned to leave but Skywarp grabbed his arm and in an instant they were just outside of Starscream's hab suite.

"Why not teleport inside?"

"I didn't want to scare Moonie. Isn't it bad for carriers to get scared?"

Thundercracker smiled at his trinemate. "Mech, for being insane you sure do a lot of thinking."

Skywarp giggled. "Yeah, I do."

Thundercracker put in Starscream's code and the door slid open. The two Seekers eagerly entered with their pile of datapads, but were horrified by what they saw.

Moonstar was lying face first on the deckplates, her helm wrapped in her arms and dried energon caking her entire back, aft, and thighs. Dried energon surrounded her in a gooey puddle, making her sticky to the floor.

"Moonstar!" Skywarp rushed to her side, sliding onto his knees and touching her helm. "Oh, Moonie, what happened, sweetspark?!"

Moonstar lifted her helm slowly, her optics and cheekplates coated with dry coolant. She looked at Skywarp for a moment before breaking back into sobs.

"Moonstar, who hurt you?" Thundercracker was by her side instantly, concern evident in his scarlet optics.

"He hurt me. He's mad at me. He came in and yelled at me and hurt me." She cried into her arms. "He came shortly after you left and hurt me."

"You mean you've been on the deckplates for over six joors?!" Thundercracker's optics widened knowing exactly who 'he' was.

"He's been in and out since and hasn't spoken to me. He just came back and is in the berthroom, now."

Thundercracker's optics brightened dangerously. "Skywarp, get her cleaned up. Starscream's medkit is in a drawer of his desk."

"Where are you going, TC?" Skywarp asked as his trinemate stood.

"To have a word with Starscream." Thundercracker replied darkly, his peds stomping as he approached the door to the berthroom. He palmed the door open and marched in, servos clenched and wings raised. "Starscream."

"It's called 'knocking,' Thundercracker. Usually one does it to announce their presence on the other side of a closed door so as not to be rude." Starscream said sardonically as he sat on the berth reading a datapad to which his optics never left.

The door shut behind the blue Seeker as he made a beeline for his trineleader and swiped the datapad with one fluent motion.

"Give that back." Starscream ground through gritted denta.

"No, not until you tell me what the _slag_ is _wrong_ with you!" Thundercracker placed his servos on his hips as he glared more than just knives at Starscream.

"I am perfectly functional. Now, return my datapad. That's an order." Starscream's tone was as dangerous as it could get, his optics murderous.

"No, no, I have _had_ it with your slag. You are going to explain to me why _exactly_ you just whipped a carrying femme and then proceeded to leave her bleeding on the deckplates for six joors!"

"My property. I can do as I please with her. Now, give it."

"No, you can _not_ do that to her! You know what I think your problem is? You're tired of being Megatron's punching bag so you decided to get your own."

Starscream's entire frame tensed with immense, unadulterated fury, his servos clenching into fists at his sides. "I think you better shut your mouth before you say something that _really_ pisses me off." Starscream said in a slow, threatening tone.

"She got sparked, so what? Is a sparkling really going to offline you?"

"No, you misunderstand. She went behind _my_ back and _lied_ to me! She reconnected my wires with _out_ my consent or knowledge and put you and Skywarp at risk of being sparked by _me_. Do you realize what Megatron would do to you two if you got sparked?"

"I'm very aware of the rules concerning warriors carrying." Thundercracker crossed his arms. "She made a mistake and we did not get sparked by you. Let it go, Screamer."

"Do _not_ call me that!"

"You left a carrying femme bleeding on the deckplates of your office! Where the frag did your sense of morals or sympathy go?! What ever happened to the Starscream I met in the Academy and worked my aft off to convince to be my trinemate?!"

"Oh, don't start with _that_ slag again."

"You are being more than a fragging glitch right now. Why do you have to be so… incorrigible?!"

"I really am not in the mood for your pontificating, Thundercracker." Starscream crossed his own arms and leaned back against the wall just behind the berth.

"She is carrying part of _you_! _You_ helped create a new spark and you attacked the one carrying that new spark?!"

"She won't be carrying it for long. I will have Hook remove the parasite." He waved a servo dismissively.

Thundercracker was using all his willpower not to grab Starscream and strangle him. "No, no you are going to let her have her sparkling."

"My property. You have no say." Starscream jabbed a digit at his trinemate.

"Starscream, she is carrying the first Seekerlet that has been sparked in hundreds of vorns. _Our_ people, Star. We have lost so many of our kind I will _not_ let you have us lose another one."

"It's not a Seeker yet."

"No, but it _will_ be. And think about it, Star. You, our leader, creating the first Seekerlet in all these vorns. It will only add to your popularity points. It helps show the other Seekers that you will not only lead us into a better future but you will also help save our people from extinction." Thundercracker paused before adding, "And Skywarp wants to be an uncle more than you could possibly comprehend."

Starscream looked at Thundercracker for a long while as he mused. "No." He said finally. "I will not have a brat with an Autobot interface slave."

"Alright then. Moonstar will be staying with me as you give this more thought." Thundercracker turned and stomped out.

"That is _my_ property, Thundercracker! I will court martial you if you touch her!" Starscream shrieked after him.

Thundercracker stopped at the door and looked back. "No, you won't, because this isn't about a superior arguing with his subordinate. This is two lifelong friends having a disagreement and me proving you wrong."

With that said, Thundercracker exited the berthroom and shut the door behind him. Skywarp was beside Moonstar gently cleaning her wounds. He looked up, worry spilling from his blood red optics. Thundercracker set down the datapad he stole from Starscream on the desk and sighed.

"Moonstar, can you walk?" He asked softly.

"It hurts." She sobbed.

"Okay." Thundercracker nodded his head. "'Warp, she's going to spending a few orbital cycles with us. Can you teleport her to my berth while I get her things?"

"Yeah, sure." Skywarp said in the same soft voice.

He touched her shoulder and the two were instantly gone. Thundercracker began subspacing the extra pillows, datapads, and additives before walking out of the hab suite.

* * *

"How does this feel?" Thundercracker asked as he placed a cloth soaked with cold water over her back.

"That feels so much better." She said as she lied on her front on Thundercracker's berth.

"Yeah, it always helps Starscream." He said softly, placing another on her lower back.

"What do you mean?"

Thundercracker was silent for a moment before answering. "Megatron greatly enjoys using energon whips on Starscream. Only, the ones he uses are a lot worse than the one you were hit with. Now, try to get some recharge. It really helps."

"It hurts too much."

"I know." Thundercracker said so softly. "He says the same thing."

"Hey, why not let her have some high grade? We usually give Screamer some of that." Skywarp suggested.

"She can't have any, Sky. She's carrying."

"Oh…" Skywarp hung his helm and his wings drooped.

Thundercracker gently took one of Moonstar's servos in his much larger one and placed his brow against hers. His other servo stroked her cheekplates.

"You're not alone. Go into recharge. 'Warp and I are right here." He said the words like he had repeated them far too often.

"It just hurts too much."

Thundercracker offlined his optics. "Shhh. Try not to think about it. Shhh." He said so gently in a low voice.

Moonstar offlined her optics and tried to fall into recharge. Thundercracker hummed to her softly, reassuring her for several kliks before finally her systems shut down and she was recharging. Once he was certain she wouldn't online, he pulled away and leaned back in his chair.

"She acts just like Star." Skywarp pointed out in a quiet voice.

Thundercracker nodded his helm once in agreement. The two Seekers were silent for a while, watching the recharging femme like a couple of guard dogs.

"So, I heard you guys arguing." Skywarp started. "What's going on?"

Thundercracker rubbed his faceplates with a servo, exhausted from the long orbital cycle. "He wants to abort the carrying, but I told him he shouldn't. I think a Seekerlet will be good for our people. Especially one coming from our leader. And, who knows, maybe it will be good for Starscream."

"What about Megatron?"

"I don't know, 'Warp. If Starscream stops being a slagger he will know how to handle Megatron. We just need to prove to him that having this sparkling is a good idea."

"Why do we have a slagger as a trineleader?" Skywarp moaned.

Thundercracker smiled faintly at that. "'Cause, 'Warp, the universe hates awesome mechs like us so it feels the need to frag with us."

"Heh, well, at least we're together!"

"Trine till the bitter end."

"Trine till the bitter end."

* * *

Starscream glared at the vid screen before him in the Control Room. His arms were folded and a bitter scowl was etched into his faceplates. Everyone was avoiding him like the plague as he silently stewed in his unholy wrath. It had been four orbital cycles since learning about Moonstar's carrying and there were whispers amongst the crewmechs about what was going on with the Elite Trine. The Constructicons had - thankfully - remained silent about it all, but the lack of the three primary Seekers in the Rec Room the last four orbital cycles and the heated stare downs between Thundercracker and Starscream whenever they crossed paths was enough to make everyone curious about the Seekers' personal lives.

Skywarp walked into the Control Room, his usually calm and easy going visage was now worried and uncomfortable as he approached his trineleader. His servos were wringing and his wings were drooping as low as they could. He stopped by Starscream who didn't even act like he acknowledged his presence. Everyone in the Control Room turned their attention to the two Seekers, hoping they would find out the answers to the unusual hostility they had been emanating towards each other.

"Hey, Star." Skywarp said barely audible. Starscream didn't move. "I just wanted to let you know that Moonie is doing fine. She feels a lot better with the stuff Hook gave her and her wounds don't hurt so much today."

Starscream's optics never left the vid screen. Skywarp's expression only became even sadder. He looked far worse than a kicked puppy and a child who had his favorite toy broken by a bully in one. Skywarp bit his lower lip plate, debating on what he should say next.

"Please, don't be mad, Star. She didn't mean to upset you. And, TC was just angry. We always get angry at each other sometimes. We're a trine, we're like family, like brothers. Brothers argue all the time." Still nothing from Starscream. Skywarp looked like he was on the verge of crying. His voice lowered even more, loud enough for only Starscream to hear. "We still both love you, Star. Please, don't hate us."

Starscream finally removed his glare from the vid screen and turned his murderous optics on Skywarp. Skywarp's wings raised ever so slightly in the tiniest of hopes that Starscream would say something that wasn't malicious.

"Get. Lost." Was the sparkless reply growled through gritted denta.

Skywarp's wings dropped back down and he immediately teleported away before he could break down in front of everyone. Starscream resumed his staring competition with the vid screen his processor envisioning horrible scenarios for his trinemates to be offlined in.

Thundercracker was right about the other Seekers being more willing to follow a leader that could help repopulate their threatened numbers. And him being the first Seeker to successfully breed in so long would make him look even better.

But the fact remained that he was helping to lead an army and raising a sparkling on a warship was not the best of circumstances. He also had to deal with Megatron who might not be so privy to the idea of his Second raising a sparkling instead of making battle plans. And then there was the other concern with Megatron. The one that forced him to be so sparkless towards his trinemates in public: Megatron would hurt the sparkling to get to him.

When Starscream had become Megatron's Second he quickly learned that Megatron wasn't the most lenient when it came to punishing the Seeker. Starscream was forced to hide his feelings towards his trinemates in order to protect them from being abused. He was their trineleader and only he was going to be the one to get physical with them. He hated having to be such an aft towards them in order to fool Megatron, but he loved them too much to risk their safety. The worst part was Skywarp was unaware of this. Thundercracker and Starscream had agreed that the best way to protect Skywarp was to keep him in the dark. The black and purple Seeker was not the best at keeping secrets and his blind loyalty towards Megatron might lead him astray.

And now Starscream would have to deal with a sparkling that might be held over his helm if he stepped too far out of line. No, he couldn't allow that to happen. He did want a sparkling, but not like this. Not here on this ship with _him_ so close.

Thundercracker stormed into the Control Room and headed directly for Starscream. Starscream didn't heed his presence until an ebony hand clasped around his blue wrist and forcefully yanked him out of his seat.

"Hey!" The SIC shrieked as he was roughly dragged my his trinemate, all optics in the room watching the strange scene play out. "Release me at once, Thundercracker!"

The blue Seeker didn't say anything. He hauled Starscream out of the Control Room and down a couple of corridors before releasing him.

"What the slag, TC?!" Starscream was more than incensed by the treatment just inflicted upon his being.

"Don't you demand that from me, Star." Thundercracker jabbed a digit in Starscream's visage. " _I_ should be the one asking that! First you abuse Moonstar and now Skywarp?! You _know_ he has a hard time handling us fighting and you treating him like that has him thinking that the trine is breaking up."

"Skywarp is just being a sparkling. He'll get over it." Starscream said dismissively, his arms crossing.

"No, Starscream, he will _not_! We're all he has left and you are treating him like a pile of scrap." Thundercracker exclaimed, placing his servos on his hips. "He hasn't even _done_ anything to earn your wrath. Slag, he hasn't even pulled a prank on you in like _two_ stellar cycles!"

"Did you literally just drag me away from my work to tell me how to treat our _special_ brother?" He said contemptuously, his optics narrowing to thin slits.

"No, I dragged you over hear so that I could knock some sense into your fried processor."

"That sounded like coercion."

"No, you haven't _seen_ coercion."

"Am I supposed to be intimidated, TC?"

"You know what, Screamer, I am on the verge of punching you in the faceplates."

"Threatening a superior officer. I could have you court martialed." He waved a digit in a tsking manner.

"Do _not_ start up with that ' _superior officer_ ' slag!" Thundercracker roared, his servos clenched into fists at his sides shaking as a minor sonic boom erupted from his systems.

The lights flickered on and off from the force of the attack, the Seeker's glowing optics emitting an ominous glow in the dim hallway. They were silent, their unalloyed fury radiating in vibrant raves from their frames. They didn't move, allowing their optics to communicate what verbal combat couldn't attain.

Swindle and Vortex walked by, the Seekers not taking notice of their presence. The Combaticons exchanged confused glances, Swindling throwing in a shrug to his gestaltmate as they quickly passed the heated and thickly tense scene.

Starscream's optics flashed, a deadly flicker burning into his trinemate's spark like an energon knife. "I'm not keeping it." He finally said in a low, almost sinister tone.

"Why?" Thundercracker exhaled, his own voice lowered significantly.

"You know why."

"Enlighten me."

"Him. The same reason I have to protect you two. He would only use it against me."

"He won't dare harm your sparkling and risk losing every Seeker. We're too valuable to him."

"And if he does? If he offlines my sparkling or decides to do the same to you and 'Warp…" Starscream's face softened and he looked away. "TC, I _can't_ risk it."

"I thought you were all about taking risks?" Thundercracker crossed his arms.

Starscream looked back at him, his face an enigma. "What would you have me do?" His voice was barely audible.

"Keep it. It will only raise the moral of our people, prove you as an effective leader, and help repopulate our devastated numbers. And if we have to, we can always smuggle it out. He wouldn't dare hurt your sparkling if it meant losing the Seekers."

Starscream returned his gaze to anything other than his trinemate. He was silent as he thought, then he vented a sigh. "Let me think about it." He finally said softly.

"Please, Star, don't be afraid to ask us for help. You know we're here for you."

Starscream nodded absently, his processor whirling as he thought through everything that had just happened the last few orbital cycles and what might happen if he chose to go through with this.

Thundercracker was right, again. Keeping the sparkling would help the moral of his people and Megatron wouldn't risk losing the might of the Seekers over a simple sparkling. But, even if Starscream chose to keep it, he still had to convince Megatron himself to allow him to raise it on a warship.

Starscream vented another sigh, a servo rubbing tiredly over his faceplates. "I'll get back to you. I have work to do."

"Alright, Star." Thundercracker said quietly.

The two Seekers parted ways without another word. Thundercracker went back towards his quarters while Starscream made his way to the part of the ship he despised the most: Megatron's hab suite.

* * *

Starscream stood outside the forsaken door calming his systems. He had to convince the tyrant on the merits of allowing him to keep the sparkling while not making it appear that he had any emotional investment. The sparkling was for his people, not because he personally wanted it. At least, that's what he wanted Megatron to believe. Starscream knew several tactics to get Megatron to acquiesce to his demands, but none of them were particularly favorable to the Seeker. The one thing Starscream would _never_ offer was his own body, but he had _other_ ways.

Sighing, he shook his frame and twitched his wings to shake off his remaining nerves. He pressed the call button by the door and waited, mentally preparing himself as best he could in the last astroseconds before he took the figurative plunge.

The doors opened in the silent invite to enter the tyrant's hab suite, and Starscream sauntered in as if he owned it.

"Greetings, Lord Megatron." He smirked, his faceplates as controlled and cool as ever, all signs of anxiety well hidden from vorns of practice.

"What do you want, Starscream?" Megatron sounded vexed, not even glancing up from the datapads he had laid out on his desk before him.

"I'm hurt, my lord. Surely my mere presence isn't that undesired to aggravate you so." He placed his servos on the desk and leaned forward so his helm was close to Megatron's.

Megatron looked up slowly, his optics relaying only negativity towards his Second. "Is there a reason for your visit?"

Starscream's smirk only grew as he sat on the desk and crossed his legs. He plucked up a datapad with one servo while he leaned back on the other, arching his backstrut in a coquettish manner. His wings flutter in a flash as he scanned over the datapad's contents. Megatron watched him closely, his elbows resting on the desk as his fingers laced together against his chin.

"Actually," Starscream finally said, his optics still on the 'pad. "There is a _particular_ reason for my visitation." Megatron remained silent. Starscream touched the tip of a digit to his glossa, then used the same digit to press the offline button on the datapad he held. He placed it aside and picked up another. "So…. boring." He said as he began to individually offline the datapads and neatly stack them in a corner on the desk.

"Starscream, I suggest you cease rearranging the items on my desk and explain to me why you are here."

"Because," Starscream swung his peds onto the desk and crawled over it only to slide off and into Megatron's lap. He sat with both legs dangling over the left arm of the chair while his left arm slung behind Megatron's neck. He rested his helm momentarily in the crook of Megatron's neck as he spoke, a digit tracing along the Decepticon insignia branded on the warlord's chest piece. "I would like you to grant permission on something." He lifted his helm and looked into Megatron's optics. "Nothing major, of course."

Megatron hadn't fought Starscream in anyway when the Seeker made himself comfortable on his lap. In fact, he rather enjoyed the feeling of the handsome flyer suggestively touching him so. Seekers were well known for being amazing in the berth, and they were eminently gorgeous, not to mention dead sexy. Megatron had been vying to lure this particular Seeker into his own berth for quite some time and he wasn't the only one.

"Define 'nothing major.'" Megatron's optics narrowed.

Starscream vented a dramatic sigh, his wings fluttered again and he placed his servo on Megatron's jaw, his thumb caressing the tyrant's cheekplates. "My slave," He said slowly. "Has been sparked." Megatron's optics widened briefly, but otherwise he did not react. "And, I would like to keep the sparkling." His servo returned to tracing the insignia in a seductive manner. "Is that alright, _my_ _leader_." He whispered the last words salaciously.

Megatron's inner fans turned on, but otherwise he seemed unperturbed. He simply looked at Starscream, his expression an enigma. Starscream smiled faintly, his servo lowering to idly draw circles over Megatron's abdominal plating. Starscream moved his faceplates so close to Megatron's that it seemed for a moment that he was about to kiss him.

"Do you have nothing to say, Lord Megatron?" His voice was low, seductive, and his warm breath caressed the tyrant's cheekplates.

"You want to raise a sparkling on my warship?" Megatron said slowly.

Starscream pressed a digit over Megatron's lip plates. "Yes or no? You will have nothing to fear, my lord. The sparkling will not interfere with my work or that of the ship's crew. My trine and I will be the one's responsible and you won't even have to see it."

Megatron's optics narrowed again, his visage darkening. Starscream inwardly swallowed. Megatron was thinking negatively and he had to change his mind before he could say "no." Starscream's processor raced, trying to come up with a solution. One came to mind that might work, but Starscream was not too thrilled about it.

The Seeker's servo lowered even more and touched just over Megatron's codpiece causing the warlord's optics to widen in surprise. Starscream forced his expression to remain the same, even though he felt like jumping back and rushing his servo to a bucket of cleaning solution. Starscream returned his helm to the crook of Megatron's neck as his servo stroked Megatron's crotch in a lubricious manner. Megatron's systems were beginning to heat up.

"Please, my lord? Can I?" Starscream once again asked in a whisper.

"Uh," Megatron made a sound as if clearing his throat. "Fine, yes, whatever, Starscream. You can keep the sparkling. But, it better not get in the way or else."

Starscream's servo instantly shot up and touched Megatron on the chin. "Thank you, my leader." With that, Starscream pecked a kiss on Megatron's cheekplates before leaping off the ex-gladiator's lap and ambled out of his hab suite.

Megatron was left somewhat confused, and a lot warmer, as he watched those impeccable legs and aft exit his quarters.

Once outside and a few corridors away Starscream ceased his acting and began gagging, his one servo clasping his throat as the other clutched his side. He couldn't believe that he just pulled that off… at the cost of his sanity. Now, he had to regain his composer, rush to his personal washracks, and scrub himself clean of everything Megatron. Especially his servo and lip plates! Then, he will tell his trine and Moonstar.

If his trinemates knew what he sometimes had to revert to to get his way with Megatron… Primus knows how they would take that. But now was not the time to think about their opinions. What's done is done and now he must prepare for the uncertain future before him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If you didn't feel like slapping Starscream across the faceplates in this chapter than you have no spark.**
> 
> **Now, I am not a fan of the Starscream/Megatron stuff. The guys hate each other, but I chose to change a few things in their relationship for the story's sake. Let's just say Starscream is good at getting what he wants. ;)**
> 
> **Why am I so good at writing about asshole characters? For once I would like to make a happy character that wasn't annoying. :P**


	8. Lost Property

Starscream stopped before the door to Thundercracker's hab suite. The Decepticon SIC had just spent the last six joors scrubbing himself in the washracks until he had removed much of his paint. Then, he had repainted and waxed himself. He had ensured that nothing of Megatron was left on his frame, and his poor servo and lip plates had taken precedence since they had touched Megatron so.

But, now he was once again cleansed of the pollution that was Megatron and preparing himself to face his trine and slave. He put in his override code for the door and crossed his arms as he waited for it to slide open. Three pairs of optics turned to face him when he entered, his wings held high in silent defiance of the wrongs he had committed earlier. They watched him uncertainly as he ambled to the berth and sat beside Moonstar. Starscream studied her for a moment, taking her small servo in his larger one.

"Have you come up with any designation ideas for our sparkling? We're gonna need one soon." He said casually as if he was talking about the weather.

Moonstar's face lit up as a smile spread across it. She squealed excitedly before embracing Starscream in a tight hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthank _thankyou_!" She exuberantly squeaked never letting up her tight embrace around Starscream.

"You mean I'm gonna be an uncle?" Skywarp's sad expression quickly changed into its usual joyous appearance.

"I mean we have a slag lot of work ahead of us." Starscream grumbled.

"Oh Primus, I love you!" Moonstar practically leaped into Starscream's lap and squeezed him tighter.

"That makes you the only one…" Starscream muttered.

"No, one of three." Thundercracker offlined one optic for a moment in the form of a wink.

"Hmm, well, let's get you back to my quarters." Starscream said as he picked Moonstar up bridal style and stood.

"Hey, Screamer, you owe us a night for being so mean." Skywarp smiled mischievously.

"I say two for how impertinent he was." Thundercracker added as he stood as well.

Skywarp giggled, his lopsided grin much too large for his visage. "Let's chain him to the berth, TC! We haven't done that in a while."

"Ooh, I like the way you think, 'Warp." Thundercracker smirked.

"No manacles." Starscream said abruptly as he started to carry Moonstar out of the room.

"No manacles means extra paddling!" Skywarp laughed menacingly.

"Help me carry Moonstar's stuff back, 'Warp." Thundercracker said as he grabbed the small crate of additives. "Then we can wrestle him onto the berth."

"I hold while you tie?"

"Of course. You know I don't like it when he squirms."

* * *

The three Seekers walked through the crowded passages of the _Nemesis_ , their wings held high and frames proudly boasting of their vanity. They were in their usual formation: Starscream leading with Thundercracker behind him on the right and Skywarp behind on the left. Moonstar was in the Air Commander's arms, her arms wrapped around his neck and her helm resting in the crook of his neck. Her heeled peds idly swung in the air, her excitement still rushing through her systems. She was smiling broader than she ever had done before in her life.

Here she was in the arms of her fantasy lover carrying his sparkling. He was holding her in a loving manner in front of everyone and his trinemates were supportive of them both. She wanted to be with these Seekers more than anything. Sure they were still rough, but she could mold them into shape. They were already improving significantly, and now since she was carrying the sparkling of one things could only get better.

No, this was her dream, even if it was her enemies she had fallen for.

Everyone watched them pass, curious expressions following them. Moonstar for once could look back at the crewmechs without them lustfully groping her body with their optics. They were normal looking mechs, not all the vicious, sparkless Decepticons that all Autobots had been taught to offline on sight. Many looked like Autobots she had known, simply with different color schemes. No, they didn't all seem bad and after meeting a few she could see that there were good ones. Thundercracker was nice - even though he did take her against her will - but at least he was polite and gentle to her always. He even stood up for her against his trineleader. Then those two cassettes, Rumble and Frenzy, were concerned about her safety to the point of reporting Starscream's abuse to their superior. And Skywarp just seemed so awkward and confused about how to property socialize that he was almost like a sparkling.

Then there was Starscream. Starscream was an aft most of the time, but when he was alone with his trinemates she could see that there was some goodness in his spark. He really did care for them, he simply showed it in a "rough" manner. All his threats were never carried out and he allowed his trinemates to "get back at him" when he was extra jerk-ish to them. And he _was_ treating her with a little more respect each orbital cycle.

The change wouldn't be immediate, but she knew she could get him to be everything she ever wanted in her fantasy mate.

Moonstar was forced out of her daydreaming by an all too familiar voice. Her cerulean optics widened and she tightened her grip on Starscream, curling into him. He felt her exquisite frame trembling and her helm burrowing deeper into his neck. His blood red optics scanned the crewmechs around until he found the object of her sudden terror.

Motormaster was talking to the other Stunticons as they walked down the corridor towards the Elite Trine. They were going in the opposite direction, perhaps to the Control Room, not noticing the Seekers just ahead of their path.

Wildrider was the first to see the Seekers and their femme. He froze causing Breakdown to bump into him from behind.

"Uh, boss. It's him." Wildrider said without removing his gaze on the Elite Trine.

Motormaster looked up and saw them, his optics narrowing. Starscream's wings hiked, spreading wide to intimidate the threat. The other Seekers mirrored the action, their scarlet optics narrowing as one as they fell on the Stunticons.

Moonstar only saw her attacker, the one who had brought her more pain than any battle wound. She was clinging so tightly around Starscream's neck that if he had been organic she would have strangled him to death. She saw those uncaring optics just as she had seen them that night. She felt those powerful servos tearing her legs apart and her valve ravaged.

She wanted to flee, to hide from him and cry, but at the same time she felt Starscream's arms holding her and his warm frame against hers. She felt safe in those arms, and she knew that he would protect her. Him and his trinemates. They were there for her and would fight for her. They had attacked the brute once, why wouldn't they do so again? Especially since she was now carrying one of their sparklings.

"Motormaster, you appear like you recovered fully from our last meeting." Starscream smirked as he stopped before the gestalt leader. "Such a nasty 'conversation,' wouldn't you agree?"

Motormaster was silent allowing his murderous glare do the talking. The other Stunticons watched in silence, their faces enigmas. They didn't like what Starscream had done to their leader, but then again, he deserved to be put in his place every now and then especially since he felt it so "necessary" to beat his subordinates for every blunder.

"Nothing else to add, I see." Starscream continued when Motormaster had been quiet for too long. "Good, because I rather not waste my time on a vacuous grounder."

With that friendly statement spoken Starscream flicked his wings and walked off, his trinemates directly behind him. Motormaster glared after them, the only sound in the corridor was that of thruster heels clacking loudly.

Moonstar relaxed some, but was still curled against Starscream. Once again he had protected her and once again she didn't want him to ever leave her. She offlined her optics and vented a small, tired sigh.

* * *

Thundercracker punched in Starscream's code and the trine entered once the doors had opened. Starscream carefully placed Moonstar on the couch and Thundercracker began to produce her things out of his subspace pockets. Skywarp unsubspaced all of the cushions and piled them around her until he was certain she was at the highest state of comfort. Thundercracker prepared her a cube with addictives while Starscream handed her some datapads to watch movies on.

"Anything else you need, Moonie?" Skywarp asked once she had received her energon from the blue Seeker.

"No, I think I'm good. Thank you." She smiled at them as they stood around her.

"If there are any other accommodations that you require do speak up." Starscream said.

"No, no, I'm good. Just gotta relax and let the little one grow." She touched her chest piece over her spark chamber, her smile growing.

"Well, if there isn't anything else you need…" Skywarp trailed off to suddenly grab Starscream by the wrists and pin his arms behind his back.

Starscream kicked at Skywarp's shins all the while demanding to be released. Thundercracker grasped an arm and the two Seekers managed to drag a - literally - kicking and screaming Starscream into the berthroom before shutting and locking the door behind them. Moonstar listened to the sounds of them wrestling him to the berth and chains behind dragged over the berth. It didn't take long for the distinguished whacking sound of a paddle followed by Starscream's angry shouting to be heard. It lasted for nearly a joor before _other_ discernible sounds emitted from behind the door.

Several more breems later the door opened and Skywarp poked his helm out. "Hey, Moonie, wanna recharge with us? Don't worry, Starscream is not forgetting this 'lesson' any time soon. I think it will be a while before he starts being an aft again." The purple and black Seeker said with his lopsided grin spreading over his faceplates.

Moonstar offlined the datapad she had been watching a film on and rose from her fortress of cushions. She entered the berthroom to find Starscream and Thundercracker already getting comfortable on the berth - well, as comfortable as Starscream's sore aft would allow him. She climbed up on the berth and snuggled into Starscream's frame, his arms wrapping around her possessively. Skywarp cuddled against her back, his one arm resting over her hip.

Moonstar looked up at Starscream's face, his optics offline and systems cooling after overloading several times. The other two Seekers quickly fell into recharge, but Starscream's engine was still humming loudly. She reached up and lightly touched his cheekplates, her optics lighting his features in the darkness. His optics onlined in a flash, silently watching her. She smiled, her servo gently caressing his cheekplates. A small smile crept over his handsome visage just before he leaned closer and placed a kiss to her brow. Her smile grew until it spread from audio receptor to audio receptor and she wrapped her servo around the back of his helm. Their brows touched, blue and red optics locked on each other. Starscream's servo lowered until it touched her abdominal plating just over her gestation tank and gently rubbed it. Moonstar couldn't contain herself any longer and moved to passionately kiss Starscream's lip plates. He didn't fight her, instead kissing back, his glossa dipping into her mouth as his servo moved to rest on her waist. The kiss did not last long and he pulled his helm back quickly.

"Get some recharge." He whispered, being careful not to wake the others.

Moonstar only smile at him before snuggling closer and resting her helm against his chest plates. His arms held her closer than they ever had before and she fell into recharge with a smile on her delicate faceplates.

* * *

"Moonstar, I will be back about 1500 planetary time." Starscream said as he selected a few datapads from his desk. "And those two glitches won't be with me." He glowered at Skywarp and Thundercracker who smiled innocently back.

"Still sore, Screamer?" Skywarp giggled with his handsome faceplates dominated by a broad smile.

"I question my reasoning for concurring to such an accord." Starscream replied flatly.

"Heh, then quit being such an aft and we won't punish you. Wait, no, keep being an aft so we _can_ keep punishing you!" Skywarp laughed wickedly.

"I'm signing the datapad to have you both court martialed."

"Sure you are, Screamer."

"Stop calling me that. I'll see you two later."

"Come on, 'Warp. Star has work to do." Thundercracker said as he exited the room.

"Heh, good luck with sitting at your desk!" Skywarp exclaimed before teleporting out of the hab suite.

Starscream resumed his work of shifting through datapads, Moonstar silently watching him. He subspaced the required ones and turned his blood red optics to her. He smirked that devilish smirk of his as he gestured for her to approach him. She did so, a small smile on her own faceplates.

"I'm guessing you want your kiss goodbye?" He asked softly.

"Pit, yeah!" She said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around his helm and bounced on her peds.

His large servos held her by the waist and he kissed her almost lovingly on her lip plates. She quickly slipped her glossa into his mouth before he could do it to her and eagerly danced it around that delicious Seeker glossa. This kiss felt even more wonderful than any other previous ones because it was Starscream who had initiated the offer. They kissed passionately for nearly a klik before Starscream pulled away, a smile still on his lip plates.

"I apologize, Moonstar." He said softly, his breath warm on her face from their close proximity. "I shouldn't have punished you so severely." Moonstar bit her lower lip plate, not sure of what she should say in response. "What you did was wrong, regardless of intentions, but I should not have overreacted as I did. So, to make up for being an aft, upon my return we will go out and fly some."

Moonstar smiled. "Really?" She asked softly.

"Really." He pecked a kiss on her cheekplates. "And, I am also giving you the personal comm. link lines for my trine. You will be on our own wavelength so only will be able to communicate with me, 'Warp, or TC. But, this is a secret comm. line only used for emergencies. Soundwave has yet to discover it and I rather keep it that way."

Moonstar could only broaden her ebullient smile before squealing excitedly and embracing him in a tight hug. He was beginning to trust her and that meant he was that much closer to loving her. She nuzzled her face into his chest piece while her little wings fluttered.

Starscream wasn't sure how to proceed with the squealing femme clinging so tightly to his frame. He watched her for a few astroseconds before gently prying her arms from around him.

"Alright, alright, enough of that." He said firmly but not angry. "Let me give you the comm. line."

* * *

Starscream sat at his console in the Control Room next to Soundwave's trying to stay focused on his work. He had so many reports to go over, schedules to make for his flyers, test results to scrutinize for his long running experiments, and preparing for more energon raids. He never had difficulty with completing his tasks, but now all his processor was centered on was the fact that he was going to be a creator.

He should be still angry at her for lying to him and putting him in this situation, but after meditating it over during his joors in the washracks after his meeting with Megatron he found himself reconsidering everything. Megatron had allowed him to keep it, his trinemates were begging him to go through with it, and the carrier had risked so much in getting him to spark her perhaps this was Primus' way of saying, "You're having a sparkling, dammit!" If deities spoke that way…

He did want a sparkling, he really did, but he just wasn't certain if now was the right time or place. It would be good for his people, for his popularity as leader of the Seekers, his trinemates, his _brothers_ , wanted him to go through with it, and he had that feeling in his spark that this was meant to be.

Then, there was _her_. An Autobot he had dragged from a prison and claimed as his who stole his spark whenever he kissed her… whenever he spark bonded with her. He had never felt such raw emotions or energy coursing through his systems than when he was with her. And despite everything he had done to her - raping her so many times, shouting at her, hitting her, abusing her - she refused to see him as a monster. No, she wanted him to such an extent that she had him secretly impregnate her. She kept asking for his love, and he continuously rejected her every time.

Maybe he _was_ a glitch. Most mechs would have already fallen helm over peds for a femme that beautiful, that driven, that lively, that… phenomenal. After everything he had done to her she was still so strong. After what the Stunticons did to her she still had fought on for life. She was everything a Seeker wanted in a mate… in a Conjunx Endura.

But, she was an Autobot slave and he was the Deception's Second in Command. He couldn't just love her, take her as his mate, and let the factions be damned. No, he had to push her away and view her only as property no matter how amazing she was.

Primus, why did things have to be so complicated?!

Starscream vented a sigh and unceremoniously banged his helm into the console before him. Soundwave ceased his work to look over at his superior, his cassettes doing the same.

"Seeker Starscream's actions: Abnormal. Query: Why?" The monotone voice asked.

Starscream didn't remove his face from the console as he spoke. "Life is difficult. I hate it."

"Want us to end it?" Rumble asked with a smile.

"Soundwave, what do you know about sparklings?" Starscream said ignoring Rumble's comment.

"Repeat query: Why?"

"Repeat question: What do you _know_ about raising a sparkling?"

The cassettes all exchanged confused glances while Soundwave simply studied Starscream from beneath his visor. Then, his visor briefly brightened and his helm lowered ever so slightly. Starscream knew that the telepath was smirking beneath that battle mask.

"Seeker Starscream to become creator with Autobot femme. Situation: Infelicitous. Conclusion: Humorous."

"Humorous?" Starscream removed his helm from the console and leaned back in his seat. "Tragic would be a more appropriate term for having to find myself degraded to the point of asking you for advice."

"Knowledge regarding sparklings: Limited. Experience with sparklings: Nonexistent."

"I was afraid of that. Well, what _do_ you know about them?" Starscream asked as he idly swayed his chair back and forth.

"Sparklings' vocalizer capacity: Impressive. Suggestion: Mute audio receptors for first few stellar cycles."

"You would know of such things. Your advice has been noted. Anything else that isn't too obvious?" He grumbled.

"Temperament of carrying femmes: Erratic. Suggestion: Provide sufficient energon goodies."

"Oh, do you have experience in that department?"

"Negative."

"Pity. Do you know if I should find a different place to recharge in case the 'erratic' behavior turns deadly?"

"Answer to query: Insufficient data. Suggestion if situation does become hazardous: Run."

"Ha! Remind me to never ask you for advice concerning femmes or sparklings ever again." Starscream smirked at him. "Well, I believe it is safe to assume that I will offline from all of this. Being on this ship with nothing but mechs, none having any _proper_ experience with femmes, and all certainly lacking on the sparkling department… I would say it was nice knowing you, but it really wasn't."

"Sentiment: Shared."

Starscream's smirk only grew. "Just don't allow your demented children to desecrate my frame. I already have it sold to Skywarp."

"Seeker humor: Peculiar."

"Not in _that_ way. He wants to reformat it into wall decoration. At least, that's what he claims he will do if I offline in an idiotic manner. Primus, get your processor out of the gutter!" He paused. "Soundwave, be honest and try to refrain from being your usual smartaft-ness, but, do you think I could be at least a _decent_ enough creator? You _better not_ be smiling beneath that mask."

Soundwave ever so slightly cocked his helm to the side, optics momentarily brightening. "Insufficient data. Curious to view results. Current hypothesis at this time." He was silent, musing over the answer. "Affirmative."

Starscream's optics brightened and his wings raised ever so slightly. The cassettes all gave Soundwave incredulous looks. Starscream nodded slowly as he looked down at the deckplates, thinking. If anyone was to know the answer to such a question it _would_ be the telepath.

"Let's hope you are right on that."

* * *

"Moonstar, you ready to go flying?" Starscream asked as he entered his hab suite.

Moonstar leaped from her pile of cushions on the couch and ran over to him. She glomped in, almost causing him to fall over as he stumbled to regain balance. She squeezed him in a tight hug and nuzzled her face into his chest piece.

"Starscream! I missed you!" She smiled up at him, bouncing on her peds like an excited sparkling.

"Um, okay… So, err, are you ready?"

"Yes! I refueled just a bit ago and am ready to go!"

"Alright, alright, Primus, calm down." He held his servos up as if it would help calm her.

"No! How can I be calm when you're here?" She then nuzzled against him again.

"I would be appreciative if you released me."

"You have to kiss me."

"Are you bribing me?"

"Maaaaaybe." She was smiling so broadly that her faceplates were at risk of breaking off.

"Primus, fine, fine." He acquiesced with a sigh.

"Eep!" She squealed as she reached up and pulled his helm closer to hers.

Starscream couldn't help but smile at her exuberance over something so simple. He silenced her squeal by capturing her lip plates with his and passionately kissed her. Moonstar lifted one ped off the floor and held it high behind her as she leaned into the kiss loving every moment of it.

"Alright, that's enough." Starscream smirked when he finally pulled away. "Let's get to the lift."

"Carry me." She commanded with a smile as she held her arms out.

"Pardon?"

"Carry me!" She squeaked, bouncing on her peds.

"Why?"

"Because, I want you to carry me."

"For the love of- Will this be a regular thing with you?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Fine, whatever, fine." He sighed.

She squeaked again as he lifted her up and carried her bridal style out of the hab suite and down the corridors. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled into his larger frame. Starscream looked down at her and smiled. He had never met anyone so excited to simply see him. Well, maybe Skywarp, but it had taken vorns to get him to that point. No, this femme had only known his for a few decacycles and she was already attaching herself to him like a lifeline. She just kept getting better and better.

But she was an Autobot.

* * *

The Air Commander got many curious stares when he entered the Control Room still carrying the femme. He ignored them and walked her to the elevator lift. Soundwave was still on shift, his visor brightening when he saw the odd sight.

"Seekers are weird." Rumble stated.

"Yeah, really weird." Frenzy agreed.

"I'm not carrying you in the air." Starscream said as he walked out onto the raised platform of the lift tower.

"Aw, but I don't want to be put down." Moonstar pouted, clinging closer to Starscream's frame.

Starscream walked to the edge of the platform and abruptly dropped her over. She gave a started squawk as she fell several yards before transforming and flying upwards. Starscream transformed and was immediately by her side, his wingtip bumping against her chassis for a moment.

"That was rude." She said flatly.

"I know." Starscream would have been smirking if he had been in root mode.

"Okay, well, where to now?"

"Keep up and I'll show you."

He banked sharply to the left and his engines roared to life just before he broke the sound barrier. Moonstar chased after him, breaking the sound barrier herself as she followed his contrails left in his wake.

They were soon over land, everything a blur of colors as they madly raced to nowhere in particular. Starscream descended and flew through a canyon and under massive stone arches, twisting and rolling as he banked hard left and right. Moonstar flew after him, but at that speed she was forced to ascend out of the canyon and simply watch from above. He made it look so easy, his finesse at such high velocity, not even slowing down for the tight turns.

Moonstar smiled inwardly. He was absolutely amazing in the air. It was as if he was one with the wind currents and could manipulate it without even processing through it all. And here, out in the bright yellow sun of this strange planet, he was more than gorgeous. The light reflecting from his smooth frame, the delicate contrails trailing from his wingtips, and his aerodynamic alt. mode simply made him so much more than merely desirable. It made him perfect.

Yes, she was a lucky femme, and once he realized that they were meant to be together everything would be her perfect fantasy come true.

Suddenly, Starscream shot straight up from the canyon and into the atmosphere. He banked hard and headed directly for Moonstar.

"Moonstar," He said, slowing down as he turned to fly alongside her. "Stay close to me."

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked suddenly anxious.

"Just… Just stay close." He snapped, brushing his wingtip against her side to get her to bank away.

She did just that and they were soon heading in the opposite direction. He was flying so close to her, his wing just over hers in a protective manner. They flew in silence for awhile, Moonstar slowly getting more and more worried.

"Dammit." Starscream grumbled.

"What?"

"Starscream to Thundercracker and Skywarp. Do you copy?" He said into his comm. link sounding more exasperated than anything else.

::Thundercracker to Starscream. Read you loud and clear.:: His deep voice sounded over the comm. link.

"Get your afts here. Sending coordinates, now."

::Coordinates received. What's the problem?::

Starscream was quiet for a moment. "Autobots picked us up on their scanners. I have six bogeys detected. Five are approaching fast."

"Autobots?" Moonstar said softly.

::Aw, Screamer, you can handle those five Seeker wanna-bes!:: Skywarp's voice said.

"True, but I have Moonstar with me."

There was silence before Skywarp got it. ::Ooooooooh… Right. Gotcha. Will be there soon!::

"Moonstar, descend and take refuge in that rock formation." He tipped his wing momentarily to gesture at the mentioned boulders that would serve as a fitting hiding place for someone her size.

Moonstar's processor was racing. This was the perfect chance for her to escape. All she needed to do was turn around and fly for all she was worth towards the approaching Autobots. He wouldn't be able to stop her, and if he did catch her the other Autobots would be there in astroseconds to free her. He was all alone and it might take his trinemates a bit to get to him.

But, if she did that she would be leaving him. Her fantasy lover. The one she was coming closer and closer to winning over. The one's sparkling she now carried.

"Moonstar, do as you are told." Starscream's voice broke through her thoughts with the coldness of ice.

Moonstar inwardly swallowed and did as she was instructed, swooping down and transforming to land just behind the rocks. No sooner had she landed and looked back up when several missiles streaked by Starscream forcing him into an aileron roll. He managed to dodge the missiles just before several jets appeared right on him. His engines roared and he once again broke the sound barrier, quickly speeding into Mach 3.

Moonstar watched the jets disappear into the azure sky. He was leading them away from her. She waited, not sure of what she should do. Fly away and find the other Autobots, or stay?

A loud "vop" sound crackled from overhead just before the screaming of jet engines thundered above. Skywarp and Thundercracker appeared in a flash of purple and quickly began to circle like vultures looking for food. They were searching for her.

Moonstar leaned her back against the boulder and slid down until she slumped on the ground. Her wings drooped and she pulled her knees to her chest piece, hugging them as she rested her chin on one. Should she go to them or flee for the Autobots?

Why was this so difficult?!

Skywarp and Thundercracker were spreading farther apart, desperately searching for her. Then, as if they were being called, they turned as one and headed in the direction Starscream had taken. Thundercracker released a sonic boom that vibrated through the stones Moonstar was leaning against before he and Skywarp broke the sound barrier and blasted away at Mach 3.

She sat there listening to the sounds of the organic wildlife uncertain of what she should do. A bird perched on a nearby tree branch and sang happily, fluttering his wings every so often. Moonstar watched him, curious about this strange new species, but too scared to remove herself from her location to explore any further than the range of her optics.

"I'm picking something up this way."

Moonstar froze, her optics widening. She had not heard that voice before. The crunching of tree branches and growling of engines became louder. She swallowed. Should she flee and try and find the Seekers, or stay and allow the Autobots to take her back in their ranks? She touched her abdominal plating just over her gestation tank. What would be best for her sparkling? To be raised with its creator, but on an enemy warship, or away from its creator and with the Autobots?

Several strange vehicles pushed through the foliage and stopped before her. One was green and bulky, the other bright red and smooth, and the third silver and smaller. As one they transformed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The red one said with a lopsided grin that reminded Moonstar of Skywarp.

"Um, why is there a femme here?" The silver one asked to no one in particular.

"Back off Sideswipe before you scare her even more." The green one said as he brushed past the tall warrior and slowly approached the obviously frightened femme. "Hey, I'm Hound." He said gently as he crouched in front of her. "The red one is Sideswipe and that one is Bluestreak." He gestured to each one as he named them. "I see you're an Autobot, too." He then pointed to the red insignia on her chest piece. "Mind explaining what ya doing out here?"

Moonstar didn't know how to answer. Tell them that she was a Decepticon slave and was now carrying the sparkling of a Decepticon, or should she lie? Should she even talk to them or fly away to her Seekers.

"No need to be afraid." Hound continued when she had been quiet for too long. "We're Autobots just like you."

 _Autobots who willingly get themselves sparked by Decepticons_? She thought, but otherwise remained silent.

"Maybe-maybe we should get her back to base in case those Deceptiscums come back or she gets a virus or something because I heard that femmes tend to be more prone to stuff like that with their smaller frames and more-"

"Blue, give us cover as Sideswipe and I help the femme." Hound said quickly, stopping Bluestreak before he could go on for too long.

"Yeah, got it."

"Here, we're just gonna help you back to our base." Hound smiled as her as he stood and held a servo out for her.

Moonstar was trembling. Something was screaming at her to go and be safe with them, but her other half was telling her to stay with Starscream.

"I-I can't." She said so softly, her voice almost inaudible.

"Sure you can. Does it hurt to walk? Sideswipe can carry you."

"That I can." The Lamborghini smiled.

"No, no, I can walk. I just. I don't know. I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I don't know what to do." Her optics begun to fill with static as her servos wrung nervously.

"It's alright. You're safe now. Here, let me help you to your peds." Hound said as he gently took her delicate servos in his rough ones and helped her up. "There you go." He smiled as she took a few steps forward passing him. His optics widened when he saw her back. "Primus, what happened?"

"What?" She looked back, turning her body to do so and allowing the other two mechs to see her damaged back.

"Who beat on you?" Sideswipe demanded, stepping forward and placing a servo on her shoulder.

"Oh, that? It's-it's nothing-" She said quietly.

"Nothing my aft. An energon whip was used on you. What slagger did that?"

"He-he apologized." She looked away as she spoke.

"Oh, so it's one of _those_ relationships?" Sideswipe placed his servos on his hips while giving her a hard look.

"No, no, that's not it. He-he was just mad because I had lied to him. So-so he hurt me. But, he apologized and won't do it again."

"Yeah, sure he won't."

"We'll finish this discussion back at the _Ark_." Hound said firmly. "Those Seekers might come back any klik now." He then turned to Moonstar. "You sure you can walk?"

"I think so. I haven't really walked much since he hurt me. He mostly just been carrying me whenever I went somewhere. It still is a bit sore, though."

"Call in Skyfire. I'll carry her until he gets to us." Sideswipe said before gently picking her up bridal style and carrying her off the rocky hill.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her helm against his chest piece. His arms were strong like Starscream's, but they just didn't feel the same. She vented air in a sigh suddenly realizing how tired she was. Her systems required more fuel now since she was carrying and after the flight she was nearly depleted. Hopefully they had plenty of energon at their base.

It didn't take long for a large, white shuttle to approach them and land. The Autobots climbed inside and Sideswipe placed her on a seat between him and Bluestreak.

What was she going to do?

* * *

Starscream spiraled downwards evading the strafing rounds from the Aerialbots on his tailfin. He had successfully managed to lure them away from Moonstar, but Skywarp and Thundercracker were unable to find her do to the Autobots jamming their scanners. It had taken a while, but Starscream finally had found a frequency that wasn't being blocked and managed to call his trinemates to his new location. They had come immediately, but now the Aerialbots refused to back off. Starscream didn't want to risk injury and having to return to the _Nemesis_ when he needed to stay out and find his slave. She was carrying his sparkling after all!

Thundercracker released another sonic boom temporarily disorienting the Aerialbots' radar. Starscream seized the opportunity and transformed, spinning as he did so and shooting his null rays at his enemies. He struck two of them, transformed, and flew upward. The hit Aerialbots plummeted, their wingmates following after them to help. The other Seekers took their positions behind their trineleader and they raced back towards Moonstar's last known coordinates.

"That won't distract them for long." Thundercracker pointed out.

"I know. We just need to grab Moonstar before they do." Starscream replied, his engines roaring with everything he could give them.

They broke the sound barrier simultaneously and were at Mach 3 in astroseconds.

* * *

Skyfire landed just outside of the _Ark_ and opened his hatch. His passengers exited, Sideswipe carrying Moonstar, and they quickly made their way into the crashed ship.

"Whoa, where did a femme come from?" Trailbreaker asked from where he stood leaning against a rock my the entrance to the _Ark_.

"Don't know. Just found her." Hound shrugged. "We're taking her to Ratchet."

"Ratchet?" Moonstar's optics brightened. "I remember him. We met one time."

"See, only friends are here. No need to be afraid." Sideswipe smiled at her.

She looked away from him, instead focusing on the confused stares from the Autobots that they passed in the orange corridors. Their expressions made them look so much like the Decepticons; all gawking and not sure of what to think.

* * *

"Any sign of her?" Skywarp asked into the comm. link as he flew low to the ground.

::No, I haven't found anything.:: Thundercracker replied.

"Slag."

Starscream transformed and landed on a precipice. He looked around the now darkening valley from the setting sun. His trinemates landed beside him, concern etched on both of their faceplates.

"Star, we're gonna have to head back soon." Thundercracker said slowly.

"They took her." Starscream growled, his servos clenching at his sides. "They took her and now I need to get her back." He said turning to face the other Seekers.

"Or, maybe she just flew far away from here? Maybe she headed back to the _Nemesis_?" Skywarp suggested.

"'Warp, she's an Autobot. She would go back to _them_ , not us." Starscream snapped.

"But, she likes us. She calls us 'her Seekers.'" Skywarp said softly, his wings drooping.

"Skywarp, we _used_ her. She was our frag toy. My _property_." Starscream said bitterly.

"But, she has your sparkling. Doesn't she want to raise it with us? With its creator? We aren't bad mechs." Skywarp looked like a kicked puppy, worried that Moonstar would be gone for good.

"Primus, you are such an imbecile." Starscream face-palmed with a sigh. "'Warp, we _hurt_ her. And why would she want to raise a sparkling with us? Look at us! We are three Seekers with _no_ experience and-or knowledge on sparklings, **_and_** we are her enemies. _She_ is an _Autobot_ and _we_ are _Decepticons_."

"And you did beat the slag out of her." Thundercracker added unhelpfully.

"Shut your whore mouth." Starscream growled, seething in his frustrated wrath.

"So… Moonie is gone?" Skywarp optics began to fill with static.

"No, Primus, do _not_ start that, 'Warp." Starscream snapped. "I don't need you whining like a sparkling on top of all this slag."

"I'm not whining like a sparkling!"

"Oh, Pit yes, you are." Starscream placed his servos on his hips.

"Stop it!" Thundercracker barked, lifting his servos to placate his trinemates. "We don't know where Moonstar is. She could be with the Autobots, yes, _or_ she could have gone to hide somewhere else. And we don't know what she is thinking. Maybe she will leave us and never return. _Or_ , maybe she actually does want to have that sparkling with _you_."

"So, what do we do, TC?" Skywarp whimpered.

Thundercracker turned to Starscream who had calmed down. The tri colored Seeker crossed his arms and vented a sigh.

"We wait. 0600 planetary time we return and resume our search. If we don't find her in the next three orbital cycles…" He trailed off to look at Skywarp. "If not found in that timeframe we assume she has returned to the Autobot ranks."

With that said, Starscream transformed and flew away. Skywarp gave Thundercracker the saddest expression a Cybertronian could ever make before transforming as well and following his trineleader. Thundercracker sighed, giving the valley one glance more, and followed his trine.

* * *

"Hey, Ratchet! Got someone here for you to see." Sideswipe called out as he, Hound, and Bluestreak entered the medbay leaving the confused mass of mechs outside.

"You better not have broken Bluestreak again you Primus forsaken-" The CMO stopped mid curse when he stepped out from his office and saw what Sideswipe was holding. "Where the slag did you get your servos on a femme?!"

"What can I say, Doc? The femmes love me." Sideswipe smiled as he gently placed Moonstar on a medberth.

Ratchet approached with a scanner. "Why is he carrying you? Have you broken something?"

"It's just sore." Moonstar said softly as she adjusted herself on the berth.

Ratchet raised an optical ridge. "Sore? What is sore?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Nothing my aft. What's wrong?"

"Show Ratchet your back. He doesn't bite… often." Sideswipe winked at her.

"They already cleaned the wounds and fixed it. My self repair is handling it now." She said in a lower voice.

"Oh, now I'm _very_ curious." Ratchet said as he raised the scanner to scan her.

Moonstar reached up and pushed his arm down, lowering the scanner. "Please, that isn't necessary. I'm fine, really. Just-just need to refuel and recharge."

"You don't need to be afraid-"

"I'm not afraid. I just… I just don't need to be scanned or anything. Hook checked me two orbital cycles ago and said-" She stopped, realizing that she had made a mistake.

The surrounding Autobots' optics widened. Moonstar's wings lowered and her servos began to wring anxiously.

"Hook? You mean the Decepticon medic Hook?" Sideswipe asked incredulously.

"Y-yes, but-but he was only checking me."

"Why were you with him?" Ratchet asked firmly, but still calm.

"I-I was taken to him after I was…" She swallowed and lowered her voice. "I was punished."

"Alright, let's start from the beginning. Where did you come from?" Ratchet said in the same tone.

"I-I was stationed on Lithone with my squad and-and-" She paused, her processor recalling the images of her friends being shot and offlined before her optics. She trembled at the memory and looked down. "They were offlined before me. I couldn't do anything."

There was silence for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear that… What's your designation, again?"

"Moonstar."

"I'm sorry to hear that Moonstar. But, how did you end up here on Earth? Lithone is very far away. You would have had to come by a shuttle or space bridge."

"I…" She swallowed. "It was by shuttle. Well, I think his designation was Astrotrain."

"Wait, you were on Astrotrain?" Hound gave her a look.

"To come from Cybertron to this planet, yes."

"Alright, Moonstar, what exactly happened after your squad was offlined?" Ratchet inquired.

"I was-I was taken prisoner by the Decepticons. They took me to Cybertron and kept me locked up in a cell for several orns. But then… Then he came and took me."

"Who?"

Moonstar shook her helm. "I don't want to say…"

"Is he the same fragger who did that to your back?" Sideswipe demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, but he's not a fragger! He is good, he just… I don't know."

"What did he do to you, whoever 'he' is?" Ratchet prodded.

"He…" She sighed. "He made me his interface slave. He-he raped me a lot." She said slowly as she wrung her servos, not daring to look at anyone's face.

Sympathetic and horrified expressions were on the gathered Autobot's faceplates. Bluestreak placed a comforting servo on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Raped you? And yet you just said he was 'good?'" Sideswipe gave her a dubious look.

"He stopped hurting me." Her voice was almost inaudible.

"Rape is rape, regardless if it hurts or not. Just tell us who the slagger is and we'll deal with him."

Moonstar swallowed.

"Moonstar, I would like to scan you and see how much Hook overlooked." Ratchet said it more like it was an order than request. "Please, let me check your back."

Moonstar bit her lower lip as she debated her next move. It wouldn't be so bad if he checked her back and might distract him from finding her sparkling. She didn't feel comfortable with them knowing that she was carrying the offspring of a Decepticon. They might judge her or be upset that she had allowed herself to be sparked. Well, as long as they didn't realize that _she_ was the one who had wanted to be sparked by Starscream.

"Alright," She said in almost a whisper as she slowly nodded her helm.

She turned herself over and lied on her front. Ratchet's optics narrowed when he saw her back with the still healing whip marks. He ran his scanner over her thin frame and checked the results.

"Hmm, he actually did a good job." Ratchet grumbled bitterly to himself. "The wounds have been properly treated and your self repair is fixing it nicely. So, why exactly were you whipped?"

"I was punished. I upset him and he just hurt me. But he apologized. He admitted that he had overreacted." She said as she sat back up on the berth.

"Overreacted? He fragging tortured you!"

"He won't do it again…" She said so softly.

"Yeah, because we aren't going to let him anywhere near you ever again." Sideswipe said resolutely.

Even though it shouldn't have, Moonstar's spark sunk at those words. She swallowed and looked down. Her servo absently reached up and touched her lip plates. She would never feel that kiss again.

"Moonstar, I know you must be traumatized and scared, but I would like to scan you properly and ensure that there is nothing that requires my attention." Ratchet said gently as he placed a red servo on her shoulder.

Her optics offlined and her servo touched just over her gestation tank. "There's nothing." She whispered.

"Then let me scan you."

"Hook scanned me the other orbital cycle. He said everything is fine."

"Yes, well, that's Hook. I wouldn't trust his medical advice too much. Please, Moonstar, it won't take but an astrosecond."

She sighed. He just wouldn't let this go. What could she do? They would eventually realize she was carrying anyway by her actions, her additives, and, if she stayed that long, when the sparkling came. She capitulated and lied back down on the berth. Ratchet offered her a small smile as he waved his scanner over her. He read the results and frowned.

"I see why you were hesitant." He said after a moment. "So, does it belong to the one who raped you?"

"One of them." She said not meeting anyone's optics.

"How many of those slaggers hurt you?" Bluestreak asked softly with wide optics.

"I'm keeping the sparkling." She said firmly. "Don't take it away from me."

"Who said anything about taking sparklings?" Ratchet raised his servos in a peaceful manner. "You want the sparkling, it's your sparkling."

"Can I have some energon?" She said quickly as she sat up. "I already have the additives."

"Yes, of course. Bluestreak, go get a few cubes." Ratchet waved him away with a servo.

Bluestreak nodded before trotting off towards the energon dispenser in the back of the medbay. Moonstar looked up at the friendly faces around her. It was almost weird seeing blue optics again instead of scarlet ones. She missed those optics.

* * *

Starscream sat at his desk looking at a datapad but not reading its contents. Skywarp was slumped on the couch looking like he just had his best friend offlined, and Thundercracker sat at the small desk with his arms crossed while looking at the deckplates. No one spoke or moved.

They had returned to the _Nemesis_ is silence and had gathered in Starscream's hab suite without any verbal command. Skywarp was devastated by the idea of never seeing Moonstar again and never being an uncle. Thundercracker was disappointed as well. He had come to greatly enjoy Moonstar's presence and her bubbly personality that had finally revealed itself a few orns ago. She was so likeable, energetic, and kind. She was exactly what they needed during these dark times, especially Starscream. He was slowing distancing himself from his trine the last few vorns and Thundercracker wasn't sure of what he should do anymore. He had hoped that now since Moonstar was carrying, maybe - just maybe - it would help Starscream out of the eternal gloom he had banished himself into.

Starscream was upset about losing Moonstar. She was his property and he had failed to keep it safe. How did that make him look like to the other Decepticons? A failure, that's how. How could he be an effective leader if he couldn't keep a damn Autobot femme from running away. Not to mention that he was back to only fragging his trinemates and the occasional prostitute in the Cybertronian brothels. And none of them could overload him like Moonstar could…

Oh, there it was again. Primus was slagging with him as always. He lost a slave that was somehow more than just a slave - regardless of how much Starscream told himself otherwise - and she was carrying his sparkling! She was so perfect and amazing and… just everything he had wanted. No, he couldn't have such treacherous emotions towards an Autobot. She was his own little whore and nothing more. Yes, nothing more.

But if that was all she was, why couldn't he fully convince himself of that? Why was there this nagging pull at his spark telling him that she _was_ more than _anything_.

It was official then: Primus hated him.

Starscream vented a sigh causing the other two Seekers to look up at him. He set aside the datapad and stood.

"We need to recharge if we are going to spend tomorrow searching for her." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Are you gonna get the other Seekers to help?" Skywarp said in a small voice.

"No, 'Warp, I can't do that. They have duties to attend instead of searching for a Autobot slave."

"But, Screamer, she is carrying your sparkling."

Starscream vented a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor. "I know, 'Warp. I know. We will find her, don't worry." He eyed Thundercracker for a moment to see if the blue Seeker had anything to say. Thundercracker simply looked at his peds. "Alright, let's get some recharge then."

Skywarp nodded slowly before rising to his peds and following Starscream into the berthroom. Thundercracker sighed and did the same.

* * *

"You can recharge here for tonight until better accommodations can be made." Ratchet said as he opened a door to an isolation room in the back of the medbay. "I apologize for the crudeness of it."

Moonstar's spark lurched when he said "I apologize." She didn't hear Ratchet's vocalizer for that but instead Starscream's smooth, mellifluous voice and she saw those amazing lip plates move as the words flowed fluently out.

"No, no, it's fine." She finally said softly. "Thank you."

Ratchet smiled at her and started to turn away when he suddenly paused. "Moonstar of Kalis, correct?" Moonstar nodded slowly. Ratchet smiled. "I remember you now. You're a survivor."

She smiled faintly at him. "I think I'm just lucky."

"Hmm, well, get some recharge. We will talk more in the morning."

Moonstar nodded and shut the door behind her. She sat on the berth, her wings drooping, and vented a sigh. It was going to be her first night recharging alone in a while. She lied down and curled into the fetish position. There were no strong Seeker arms wrapped around her or warm Seeker frames against her. It was just her. Alone and on a cold berth. No over heated systems from being overloaded, no soft humming of larger jet engines, not even the moaning of the _Nemesis'_ hull from ocean currents.

She never felt so lonely.

Maybe he was thinking about her. Maybe he was alone in his berth missing her little frame wrapped in his arms, her delicate servos resting on his chest piece, and her helm burrowed in the crook of his neck. Maybe Skywarp and Thundercracker were sad as well. They were " _her_ " Seekers, after all. They had to miss her.

Moonstar offlined her optics and tried to power down, but nothing was right. She needed her Seekers, she needed to see their smiling faceplates, she needed Starscream's arms holding her, she just needed them.

Why was her spark doing this to her? Why couldn't it accept that she was an Autobot and them Decepticons and that be the end of it? Why did she feel this ineffable emotion towards that one Seeker? Primus, why did everything she ever want have to be her enemy?

She couldn't help it. She cried, her soft sobs her only comfort as she eventually fell into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Autobots ruin everything! ARGH! :( You guys are breaking up a family for Primus' sake!**
> 
> **And some things in here I am basing off my own experience like with Moonstar only hearing two words and instantly remembering something else. I have PTSD and when I hear certain words together it makes me suddenly recall my abusive parents; so she kinda has the same thing only in some cases it's good memories!**
> 
> **Moonstar is so lucky to have Seekers she can call "hers." I wish I had that... :/**


	9. Making a Choice

**Warnings** : Torture/abuse

"You will each search out the selected coordinates I am sending you now." Starscream said as he lead his trine through the atmosphere in their alt. modes. "We will cover more ground if we split up. Do not engage any Autobots or humans. This is a retrieval mission, not a piss-off-as-many-enemies-as-I-can mission. If you pick up Autobots on your scanners fallback immediately. I don't have time to waste on getting your sorry afts back. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." Thundercracker answered.

"Yeah, Screamer."

"Skywarp…" Starscream said slowly in a threatening tone.

"Uh, sorry. Yes, sir." Skywarp replied quickly.

"Don't get yourselves offlined. Break formation, now."

The three Seekers then all banked towards their assigned coordinates and broke the sound barrier, quickly reaching Mach 3.

* * *

Moonstar onlined early that next morning. Her systems were use to rising at such a time due to the Seekers' schedules. Starscream especially had to be up before most of the crew to prepare for a long orbital cycle of work. But, this morning she was cold, not having the usual Seeker frames warming her up.

She sat up, drearily examining the room now since she was no longer exhausted. It was bare, only having a few cabinets on the walls and the medberth she now rested on. The medberth lacking the usual tri-colored frame she was accustomed to greeting every dawn.

She missed that devilishly smirking, dead sexy visage.

She sat there on the berth, her arms hugging her knees, wings neither drooping nor raised, thinking about her self claimed Seekers. It was almost a joor later when Ratchet's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Moonstar, are you online?"

She swallowed. "Yeah, I'm up."

"May I enter?"

She was taken a bit back by that. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be asked for permission rather than just be forced to do something. "Um, yeah, sure."

The door hissed open and the Autobot medic entered carrying an energon cube. He smiled at her, but she couldn't find it in herself to smile back.

"You feeling alright?" He asked gently as he handed her the cube. "I already added the additives."

"Thank you." She said softly as she accepted the proffered cube. "I just… I don't know. Everything is so different."

Ratchet placed a comforting servo on her shoulder. "It will take a while to get over what happened to you. I'm sorry that they did that. No one should suffer so."

 _He's not going to hurt me again. He will change. He already has begun._ She thought to herself as she sipped her cube.

Ratchet watched her for a moment in silence. "Would you be up to talking with Optimus Prime later this orbital cycle?"

Moonstar's optics widened. "The Prime wants to talk with me?" She disbelievingly asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, he has questions that require answers."

Moonstar looked down at her cube of energon for a moment before nodding her head. "Yeah, sure, I can talk with him."

"Good. I'll let him know. And if things get too uncomfortable just let him know. We're here to help you, Moonstar." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

She nodded again. "I know. Thank you."

Ratchet smiled, patting her shoulder softly. "Alright, then. If you feel up to it, I can get someone to give you a tour of the _Ark_ until you see Optimus."

She looked up at him, her optics so sad. "Yeah, sure, that's fine."

"Alright," Ratchet said softly. "Let me go see who's off duty."

He left her alone, the door closing behind him. Moonstar looked down at her cube, her optics filling with static. She wished it was a tour of the _Nemesis_ , not the _Ark_.

* * *

::Skywarp to Starscream. I have concluded my sweep of the provided coordinates. Mission objective: Failed. Requesting permission to continue search in new sector.::

Starscream inwardly sighed as he flew low over a field, his scanners stretched to the max. "Starscream to Skywarp. Permission granted. Continue mission objective in provided coordinates. New coordinates sent."

::Skywarp to Starscream. Receiving new coordinates. Requesting permission to talk normal.::

::Starscream to Skywarp. Permission denied. Quit your glitching.::

::Skywarp to Starscream. Shove it up your tailpipe.::

"Starscream to Skywarp. You're serving brig time."

::Skywarp to Starscream. You have to catch me first, _sir_.::

::Thundercracker to Skywarp and Starscream. Cease your immature bickering. We are all upset about the current situation and our lack of progress. Please, save it for the Autobots. We have an objective to reach.::

"Starscream to Thundercracker. Thank you. Have you completed your sweep?"

::Thundercracker to Starscream. Yes, sir. Requesting new coordinates.::

"Starscream to Thundercracker. Sending new coordinates."

::Thundercracker to Starscream. Coordinates received. Thundercracker to Starscream and Skywarp. Hang in there, guys. We can do this.::

::Skywarp to Thundercracker. I hope so.::

"Starscream to Thundercracker and Skywarp. We continue until dusk then return to the _Nemesis_. Keep the chit-chat on low and concentrate on the mission. Starscream out."

Starscream banked towards a city, his scanners only picking up organic life. Where could she be?

* * *

"And this is the science labs." Inferno said as he palmed open the door. He gestured for Moonstar to enter, which she did. "That is Perceptor. He is the head scientist and is fluent in a language only he understands." He explained as he gestured to the mentioned mech who was busy studying something on the desk before him. "And that is Wheeljack. His lab is actually just down the hall, but sometimes he can be found here when not creating explosives."

"Not explosives!" The engineer shouted, his head fins flashing aquamarine.

"He gets touchy about his failed inventions." Inferno whispered in Moonstar's audio receptor.

"I heard that." Wheeljack grunted as he approached. "Hello, you must be Moonstar." He held a dirty servo out for her to shake. She timidly did so. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you." She said softly.

"Hey, Perceptor, wanna meet the new arrival?" Wheeljack called out to him.

"Can't talk right now. Have experiments running. Some other time." He said quickly, never removing his optics from what he was doing.

"Eh, don't mind him. When he's in the middle of something it's impossible to get him to stop." Wheeljack waved a servo dismissively.

"Well, we better continue the tour. Next stop: The Rec Room!" Inferno smiled.

Moonstar nodded and followed the fire truck out of the laboratory. "It was nice meeting you!" Wheeljack waved before the door shut.

"And _that_ way is to Wheeljack's lab. Just past his lab is the Dinobots' Lair, as we like to call it." Inferno said as he pointed down a hallway. "Taking this way we will get to the Rec Room. There's actually a shortcut from the hab suites to it so you don't have to take this long way."

Moonstar only nodded. Her processor was partly on where she was listening to the red Autobot while the other half was with Starscream. She couldn't get that Decepticon out of her helm!

"And here is the Rec Room." Inferno palmed the door to it open and walked in.

The Rec Room was filled with Autobots sitting around at tables drinking energon or on the multiple couches in front of a massive vid screen playing videogames. Moonstar surveyed them all, her spark skipping a pulse when she saw a table filled with flyers. Their wings spread out behind their backs, not as proud as Seekers, but still demanding attention.

"Hiya, Moonstar!"

Moonstar turned to see Sideswipe at a nearby table, his peds propped up and crossed on it while he balanced his chair precariously on two legs. Next to him was a bright yellow Autobot who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Hi, Sideswipe." She said softly.

"So, how ya feeling today?" He smiled, his grin too large for his faceplates. It was just like Skywarp's.

She swallowed. "I feel alright. Thank you for asking." Her voice was so low, her wings drooping ever so slightly.

"Oh, Moonstar, this is my garrulous twin, Sunstreaker. He's quite the gregarious one." Sideswipe said it matter-of-factly, his massive grin never decreasing.

"Get slagged." Sunstreaker grunted before taking a drink of his energon.

Sideswipe giggle. "See? I can't shut him up!"

"I would avoid those two." Inferno joked.

Moonstar couldn't help but be reminded of Skywarp and Thundercracker. Skywarp with his big, goofy grin never shutting up as he annoyed Thundercracker, while Thundercracker would just remain silent with a few words every now and then. She missed those two.

Her optics begun to fill with static and she had to quickly turn her helm away before anyone could notice.

"Hey, you okay?" Sideswipe's smile instantly vanished.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said almost in a whisper. "I just… I just need a moment."

"Is it the sparkling? Do you need to go back to Ratchet?" Inferno asked anxiously.

"No, no, the sparkling is fine. I just… I just thought of something that upset me. I'm fine, now."

"Don't worry, Moonstar. We'll take care of those fragging 'Cons." Sideswipe reassured her.

"We can start with those Seekers." Sunstreaker gave the smallest of diabolical smirks to his twin before quickly erasing it.

Sideswipe's smile instantly returned. "Take out that Elite Trine and see how well they do without their screeching coward telling them when to retreat."

"I wonder how loud he can scream when his wings are slowly torn off? Maybe his pathetic trinemates would cry like sparklings if they were made to watch."

"Hey, Moonstar doesn't need to learn that you're a sociopath on the first orbital cycle she meets you." Inferno said sternly.

"They hurt her. They'll only be getting what they deserve." Sideswipe defended his brother.

Moonstar was silently seething. How _dare_ they talk about her Seekers in such a way. They were mechs just like anyone else and didn't deserve any type of cruel death. They had done wrong, yes, but these Autobots were not saints either. Just listening to these two was proof enough. Both sides had spilt energon on their servos, and both sides had good mechs.

"Those Seekers probably don't even have the equipment to hurt anyone in that way." Sunstreaker commented before taking another sip from his cube.

That was it. Moonstar's optics narrowed and she pivoted on her stiletto heel to storm out of the Rec. Room. The three mechs watched her leave completely puzzled.

"What's eating her?" Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker simply shrugged. "To understand femmes is a lost cause, Sides. I've heard that some mechs have gone mad from the attempt."

"Is that what happened to you, Sunny?"

Sunstreaker just gave him a look that promised the lost of limbs if he uttered another word. Sideswipe's smile only broadened at the silent threat.

* * *

::Still nothing…:: Skywarp moaned over the comm. link.

::Primus forsaken, fragging, slag sucking, creation-of-a-pleasurebot-and-scrap-pile, piece of slag!::

::Starscream, now is not the best time for poetry.:: Thundercracker sarcastically grunted.

::Shut up!::

::Screamer, I'm getting tired, but I don't wanna stop. Where is she?:: Skywarp was on the verge of crying.

::It's okay, Sky. We'll find her.:: Thundercracker cooed.

::Frag it all!:: Starscream bellowed.

::Star…?:: Skywarp whimpered.

::Just ignore him, 'Warp. You know he gets vocal when he's frustrated. We'll get her back, don't worry.::

::But I _am_ worried, TC! What if we never see her again? What if we don't get to be uncles? Screamer should have his sparkling. I had both of my creators. Screamer's sparkling should too. It's not fair!::

::I know, 'Warp. I know.::

::Shut up, you two! I'm tired of hearing you imbeciles blabbering on and on! Just, _shut up_!:: Starscream shrieked.

There was silence on the comm. line for nearly a klik.

::TC?::

::Yeah, 'Warp?::

::Nothing. Just making sure you're still there.:: Skywarp's vocalizer was fritzing in and out of static.

::I am. Don't worry, 'Warp. Everything will be alright.::

::I hope so.::

* * *

Moonstar followed Bluestreak down the orange corridors until he stopped at a large door.

"So, um, yeah, this is the door to the Conference Room." He explained sheepishly. "Um, Prowl and Optimus and the others are probably all waiting for you. So, yeah, err, here you go."

"Thank you." She said softly before palming the door open and entering.

"Uh, bye." Bluestreak awkwardly waved until the door shut. "Wow, smooth, Blue. Real smooth." He muttered to himself as he trudged back the way he came.

Moonstar stopped just before the large desk where at its head sat Optimus Prime. To the Prime's right was a black and white mech with the same frame as Bluestreak, and to the Prime's left was a visored mech. Next to the visored mech was a gruff looking red soldier, and opposite him, next to the black and white mech, was a red and white 'bot who looked very much like Sideswipe.

"Moonstar, please, take a seat." The Prime said as he gestured to the chair at the end of the table directly opposite of his. Moonstar did so. Once she was seated he continued. "Moonstar, as you might have guessed, I am Optimus Prime. This is my strategist and Second in Command, Prowl," He gestured to the black and white on his right. "My head of Special Operations and Third in Command, Jazz." He gestured to the one on his left. "My weapons specialist and bodyguard, Ironhide." He gestured to the red one next to Jazz. "And my Security Director, Red Alert." He nodded to the one next to Prowl.

Moonstar just glanced at them before returning her gaze to her wringing servos in her lap. They watched her for a moment in silence.

"Moonstar, if it is alright with you, I would like to ask you a few questions regarding your time with the Deceptions." Optimus said, careful with the words he used so as to not bring back any traumatic memories. Moonstar only nodded, her optics still watching her delicate servos. "Moonstar, for how long were you their prisoner?"

"Awhile," She said softly. "I'm not sure how many decacycles, but it is coming close to a stellar cycle."

"How did they capture you?"

"I was on a mission with my squad while stationed on Lithone. We were supposed to be gathering intel on possible Decepticon activities when our hacking attempt was compromised. We tried to escape but were caught. My squad were offlined before me. I was taken to Cybertron and locked away in a cell for about a decacycle before they took me away to be used as target practice for some new weapon that they are developing. I don't know anything else about it. That's when the Decepticon who would become my master found me. He took me from there and brought me here to be his interface slave." She swallowed. "He hurt me a lot those first few orns. He raped me, hit me, yelled at me… He shared me with his two friends. He never forced me to do anything else though, besides cleaning his hab suite and fetching things for him."

"How did you manage to escape?"

She bit her lower lip, her optics still watching her servos. "He hurt me for lying to him. He felt bad about, as he put it, 'overreacting' and apologized. He wanted to make it up to me so he said that he would take us flying. We were just playing around, him being a show off and all, when he picked up you guys up on his scanners. He told me to hide while he took care of the threat. I did just that when I was found by Hound, Sideswipe, and Bluestreak."

Prowl and Prime shared a look.

"You say that your 'master' was the one who took you flying, correct?" Prowl asked, his voice monotone reminding Moonstar of Soundwave. She nodded slowly. "And he was the only Decepticon with you?" Again she nodded. "All five of the Aerialbots' reports detail Starscream having been the only present Decepticon in the vicinity of your finding location." Moonstar's optics widened slightly. "Given the description of the Aerialbots' reports and your testimony I assume that Starscream was your self proclaimed 'master,' correct?"

Moonstar nodded slowly, her optics still studying her servos. Prowl gave Optimus a look as if silently requesting to continue. Optimus answered him with a slow nod.

"Moonstar, is your sparkling Starscream's?" She nodded. "Is he aware of its existence?" Again, she nodded. "Did he force the carrying on you?"

She swallowed. What should she say? No, that she actually forced it on _him_? Or should she lie and claim that, yes, her fantasy Seeker lover forced her to have his sparkling? But, if she lied to them that would be lying to her superior officers regarding Decepticons, which would be treason. Right?

She looked up at the gathered mechs, all their optics were on her. She opened her mouth to speak, but then her gaze fell on Prowl. His sapphire optics were devoid of any type of emotion. Cold and almost condemnatory as they scrutinized her. His visage an enigma, doorwings held high, and frame stiff. He looked so much like Starscream when he was before Megatron, hiding his thoughts and in his masquerade of having no feelings towards his trinemates.

Then, she saw Starscream's smiling faceplates before her. Not his arrogant or mischievous smirk, but that smile he had given her when he was truly happy.

Her optics lowered and her lower lip plate trembled. Her wings drooped as far as they could as she placed her face in her servos. She didn't want to reject that Seeker. This was his sparkling as much as it was hers and she shouldn't have to hide the fact.

"Moonstar?" Optimus asked softly.

"No." She said softly.

"Pardon?"

She raised her helm and looked each one of them in the optics before speaking in a stronger voice. "He didn't force the sparkling on me. It's our sparkling." She swallowed. "We-we were in the process of thinking of a designation."

"You wanted the sparkling?" Prowl prodded, his fingers lacing together on the desk before him.

"Y-yes."

"You willingly procreated with a superior officer of the Deceptions and even attempted to elude _your_ commanding officers of the fact that you were taken by said officer. Willingly breeding with our enemy is - surprisingly - a Class 3 misdemeanor according to the Autobot Code. Lying to your superior officers regarding your imprisonment within the Decepticon's warship is a Class 1 misdemeanor." Prowl stated in that same cold, emotionless tone.

"I didn't lie! I told you everything." Moonstar defended, her optics widening.

"Refuting an officer is an infraction, Moon-"

"Primus, you sound like Starscream threatening Skywarp." She interjected with a roll of her optics, just as Starscream did it.

Everyone just gave her a look as if to say "Oh slag, did she just do what I think she did?" Prowl's optics narrowed into slits.

Moonstar had enough of this. She had spend almost the past stellar cycle being raped, abused, yelled at, threatened, locked away, and forced to do things she never wanted to do. She had been living in the same ship - been in the same _room_ \- as the Slag Maker himself numerous times and never once was harmed. She had slept in the same berth as the Elite Trine and even had made the Air Commander carry her around. For Primus' sake, these Autobots before her were no less intimidating. Well, maybe less since they most likely wouldn't kill or beat her unlike the Decepticons. She simply had _had_ it with their accusations and being treated like an inanimate object. No, she didn't care anymore. She loved a Decepticon and they could burn in the Pit with their vitriol.

Loved? Yes, she supposed she loved him. She _wanted_ to love him, and he was coming around to her. Maybe she wasn't completely helm over peds for him yet in her processor, but in her spark she most certainly was.

"Come again?" Prowl said steely.

"Whoa, let's take a step back and calm down." Jazz placated, his servos raised in a peaceful manner.

Prowl gave him a murderous glare, his optics brightening momentarily. Moonstar crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. She lifted her peds and placed them on the table, crossing them at the ankles so that she resembled Starscream at his desk. Optics widened at her behavior, except for Prowl's which only narrowed even more.

"I feel like I am being judged." She defiantly replied.

"No one is judging you, Moonstar." Optimus assured quickly.

"Except Prowl." She pointed out. "He is racking up fallacious misconducts that he is pulling from his tailpipe and thrusting on me. Yes, I recharged with the Decepticon Second in Command willingly a servo full of times, but I was raped far more often. I never lied to _any_ of you. I briefly withheld information because I was worried that you would ostracize me or lock me in the brig, or… _something_! Instead I am being harangued in a passive aggressive manner for actions I already am _quite_ aware of." She was seething now. Every word she uttered kept giving her more fuel to continue and making her angrier. She removed her peds from the table and leaned forward in her chair, her arms spread forward to emphasize her words. "Starscream is the 'bad guy!' I _get_ that! What I _don't get_ is why it's so wrong to willingly _frag_ with him when I am _already_ his interface slave?! I was _already_ punished for getting impregnated! Want to see the scars he left?" She paused, studying their faces. Most were of pity, but Prowl's was still unreadable. "And you know what? They aren't so different on the other side. There are some good mechs in that faction."

"Are you indicating that you desire to become one of them?" Prowl said in that same cold, indecipherable tone of his.

"What? No! I am just saying that I don't want to be mistreated for being fragged by Starscream and his trinemates." She paused. "You know what? Slag this. You mechs are all the same and wouldn't understand what's it's like to be forced to lean over a desk and pounded into until you can't walk the next morning while you scream for it to stop every single night. And to have not one but _three_ Seekers take you without your consent and you not have anywhere near the physical strength to fight them off." She then stood. "I'm _sorry_ if I tried to make my existence on that ship a little more bearable by getting sparked." She said sarcastically as she placed her servos on her hips and leaned forward ever so slightly, just as Starscream did. "But, I wasn't sure when I would leave, if ever, so forgive me for being 'treacherous.' Now, if you'd excuse me, I am tired. I am carrying a Seekerlet and the little one requires more energon." She turned on her ped and stalked out of the room, pausing at the doorway to add over her shoulder, "Oh, and by the way: Starscream is good at fragging. Maybe that also had something to do with me getting sparked."

And with that, she walked out. The Autobot officers were in a stunned silence at such insolence from a femme. It took several astroseconds for them to pry their optics off the closed door and exchange perplexed glances.

"Wow, dat was somethin' else." Jazz said slowly.

"Ah think she's lost eht." Ironhide replied gruffly as he scratched his helm.

"She's obviously a Decepticon spy. She just defended Starscream for this assertion that he raped and abused her." Red Alert declared. "Clearly this pretense of hers is simply to lure us into a false sense of security so we feel pity for her situation and allow her full access to our base. I recommend she be locked away in the brig!"

"Your opinion has been noted, Red Alert." The Prime said slowly, before turning to his Second. "Prowl?"

"Her audacious behavior suggest one of two options. One: She is capricious due to her carrying, or two: She is sound of mind and intentionally was impudent towards her superiors." He touched the tips of his digits together and formed a steeple, the index fingers of which touched his lip plates as his elbows rested on the table. "I recommend close observation of her actions. She may not be a spy, but that does not rule out the option that she may be a Decepticon sympathizer and willing to betray her own for Starscream's approval."

"Hey, she jus' been through a lot, man. She's traumatized is what she is." Jazz pointed out.

"Even so, Jazz, we cannot risk her choosing her sparkling's creator over us." Prowl stated.

"I will put your opinion into consideration, Prowl." Optimus said, his fingers laced on the table before him. "Ironhide, is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Nah, Prime. Ah don't know what ta say." He grunted, his arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, if that is all. You're dismissed, except for you, Prowl." Optimus said.

The three dismissed mechs stood and silently exited the Conference Room. The door hissed shut behind them, and the Prime turned to his second.

"Yes, Prime?" Prowl asked.

"He's looking for her, isn't he?"

Prowl inclined his helm ever so slightly. "Affirmative." The Praxian then tapped two fingers against the top of the table causing a holographic image of the Earth to appear. He reached forward and touched the hovering model until it changed and become solely the United States. "The Elite Trine has been spotted flying over these regions according to human intelligence and media reports." He touched the image again so that some areas turned purple, blue, or red. "Their flight patterns are erratic and they spend little time in any given area." He gave Optimus a quick glance before continuing. "Starscream's current course will lead him directly to the _Ark_." He indicated the red sections.

"They've covered a lot of ground." Optimus remarked.

"Almost every settlement in the colored zones have reported numerous sonic booms. They've already caused an impressive sum of Earth currency in property damage to glass structures."

"Ensure that Moonstar does not learn about their efforts. We don't need her presuming that he actually cares for her. She's safer here with us. Her and the sparkling."

"The sparkling of Starscream, no less. Can you imagine the advantage of having a Seeker on our side? Even one will be of great use in our future endeavors. Especially the offspring of the fastest Seeker to ever be documented."

Prime gave him a hard look. "I don't condone breeding for the sake of creating warriors."

"Perhaps not, but when in war we must partake in unscrupulous enterprises in order to be victorious. Especially when our enemies are committing such operations."

Optimus studied him for a long, silent moment. "Keep an optic on the Seekers' activities. Report to me immediately if they change their current behavior. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Prowl inclined his helm before shutting down the hologram and walking out of the room.

Optimus Prime watched his Second depart. He vented a sigh and pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

* * *

Moonstar stomped down the overly bright corridors of the _Ark_ , her stiletto heels clicking loudly as she went. She didn't heed all the curious looks from the Autobots that she passed - Primus, haven't they seen a femme before? She didn't know where she was going, so just needed to get away from everyone and think.

They were so rude, so inconsiderate of what she had been through and how helpless she had been. They had no right to judge her. She was carrying Starscream's sparkling, yes, so what? It was just as much hers as it was his.

She stopped when she suddenly found herself at the entrance of the crashed vessel. The sun was preparing to descend and set the landscape into the cool darkness of night. The dry breeze whipped up the golden-red sand and invited it to dance in little twisters over the hot surface. Moonstar sighed as she slumped against a rock. Her wings lowered as she brought her knees to her chest piece and hugged them.

The sound of jet engines made her jump. Her spark lurched in her chest and she quickly leaped to her peds. She didn't know why, but she was hoping that those engines were her Seekers come to take her back.

Five Autobot jets flew overhead in formation practicing aerial combat. The same five jets that had chased Starscream away yesterday leaving her in this unfair predicament. Her wings lowered once again and she collapsed to the ground. Her delicate servos covered her faceplates as she silently sobbed.

* * *

Starscream had been flying all orbital cycle searching endlessly. His trinemates had the same luck as him in their efforts to find Moonstar. They were all stressed, and Starscream was lashing out his frustrations at them. Skywarp had cut him off after the seventh altercation and would only communicate via Thundercracker. Which was fine by Starscream since the last fight had ended with him actually causing Skywarp to cry with his less than professional - or friendly - word usage. Skywarp was being a big sparkling and Starscream had told him so.

Starscream sighed inwardly as he checked his scanner for the umpteenth time. The sun was almost past the horizon and he was fast approaching the Autobot headquarters. His scanners wouldn't work around their base due to them blocking it, but maybe if he did a single passing he might catch something. It was worth a shot.

Part of him hoped that he would see her there with them. It would be better to know where Moonstar and his unborn sparkling were than to never find out.

He saw Mount Saint Hilary in the quickly closing distance and the enormous rear thrusters of the Autobot vessel. He slowed down until he was only cruising, his scanners sweeping to their max. He passed over the volcano, then banked hard to circle around. As expected, his scans were being blocked, but he still looked all around.

A scream of several jet engines erupted from below and three Aerialbots raced towards him. He straightened out and shot forward, breaking into a sonic boom and quickly reaching Mach 3. The Aerialbots chased him, their own sonic booms thundering through the now dark sky. Starscream didn't bother to try and lose them. He made a beeline in the direction of his own base. The Aerialbots followed for a few hundred miles before losing sight of him and turning back.

::Starscream to Thundercracker. Return to the _Nemesis_. We're done for this orbital cycle.::

::Thundercracker to Starscream. Okay, Star. I'll let 'Warp know.:: Thundercracker replied softly, his exhaustion evident in his voice.

Starscream cut the line and flew on in silence, slowing down to only Mach 1. Why couldn't she just appear and he just take her back? Why couldn't things be simple like that?

* * *

"Red Alert caught him on his long range scanners so I ordered Slingshot, Air Raid, and Skydive to 'greet' him." Prowl said in that cold, emotionless tone of his as he stood just inside Prime's office, his servos clasped behind his back.

"And?" Optimus Prime said not moving away from the vid screens before him.

"And nothing. He flew away in the direction of the _Nemesis_. The Aerialbots gave chase and are now returning."

"And the others?"

"According to my sources they abruptly changed their flight course shortly after the Aerilbots ceased trailing Starscream."

"Giving up for the night?"

"Possibly."

"And where is Moonstar?"

"She returned to the Rec Room three point eight breems ago. She missed seeing Starscream by two point four seven breems."

Optimus nodded slowly. "Anything else to report?"

"Negative."

"Good. Keep a close optic on the Elite Trine's actions and on Moonstar. We don't need her doing something stupid just because she _thinks_ he won't harm her again."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

Prowl inclined his helm slightly before pivoting on a ped and exiting the Prime's office.

* * *

Moonstar traipsed back to the medbay carrying her cube of untouched energon. She had cried for nearly a joor before finally forcing herself to get off her aft and get some energon. Ratchet had given her another orn's worth of additives which she safely had stored in her subspace. She didn't feel comfortable in the Rec Room with all the strange mechs and so decided to simply return to the isolation room she had recharged in.

The medbay doors hissed open and her stiletto heels were barely audible as she made her way to the back. Ratchet was in his office, but he failed to notice her through the glass window as he worked on something or other.

She shut the door of the isolation room behind her and sat on the berth. She just sat there, thinking about everything. Her predicament, her sparkling, him… It was several breems later until she finally managed to make herself drink her energon then go into recharge.

* * *

"This is the room we prepared for you." Hoist explained as he palmed open a door and indicated Moonstar to enter. "Not too fancy, but it gets the job done."

Moonstar entered the room and looked around. The hab suite was smaller than Thundercracker's back on the _Nemesis_ since it was made for grounders without large wingspans, but with her small frame it didn't really matter. There was a berth in one corner and a desk with a personal computer in the other. A small chair was beside it. A few empty shelves lined the walls, and there was a large vid screen in front of the berth.

"Thank you." Moonstar said softly.

"No problem. Just let us know if you need anything else." He replied before leaving her alone.

Moonstar sat on the berth, her wings drooping and helm lowered into her servos. Today was the start of another orbital cycle without him.

* * *

"Alright, let's get started." Starscream muttered as he stood with his trine on the platform of the _Nemesis'_ lift. "I will send you your new coordinates to search once we are ready to depart ways. Ready?"

Thundercracker and Skywarp gave slow nods. Starscream leaped off the platform, transformed, and raced away, his trinemates following after him.

* * *

"Everything looks good, Moonstar." Ratchet said as he finished checking the results on the scanner. "Your sparkling's protoform is coming along nicely and the spark itself is pulsing properly."

Moonstar nodded her helm slowly as she sat up on the berth. Ratchet eyed her carefully for a moment before speaking again.

"Are you alright, Moonstar?"

She didn't even look at him. "I don't know. I just… I don't know." She said almost in a whisper.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

She shook her helm. "No. There's nothing you mechs would understand."

She slid off the medberth and walked out of the medbay before Ratchet could tell her anything else.

The clicking of her heels was her only company as she made her way to the Rec Room.

She just wanted to refuel and hole up in her new hab suite until she was forced out by an Autobot or a catastrophe. She stopped at the door to the Rec Room, her little wings sagging behind her back. She hated being with so many strange faces that all seemed to think they knew better about her situation. They couldn't understand what she had gone through, why she did what she did, or the thoughts plaguing her processor. She cycled air in a sigh and palmed the door open.

The Rec Room was full with 'bots receiving their rations before their morning duties. Lively palaver and laugher reached her audio receptors as she quietly approached the energon dispenser. At least with Starscream she never had to leave the room for her energon.

Curious looks followed her slim form as she slipped by the mechs. She knew none of them would do anything to hurt her, but after being on the _Nemesis_ for so long she couldn't help but feel edgy. A few of the crewmechs acknowledged her by designation and waved to her. She returned their greetings with a simple nod of her helm, but barely glanced at them.

She quickly filled a few energon cubes - enough to last her the orbital cycle - and proceeded on her way out of the Rec Room and to her assigned quarters. She locked herself within the room, filled her cubes with the additives, and drank one as she idly watched videos on the vid screen.

* * *

Starscream returned to his hab suite and collapsed in his chair. Thundercracker and Skywarp were en route to the sunken ship and wouldn't arrive for a few breems. It had been another long orbital cycle of fruitless searching for the black and purple femme. It wasn't until after the sun had set that Starscream finally called off the mission for the time being. Skywarp was inconsolable, Thundercracker quiet, and Starscream was just peeved.

The chime for the door sounded like a siren in the silent hab suite. Starscream's optics narrowed as he reached forward and pressed a button on his desk. The image of his caller appeared on his main vid screen, the Seeker's wings hiking at what he saw. He hissed a Vosian curse under his breath before pushing the button to open the doors.

"And what do I owe the pleasure for seeing your odious visage?" Starscream nonchalantly stated as he reclined in his seat.

"Careful, Starscream." Megatron warned, his optics narrowing. "It would be a shame to splatter your parts about your well kept hab suite."

"More a shame of damaging my exemplary frame." Starscream's classic sly smirk carved itself on his handsome faceplates. "So, why exactly are you here, Lord Megatron?"

Megatron stood just before the desk, his arms crossed and optics studying the Air Commander's quarters. "Where is your slave?"

"She is with my trinemates." Starscream lied as smoothly as he always did.

Megatron bought it as he did with most of the Seeker's lies. "Shockwave reports that your weapon is near completion."

"He is correct. We should be receiving our shipment in approximately one orn." Starscream confirmed. "And since you are here, I need to finalize some matters with you regarding our next raid, if your schedule is permitting."

"Proceed."

Starscream touched his main vid screen selecting commands until the desired page appeared. He gestured for Megatron to come on his side of the desk so that he could view what the SIC saw.

"Our siphoning projects have been able to provide us with twenty-five percent of our required energon rations. We will need to locate a minimum of seven more pipelines, or other energy sources, to drain from the human pests to reach our goal. Unfortunately, that would only be enough energon to fuel the _Nemesis_ and her crew. But, if we do succeed in this, then all our earnings from the raids can be directed to Cybertron solely. Now, on to my aforementioned raid; I have discovered a lovely spot, here." He indicated the location on his vid screen. "I currently have Ratbat scouting the area. He should have the reports on my desk no later than 1500 planetary hours tomorrow. After I receive those I shall prepare a stratagem."

"How soon do you plan on executing this raid?"

"As soon as possible, but there is no immediate need. We are good for the next decacycle."

"Then perhaps this will be a fitting opportunity to field test your new weapon."

"If you so desire, I shall make all the necessary arrangements." Starscream replied as he pressed the tips of his fingers together and formed a steeple.

"Do so."

Starscream inclined his helm slightly. "Oh, and before you leave, I have something for your perusal." Starscream then stood up and leaned over his desk reaching for a datapad. The position gave Megatron a clear view of his pert aft making the warlord flash a lustful smirk before the Seeker return to his seat, datapad in servo. "Here, my reports and that of my Seekers. Don't have too much fun." Megatron took the proffered datapad and subspaced it, his expression completely neutral. "Anything else, Mighty Megatron?"

"No. You have done well, Starscream. Keep it up and you might amount to something."

Starscream's smirk grew. "Flattery? What a rare phenomenon from you. Perhaps you should consume less high grade, my lord?"

"Hmm, don't get use to it."

"I believe I am too shocked by the slightest use of it from you to ever 'get use to it.'" He quipped as his fingers once again formed a steeple.

"Quit failing me and perhaps you would receive more of it." Megatron said abruptly before walking out of the hab suite.

Once the door had swooshed shut behind the tyrant Starscream raised a hand and gave a very rude Vosian hand gesture while a scowl spread over his faceplates.

* * *

Moonstar was surprisingly left alone all orbital cycle and into the night. She repeated yesterday's routine of stocking up on energon from the Rec Room and spending the entire orbital cycle locked away in her room. She never spoke to anyone, never made much of optic contact with anyone, and avoided everyone as if they were her actual enemies.

This pattern continued for almost an orn.

* * *

Starscream called off the search mission after the third orbital cycle. Skywarp had protested, but Starscream refused to capitulate. Moonstar was gone and they just had to accept that.

Almost an orn later Starscream summoned his Seekers and the raiding party to meet in the hangar.

"This is my latest invention." The Air Commander explained as he stood before the group of Decepticons holding a gun-like weapon. "When your target is struck it will cause the victim's energon to corrupt due to antagonizing the chemical makeup. The energon will coagulate within the energon veins and the victim's frame will become immobile. Bursting of fuel lines is common, so do not panic if the Autobots explode." He handed the gun to Thundercracker who was beside him. "Everyone is to take one. Now, a warning. The weapon is still being modified and perfected, so the current charge levels are low. It is capable of firing only a few rounds before needing to be recharged. So, make your shots count."

There were nods of comprehension before Skywarp and Thundercracker begun to hand out the weapons. Starscream silently watched, his arms crossed and wings held high. Megatron and Soundwave approached just then from behind the Air Commander.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Starscream said without even looking back.

"Are you prepared to leave?" Megatron inquired.

"Affirmative."

* * *

Moonstar crept into the Rec Room to once again stock up on an orbital cycle's worth of energon and then lock herself in her hab suite. As she was filling her cubes the alarms suddenly blared startling her and making her almost spill her energon. The crewmechs were a blur of colors as they leaped from their seats and raced out of the room, some whooping with glee. Moonstar subspaced her cubes and curiously headed for the Command Deck.

When she reached it there was a chaotic commotion as 'bots raced back and forth from consoles and in and out of the room.

"What's happening?" She asked when she managed to get beside Gears who was operating a console.

"Those slagging 'Cons is what's happening." He grumbled as his digits flew over the touch screens of the keyboard-like console. "They are attacking another human energy facility."

Moonstar's optics widened slightly. "Who's there?"

"No one yet. Skyfire just took them off."

"No, no, I mean of the Decepticons."

"Won't know until we get there."

Moonstar nodded slowly, silently watching the images behind relayed back from satellites and the Aerialbots. It didn't take long for the first Decepticons to be spotted. The Aerialbots' cameras revealed several streaks of colors racing all around them before they were viciously dog fighting above the human power plant. Moonstar's spark lurched when she caught sight of the familiar tri colored jet in Skydive's video feed.

Her optics were glued to the vid screens watching the Seekers battle the Autobot jets. Even though he was attacking fellow Autobots she couldn't help but be amazed, and jealous, of Starscream's skill in the sky. The way he dodged the strafing rounds of his adversaries, his finesse at such velocity, and his ability to practically dance around the Autobots was all too impressive.

She didn't want Starscream or his trinemates to be hurt, and she silently was cheering them on when it came to evading shots. She didn't want them harming the other Autobots, either, but she felt more concern for the Seekers' safety than the Aerialbots'. All the sounds of the mechs around her was lost as she was mesmerized with the aerial battle.

Why couldn't they just all get along so her and Starscream could live together? Why did this damnable conflict have to continue? Why was she here? She had spent an orn locked away in a hab suite instead of with the creator of her sparkling. She missed those Seekers.

"Sideswipe has been hit by some new weapon. Ratchet wants an immediate evac for him."

"Proceed."

"The Seekers are giving our mechs a hard time. We need additional support."

"Optimus has just engaged Megatron."

"Dammit! Human casualties confirmed."

"Trailbreaker is down. Repeat, Trailbreaker is down."

"What the hell are they using?!"

"Soundwave is attempting to block all communications. Blaster is counteracting."

"Devastator is up! Where is Defensor?!"

"Grimlock just took out Motormaster. No Menasor for today!"

"Mirage is hit!"

Moonstar didn't hear the tumult of comm. links being relayed to the Command Deck. She could only hear her own disarrayed thoughts as she focused on the Air Commander. She couldn't do this any more. She couldn't be here and him out there fighting so far away from her. She wanted him… Needed him. He shouldn't be separated from his sparkling and she shouldn't have to live all alone. No, she deserved better. She deserved that Seeker who had kissed her so and made her feel like no other could.

Moonstar pivoted on her heel and stalked out of the Command Deck. She didn't know where she was going or saw the orange corridors as she made her way through them. Before she knew it she was outside, transforming and taking off into the clear sky. She powered her thrusters as fast as they could go and just flew away from it all. She wanted to cry, to scream, to punch something.

She didn't know why or how, but she found herself opening the comm. link that Starscream had given her over an orn ago. ::Starscream…?:: She whispered weakly.

::Moonstar?!:: His surprised voice was mellifluous to her audio receptors.

::Please, I can't do this any more. Please… I don't want to raise our sparkling alone. I-I want to be with you…::

There was a long, silent pause before he spoke again. ::Maintain your current position and send me your coordinates.::

With that, he cut the line leaving her alone once more. She sent the coordinates as requested before descending and transforming to land in a small clearing.

* * *

::Thundercracker, Skywarp, I have just received a message from Moonstar.:: Starscream informed as he and the others continued dodging and fighting the Aerialbots.

::Moonie?! Is she alright?!:: Skywarp exclaimed.

::She didn't sound like it. I need to go retrieve her.::

::Star, where is she?:: Thundercracker asked.

::Not too far away from the Autobot's headquarters.::

::What if it's a trap? What if they're using her?::

::It's not a trap.::

::We'll come with you!:: Skywarp replied.

::No, remain here and continue the fight.::

::Uh, no. We're a _trine_ , silly. We go together! Besides, the others have this down. We're winning this battle and our absence won't be noticed. And if it _is_ a trap you will have me and TC to back you up!::

::A compelling argument, 'Warp… Fine, let's make this quick.::

With that, Starscream banked in the direction of Moonstar's coordinates and waited for his wingmates to take their positions behind him. As one, they broke the sound barrier and bolted ahead at Mach 3.

* * *

Moonstar sat on the ground leaning against a tree as she hugged her knees. She was terrified and yet excited about going back to the _Nemesis_. She wanted to be with Starscream and his trinemates, but was scared about the other Decepticons. She knew she could get those three Seekers to love her and treat her like proper mechs should - however long that would be - but the status of the crew might remain hostile for forever.

The roar of jet engines interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to see the Elite Trine descending towards her. She smiled, a small, happy smile as she stood up and transformed. She soared upwards and joined them in the skies just as they surrounded her. They circled around her for a brief moment before Starscream flew beneath her, his undercarriage almost touching hers. He forced her to ascend vertically as the other two Seekers converged on her from behind. Then, Starscream carefully pushed his wingtips against her thin wings, forcing her to spiral as they continued their vertical flight. They were twisting at speed, the wingtips of the Seekers almost touching as they formed a triangle around the smaller Cybertronian jet. Starscream didn't break the spin until they couldn't fly any higher. He pressed his undercarriage against hers and forced her to descend as Skywarp and Thundercracker broke away and flew downward. He kept his undercarriage on hers as they returned to earth, once again enticing her to join him in the air dance. She obliged, twirling with him so close to her, his larger frame so warm against hers.

She couldn't believe that he had initiated this dance. This dance that she had only seen him perform with his trinemates. This sacred Seeker tradition that only trines practiced with each other he was extending to her. Was it just because she was carrying his sparkling or was he really beginning to except that they were meant to be together?

Starscream once again pushed against her until she was flying horizontal with the ground. He stayed flying upside down beneath her for several astroseconds before twisting himself upright and flying beside her. His trine were instantly on his aft in formation, their much larger engines roaring in the silence.

If she were in root mode she would have been smiling from audio receptor to audio receptor. She was with her Seekers and she never wanted to leave them again.

Starscream banked to the right and quietly led them back to the _Nemesis_.

* * *

"Oh, Moonie, I missed you!" Skywarp exclaimed as he gave Moonstar a tight hug once they had transformed and landed on the lift platform.

"I missed you too, 'Warp." She said softly, gently hugging him back.

"Why did you come back?" Starscream demanded, his arms crossed.

Moonstar pushed herself away from Skywarp and offered Starscream a small smile. "Because I wanted to be with you. With my Seekers." She said in that same soft voice.

"Hmm," Starscream grunted not entirely satisfied with her answer. "Let's just return to my hab suite. Soundwave has informed me that the raid was a success and no casualties."

"Ha, see? No one missed us." Skywarp grinned.

"In this line of business I think that is a bad thing…" Thundercracker grumbled.

* * *

The Elite Trine and Moonstar were gathered in Starscream's quarters drinking energon as they all sat around the small table. Moonstar was smiling the largest smile her faceplates could produce as she was seated between Starscream and Thundercracker. The Seekers had been telling her stories of their past for the past two joors since their return and Moonstar was loving every astrosecond of it.

"And that's when we were elected as Elite Trine." Skywarp finished proudly, his wings fluttering.

"It was mostly me, really." Starscream smirked as he sipped his energon.

"Always the humble one, aren't you?" Thundercracker sarcastically replied.

"Someone has to be with you two. If not for me, you two wouldn't have graduated from the war Academy."

"Hey, I only asked you to help me cheat on two exams." Skywarp defended himself.

"Incorrect. It was every single one since the moment we became a trine."

"And you did it."

"Because I didn't want to hear you whine."

"No, it was because I'm your favorite." Skywarp grinned.

"Perhaps." Starscream smiled back at him.

"So, Starscream," Moonstar turned to him. "What did you do when you were in the Science Academy?"

"Well, my dear, I was part of-"

Starscream was interrupted by Megatron's less than pleased voice sounding over his comm. link. "Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker, get to the Control Room, now!"

"Coming." Starscream grunted before cutting the line. "Frag him."

"Are you in trouble, again?" Skywarp asked, his face suddenly concerned and wings sagging.

"I'm always in trouble with him." Starscream stated as he stood. "Moonstar, remain here."

She nodded before watching the Seekers walk out of the door.

* * *

To say that Megatron was angry would be a colossal understatement. He was pissed. More than pissed. He was in Kill Starscream Mode and barely restraining himself.

"WHAT THE _FRAG_ WERE YOU THINKING?!" He roared in his Second's faceplates.

The Control Room was empty save for the Elite Trine and the ex-gladiator. Everyone was resting up after the battle or had snuck out to protect themselves from possible damage from the seething tyrant. Skywarp wrung his servos nervously just behind Starscream while Thundercracker did his best to remain neutral.

"What are you talking about?" Starscream retorted as he placed his servos on his hips and defiantly glared Megatron in the optics. "We had a successful raid, my weapons were brilliant, and we didn't lose anyone. I don't see what the problem is."

He yelped when Megatron backhanded him. Skywarp's wings lowered as far as they could as he swallowed.

" _You_ left the battle! You and your posse of imbeciles _fled_ the battlefield!" Megatron accused, his optics more than murderous as they burrowed holes in the tri colored Seeker.

"Fled? We did _no_ such thing!"

"Than what, pray tell, were you doing?" His voice lowered but still retained all of its malicious vehemence.

"I picked up the energy signature of additional Autobots and went to subdue them." He lied, any sign of it hidden from vorns of practice.

"Without informing Soundwave?!"

"You are making a big deal of nothing, Lord Megatron."

Another backhand followed by a pained cry. Megatron turned to Skywarp who looked like he just wanted to melt into the deckplates.

"Did he order you to follow him or are you just stupid?" He demanded.

"Tr-trine stick together, L-lord Megatron. I don't ask, I just followed." Skywarp stuttered, his optics wide with terror.

"And you?" He turned on Thundercracker. "What's your excuse?"

::Throw me into the fire, TC.:: Starscream ordered over their personal comm. link. ::I will _not_ allow him to hurt you.::

::Star, you _know_ I hate it when you make me do this. Please, don't make me.:: Thundercracker begged, his expression still neutral for Megatron.

::Thundercracker, do it.:: Starscream growled.

"Well, Thundercracker?" Megatron snapped through gritted denta when the Seeker had been quiet for too long.

"He is our trine leader. We are to follow him no matter where he goes. It's not our fault if he messes up." Thundercracker stated, his tone hiding any emotions.

Skywarp gave Thundercracker a look of betrayal and hurt. Starscream's expression only became angrier. Megatron raised an optic ridge as he regarded Thundercracker for a moment.

"Some loyal trinemates you have, Starscream." Megatron said slowly, his blood red optics landing on his Second. "Are they speaking the truth or are they simply cowards trying to evade punishment?" Starscream's wings raised slightly in a silent challenge to Megatron. "Skywarp, Thundercracker, turn him around and restrain him."

Starscream gave Megatron one last indignant look before turning his back to him and allowing his trinemates to hold either arm. Thundercracker had one servo grasping Starscream's upper arm while his other servo held Starscream's blue one. Skywarp did the same with the other arm, his faceplates dejected as he looked away, not wanting to see what was about to happen. Thundercracker gave a reassuring squeeze to Starscream's arm before he too stared anywhere but at Starscream or Megatron.

Starscream proudly flared out his wings as he glared daggers at the wall ahead of him. He had done this far too many times to count. Better him than his trinemates. He heard Megatron power up his energon whip, the one with multiple tails and a higher pain intensity from the extra surge of electrical shock. He inhaled softly as he offlined his optics. He was not going to have a fun time recharging tonight.

Thundercracker cringe when he heard the first lash against Starscream's back. Starscream didn't cry. He simply gritted his denta and squeezed his trinemates' servos. He had stopped screaming to the first few strikes vorns ago. No, these orns it took so much more to make Starscream cry out in pain, making his punishments slowly evolve into the horrors they were now.

The lashes rained down relentlessly on Starscream's back, wings, aft, and thighs, but not once did he make a sound other than an occasional hiss. Thundercracker's servo was being dented from the tight grip Starscream had, but Thundercracker didn't care. He never once had been struck by an energon whip so he couldn't even _begin_ to contemplate the agony his trineleader was going through.

Thundercracker had stopped counting the number of lashes Starscream received hundreds of vorns ago. Once it had escalated to over a hundred he didn't want to know anymore. Now, he simply timed it. Sometimes it would be a breem or two, sometimes a cycle or more. It all depended on when Megatron had released enough of his frustrations on his favorite punching bag.

Starscream hissed a cry after almost two breems, his servos grasping tighter. The worse part was coming. Thundercracker chanced a glance to Skywarp. The purple and black Seeker was biting his lower lip plate, his optics offline. His one servo was bleeding slightly from being crushed by Starscream, but Skywarp didn't notice. Thundercracker braved a look at his trineleader, the sight tearing his spark apart. Starscream's optics were online, but not entirely focusing on anything, his mouth slightly open as he panted. He gasped another cry, the true punishment arriving.

When Starscream had ceased reacting "satisfactory" for Megatron's liking towards his punishments the warlord decided to use a more powerful whip that would better tear apart the outer plating of a Seeker's armor and expose the sensitive wires beneath. It didn't take long for most of Starscream's back, wings, and aft plating to be shredded enough for every lash to strike the wires within his frame.

His entire backside was covered in his energon as it oozed out of his wounds and trickled down his legs. It dripped from his wings and stained the deckplates forming small puddles around the Seekers' peds.

He screamed now from every burning lash making contact with his inner wires. Megatron never let up, simply struck harder and faster with the cries of his Second's suffering urging him on. Starscream arched his back in sudden jerks from each brutal strike, his trinemates being forced to hold him in place. He shrieked when the sensitive wires in his wings were beaten, his frame instinctively making him try to jump away.

Again and again and again the lashes fell across his frame, and again he cried. Thundercracker swallowed, his own servo now bleeding from Starscream's death grip. He couldn't imagine willingly taking all of this pain to protect his trinemates, and for thousands of vorns, too. But no matter what happened to him , Starscream had never once cried. He never sobbed or even sounded close to doing so. He shouted, he cursed, he whimpered, and that was it.

It was nearly a joor before Megatron let up his abuse and lowered the whip. Starscream somehow still managed to stand on his own, his inner fans desperately trying to cool his systems as he panted. His legs trembled, his optics flickering as he fought off stasis lock from the shock his systems were inundating in. Skywarp finally onlined his optics and miserably turned to Starscream. Thundercracker swallowed, his thumb gently rubbing Starscream's arm in a reassuring manner. Starscream didn't look at either of them. His gaze was ahead, unfocused, and lacking anything that was Starscream's usual recalcitrant or intransigent verve. No, Thundercracker did not know who's optics those were. They were of a beaten Empty, not his beloved trineleader.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, leave us." Megatron ordered, his denta clenched.

Thundercracker looked up at Skywarp who's expression only became more depressed. He turned to Starscream and saw his trineleader once again. Starscream's optics had regained that intractable glow of theirs, his jaws set, and expression an enigma.

 _Defiant as always_. Thundercracker thought as he released Starscream's arm and turned to leave. Skywarp quickly followed the blue Seeker out of the Control Room. The door slid shut and the two Seekers waited quietly in the dark corridor.

Megatron stomped towards Starscream and roughly grabbed a wing to spin the Air Commander around. Starscream yelped as he was manhandled, his murderous optics meeting Megatron's. An ebony servo clasped his lower mandible, painfully denting it from the force. Starscream grasped at the arm of the servo that held him, a snarl over his visage refusing to be dominated by the tyrant.

"You've been lying to me, Starscream." Megatron menacingly growled in a low voice. "I have been watching you for vorns and I know when you are hiding from me. Your slave was missing for the past orn and you were searching for it. You lied to me about that. Then, you abandon the battlefield to retrieve it once more and have the audacity to lie to me again!" He tightened his grip, but Starscream's expression never changed nor did he make a sound. "That Autobot whore must be important to you for you to be so vacuous. Or, is it what she carries that you are protecting? Which is it, Starscream?"

Starscream's optics only narrowed, his entire being vibrating with intense, unadulterated hatred towards the ex-gladiator. He wanted to offline him, slowly, painfully. He wanted to make him suffer the way he had made him suffer for so very long. He imagined himself destroying Megatron in various, graphic ways, all ending with him leading the Decepticons. He didn't see the Slag Maker's faceplates before him alive and seething, but still, cold, and damaged.

One orn that will become a reality and Starscream would be free from this curse.

Megatron's optics flashed when Starscream was silent for too long. "Step out of line again and I will tear her apart." Starscream's expression remained the same. "Get out of my sight."

Megatron released Starscream and the Seeker fell onto his damaged backside eliciting a pained shriek. Megatron kicked Starscream's side only making him cry again.

"Why are you still here? I said _out_!" Megatron gave him another sharp kick.

Starscream screamed, gasping as he called for his trinemates. ::Come get me!::

The door to the Control Room immediately opened and the two summoned Seekers quickly approached their fallen trineleader. Carefully, they lifted him up so that one arm was slung over either of their shoulders and walked out. Megatron watched them with ruthless optics, his arms crossed and indifferent to his Second's pained whimpers.

Once they were outside of the Control Room and the door shut behind them did Skywarp teleport them into Starscream's hab suite. Starscream had lost all of his strength in his limbs and was weakly dangling between them. His frame was trembling and wings drooping with energon covered ribbons of plating hanging off them.

"Hey, guys, you're ba- AHH!" Moonstar screamed as her servos covered her mouth; her optics wide with horror.

"Moonstar, retrieve a bucket of cold water and all the cloths you can and bring them to the berthroom, now!" Thundercracker ordered as he and Skywarp dragged Starscream to the mentioned room.

Moonstar was trembling, too shocked to move. Starscream just two joors ago was so lively and beautiful, but now he was broken, covered in his own energon, his entire backside looking as if a massive blender had attacked him, and his optics barely powered. She finally managed to get herself to rush to the washroom and gather the requested items, her servos shaking so hard that she fumbled around and spilt much of the water before getting it to the berthroom.

Thundercracker and Skywarp gently laid Starscream on his front on the berth. He hissed painfully, his optics offlining and denta clenched until he was finally relaxed on the flat surface. Thundercracker took the cloths and bucket from Moonstar and immediately began working on cleaning the already drying energon from Starscream's wounds.

"'Warp, go get Hook." Thundercracker ordered, his voice calm despite the situation.

"Yeah, on it." Skywarp said softly before disappearing in a flash of purple.

Moonstar watched the blue Seeker almost lovingly clean his trineleader with the damp cloths. Her servos wrung and she swallowed. Starscream hissed occasionally, but otherwise remained silent.

"Please, stop making me have to say those things to him." Thundercracker said softly.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, again." Starscream replied curtly.

"Starscream, please…"

"Better me than you or 'Warp. Primus, can you imagine 'Warp in this situation? He would never leave my hab suite ever again… No, just forget it. I can do this."

"Star, he's going to offline you if this doesn't stop."

"He won't. The Seekers are too valuable to him."

"But-"

"Not another word." Starscream snapped.

Thundercracker swallowed, but obeyed. He carefully started to clean a wing when Skywarp reappeared with Hook.

"Ugh, I hate this feeling." Hook grumbled as he leaned forward slightly, a servo over his fuel tanks.

"You get use to warping." Skywarp waved a servo dismissively.

"Slagging Pit, Starscream. What did you do to slag him off this time?" Hook demanded as he unsubspaced a med kit and approached the berth.

"I think a list of what I _didn't_ do would be shorter." Starscream managed to quip despite his predicament.

"I wish he would punish you in a manner that caused me less work. Seriously, repairing all of these wires will take me cycles! I will have to replace the backside plating and the wing plating. Skywarp, help Thundercracker with the cleaning. I can't work on what I can't see."

Skywarp nodded, taking a rag from the bucket and squeezing the excess liquid out. The two Seekers quickly, but gently, cleansed Starscream's wounds with vorns worth of practice. Hook busied himself with cutting bad wires and sealing salvageable ones. It was several joors later when he finally stepped back and unsubspaced a cloth to wipe his servos on.

"He will be fine for now. I will need him transported to the medbay tomorrow for the rest of his repair, but for now I need him to rest. Oh, and Starscream, please make this be the last time I have to fix you. I much rather be fragging my gestalt than welding your aft back together."

"I am appreciative of your hard work and honesty, Good Doctor." Starscream grunted sardonically.

"Better be. I couldn't imagine what your trinemates would do. Perhaps use some type of adhesive to stick your wings back on." He said as he subspaced his med kit and pivoted on his heel to leave.

The Seekers and femme watched the Constructicon walk out, the door hissing shut behind him. Thundercracker turned to Starscream and carefully took his servo in his.

"You need to recharge, Star." He said in almost a whisper.

"I know. It hurts still. A lot."

Thundercracker kneeled by the berth so his face was next to Starscream's. "Don't think about the pain. Think about us flying together. Think about us back in Vos racing through the spirals and being young idiots."

"You two were the idiots. I was the sparkling-sitter." Starscream managed to smile faintly.

Thundercracker returned his own weak smile. "Yeah, and you still kinda are. Please, recharge."

"You won't leave me?" Starscream swallowed, suddenly grasping Thundercracker's servo tighter.

"Never, Star. We're trine till the bitter end. 'Warp and I will be here when you online. Hush now and go into recharge. We'll be here. We're always here." He assured softly.

"Skywarp, please come where I can see you."

Skywarp did so, circling around the berth until he was beside Thundercracker. He reached down and touched Starscream's servo that held Thundercracker's. Starscream managed to hold both of their servos in his, pulling them closer to him. They were like this for nearly a klik before he begun to shut down his systems and enter recharge. Once they were sure he was recharging did they release their servos from his.

Skywarp and Thundercracker prepared the second berth, but did not attach it to the one Starscream was on. They recharged on it facing Starscream, taking a while before actually shutting down for the night.

Moonstar walked out of the berthroom and lied down on the couch. She stared at the ceiling, chewing her lip plate as she thought. Had she done the right thing in leaving the Autobots to return to this? Starscream was hurt once again by his own leader, barely making it. Was this a safe place for her sparkling? Would it be better to leave again and stay with the Autobots? Would Megatron hurt her or the sparkling? What if he finally offlined Starscream? What would she do then? She needed that Seeker. She needed him to be her Conjunx Endura, to be the creator to their sparkling, to protect her and love her. She didn't want to see him suffering or see him brutally offlined.

Why couldn't this war just end and her and Starscream just run away to live alone somewhere on a newly revived Cybertron? Why did dreams only come true for fictional characters in stories? Why couldn't they be happy together and raise their sparkling?

Moonstar softly sobbed herself into recharge, terrified of what the future would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, quite a bit to go over this. So, firstly, I may have totally made Perceptor talk like Mordin Solus from Mass Effect. Admit it, the two are practically the same person. :P**
> 
>  
> 
> **I wrote most of this between 12:00 and 3:00 AM, and my extreme anxiety makes me exhausted by the end of the day so the writing might be icky at places... Always being jumpy about possible attack is not fun. :/**
> 
>  
> 
> **Some other personal stuff in here. So, I have PTSD from being abused physically/emotionally by my parents for my first 18 and half years of life (I am currently 20). The way Starscream is reacting towards Megatron is basically how I handled my own abuse. Silent defiance. When my parents' backs were turned I scowled and gave them "the bird." When they were screaming in my face saying that I was a "child of the devil" or other horrible things I simply imagined them being killed either by my own hand or by my own characters from my own original stories (aliens and dragons). I learned to hide my emotions and kept my expression neutral. I refused to be broken by them, unlike my brothers. They told me not to draw dragons, I did it in secret, etc. They could never break me. And I was the only one of all my siblings to walk out of their house once I was old enough to legally do so.**  
>  Starscream has yet to be broken and he is silently fighting back just as I did. I never really realized how much we have in common until I started writing this. Perhaps that's why he's my favorite. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **The more you feel pain the less intense it gets. Your body does get use to it. So, naturally, Megatron would have to "amp up" his techniques on Starscream.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Moonstar is moody because 1) sometimes pregnancy can make you snappy, and 2) she has spent too much time with Starscream.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Prowl is a prick. But, I love him still.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm a Decepticon, and so I hated writing about the Autobots. Don't get me wrong, there are Autobots that I like (Prowl, Jazz, Lambo Twins, Whirl, Ratchet, Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Grimlock; to name a few), but I am just better at writing about mean/evil dudes. I've lived through hell so characters who inflict hell on others is like second nature to me.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh Primus we are getting closer to Starscream's sparkling coming! I can't wait to be writing out those scenes! :D Ya'll gonna love "daddy Screamer." XD**


	10. A New Arrival

"Argh! Fragging creation-of-a-glitch, slagheap! Be careful!" Starscream shouted as he lied on a medberth in the medbay.

"Quit glitching and hold still." Hook replied, indifferent to his patient's pain.

"So, how soon until he is well?" Skywarp inquired as he sat on the medberth next to Starscream's, his peds idly swaying.

"With my extensive knowledge of his inner workings it will only be a couple of orbital cycles. He will be sore for many more until his self repair is finished." Hook explained as he finished replacing a panel on Starscream's left wing.

"How soon until we can frag him?"

"Skywarp, that's enough." Starscream ordered sternly.

"Depends on how much you want him to scream." Hook said in the same tone.

"No one is fragging me until I say so. Skywarp, don't listen to him."

"But, Screamer, I wanna make you scream for me." Skywarp giggled.

"TC, shut him up."

"'Warp, better stop now or you won't be getting laid for a while." Thundercracker said not entirely interested in the conversation from where he stood leaning against another medberth.

"Fine, I'll just frag you, TC." Skywarp's wings fluttered.

"Touch me and I'll break your arm."

"No, you won't. I have enough broken Seekers to deal with." Hook said quickly.

"I'm fine with a little kinky 'facing." Skywarp winked at Thundercracker.

"And this conversation has been dropped." Starscream cut in. "It's gone, no more. Moving on."

"I get warm watching your aft get fixed. Literally." Skywarp giggled again.

Hook slowly looked up at the purple and black Seeker, his visible faceplates almost horrified. Starscream rolled his optics.

"'Warp, get on patrol." Starscream sighed.

"But, I am not scheduled for several joors-"

"Now, 'Warp." He snapped.

"Fine, I'll leave." Skywarp tossed his helm back in a supercilious manner as his wings fluttered once again. He vanished in a flash of violet light leaving the medbay in silence.

"How are you feeling, Moonstar?" Hook asked after a bit.

Moonstar sat on the medberth beside Thundercracker watching Hook work on her sparkling's creator. "I feel fine." She answered slowly.

"Explain in detail any peculiar symptoms."

"I'm still a little nauseous, but haven't purged my tanks. My backstrut is sore, I have had a bit of a processor ache for a few orbital cycles now, and I am tired a lot."

"Average symptoms for one carrying. It will ease up the closer you come to delivering." He said as he ran a scanner over Starscream's nearly repaired wing. "Have you still been consuming the recommended amounts of energon?"

"Yes, I drink four cubes an orbital cycle with the additives."

"Good. Your additive intake will need to be increased soon. The protoform will start to rapidly grow so that it can emerge in the next seven decacycles. Have you been reading the datapads I provided?"

"Not really. I plan on doing that." She said softly.

"Do so. It will make it easier when you know what to expect."

"Okay." She nodded her helm.

"What should _I_ expect, Doctor?" Starscream grumbled.

"Lots of processor aches. Now, be quiet as I finish up."

* * *

"Sideswipe, Trailbreaker, Smokescreen, and Cliffjumper are finally stable." Prowl said as he handed Optimus Prime Ratchet's report on the current status of the wounded Autobots. "Perceptor was able to identify the underlying complication of the congealed energon lines and properly dispose of the contaminated energon. It would appear that the Decepticons have developed a new weapon that causes energon to coagulate within a 'bot's frame."

"Do you suppose that it is the same weapon that Moonstar made mention of?" Optimus asked as he sat at his desk, Prowl standing before him as rigid as always.

"Possibly. Perceptor and Wheeljack are now working on a means to counteract the new threat."

"Good." The Prime nodded as he set the datapad aside. "Speaking of Moonstar; where is she?"

"She left the _Ark_ during our battle with the Decepticons. Security footage times her departure kliks before the Elite Trine made their peculiar exit."

"They went to get her."

"It would appear so."

"How did they know that she had left the _Ark_? Were Soundwave's cassettes watching the perimeter?"

"I believe she called them." Prowl deadpanned.

"Why would she do that? She will only be offlined by them after suffering more by their servos." Optimus sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"She willingly returned to the Decepticons. Prime, we must put into consideration that she has or is about to join their ranks."

Optimus vented a deep sigh as he pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor. "Your opinion has been noted, Prowl. Anything else to report?"

"Negative."

"Is it safe to enter the medbay and visit the wounded?"

Prowl offered one of his rare, small smirks. "Ratchet has the facility on lockdown. I barely managed to dodge a few wrenches before retrieving the report."

"Then, I will wisely wait to do so." He smiled faintly behind his battle mask.

"And I'll return to my own office." Prowl said before giving an incline of his helm and walking out as Optimus waved him away.

* * *

Moonstar onlined her optics to see Starscream's faceplates in hers, his gentle exhales of warm air caressing her cheekplates. His strong arms held her close by her thin waist. Her servos resting on his cockpit, and his one leg over hers.

It was her first night recharging with him since returning from the Autobots. He was repaired enough from Megatron's punishment that he had invited her back to the berth with him. She had been exuberant, leaping into berth and snuggling close to him. He had smiled at her and even kissed her helm goodnight. It was her first good recharge in so long.

She raised her servo and touched his cheekplates, fondling them so as to not wake him. He moaned softly and pulled her closer to his frame. Moonstar smiled, moving in to kiss him on the lip plates. The blood red optics online suddenly, watching her before his servo reached up and gently held the back of her helm, pulling her closer into the kiss. She giggled into his mouth as her arms wrapped around his helm, holding him close. His glossa slipped into her mouth and hers quickly joined in on the game. Both had their optics offlined as they passionately kissed, the world around them forgotten. It was just them and this kiss, no other senses or thoughts entering their processors.

Skywarp teleported into the berthroom, snickering at the sight before him. His idiotic grin taking up most of his visage as he subspaced a camera-like device and quickly took a few pictures. He fluttered his wings and waited for the kiss to end, but after half a klik he was bored.

"AAAAWWWW! So cute!" He screeched like a femme causing Starscream to leap off the berth and spin around to face him.

"Skywarp! You slagging glitchhead!" He shrieked, stomping over with clenched fists.

"Nah ah ah!" Skywarp raved a digit at him. "You get physical with me and I'm showing these shots to everyone." He held up the camera so Starscream could get his meaning.

"You do that and you are locked in the brig indefinitely." He growled.

"How can you lock a teleporter in a single location 'indefinitely?' Educate me, Screamer."

"Do _not_ call me that!"

"You know, you have never told me why you hate that nickname." Skywarp said as he crossed his arms.

Starscream's optics narrowed. "Why are you here?"

"Gathering incriminating evidence, obviously."

"And you have it. Now, leave." He jabbed a finger at the door to emphasize.

"You coming to the Rec Room?" Skywarp subspaced his camera as he smirked.

"I suppose so. Why?"

"So suspicious. I'm not planning a prank on you… as of right now."

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"No, I also wanted to give Moonstar a morning hug. Hey, Moonie!" Skywarp skipped over to her like any macho mech would and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Hey, Skywarp!" She smiled as she bounced on her peds to receive him.

Skywarp lifted her off her peds and twirled her around in a complete 360 before putting her back down. She giggled and pecked a kiss on his cheekplates. Starscream crossed his arms and rolled his optics.

"How you feeling, Moonie?" Skywarp asked when he finally released her.

"Still a bit stiff and nauseous, but not bad." She answered, her servo touching her abdominal plating just over her gestation tank.

"I can't wait for the sparkling! Can't you make the little one come sooner?"

Moonstar giggled. "No, I would if I could. We just have to wait until the sparkling is ready."

"Which will be a while." Starscream grunted. "So, get out of my room."

"I can tell when I'm appreciated." Skywarp sarcastically replied before vanishing in a bright flash.

Moonstar was silent for a moment, smiling at Starscream. "He's really excited." She said softly.

"Eh, he is easily excitable. Tell him the smallest of things and he's off the walls." He grunted.

"At least he's happy."

"Most of the time, anyway." He sighed as he rubbed his temples. "You ready to go?"

Moonstar's optics widened. "You're taking me with you? You haven't done that in… a very long time."

"Yeah, well, I can change my mind."

Moonstar smiled, trotting over to him with her arms stretched out and hugging him. Starscream rolled his optics.

"Is this really necessary?" He grumbled.

"Yes!" She squeezed tighter, nuzzling her face in his chest piece.

"Just… Just don't do it in public." He vented out a sigh.

"Only if you kiss me!" She bounced on her peds as she looked up at him.

He studied her for a moment before smirking. "Hold still."

She squealed, reaching up and grabbing his helm to bring him closer for the kiss.

* * *

Moonstar skipped alongside Starscream, her little servo holding his arm, as they made their way to the Rec Room. Her little wings raised high with happiness while his were spread out in a threatening manner to all the mechs that they passed. She was smiling from audio receptor to audio receptor without a single thought towards the other Decepticons.

Curious stares greeted them when they entered the Rec Room, followed by whispers. Starscream lead her straight to his trinemates who sat at a table with several other Seekers.

"There he is! The main mech himself!" A dark blue and red Seeker smiled a he raised his cube of energon.

"What took you so long to inform us about the sparkling, boss?" A red, white, and blue Seeker inquired.

Starscream sat on the seat beside Skywarp and gestured for Moonstar to take the one between him and Thundercracker. A white Seeker handed him and Moonstar two filled cubes. Moonstar unsubspaced a vial of her additives and poured it into her cube before taking a sip.

"Moonstar, meet my Seekers stationed here on Earth." Starscream then gestured to the first Seeker. "Bitstream," The second one, "Nacelle," Then the white one, "Ramjet," He continued naming them as he pointed, "Thrust, Dirge, Hotlink, Sandstorm, Red Wing, Acid Storm, and Sunstorm."

They each inclined their helms when their designations were said. Moonstar smiled back at them in turn.

"I am curious as to who informed you of the sparkling." Starscream asked before taking a sip of his energon.

All optics turned to Skywarp. "Whys everyone looking at me?" He dumbly articulated.

"So, when is the Seekerlet coming, boss?" Red Wing excitedly asked.

"Several more decacycles. It will be a bit."

"Thought about any designations?" Nacelle said as he idly twirled his cube in his servo.

"Not yet."

"Can we help take care of the Seekerlet?" Sunstorm was practically jumping in his seat.

"Sure, why not? As long as you idiots don't kill him." Starscream grunted.

"I can tell you're overly excited about all this." Ramjet sarcastically commented.

"What gave it away?" Was the dry reply.

"Hey, Moonstar, what do you think about having a sparkling with this bundle of joy?" Nacelle winked at her.

"I think… Well, I am excited." She said softly as she looked down at her cube.

"Yeah, and if Screamer doesn't wanna help you got me and TC to help ya." Skywarp smiled.

"I'm willing to help, too!" Sunstorm blurted out.

"Count me in!" Bitstream piped in.

"Me three!" Dirge exclaimed.

"Oh, Primus…" Starscream's helm lolled back. "Is everyone trying to steal my sparkling?"

"Hey, better your Seekers than a grounder." Ramjet pointed out.

"True."

"You all want to help me?" Moonstar asked slowly, her optics wide with amazement.

"Pit yeah!" Skywarp chirped.

"The first Seekerlet to be born in hundreds of vorns, and by our own _leader_ no less, and you are _asking_ if we want to help you?" Acid Storm said almost incredulously.

"What Seeker _wouldn't_ want to help you?" Sandstorm replied.

"Yeah, what you are carrying inside of you is like… the most important thing to any Seeker these orns." Sunstorm added.

"And, it is from our own bossmech!" Bitstream stated.

"And not _any_ bossmech!" Skywarp's grin only grew before he hugged Starscream tightly. "But the _best_ bossmech ever! Of all time!"

"Get off of me!" Starscream roughly shoved his trinemate away, who only giggled like an excited sparkling.

"We should have a party." Dirge suggested.

"Ha! And drink high grade until we purge!" Skywarp laughed.

"We can party _after_ the sparkling arrives." Starscream grunted before finishing off his cube.

"Oh, let loose, boss. We don't party together as just Seekers like we use to." Nacelle said.

"I will consider it."

The other Seekers cheered their approval as Starscream simply crossed his arms and rolled his optics. Moonstar smiled at the pleased Seekers. They clearly cared for their leader and were excited for the sparkling. Perhaps returning to Starscream wasn't such a bad idea if there were so many willing to protect her and her sparkling.

Suddenly, Moonstar felt uneasy in her abdomen and she purged her tanks all over the table. Several of the Seekers jumped back, some falling over their own seats, while the others just stared in grisly disgust. Starscream reached over and rubbed Moonstar's backplates just between her wings in a comforting manner. When she finally ceased her gagging, she curled into Starscream's frame still clutching her abdominal plating.

"And that, my Seekers, is what it's like to have a carrying femme with you." Starscream said as if he was lecturing a class.

"Primus, is she gonna live?" Dirge asked slowly.

"Should we take her to Hook?" Thundercracker said quickly.

"No, she's fine. One of you fetch more energon." Starscream ordered.

"You sure, Screamer? She doesn't look so good." Skywarp nervously swallowed.

"I'm the scientist. This is all natural." He explained, his servo never stopping its comforting massaging.

Red Wing handed Moonstar another cube and she gingerly accepted it. Slowly, she stood and crawled into Starscream's lap, curling into him as he kept one servo on her backstrut. He didn't fight her, feeling some pity for her in such an uncomfortable state. The other Seekers watched as if they were witnessing an extraordinary event and if they just so happened to exhale too loudly would cause the planet to explode.

Mechs at other tables were now intently watching after seeing the Seekers leaping from their chairs in panic. Soundwave was amongst them, his cassettes all staring from the table they sat on.

"I'm taking Moonstar back to my hab suite." Starscream said before standing up and carrying her bridal style away from the table.

Moonstar snuggled as close to Starscream's frame as she could, the confused and shocked stares following them.

* * *

Starscream gently set her down on the couch in his hab suite before sitting next to her. She curled into him, her servos on his chest piece and her helm in the crook of his neck. He wrapped one arm over her shoulders and held her close.

"Do you require anything else?" He asked softly.

"No, I'm feeling much better. Thank you, though." She said just as softly.

"Maybe you should start reading those datapads Hook provided."

"Yeah, I probably should."

Starscream leaned forward and took one of the datapads from the small table in front of the couch with his free servo. Moonstar cuddled back against him when he had returned to his original position, his servo stroking her upper arm. He turned on the datapad and held it so that both of them could see.

"Hmm, development process, what to expect when expecting, what to do to help with morning sickness…" He surmised as he scanned over the contents. "The morning sickness tips appear to be paramount in this list. They even provide pictures."

"Can you read it out loud? I wanna rest my optics. My processor aches some." She said as she curled into him, her optics offlining as she snuggled.

He eyed her for a moment, his one servo still stroking her arm so. He sighed, held her tighter to his frame, and brought the datapad closer to his faceplates.

"Symptoms of carrying varies from 'bot to 'bot, femmes usually being more susceptible to some while mechs others. Some of the earliest symptoms begin right at conception such as stiffness in the lower frame from the wires in the gestation tank being activated or slight fatigue from energy being redirected to the gestation tank."

Starscream continued on reading the datapad to her as she cuddled close to him. It was almost a joor later while he was finishing up the datapad that her form went limp against him. He paused in his reading to check on her. She was in recharge, her servos still holding onto him. He studied her for a moment, actually looking at her.

She was beautiful. Immensely gorgeous with a perfect frame. Her mostly black form with streaks and highlights of violet, and silver underplating. Her stiletto heeled peds attached to her thin, curved legs, and well-shaped hip plates. She was very thin, designed to be lightweight and thus better at flying. And decent sized breast plates hiding her bright and lively spark chamber. Her arms were thin as well, with long, blade-like spikes protruding from her elbows and lower arms. Her back was dominated by her flat, narrow wings, and several other blade-like spikes. Then her visage was spectacular. Narrow, delicate, and feminine. She had small lip plates, a tiny olfactory sensor, and large, spirited optics. Her helm was crowned in more spike-like appendages, a few thin ones framing her faceplates.

She was the most stunning, divine femme he had ever seen, and he was just _now_ realizing this.

She was perfect. Perfect in physical looks and in her personality. She wanted him despite everything he had done to her, and now she was carrying part of him. She wanted to touch him, to hold him, to just _be_ _with_ him.

What had he done to deserve such a perfect femme?

He powered off the datapad and set it aside. Carefully, he picked her up and carried her to the berthroom. He set her down on the berth as if she was made of glass, and then placed her frame so that she could recharge comfortably. He stood by the berthside for a moment, his servo caressing her cheekplates. He vented a quiet sigh, then leaned forward and kissed her on the brow.

He didn't see his slave or an Autobot. For the first time he saw Moonstar, the femme that had just changed his world.

* * *

Moonstar onlined from recharge several cycles later. She didn't remember crawling into the berth before falling into recharge. She quickly glanced around and realized that Starscream wasn't in the berthroom. Puzzled, she climbed off the berth and exited the room.

"Ah, awake from your nap." Starscream said from where he sat at his desk.

"I don't remember going to take a nap…" She said slowly.

"You fell into recharge while I was reading you one of Hook's datapads. I don't blame you. It was about as exciting as watching liquid H2O solidify."

"You carried me to the berth while I was recharging?"

"Does this surprise you?" He raised an optical ridge as he leaned back in his chair.

"No, well, maybe a bit, but…"

"But?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." She said quietly. "What are you doing?"

"The usual slag. Nothing new here."

Moonstar nodded slowly, her wings rising slightly behind her. She approached Starscream and circled around his desk until she was beside him. She climbed onto his lap and snuggled into his frame, her helm in the crook of his neck and servos resting on his cockpit. He watched her, not resisting her making any faces. Moonstar raised her helm and kissed him on the cheekplates before nuzzling his neck. A small smile crept over Starscream's faceplates.

"Moonstar, look at me." He said softly.

She lifted her helm and did so, blue and red optics locking onto each other. Starscream smirked his infamous smirk at her before his servos reached up, one grasping the back of her helm and the other the small of her back, and pulled her closer to him for a passionate kiss. She was surprised at first, but quickly overcame it and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Their glossas were darting in and out of each others mouths, their optics offline, and only the presence of each other in their processors. The passion of the kiss only grew until they were almost clawing at each others plating to be closer. Electrical currents flowed from between their digits and frames, pleasuring their sensitive wires. Soon, they were both moaning into each others mouths, their frames heating and inner fans working harder. Without being told, their chest pieces folded away simultaneously exposing their pulsing sparks. Tendrils of raw, golden energy reached outward, wrapping and twisting around each other while surging electrical currents into the two flyers' frames. Moonstar's spark was a little brighter, the spark of the sparkling hidden just behind hers.

A sudden, powerful rush of energy burst through their frames causing them to overload instantaneously. They both cried out from the phenomenal sensation erupting through their systems, finally breaking the kiss. Once the surge passed did their frames relax, them panting in each others faceplates. After several astroscends did their chest pieces finally fold back over their sparks, their forms trembling slightly from surplus energy still in their systems. Starscream pressed his brow against hers, his warm breath beating on her delicate visage. Their optics were locked on each other, neither moving or reacting in any way.

After nearly a klik Starscream smiled as he continued panting. Moonstar returned the grin, her systems still overheated as well. He lifted a servo and placed it on her jaw line, his thumb caressing her cheekplates. He leaned forward and gently kissed her brow.

"Primus," He whispered as he leaned back in his chair, pulling her with him. "You're beautiful."

Moonstar's optics widened before the largest smile spread over her faceplates. She stared at him for a long moment before squealing loudly and wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug. Starscream smiled as he held her close to him for a while more.

She was his, not as property, but simply his. And he was not about to let anyone take her from him ever again.

* * *

"Moonstar, I will be on patrol and won't return until late." Starscream said the next orbital cycle as he attached his null rays to his arms.

"Okay, I'll be here." She smiled at him from the doorway of the berthroom.

Starscream finished with his null rays and turned to her. He smirked as he beckoned for her to approach him. She skipped over and embraced him in a hug, nuzzling her faceplates into his chest piece.

"Kiss time?" She smiled up at him.

"Kiss time." He said gently as he lifted her chin to receive the desired kiss.

Moonstar's servos clasped either side of Starscream's helm and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Both of their wings fluttered for a brief moment before pulling away from each other. Starscream's servo held her jaw line, his thumb caressing her cheekplates. They were smiling, their optics locked onto each other's just looking.

"Moonstar," Starscream said after a few astroseconds, his smile disappearing. "If anything bad happens and you cannot get a hold of me or find me, you are to go to one of my Seekers. Whether they be one of my trinemates or not. My Seekers will help you and keep you safe. Understand?" Moonstar bit her lower lip, but nodded her understanding. "Furthermore, if anything were to happen to me you will be cared for by Thundercracker and Skywarp. They will watch over you and the sparkling."

"Is there no one else I can trust? What if I can't find a Seeker?" She asked softly.

Starscream eyed her for a moment before speaking again. "Soundwave. You can go to him. And Hook. But other than those two and my Seekers… There's no Decepticon you can trust." He paused for a moment. "I don't like Soundwave, to be honest. We have a bit of a rivalry going on between us, but, he's not the type of mech to hurt a femme or…" He swallowed. "He's not like me. He won't hurt you. But I would prefer you finding one of my Seekers before going to him or Hook. Understood?'

"Yes." She said in that same soft tone as her helm lowered.

Starscream studied her for a long moment before smiling a small smile at her. He placed a servo under her chin and lifted her helm up to face him once more. "You're safe with me, Moonstar." He then pecked a kiss on her lip plates. "I'll be back later."

With that, he released his hold on her and walked out. Moonstar watched the door as it shut behind him and locked. She smiled faintly to herself. He promised to protect her. He was changing. Slowly, but changing nevertheless.

* * *

"Hey, look! It's the soon-to-be-creator himself!" Blitzwing called out when he caught sight of the Air Commander approaching down the corridor.

"Aw, getting nervous, Starscream?" Astrotrain smiled mockingly at him.

"You know, the humans refer to their mech creators as 'daddy.' I think we should implement this." Blitzwing added.

"Daddy Starscream. Should be put on recruitment posters. 'Come join Daddy Starscream's Elite Aerial Force, today!'" Astrotrain said before clutching his sides and guffawing.

"If any of you dare refer to me as such I will lock you in the brig after having you scrub the entire outside of the ship with your faceplates. Then, execute you once you have rusted significantly in your cell." Starscream deadpanned, his optics glowing dangerously.

"So, what will the designation be? Sunscreech? Starshriek? Moonsquawk?" Blitzwing managed to gasp out as he laughed.

"Another word and I'm sending you to the brig." Starscream said dangerously, his optics narrow slits.

"Y-yes, sir-r." Blitzwing snorted as he bent over himself still laughing.

"Bet the kid's first word will be 'if-I-was-leader!'"

Both triplechangers lost it and fell to the deckplates guffawing, their inner fans working hard to cool them down.

Starscream's wings raised threateningly, his servos balled into fists at his sides. He stomped away from the two noisy idiots. At least he _had_ a femme to call his own unlike those two glitches.

* * *

**Two orbital cycles later:**

"This is pretty creepy slag, Moonie." Skywarp commented as he read one of Hook's datapads next to Moonstar on the couch.

"Well, we all were once like this. Growing inside our carriers." She replied as she read another datapad.

"By the Allspark… I pray to Primus that they never spark me. I don't think I could handle _this_! Can-can you _feel_ it inside of you?" He asked, his optics wide.

"The protoform isn't developed enough yet."

"So you _will_!"

"Well, this says that it will start to kick-"

"Primus! It starts to _attack_ you before it is even _out_?!" He was horrified.

"No, no, it is just moving and so when the legs move it kicks against the walls of the gestation tank. Here, it says it here." She said as she pointed on her datapad.

Skywarp read it for a moment before pushing it away. "Oooooooh my Primus… This is horror film slag! Hey, TC! Moonstar is gonna be offlined!"

"I highly doubt that." The mentioned Seeker replied calmly as he sat at Starscream's desk, swiveling idly in the chair.

"TC, if anyone of us gets sparked, it's gonna be you."

"Okay, why must the thing that you claim will 'offline' Moonstar happen to me?"

"Because, you're the one least likely to die."

"Why is that?"

"Because, Screamer will be offlined by Megatron for always fragging him off, and I'll be offlined for warping into a high grade storage facility and offlining from consuming too much of it." He pointed out as if it was the most serious of answers.

"Well, we're not sparking each other so I don't have to worry about that." Thundercracker grunted.

"Screamer said the same thing about Moonstar and look how that ended up."

"That's because she plugged his wires back in."

"And what's keeping you from doing that to _me_?" Skywarp exclaimed as he pressed his servos on his chest piece to emphasize.

"The slag, 'Warp? Why would I ever want to frag you for reproduction purposes? I frag you to keep a strong bond between us and because you're good at it. I would _never_ have a sparkling with you."

Skywarp looked like a kicked puppy. "You don't wanna have a sparkling with me?" He said in the most pitiful of voices.

"Uh, yeah." Thundercracker replied in a "well, duh" voice.

"Whew, good!" Skywarp suddenly beamed. "'Cause I would never want to have a sparkling with you, either. I can be an uncle with my trinemate, but a creator? That would be scary."

"Why would it be 'scary?'"

"Because, silly, we're like brothers. Brothers who frag each other. Brothers from other creators."

"Don't ever say 'brothers who frag each other' to a non Seeker. That conversation will only end badly…"

"What conversation? Are we having a conversation with someone that isn't a Seeker?"

"Hey, Starscream! I need you to threaten Skywarp for me!" Thundercracker called out to his trineleader who was in the washroom.

"Skywarp, shut the slag up or I'll lock you in the brig." Was the less than enthusiastic threat.

"TC STARTED IT!" Skywarp suddenly screeched as he leaped to his peds.

"No, I finished it. I went and got the big guns." Thundercracker said matter-of-factly with a smile on his faceplates.

Skywarp giggled, his visage plastered with his lopsided grin. "You mean big mouth."

"You, shut your faceplates." Starscream ordered as he exited the washroom finishing drying off an arm with a towel.

"Make me!" Skywarp giggled again.

"Skywarp, you better watch it or Starscream might impregnate you." Thundercracker stated.

If Skywarp was a human all the color in his face would have drained. His optics widened, wings drooped, and arms lowered looking completely petrified.

"You… You wouldn't impregnate me… right Screamer?" He said as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Oh, Primus." Starscream grunted before throwing the wet towel at Thundercracker, hitting him in the face. "No. No one is getting sparked. Quit believing the slag TC tells you. TC, quit telling him slag."

"You positive? Because you said the same thing to Hook before you sparked Moonstar." Skywarp pointed out.

"Skywarp, we have been interfacing for thousands of vorns. Have I ever sparked you before?"

"No." Skywarp shook his helm.

"Well, then, I believe it is safe to assume that I won't be sparking you anytime soon." Starscream grunted, annoyed at Skywarp's idiocy.

"It's because you don't want to have a sparkling with the likes of me, isn't it?" Skywarp said with a frown.

"For the love of- Skywarp, shut up! Talk about something else." Starscream growled.

"You have the prettiest of optics." He smiled like an idiot.

"True, but let's talk about a different subject."

"Can we frag tonight?"

"Out of my hab suite."

"Why?!" Skywarp whined.

"Unless you shut up, I want you out."

"Alright, fine! I'll talk about something else." Skywarp crossed his arms and slumped down onto the couch like a child who had gotten in trouble.

"So, have you thought of a designation yet?" Thundercracker asked as he set aside the now folded towel on Starscream's desk.

"Not yet." Moonstar answered. "I've been writing down ideas, but we will need to go over them to decide on the right one."

"As long as the words 'sky' or 'warp' are not present, I shouldn't have an issue with any of them." Starscream grunted as he sat beside Moonstar on the other side of Skywarp.

Thundercracker and Skywarp watched their trineleader sling an arm around Moonstar's shoulders and pull her closer to his frame. Moonstar instinctively curled into him and rested her helm in the crook of his neck. Skywarp smiled mischievously.

Moonstar sighed. "I wish the sparkling would just come already. All this waiting is going to offline me."

"Hmm, I highly doubt that." Starscream replied as his servo stroked her upper arm.

"Can we go recharge, now? I'm tired." She said as she snuggled closer to him.

"You can go recharge whenever you want. I'm not holding you back."

"But, you're so warm. And I feel more comfortable with you."

"Alright, alright, we're go now." He capitulated.

"Goodnight kiss first!" She said suddenly jerking her helm up.

Starscream smiled. "Yes, yes, of course."

Moonstar grabbed either side of his helm and planted her lip plates against his. Starscream placed one servo on the back of her helm and held her close, their glossas soon playing with each other.

Skywarp snickered, his wings fluttering as he gave Thundercracker a knowing glance. Thundercracker smiled back, overjoyed to see Starscream actually happy with someone other than his trinemates.

"Alright, let's go." Starscream said when they finally pulled apart.

"Hey, don't I get one?" Skywarp giggled.

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?!" Skywarp begged, his servos clasped before him in a pleading manner.

Starscream rolled his optics before beckoning Skywarp over. Skywarp whooped with joy before practically glomping Starscream and kissing him firmly on the lip plates. Moonstar scooted away as the two Seekers' kiss became more passionate, their optics offline, while they were holding each other tightly as if they would float away if released. Their glossas probing each other's mouths as their servos practically clawed at each other's plating.

Suddenly, Starscream's optics onlined and he shoved Skywarp away with a startled yelp. Skywarp lost his balance and fell off of Starscream's lap and onto the deckplates.

"Slaggit, Skywarp!" Starscream shouted as a blue servo touched at his lip plates. "This is why we can't have nice things!"

"What did he do this time?" Thundercracker asked.

"He bit my glossa!"

"Moved on from lip plates, huh?"

"I have no regrets." Skywarp gave a wry smirk.

"You can recharge in the hallway." Starscream growled.

"I wouldn't recommend that. He would keep us up all night with his squawking whenever someone stepped on him." Thundercracker pointed out.

"Fine, you can recharge on the couch." Starscream snapped before standing and picking up Moonstar bridal style.

Skywarp's wings drooped as he watched Starscream carry the femme into the berthroom. "But… I was just playing…" He said pitifully.

"'Warp, you can still recharge on the berth. You know he's just all mouth." Thundercracker said as he stood up and walked to the berthroom.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss from you?" Skywarp smiled mischievously.

"And get my own glossa bitten? No."

Thundercracker entered the berthroom leaving Skywarp behind. The purple and black Seeker vanished in a flash of purple light and reappeared by Starscream's berth.

"You could have walked." Starscream grunted from where he already lied on the berth holding Moonstar against his frame.

"Too far. Besides, I what's the point of walking when you can warp?" He said as he clambered onto the berth next to Moonstar.

"Just shut up and recharge." Starscream snapped, his optics offline.

Skywarp wrapped an arm around Moonstar and cuddled against her. Thundercracker lied beside Starscream, his arm slung over his trineleader's waist. Moonstar reached up and touched Starscream's cheekplates, smiling when his optics onlined. She moved in closer and kissed his lip plates, which he quickly returned. Before long they were kissing passionately, their glossas intertwined and softly moaning. Skywarp snickered, but otherwise remained quiet.

* * *

The orbital cycles quickly turned into orns which evolved into decacyles. The routines were the same: Starscream usually left for so many cycles every orbital cycle to work or stayed at his desk, him and his trinemates shared stories with Moonstar and she in turn shared some of hers. They played simple games, watched films together, read stories, and sometimes the Seekers took her exploring the ship or for a flight. A few times they left her alone for raids, but returned with only minor damages whenever the Autobots got to them in time. Moonstar was steadier feeling heavier and frequented visiting Hook more and more often.

And as the orbital cycles passed, Starscream became more and more caring towards her. He carried her almost everywhere, kissed her even in public (when she demanded a kiss), allowed her to sit in his lap, and even spoke to her almost lovingly.

Moonstar was the happiest she had ever been. To think that three Seekers - her enemies - would make her so joyous; but here she was loving every astrosecond she was in the arms of the Decepticon SIC.

**Five decacyles later:**

"Alright, Moonstar, I just need you to lie back and hold still." Hook instructed as he pulled a scanner-like device that hung from the ceiling over her abdominal plating.

"Okay," Moonstar smiled, doing as the medic ordered.

"This won't take but an astrosecond." He finished messing with some dials before pulling a monitor beside the medberth. "Alright, there we go." The monitor flashed on and a black and white, fuzzy image appeared. "There is your sparkling's protoform inside of your gestation tank." Moonstar studied the image before her, her optics widening as she smiled. "Here are the peds, and there are some wing stubs forming here." Hook explained as he tapped the monitor at the indicated locations. "The arms, and this is all of the helm."

Moonstar reached forward, careful not to move her lower body, and touched the screen. Her smile only broadened. "That's my sparkling… Inside of me." She said in almost a whisper.

"Would you like me to save some images on a data disc for you?"

"Yes! I have to show my Seekers this!" She said excitedly.

Hook smiled at her. "Alright, Moonstar, I'll get that for you. Do you want me to find out the gender now or wait until the emergence?"

Moonstar bit her lower lip plate as she thought for a moment. "No, let's make it be a surprise. I don't have too much longer to wait, anyway."

* * *

Moonstar entered the Control Room, her winsome visage dominated by a large smile. She passed all the other mechs without even noticing them, her real target in sight. Starscream was working at his console and didn't even heed her presence until she suddenly appeared beside him and hopped into his lap.

"Moonstar! Femme, give me some warning next time." He scolded as she curled into his frame and snuggled her faceplates into the crook of his neck.

"I have something to show you." She said before pecking a kiss on his cheekplates.

"Primus, Hook better not have found twins."

"Oh, don't be that way. No, here." She said as she handed him a datapad.

Starscream onlined the datapad and saw the first image of his sparkling. His optics widened some as he studied it.

"Those are wings." Moonstar pointed out, tapping the screen to indicate the appendages.

"That's our sparkling." He said slowly, flipping to the next image.

"I bet the little one will be beautiful like you." Moonstar said softly.

"Did you find out the gender?"

"No, I figured we could wait and find out."

"Skywarp is never going to shut up when he sees this." Starscream smiled.

"He better because I need to recharge."

"Well, you better return to the hab suite. I have work to do and I rather you stay far away from you-know-who." He said as he offlined the datapad and handed it to her.

"He's not here right now. We're fine." She said dismissively.

"Moonstar, please don't argue with me. Take this and go. I'll be there in a few joors."

"Kiss first." She commanded as she took the proffered datapad.

"Demanding little one." Starscream smiled at her before passionately kissing her on the lips.

Rumble and Frenzy were sitting next to Soundwave at the console besides Starscream's. They stuck out their glossas in disgust and turned away.

* * *

"Aw, look at da little peds!" Sunstorm squealed like a femme as he looked at the image of Starscream's sparkling.

"So cute!" Bitstream added.

The Seekers were all gathered around Moonstar passing the datapad around so that they could see. Moonstar sat between Skywarp and Thundercracker smiling broadly.

"I'm gonna be an uncle so soon!" Skywarp was bouncing up and down where he sat.

"We get to sparkling-sit, right?" Acid Storm asked.

"Yes, if we ever need it." Moonstar smiled at him.

"Whoa, this is so awesome!" Sandstorm gleefully exclaimed.

"I hope Starscream realizes how lucky he is. This is incredible." Sunstorm said as he finally acquiescent the datapad to the next Seeker.

"I think he does." Moonstar said softly. "He's just hiding it."

* * *

**One orn later:**

Moonstar was in Starscream's hab suite reading a datapad while Thundercracker and Skywarp were busy playing a videogame on the large vid screen. Starscream was in a meeting with Megatron and the other officers going over plans for a new raid and wouldn't be returning for a few joors more.

"Dammit! Die TC!" Skywarp exclaimed.

"Not until you do!" The blue Seeker shouted back.

"Dammit! Stop killing me!"

"You crashed that time."

"Did not! You killed me…" He whimpered.

"Frag, stop putting mines everywhere! How am I supposed to get your flag?"

"Heh heh heh, that's the point." Skywarp giggled.

"Stop it! You're gonna crash the game!"

"Stop glitching about my mines."

"'Warp, the system can't handle that many mines. Primus, you can't even see the ground."

"The mines _are_ the ground."

Moonstar smiled at the two Seekers. For such "big, scary, Decepticons" they could be so cute at times. She returned her optics to her reading when a sudden, piercing pain stabbed her in the abdominal plating. She gasped, grasping at her lower torso.

"Guys." She grunted.

"I wrote something with my mines."

"I am not sucking it."

"Thundercracker, Skywarp!" She cried when another sharp pain attacked her.

The two Seekers leaped to their peds and spun around to face her.

"What's wrong, Moonie?!" Skywarp exclaimed as he jumped to her side.

"It's time. I think-I think the sparkling is coming." She gasped.

"Oh, Primus, what do we do?!" Skywarp was terrified.

"We get her to Hook, of course!" Thundercracker quickly picked her up bridal style and began to walk away.

"Want me to warp her?" Skywarp asked quickly.

"Hook said not to do that incase it messes something up. Weren't you paying attention during that lecture he gave a few deacycles ago?"

"What lecture?"

"Primus…. Come on, let's just go!"

Quickly, the two Seekers ran out of the hab suite and down the corridors with the poor femme.

Moonstar was crying out in pain by the time they got to the medbay. They rushed through the door startling Hook and the other Constructicons.

"Hook!" Thundercracker exclaimed as he placed Moonstar on the nearest medberth. "Help her! She's having the sparkling!"

"She's dying!" Skywarp wailed.

"Fix her however you do it for this!"

Hook was beside the femme in an instant, shoving the petrified Seekers away and shouting orders at his gestaltmates. The two Seekers were pushed aside by Bonecrusher until they were no longer in the way.

"Where's Screamer?" Skywarp said suddenly.

"Slag, he's in a meeting." Thundercracker growled.

"So, call him."

"Why did it have to be now…" Thundercracker whined before opening his comm. link. ::Starscream, get to the medbay, now!::

* * *

"Legally, no. But, we're Decepticons." Starscream smirked as he spoke to Megatron, his peds crossed on the table as he leaned back in his seat.

"That sounds ridiculous to me." Megatron grunted.

"Says the one who's base is at the bottom of some strange planet's ocean."

"True, but it hardly seems logical."

"Soundwave, back me up here!" Starscream turned his smirk on the Communications Officer.

"Starscream's logic: Sound. Suggested course of action: Grant permission." Soundwave intoned.

"I never thought I would hear you say that." Megatron grunted. "Fine, fine, the crewmechs may host a singing competition, but I _don't_ want to hear _any_ of it."

Several of the officers cheered. Starscream's smirk grew.

"'Warp will be tickled." He said as he eyed Megatron.

::Starscream, get to the medbay, now!::

Starscream startled. ::What is it, TC?::

::It's Moonstar. The sparkling is coming.::

Starscream's optics widened. He stood and turned to Megatron. "Apologies, Lord Megatron, but I am required elsewhere."

With that, he quickly walked out of the room before transforming into his alt. mode and racing down the corridors. Megatron and everyone else watched him go greatly surprised by the odd behavior. Then, Megatron realized what was happening and smiled a small, diabolical smile.

* * *

Starscream twisted and turned, avoiding crewmechs in the corridors as he raced through them. He transformed and slid to a stop before the medbay door. He vented a sigh, then palmed the door open.

"How is she?" He demanded as he marched in.

"She's in labor and a lot of pain." Hook grunted as he patted Moonstar's shoulder, trying to calm her.

"Labor?" Skywarp said disbelievingly as he placed his servos on his hips. "How can she be laboring when she hasn't done slag? We've been carrying her around for orns!"

"Not _that_ type of labor, idiot." Hook snapped.

Moonstar suddenly screamed making them all jump.

"Can't you make the pain go away?" Starscream grunted as he walked over to her and held her servo.

"She's gone into labor too fast for the pain dampeners to work properly."

"Guys, this is it." She suddenly gasped. "Oh, Primus, the sparkling is moving!"

Hook ran his scanner over her and checked the results. "The spark has entered the protoform and the wires have disconnected. The sparkling is about to leave the gestation tank."

"Stop narrating and do something!" Moonstar shrieked.

"She's dying!" Skywarp cried, his wings dropping.

"Alright, Moonstar, I need you to open your codpiece and spread your legs apart. Do not take that the wrong way." Hook said.

"How am I _supposed_ to take that?!" She shrieked.

"Since you feel more comfortable with the Seekers… Thundercracker, come here. I need you to get on the berth behind Moonstar and hold her up. It will make the sparkling come out faster. Skywarp, look away."

The two Seekers did as they were told, Thundercracker sitting behind Moonstar with her back leaning against his chest piece and his servo holding her shoulders, while Skywarp offlined his optics and turned his back on the scene.

"Alright, when I say so I will need you to lower her back down, Thundercracker, so that the sparkling can exit. This is simply to get it out of her tank faster."

Moonstar let out another pained shriek and squeezed Starscream's servo. "Alright, I agree! Bad idea to have a sparkling! AHH! I am cutting your spike off and then I won't ever have to deal with this again!"

"A little violent from you." Starscream replied.

"Frag, frag, frag, fraggit, frag! Make it stop!"

"It's almost out of your tank, Moonstar." Hook said as he watched a monitor. "Just a bit more… Ah, there we are. Thundercracker, put her back lying down. Alright, Moonstar, now the fun part."

"Slagging, creation-of-a- There's a _fun_ part?!" She screamed.

"Listen to me, Moonstar. I need you to cycle air and do exactly as I say, got it? Good. Thundercracker, stay beside her. Starscream, come over here."

"Why?" Starscream demanded.

"You're the creator so you get a part in all of this. Alright, Moonstar, I need you to relax and gently push."

Starscream was beside Hook who was leaning over between Moonstar's spread out legs and watching a monitor. Moonstar screamed again, her servos clawing at the medberth until Thundercracker took her servos and allowed her to squeeze his.

"Alright, ease up. There you go. Inhale, exhale. Good, femme. Alright, give me a harder push now. Shhh shhh, cycle air. Good, good. Push." She cried, jerking her helm back as she crushed Thundercracker's servos best she could. "Push, keep pushing. Good. Relax. Push harder, now. Good, job."

He continued like this for nearly a klik before he grabbed Starscream's servos and pulled them closer to the desired location.

"Be ready to catch, Commander. Ah, there is the little one." Hook said just as the sparkling begun to emerge.

Starscream swallowed, but did as Hook instructed. The medic had his servos beside's Starscream's, already cupping the visible helm of the sparkling.

"Keep pushing. The sparkling is almost out."

Moonstar let out one last pained scream before the sparkling fully emerged and was caught by Hook's and Starscream's servos. Hook removed his hands once he made sure Starscream had it and gestured for Scavenger to approach.

Starscream didn't move or breath, his optics focused solely on the tiny being in his servos. The sparkling was silver all over and covered in the fluids of Moonstar's gestation tank. The little one flared it's arms and legs, reaching out into the new environment.

Starscream hardly noticed Scavenger taking the sparkling and wrapping it in towels before taking it off to clean. Hook handed the Air Commander a cloth to wipe his servos on before turning his attention to Moonstar. Starscream slowly looked up at Moonstar who was panting heavily, her optics offline. Then, his optics trailed up to Thundercracker who was smiling broadly at his trineleader.

"Is it safe to look now?" Skywarp inquired, his optics still offline.

"Yeah, 'Warp, come on over." Thundercracker answered him.

Skywarp turned around, nervously studying the scene before him. When Moonstar onlined her optics Skywarp smiled and trotted over.

"Hey, Moonie! How are you?" He asked excitedly.

Moonstar didn't answer. Her optics were ahead on Starscream who still stood in the same position. She smiled sheepishly at him after a moment and gestured him to come closer. Starscream's optics shuttered before he obeyed the silent command and sat on a chair beside the medberth.

"Well, that was thankfully uneventful." Hook commented as he finished checking the newest scan of Moonstar. "It will take about an orn for your valve and other reproductive systems to fully heal. So, refrain from interfacing her, Starscream."

Hook didn't wait for a reply. He pivoted on his heel and walked over to where the other Constructicons were finishing cleaning and taking measurements of the sparkling.

Moonstar reached out and took Starscream's servo in hers, her smile widening. Starscream finally smiled back at her before lifting her servo up and gently kissing the back of it.

"Guys, I'm gonna cry from happiness." Skywarp said as his vocalizer began to fritz.

"Wait until we get back to Screamer's room." Thundercracker said nonchalantly.

"Ahem,"

The three Seekers and femme all turned to see Hook carrying over the sparkling tightly bundled up in a towel. He handed the little one to Moonstar as she sat up, Starscream placing a servo on the small of her back and the other on the sparkling.

"Congratulations, Commander Starscream and Moonstar. It's a femmling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yes, that's right. Daddy Screamer has a DAUGHTER. Everywhere you see stuff written about having a son, never a daughter. Need to change that up some! And having a femmling will make this story that much more awesome/cuter as you will see. :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Why no Slipstream? She will appear in the sequel to this story, so don't worry!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Moonstar's labor was basically one of friend's labor. Fast, no drama, and lots of colorful language. XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **How Skywarp plays videogames is basically me. :P I'm an interesting gamer... I've been told that my "secret strategy" is basically saying/doing such random, weird, and "WTF" stuff that it causes my opponents to die from laughter allowing me to win. XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **Singing competition? The horrors that will bring! O.o**
> 
>  
> 
> **Sooooooooo, who's ready for Daddy Screamer and his Elite Aerial Force?!**


	11. Let Me Make it Up to You

**Warnings** : Crazy Starscream fangirls may experience nosebleeds. I suggest keeping tissues close at hand just in case.  
BDSM

**Chapter 11**

"Congratulations, Commander Starscream and Moonstar. It's a femmling."

The Seekers and Moonstar didn't say anything for a moment, too overwhelmed with the new information to speak. Then, Skywarp's fritzing vocalizer sounded.

"I have a niece." Skywarp gingerly reached over and touched the femmling's tiny faceplates with a single, purple digit. "I'm an actual uncle…"

Starscream just looked at the femmling, his optics wide and uncertain. Moonstar tilted her helm and placed her brow against his, not removing her optics from their sparkling. The femmling made a coo-like sound, her optics still offline as she snuggled deeper into Moonstar's arms. That did it for Starscream. A small smile crept over his faceplates and he moved closer to Moonstar.

Thundercracker grinned at his trineleader. Before him was no longer the cold, cruel Starscream that had become the Decepticon SIC and killed so many Cybertronians with his own servos or aerial force. No, it was the Starscream he had met back at the Academy. The one he had fought to be his trinemate and fell in love with. His _true_ trineleader, his friend, his brother.

"So, what is the designation?" Hook asked as he held up the datapad with the new arrival's information on it.

Moonstar faced Starscream, their optics locking onto each other. He smiled back her, not looking away as he spoke.

"We are calling her Dawnstar."

* * *

It was several cycles later when Hook finally released Moonstar and Dawnstar from his medbay with very strict instructions about reading the datapads concerning the first stellar cycles of a sparkling's life, how to properly fuel the sparkling, and how often the sparkling had to return for checkups. Moonstar held Dawnstar, still bundled in her towel, while Starscream carried Moonstar bridal style out of the medbay. Moonstar's optics were locked on her femmling's tiny faceplates, the two femmes snuggling into their mech's chest piece. Starscream had to force himself to watch where he was going instead of staring dumbly at his creation.

Despite being so small and still forming, she looked so much like him. She was obviously going to develop into a Seeker built, perhaps a little smaller due to her carrier's frame-type. But however she turned out, Starscream couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was.

The door to the medbay opened and the new family were greeted by a brigade of excited Seekers.

"D'AW!" Several of them squealed as they swarmed around, wings clipping against each other from the close proximity.

"Whoa, looks just like ya, boss." Acid Storm gasped in wonderment.

"So adorable!" Sunstorm screamed.

"Can I hold it?" Nacelle inquired sheepishly.

"I have first dibs." Skywarp said quickly.

"What's the designation?" Ramjet asked.

"Her designation is Dawnstar." Moonstar said softly, smiling at the curious Seekers.

"'Her?'" Multiple voices gasped.

"A Seeker femme?" Dirge whispered in amazement.

"Hi, Dawnstar." Red Wing waved at her.

"A miracle from Primus." Sunstorm said softly.

"Alright, that's enough. Don't you have posts to be stationed at?" Starscream said firmly, but in a low voice so not to disturb the recharging sparkling.

"Aw, come on, boss. It's a big orbital cycle for us Seekers." Thrust pointed out.

"Yes, but Moonstar is exhausted and requires rest. We can celebrate another time." He said before pressing forward causing the Seekers to part like the Red Sea.

Skywarp and Thundercracker followed him leaving the other Seekers to dumbly watch them go.

* * *

Thundercracker put in the code for the door and the Seekers entered Starscream's hab suite. The clacking of their thruster heels was the only sound as they made their way to the berthroom. Carefully, Starscream placed Moonstar on the berth with Dawnstar still in her arms. She smiled up at him, her servo touching his cheekplates. He leaned down and gently kissed her helm.

::I'll see you two tomorrow.:: Starscream said over the comm. link to his trinemates.

::What? We can't stay?!:: Skywarp exclaimed.

::Not now. I… I want to be left alone with them for tonight.::

::'Warp, come on.:: Thundercracker grabbed his arm and led him away.

"Bye, Screamer, Moonstar, and Dawnstar!" Skywarp called out before the door to the berthroom shut.

Starscream listened until he heard the door to the hab suite close, then he pressed another kiss to Moonstar's helm.

"How do you feel?" He said almost in a whisper to her.

"Wonderful." She said in just as soft of a voice.

Starscream smiled at her, his wings fluttering for a moment. He climbed into the berth next to her, lying on his side so he could face her. She got on her side as well, their brows touching and frames curled around the little femmling lying between them. Moonstar placed her delicate servo over Dawnstar's frail frame, and Starscream placed his large servo over hers. Their optics locked, they smiled at each other for a long, silent moment.

"This is going to be some adventure." Starscream whispered to her.

"There's no one else I would want to take it with." She replied before nuzzling her olfactory sensor against his.

Starscream kissed her lip plates for a moment. Moonstar gave him one last smile before powering down for recharge. Starscream watched her resting form, her faceplates so relaxed despite everything that had just transpired. His optics lowered until he was looking at Dawnstar. The little one was in a deep recharge, her tiny vents cycling air almost in sync with that of her carrier's.

Starscream smiled at his two femmes. They were his, and no one, not even Megatron, would ever take them away from him. They were his new reason to fight for the Decepticon cause, to protect from the Autobots, and to care for until his deactivation. They were his femmes… his family.

* * *

Starscream onlined with a start. A shrill cry pierced his audio receptors making him jump back. Moonstar onlined just as quickly, instinctively reaching down and collected Dawnstar in her arms, holding her against her breastplates. Dawnstar was crying, her little servos reaching upward from the folds of the towel to her carrier.

"What's wrong? She isn't hurt, is she?" Starscream asked quickly, his optics filled with worry.

"She's fine. She needs to refuel." Moonstar reassured him as she gently bounced Dawnstar in her arms to comfort her.

"You sure? What if I moved and accidently crushed her?! Oh, Primus, maybe I shouldn't-"

"Starscream, you didn't hurt her. Look, she's calming. I'm just gonna refuel her as Hook's datapads instructed to do." Moonstar said as she slowly retracted some of her chest piece and reached in with one servo while the other held Dawnstar.

Starscream watched as Moonstar extracted a long, thin tube and brought the tip to Dawnstar's faceplates. The little one instinctively reach out and tried to grasp the tube as Moonstar placed the end in her tiny mouth. Instantly, Dawnstar began to suckle, drinking in the special, additive filled energon that Moonstar's system was producing just for the sparkling. Starscream swallowed, silently watching the two before him. Moonstar scooted closer to him and leaned on him, Dawnstar still feeding in her arms. Starscream wrapped his arms around her and held her against him, gently rocking his femmes back and forth.

After a bit Dawnstar pushed the tub from her mouth, cooed, and settled back for more recharging. Moonstar returned the tube to inside of her chest piece and folded it back. She snuggled into Starscream and fell back into recharge herself. Starscream sat there, holding the recharging femmes in his arms. He smiled at his little family before gently lying them back on the berth.

* * *

Starscream onlined the next morning looking into the perfect visage of Moonstar. She was still recharging, her vents gently exhaling air against his faceplates. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheekplates causing her to online.

"Mmmm, wha-?" She mumbled as her optics lazily onlined.

"Need to wake up, Moonstar. Hook wants to see Dawnstar for a checkup." He said softly as he pressed his brow against hers.

"Can't it wait? I wanna recharge."

"After the checkup you can recharge all you want to. It's already 0900 planetary time."

"You have to carry me."

"I will carry you to your spark's desire." He pecked a kiss on her lip plates. "But we need to get to the medbay. Come on."

Moonstar moaned, but managed to sit up. Dawnstar was still recharging and stayed so when Moonstar picked her up. Starscream scooped Moonstar up in his own arms and carried his femmes out of the hab suite and to the medbay.

The corridors were crowded with curious crewmechs all wanting to get a glance at the sparkling. There were a few "aws" and "so cute" and "so tiny" amongst other whispered things. Mostly, the rough Decepticon warriors were simply awed by the sight, many gaping with wide optics.

As the doors of the medbay came into sight Starscream was greeted by his Seekers, all jumping wildly on their thruster heels. With excited squeals from some, they clustered around their leader to get a better look at Dawnstar. Starscream vented a sigh, but allowed them to look.

"So, when will the optics online?" Acid Storm asked.

"In a few orbital cycles." Starscream replied. "It takes a while to readjust from being in complete darkness to all of this light."

"She sleeps a lot." Skywarp said.

"She has a lot of growing to do and it exhausts her little systems." Starscream explained.

"When will she start to talk?" Sandstorm inquired.

"A few decacycles."

"I can't wait to hear her talk!" Sunstorm squealed.

"Yes, yes, alright, that's enough. Return to your posts before I throw you in the brig." Starscream said firmly, but not aggressively, as he raised his wings.

The Seekers reluctantly obeyed, waving and saying their farewells to the two femmes. Starscream entered the medbay and placed Moonstar on a medberth.

"Ah, good to see you heeding my orders for once." Hook said as he set aside the equipment he was cleaning.

"Make it fast. Moonstar needs rest." Starscream commanded as he crossed his arms.

"Don't rush your physician. That is never good." Hook waved a digit as if to "tsk" Starscream.

Hook approached them with a scanner and first checked over Moonstar, handing the still recharging Dawnstar to Starscream. Starscream swallowed before taking the little sparkling, careful not to drop her. She curled into his chest piece, her little servos reaching out to hold him. He smiled a small smile at her, his spark skipping a pulse.

"Everything is repairing nicely, Moonstar." Hook said as he read over the results of the scanner. "Continue taking the additives with your energon and drink about four cubes every orbital cycle. You will need to gradually increase your intake to six cubes, but for now Dawnstar won't require that much for her small frame." He then turned to the mentioned sparkling. "Alright, Dawnstar, I need to check you over."

Gingerly, Hook picked up Dawnstar from Starscream's arms and carried her to the medberth. Moonstar sat up so Hook had plenty of room to place Dawnstar on and remove her towel. Not feeling her creators, Dawnstar began to pitifully cry. Her little servos reached outward, desperate to find either Starscream or Moonstar. Hook quickly scanned her and viewed the results.

"She's good. Her optics should be onlining in a couple of orbital cycles if nothing happens." He said.

Starscream stepped forward and scooped up his little femmling, holding her close to his chest piece. She immediately quieted down and clung to him. Starscream smiled at her, his wings fluttering for a moment.

"Alright, out of my medbay." Hook ordered jabbing his thumb at the door.

* * *

Starscream never left his hab suite for the next couple of orbital cycles. He worked at his desk and had his trinemates visit only briefly, trying to keep things less hectic for his femmes who were recharging a lot.

He wasn't sure what to think about these new emotions plaguing his spark. He had never felt so strongly towards anyone before. Moonstar was no longer his slave but so much more. And then Dawnstar… She was far more to him than his trinemates or Moonstar could ever be. She was a part of him. He had helped to create her even if it was an accident. No, she was wasn't an accident. Accidents were usually bad occurrences. No, she was a gift from Primus, even if Starscream wasn't exactly religious. There was no way to describe it other than that.

Starscream sat at his desk with Moonstar curled on his lap holding Dawnstar in her arms. Moonstar rested her helm in the crook of Starscream's neck, his arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her against him. They were just looking at their sparkling, not saying or doing anything else. Starscream's servo cupped Dawnstar's helm, his thumb caressing her little cheekplates.

Dawnstar stirred, her little servos reaching up to grasp at Starscream's thumb as her faceplates scrunched up. Starscream and Moonstar smiled, the Air Commander tilting his helm to rest atop of Moonstar's. Then, Dawnstar's optics powered on for the first time. They were slow to boot up, but once they did her creators were greeted by a pair of bright, magenta optics lazily registering the world around them. The first thing her optics focused on were that of her creators' faceplates, looking down and smiling at her. She cocked her helm, eyeing them curiously.

"Hello, Dawnstar." Starscream said softly,

Dawnstar's optics brightened and she smiled, immediately recognizing the voice of her creator. She reached upward, her little peds kicking in the air and an excited squeal escaping her vocalizer.

"Aw, she's wants her creator." Moonstar said quietly.

Dawnstar's optics darted to Moonstar and she let out a louder squeal. Starscream squeezed Moonstar's shoulders as he gently kissed the top of her helm. Moonstar snuggled deeper into Starscream's frame as their sparkling giggled at them.

* * *

Thundercracker sat at his desk in his hab suite playing an MMORPG. He was concentrating on solving a puzzle when Skywarp warped just behind him.

"Ack! Primus, dammit, 'Warp!" Thundercracker exclaimed, startled by the sudden appearance of his trinemate.

"TC, I'm worried about Screamer." Skywarp said without preamble, his wings lowered and servos wringing.

"Why?" Thundercracker grunted, returning to his game.

"He's hasn't come out of his hab suite for nearly an orn! We haven't even seen him in like three orbital cycles. He has to be going crazy without flying or something. I mean, why would he do that to himself?"

"Sky, he just is getting use to having Dawnstar around. Almost an orn? It hasn't felt that long. Feels like she just arrived the other orbital cycle." Thundercracker said not removing his optics from his vid screen.

"But… he can't forget about us…" Skywarp said dejectedly, looking like a kicked puppy.

Thundercracker swiveled in his chair to face his black and purple brother. "He hasn't forgotten us. He's just… 'Warp, how would you feel if you suddenly had a sparkling?"

Skywarp's wings lifted slightly, his optics brightening. "Gee, I would be ecstatic! Having my own sparkling to take care of and love and cuddle and teach and-and play with!"

"Well, that's what Starscream is going through. He's just enjoying his femmling and taking care of her."

"But, Screamer hasn't been happy since he became the Second in Command." His wings lowered once again.

Thundercracker vented a sigh as he rubbed his temples. "Yeah," He said softly. "He's been through a lot. But, I think everything is changing, Sky. I think Starscream is happy again and… I think things are going to get better."

"What makes you think that?"

Thundercracker smiled faintly. "Because, when he looks at his little femmling… He smiles just like he used to."

* * *

"Last time I checked datapads were not meant to be consumed by sparklings." Starscream said as he leaned over the couch with his servos on his hips.

Dawnstar squealed with the corner of a datapad still in her tiny mouth, her little servos trying to hold it as she sat on the couch. Starscream smiled at her before plucking her up and gently tossing her in his servos, making her scream in delight.

"You are going to grow up to be a troublemaker, aren't you?" He nuzzled his olfactory sensor against hers causing her to giggle.

Her tiny servos reached out and touched his faceplates. One of the roving hands found his lip plates and tried to slip through. He kissed the little digits eliciting a gurgled laugh. He then kissed her brow, her servos still grasping at his face.

He needed this. Primus, did he need such a perfect, happy little thing in his life. She was only an orn old and had only brought him joy. She never complained, never broke anything, never lied to him, spoke badly of him, and never tried to hurt him. She only cried when she was hungry, and that was an easy enough problem to solve. She only smiled at him, laughed at him, and wanted him. Everything he did made her happy, and seeing her happy made him happy.

Why did he ever consider destroying her before he even got a chance to meet her? How much different would his life be if Thundercracker wasn't so stubborn and kept fighting him over the matter. There would be no Dawnstar. No little sparkling laughing or smiling up at him. Her joyous optics would have never onlined, never have explored the world, never have radiated so much innocent bliss.

If not for Dawnstar he wouldn't have seen Moonstar for who she really was. She would have still been his interface slave, forced to bend over a desk as he roughly took her. Passed along to his trinemates like an inanimate object and used until broken. He would have never seen her loving smile, her ebullient optics, or heard her vivacious vocalizer. If he had terminated Dawnstar, Moonstar would have been sparkbroken and possibly wouldn't have stayed functional for too long.

Thank Primus for his trinemates stopping him from making one of the few mistakes of his existence.

"Such a big, bad Decepticon hurting a little, innocent sparkling." Moonstar mocked chastising him as she exited the washroom, finally clean after Dawnstar had purged her tanks on her earlier.

"I know. Shame on me for being such a monster." Starscream replied in his own mocking tone.

Moonstar tsked him as she planted her servos on her hips. "Maybe you should be locked in the brig?"

"I should be. Or, I suppose Skywarp wielding his stupid paddle would suffice as well."

"Oh, that Skywarp." Moonstar sighed with a smile. "Whatever will we do with him?"

"That's exactly what TC and I say all the time."

"So, are we still gonna go out?" She asked.

"Around the ship, at least." He replied, holding Dawnstar to his chest piece as she excitedly smacked her miniscule servo against his cockpit repeatedly.

"Don't you need to go fly?"

"I'm fine. Besides," He looked down at his sparkling. "I can wait until she can join me."

"We should plan a trip outside sometime. It would be good for her to get some clean air cycled through her intakes and you to fly with your trine."

"It's not that simple. What if the Autobots pick us up on their scanners? I'm not losing you again. And I'm certainly not risking them capturing her." He instinctively held Dawnstar closer.

"It's not good for you to stay inside all the time either. Maybe you can return to patrolling and I just stay here with her. You can have either Skywarp or Thundercracker stay with me to help. Or one of the other Seekers. It's not just us. Your Seekers clearly want to be a part in all of this and are more than willing to help."

Starscream nodded his helm slowly, his optics locked on Dawnstar. Moonstar watched him for a moment. He always seemed to be hiding something from her. Why he couldn't just learn to trust her was irking.

"So, how do I look? I don't appear too overworked from caring for our sparkling, do I?" She asked.

Starscream returned his gaze to her, his optics studying her like one would a fine painting. Then, he smirked that devilish smirk of his. "You look perfect." He said in such a smooth, sexy tone.

"Well, I better. I was scrubbing my skid plates off for several breems in there!" She grinned.

"Come here." He gestured her over with one servo while the other held Dawnstar.

Moonstar did as she was commanded, stopping just before the Air Commander. His free servo cupped the back of her helm and held her as he leaned forward to kiss her on the lip plates. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck as she lifted a ped in the air behind her. Dawnstar giggled, reaching upwards and touching both of her creators' visages with her tiny servos.

* * *

"Hey there, my soon-to-be-fellow partner in crime!" Skywarp said as he took Dawnstar out of Starscream's servos and tossed her gently in his. She squealed, her little arms flaring wildly with unadulterated glee. "Happy to see ol' Uncle 'Warp, aren't ya?"

Moonstar and Starscream were on their way to the Rec Room when Skywarp and Thundercracker encountered them in the corridor. It didn't take long for Skywarp to claim his "niece."

"If you teach her to pull pranks I will remove your warp generator." Starscream growled dangerously, to which Skywarp only chuckled.

"Good luck finding it, Screamer. It's safely hidden beneath all my mechliness." He said with his lopsided grin plastered over his faceplates.

"Then it is poorly protected."

It took Skywarp a moment. "Hey! I take offense to that!"

"That was the intention. Glad to see it was interpreted correctly." Was the dry reply.

"So, Starscream, when do you plan on coming back on patrols with us?" Thundercracker inquired as he walked beside his trineleader with Moonstar between them holding either of their servos in hers.

"Eventually. I just need some time to get use to all the changes." He said softly.

"Understood." Thundercracker smiled at him.

"We should all hang outside and have our own little party." Moonstar suggested as she skipped between the two Seekers, practically swinging from their arms.

"And miss out on the hospitality of the crewmechs?" Starscream sarcastically replied just as they stopped at the door to the Rec Room.

"If lustful glares is what you consider 'hospitable…'" Said mumbled.

"Who is giving you lustful glares?" Starscream said suddenly like an overly protective boyfriend, his optics narrowing.

"Will you lock them in the brig for me?" She smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I will do more than just that." Starscream growled as he palmed the door open.

The Rec Room was loud and boisterous, but immediately became quiet when the Elite Trine and femmes were spotted. The Seekers instinctively raised their wings in a threatening manner, but otherwise appeared unperturbed by the sudden silence.

Dawnstar's optics widened as she took in her new surroundings, her tiny wing stubs twitching. After a few astroseconds she jerked her servos in the air and excitedly screamed, her faceplates dominated by a massive smile.

That broke the ice. There were "aws" and other comments whispered as the Elite Trine made their way to their table with the femmes. Skywarp set Dawnstar on the table before him as he took his seat. She squealed again, kicking her little peds as her servos clapped exuberantly before her faceplates. Skywarp put his mouth against her abdominal plating and blew a raspberry making her shriek before laughing loudly.

Starscream sat next to Skywarp with Moonstar climbing onto his lap and kissing him on the cheekplates. Starscream took her chin in a blue servo and returned the kiss on her lip plates.

"PDA, boss." Nacelle commented as he appeared to take a seat across from the couple.

"Got a problem with it?" Starscream said it like it wasn't even a question, but more of a statement.

"Nah, but I think grounders do." Nacelle replied after swallowing a mouthful of energon from his cube.

"I don't care what they think." Starscream grunted before kissing Moonstar on the lip plates once more.

"Better let up to refuel, Star." Thundercracker said as he placed two full cubes before the creators.

Starscream started to reach for one of the cubes when Moonstar suddenly plucked it up. "Ah, allow me." She smiled, raising the cube and holding it before Starscream's faceplates. Starscream eyed her for a moment, then smirked. Moonstar tilted the cube and pressed it against his lip plates allowing him to drink about half before she removed it and kissed him again. It didn't take long for their glossas to be intertwined and soft moans escaping their vocalizers.

"Don't listen, Dawnstar! It's old 'bots loving on each other! "Skywarp giggled as he covered her audio receptors.

"Could be worse. They could be taking it to the next level." Nacelle said.

"Worse? That sounds like fun to me!" Skywarp laughed insanely, his lopsided grin covering most of his visage.

Everyone in the Rec Room was suddenly startled out of their seats when a shrill screech erupted from Dawnstar's vocalizer. Skywarp jumped back with a "oh slag!" before falling out of his seat. Instantly, Moonstar reached over and scooped up Dawnstar into her arms. Dawnstar's optics fritz with static as she waved her tiny fists above her helm.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Skywarp exclaimed, his optics wide and wings lowered.

"It wasn't you, 'Warp." Starscream assured him as he gently rubbed Dawnstar's back with a blue servo. "She's just hungry."

Moonstar quickly removed the feeding tube and placed the end in Dawnstar's mouth. Immediately, the little one was silent, contently suckling on her own energon. Starscream took the untouched energon cube before him and handed it to Moonstar.

"I'll hold her while you refuel." He said softly.

Moonstar nodded her helm, accepting the proffered cube and allowing Starscream's arm to wrap around her to better keep Dawnstar on Moonstar's lap. The sparkling had one minute servo holding the feeding tube while the other grasped at Moonstar's breast piece.

Curious stares emitted from the crewmechs, their superficial chatter and energon forgotten to watch the strange sight occurring at the Seeker table. By the time Dawnstar had finished every off duty Seeker was at the table gawking at their leader's sparkling.

"That's my good femmling." Moonstar cooed as she returned the feeding tube back under her chest piece.

"Unfortunately I must head to the Control Room." Starscream said. "Skywarp and Thundercracker will be with you for the few joors I'm away."

Moonstar nodded her helm. She held Dawnstar to her chest piece and stood up. "I'll see you later, then." She smiled at the Air Commander.

He smirked as he stood. "Be good my femmes." He said softly before quickly kissing her on the lip plates.

He pivoted on his heel when he had finished and left without another word. Moonstar adjusted Dawnstar to rest on her hip so she could carry her one handed while the other servo held the crook of Thundercracker's arm. The two Seekers escorted the femmes out of the Rec Room and back to the SIC's hab suite.

* * *

"Happy whatever day grounders celebrate that hands out presents." Starscream said as he tossed a datapad onto Megatron's lap where the tyrant sat on his throne.

Megatron caught it before it could touch his thighs and held it up to scrutinize. His blood red optics then turned slowly onto his air marshall. Starscream stood before him with his arms crossed and wings hiked up, his faceplates an enigma.

"Been enjoying yourself, Starscream?" Megatron asked in his cold, but not threatening tone.

"Come again?"

"You have barely emerged from your quarters in nearly an orn since your slave had the little brat." Starscream gritted his denta, but otherwise appeared to not have been affected by Megatron's word usage. "Catching up on wasted time, perhaps?"

Starscream's optics narrowed, immense, unadulterated fury flooding his being just as it did when someone insulted his trinemates or struck them. But his outward appearance remained unchanged.

"What I do with my slave is my business alone." He managed to say without sounding as pissed off as he truly was.

"Until it affects your work."

"I have not shirked my duties. Everything is as it should be and you hold the stratagem for our next raid. I am fully capable of having discussions with Soundwave and his hellions without leaving my office." He was barely able to hide his frustration in his vocalizer.

"And what about your claustrophobia? Usually after an orn in the brig you are hallucinating." Megatron said as if he were speaking about the weather.

Starscream's wings twitched. "That's the brig, Lord Megatron. When I have plenty to keep me occupied I do not get so distraught."

"I imagine the cries of your slave also aid in distracting you."

Starscream wanted nothing more than to punch his superior, but that wouldn't end so well for a light built frame-type such as his. He glared daggers at Megatron, seething in his unholy wrath. They were silent for several astroseconds, each waiting for the other two say or do something. Then, that sexy, sly smirk of Starscream's crept across his faceplates.

"Ah, I see the problem." He lowered his vocalizer, placed his servos on his hips, and leaned forward slightly. "You, Mighty Megatron, are jealous."

"Jealous? Of you? Ha! It is a bit early for your jokes, Starscream." Megatron grunted, an amused grin on his visage.

" _You_ are jealous of me because _I_ have the femme, I have the fun _with_ the femme, _and_ ," He paused for dramatics. "I have the dashing good looks."

Megatron's grin only grew. "I've heard more validating arguments from you. Perhaps you are losing your touch if you must resort to the simplicities of your frame structure."

"Or there is simply no need for the other points."

"I thought Seekers saw themselves above using their frames to get their way." Megatron's vocalizer had lowered and his optics gleamed with something feral behind them.

Starscream's smirk instantly vanished. "I must meet with Soundwave, Mighty Megatron. Everything you require is within the datapad."

With that, Starscream turned on his thruster heel and walked quickly out of the Control Room, Megatron watching his fluently swaying hips. Once the door had shut behind him, Starscream turned back and gave it an offensive Vosian gesture. A few crewmechs witnessed the Second's actions, but he didn't even heed their presence as he stomped away.

* * *

Starscream punched the door to his hab suite open and stormed in. He was still vibrating with fury, his servos clenched at his sides and denta grinding. Skywarp and Thundercracker sat on the couch on either side of Moonstar, who had Dawnstar on her lap. At the sight of her sire Dawnstar squealed as loud as her vocalizer would allow while she kicked her peds and grasped at the air before her. Starscream's welled up hatred instantly dissipated and he smiled faintly at the giddy sparkling.

"Someone missed you." Moonstar grinned as she held up the squirming femmling.

"Hey, sweetspark." Starscream said softly, taking the proffered one and holding her to his faceplates. He gently nuzzled his olfactory sensor against hers eliciting a delighted scream. He kissed her cheekplates before holding her against his chest piece. "What have you been up to while I was away?" He inquired of his sparkling.

She answered by grabbing at his chinplates and giggling.

"I taught her the entire Vosian slang and cuss dialect along with every word equivalent to 'frag' in every alien language I have cataloged in my databanks." Skywarp smirked.

"So only two?" Starscream quipped.

"Hey! It's slightly larger than that. More like… two thousand!"

"Or five."

Skywarp opened his mouth to say something, then stopped and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Okay, more like ten. But that's only because I have to use so much storage for coordinates and the complex calculating that warping requires."

"Uh huh, sure."

"So, Star, what's up?" Thundercracker asked, his optics giving Starscream a knowing look.

Starscream vented a sigh. "We'll talk later, TC." He muttered as his optics returned to Dawnstar.

"Talk? What'cha talking about?" Skywarp asked quickly.

"Boring slag, 'Warp. You wouldn't be interested." Starscream replied.

"Oh, is it that coordinating or whatever the other Seekers stuff?"

"Yeah, that 'stuff.'" He said softly.

There was an awkward silence before Thundercracker spoke up. "Well, 'Warp, we better get going."

"What? Why?" Skywarp groused, his wings lowering.

"'Cause we have patrols to get to. Come on." Thundercracker said quickly as he rose from his seat and headed to the door.

"But, they aren't for another joor… Aw, fine. Whatever." Skywarp grumbled before following Thundercracker.

Starscream vented a tired sigh once his trinemates were gone. He watched Dawnstar as she entertained herself with his outer chest fans, his thoughts elsewhere. Moonstar bit her lower lip plate.

"Star?" She asked softly, breaking him out of his reverie.

He looked up at her, his wings lowering ever so slightly. "Yes?" His vocalizer was normal, expertly hiding his inner turmoil.

"You seem upset. What's wrong?" She said in the same tone.

"Nothing, Moonstar. I just have a lot on my processor." His wings raised again. "Do you require anything?" She shook her helm slowly. "Good. How about we do some more research on sparkling raising."

She nodded her helm just as slowly. "Alright, sounds good." She said almost inaudibly.

Starscream's wings lowered once again. "Don't let my troubles bring you down, Moonstar. It's my job to carry the proverbial burden while you just stand there and look pretty." He offered her a small smile.

"I just don't like seeing you stressed."

"Now you sound like Thundercracker."

"Starscream."

"Yes?"

"I want a kiss." She held her arms out to emphasize.

His wings raised as his smile grew. "As you command, my dear."

* * *

**Three Orbital Cycles Later:**

"Uh huh… Hmm…" Hook mumbled as he read the results of the scanner. "Well, Commander, it appears that everything is in working order for your slave. God job on not fragging her for this long. Your excruciating wait is finally over."

Starscream's optics narrowed, but otherwise he did not respond. Moonstar sat up on the medberth, her wings drooping and her faceplates obviously anxious. She was fully repaired from having Dawnstar and that meant Starscream could return to taking her against her will. And what would keep him from doing it in front of their sparkling? He _was_ a Decepticon after all.

"Dawnstar is also doing fine." Scrapper added as he approached carrying the mentioned femmling.

"Good." Starscream grunted, his arms crossed and wings held high. "Moonstar, get the sparkling so I can return you two to my hab suite."

She slid off the medberth and did as she was ordered. Dawnstar squealed when her carrier plucked her from the large servos of the Constructicon and held her close. Starscream didn't spare them a second glance before he exited the medbay, Moonstar just behind him.

They silently made their way through the corridors until they reached Starscream's quarters. He put in his code and gave Moonstar a gentle shove once the doors opened.

"Sunstorm and Acid Storm will be here in a few kliks to guard you." He said in that uncaring tone that he had used on her so many times in the past. "I will be back in a few cycles."

He started to turn to leave but Moonstar reached out and grabbed his arm. "Starscream." She said softly as his scarlet optics bore into her with that almost hateful intensity he gave to everyone. "Please, don't… You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Why would you think that?" He grunted, his expression not changing.

"It's just that you're…" She bit her bottom lip plate. "Please, don't hurt me. Don't take me in front of Dawnstar. I won't fight you as long as she is kept away from witnessing it."

He glared dangerously at her for a long moment. "You think I would frag you in front of my own sparkling? I am a Seeker, not a savage ground pounder. Let go of me!" He jerked his arm free of her frail grasp.

Moonstar's optics began to turn white with static. She held Dawnstar tightly to her breast piece and took a step back. "I'm sorry, Starscream." She whispered, her optics darting to the deckplates.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by the upper arms and her startled squawk was silence by Starscream's lip plates incasing hers. It didn't take long for her to relax and return the passionate kiss.

"I'm not taking you." Starscream said in almost a whisper as he pressed his forehelm against hers, red optics locked on blue. "Not ever again. Unless you so desire."

Before she could say anything, he was quickly walking down the corridor leaving her alone with their sparkling. She adjusted Dawnstar in her arms and smiled a small, triumphant smile.

He really did care for her.

* * *

Thundercracker sauntered down a corridor, his thruster heels clacking loudly in the otherwise quiet hall. He was deep in thought, trying to figure out how he would get by the next level of a real time strategy game he was currently playing, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and yanked back. His startled scream was muffled by a servo pressed firmly over his lip plates while the other hand of his attacker grasped an air vent. Completely taken by surprise, he was unable to affectively fight back before being thrown in a dark closet and the door shut.

"Frag! Who's there?!" He roared, his weapons whirring to life.

"Shush before someone hears you." The distinct voice of his trineleader snapped from the darkness.

"Starscream? What the slag?" Thundercracker powered down his weapons and placed his fists on his hips.

The lights flashed on to reveal the two Seekers in a partially empty closet. Metal crates and cleaning supplies were the other occupants of their meeting place.

"Keep your vocalizer down. I don't want anyone finding us." Starscream said firmly, his arms crossed.

"So, you just sneak up on a heavily armed mech and throw him in a utility closet? And, what the slag, Screamer? You could have just commed me."

"First off, don't call me that. Secondly, I don't want 'Warp to find out, and thirdly, comming you would have probably alerted Soundwave."

"Oh, like the security cameras plaguing the corridors wouldn't?"

"Security cameras are simple to handle. It will take him approximately two point seven breems to figure out that that particular camera is playing looped footage. Plenty of time for us to chat." He explained as if he was educating a class.

"And that would be about-?" Thundercracker gestured his servo for Starscream to finish his inquiry.

"Moonstar."

"What about her? Is she alright?"

"See, _that's_ the problem! She's _more_ than alright, TC. Primus, she's _fragging_ _perfect_. I can't believe I have sunk so low as to be seeking your advice, but, I need help." His wings lowered slightly as his servos clasped in a begging manner.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. _You_ , Starscream, are asking _me_ , Thundercracker, for advice concerning femmes? Alright, 'Warp, come out. I'm done with this prank."

"You misunderstand, TC. I, unfortunately, truly am in desperate need of your guidance."

Thundercracker eyed him for a long moment before answering. "Okay… I'm listening."

"I can flirt with the femmes. I can make them laugh, lure them to my berth, and give them a night they will never forget. But, contrary to what many may believe, I have never had a romantic relationship with anyone. I am not sure how to proceed. If this was an ordinary circumstance I would have no difficulties, for certain. But, this is not the case."

"Go on."

"It has taken me almost two stellar cycles to realize that I have developed significant emotions towards Moonstar. None of which are platonic, but much more. It even surpasses the feelings I have towards you and 'Warp. I feel like how I do towards you two, only quadrupled, no, even more than that! And I don't feel just the necessity of guarding her, protecting her, holding her, etcetera, but also the want, the _desire_ , to make her happy in any and all possible forms. I want to interface with her, but not in the way we do for fun or bonding, and not in a simple lust for fragging her, but to actually make _love_ to her. To actually please her and feel her in every attainable method." He looked up at Thundercracker who was smirking in almost a sly manner, his arms crossed and weight shifted to one leg. "I'm just going to say it. I, Decepticon Seeker Starscream of Vos, Air Commander and Second in Command of the Decepticons, trineleader of the Elite Trine, and ruler of the Seekers, am deeply, profoundly, immensely, _painfully_ in love with Autobot Moonstar of Kalis."

Thundercracker's smile only grew. "It's about slagging time you accepted it."

"Was it that obvious?"

"After we got her back from the Autobots, yes. Yes, Star, it was quite obvious."

"Hmm, well, I still need assistance." He grunted, his servos on his hips and wings raised high.

"Do go on."

"I've been a colossal glitch to her since the first klik we met. I need to make it up to her somehow. I need to prove to her that I am not going to hurt her ever again."

"Well, you could always try starting back at the beginning. You know, like courting her, a few dates, the works."

"I think I am way beyond redeeming myself through a few meager dinner dates. TC, I _raped_ her… a lot. I even used an energon whip on her. I threw her against my desk. I've-I've slapped her more than once. I've said some, now looking back on it, not so appropriate things to her. Oh, and did I forget to mention that I also raped her a _slag ton_?! OH! And I shared her with _you and 'Warp_. Heh, I'm redeeming the sins of three Seekers…" He said pathetically as his wings drooped, his arms dangled at his sides, and his shoulders slumped. "I've never felt regret about any of my past actions, well, minus making 'Warp my trinemate, but now… now I know what you less than perfect mechs feel."

"Humble till the end! Saving his own skid plate like a pro." Thundercracker sarcastically said still smiling.

"Slag yeah! Someone has to be saving my aft if it's not going to be you two." He managed to smile before the current situation returned to his processor. "I don't know what to do, TC. I've never felt so… _out_. I've always been three steps ahead of everyone. I scheme, I study, I experiment, I do stuff my carrier-creator would not be proud of if she was still functioning to see it. I don't know how to do romantic slag for a femme I am helm over peds for. Primus, I feel like an idiot. How could I be so hopelessly _stupid_!"

"Whoa, Starscream admitting he is inferior in something _and_ an idiot? Who are you and where the slag is the real Starscream." Thundercracker teased.

"Ah, he's bound and gagged in some other closet." Starscream waved a servo dismissively.

Suddenly, Starscream's optics brightened and his entire being beamed. "That's it!" He bellowed.

"What's what?" Thundercracker said dumbly before Starscream grabbed his arms and enthusiastically kissed him on the lip plates silencing his surprised squeak.

"Oh, TC _I'm_ a genius!" Starscream exuberantly exclaimed when he finally removed his mouth from Thundercracker's.

Starscream was out of the closet before Thundercracker could even reset his optics. He stood there dumbly staring out of the open doorway.

"Uh, what the slag just happen?"

* * *

::Acid Storm, Sunstorm. Do not tell Moonstar I am contacting you. Make up a _believable_ excuse and get her and Dawnstar out of my hab suite for a few joors. I will contact you with new instructions when the time comes. Starscream out.::

The two Seekers exchanged curious glances, but shrugged it off. Their commander could be weird at times. Best just do what he said and save their audio receptors from possible damage with his angry shrieking.

"Hey, Moonstar, wanna walk around the base some?" Acid Storm nonchalantly asked.

"Would Starscream get upset?" She said as she sat on the couch with Dawnstar on her lap.

"Nah, boss won't mind as long as we're protecting you. We can carry Dawnstar if you want." Sunstorm smiled.

"Uh, well, if he's fine with it… Sure, I could use the exercise."

She rose from her seat, Dawnstar in her arms, and walked out of the hab suite with a Seeker on either side.

* * *

Starscream returned to his hab suite a few kliks after they had left, his smirk growing. He had much to do and so little time.

* * *

It was several joors later of idly walking around the _Nemesis_ and chatting with the friendlier crewmechs when Starscream finally commed them back.

::Return Moonstar to my hab suite, but keep Dawnstar. Tell her that I wish to see my sparkling in the Control Room, but rather not have her there. When you drop her off at my quarters, do not enter with her. Starscream out.::

The two Seekers once again shrugged off the strange command and did just as he had asked. They silently led her back to their commander's quarters before making up the excuse to take Dawnstar away.

"Why can't he just come and see her here?" Moonstar asked, worried over her sparkling.

"He'll be a while, Moonie, and just wants to see her real quick. We'll return her soon, don't worry." Sunstorm smiled at her as he more or less pried Dawnstar out of her carrier's servos.

Moonstar nodded her helm slowly, not liking the idea at all. Acid Storm typed in the code for the door and gently pushed Moonstar in once it had hissed open. The door shut behind her leaving her in a dim light. She listened as the sound of thruster heels slowly died in the corridor before walking deeper into the hab suite.

The room looked untouched, just as she had left it, but she couldn't help but feel like something was different. Her stiletto heels clicked loudly in the uneasy silence as she made her way towards the desk. There was a low glowing light fixture barely illuminating the top of the furniture enabling her to see a datapad that had not been there before her departure. She plucked it up and powered it on. There was no lock screen like all the other datapads on Starscream desk. Instead, it simply had large text on it which read, "Enter the Berthroom."

Her optics darted to the berthroom's closed door. She had left it open…

She returned the datapad to the desktop and approached the door. Gingerly, she palmed the door open to be greeted by a much brighter lit room and a sight that made her stop.

On the berth before her was Starscream on his knees, his servos bound in manacles behind his back and the sexiest smirk to ever be smiled etched across his handsome visage. His optics were glowing brighter than ever in an amorous gaze, and his wings held high and proud. His entire frame was newly cleaned, repainted, and waxed to perfection, and the dim light reflected off his smooth form in a seductive manner.

Chains and more manacles were scattered on the deckplates by the berth, and Skywarp's paddle was placed on top of them.

"Wha-What is this?" She gasped softly as she took the scene in.

"This is the start of our new relationship." Starscream replied in the smoothest of sexy voices.

"What do you mean?"

"Moonstar," He paused briefly. "I've wronged you. I've hurt you in ways that no one should be forced to endure and I've just now come to realize my stupidity. I've been an aft, more than an aft, and I want to, _need_ to, make it up to you. I want this to work; you and me. I want to be with you and raise our sparkling together. I don't want to ever hurt you, physically or emotionally, ever again." His sexy smirk only grew. "That is why, my dear, I have decided to grant you the same rights as my trinemates when it comes to dealing with my less-than-tolerable attitude." His wings fluttered momentarily. "For now on, whenever I've wronged you or have been simply a complete glitchhead to you, you have the right to administer appropriate punishment towards my being. I will not resist you, I will not harm you afterwards. And, regardless of what others think, I am _not_ a masochists, so I really do not get pleasure from what TC or 'Warp do to me. Only those two do." Starscream studied her for a moment, his smirk disappearing. "Well, say something."

"I just-" Her optics were white with static and she was smiling broadly. "You're doing this for me?" Her vocalizer fritz from static.

Starscream's smirk immediately returned. "I'll do anything for you, Moonstar."

"I thought you refused to wear manacles." She said through static as she slowly approached him.

"Just for you, my dear."

"Primus, is this real?" She timidly reached forward and touched his cheekplates.

He turned his helm and kissed her servo. "Exceedingly." He erotically whispered to her.

Her optics were blurry from the static now, her wings fluttering with her joy. She bent down and retrieved the paddle, holding it just as she had seen Skywarp do. She looked up at him, still in disbelief that he was allowing this.

"Tonight, I am _your_ slave." He whispered in the same tone.

"You're beautiful, Starscream." She said in almost a whisper as she once again touched his cheekplates with a servo.

"I love you, Moonstar."

Her spark leaped at those words. She cried her exultation in uncontrollable sobs before he leaned forward and silence her with a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Guys, play Justin Timberlake's "Bringing Sexy Back" while reading the last scene! It WILL make it even more nosebleed worthy! XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **I chose magenta as Dawnstar's optic color because that's a mixture between blue and red, but with more red than blue. Starscream's coding is basically dominant so Dawnstar is going to be a Seeker frame and look more like him than Moonstar.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I chose the name Dawnstar because I wanted them all to have the word "star" in their names (makes it cute! Plus, one of my cats is named Star) and Dawnstar is also the name of a town from my favorite videogame, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Poor Starscream... He's not use to dealing with regret. Must feel awful!**
> 
>  
> 
> **More loving and cute stuff from this couple to come!**


	12. The Way it Should Be Done

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Acid Storm asked as he and Sunstorm walked down the corridors with Dawnstar.

"We find Thundercracker and ask him that same question. He knows Starscream better than anyone." Sunstorm replied.

"Yeah, and he should know what to do with her." He said as he looked at Dawnstar.

The two Seekers made their way to the Seeker hab suites and stopped before Thundercracker's door. They pressed the call button several times, but the door never opened.

"He's not home right now."

The two spun around to face Skywarp, the black and purple Seeker eyeing them curiously. He spotted Dawnstar and his wings raised threateningly.

"What the slag are you doing with _my_ niece?" Was the dangerous growl before he retrieved Dawnstar from Sunstorm's servos.

"Starscream told us to take her and leave Moonstar in his hab suite. He didn't say what to do after that." Acid Storm replied quickly, his servos raised in a peaceful gesture.

"Uh huh, sure…"

"Really!"

"My poor little Dawn abducted by abominably painted, inept idiots." Skywarp cooed her as he held her close to his chest piece.

"What's wrong with our paintjobs?" Sunstorm demanded. "I feel like mine suites my sunny disposition and designation wonderfully."

"It's horrendous. I mean, bright yellow? Are you _begging_ to be shot down? Come on, like, where's the fashion police!" Skywarp waved a servo in a very feminine manner.

"Oh, like your paintjob is any better." Acid Storm retorted as he crossed his arms.

"Uh, yeah. It's like, the best." Skywarp replied in a "well duh" voice.

"Femmes, femmes, you're all pretty." Thundercracker's deep vocalizer sounded from behind. "Now, what the slag are you doing in front of my room?"

"They abducted our niece, TC!" Skywarp shouted as he pointed an accusing digit at them.

"Did not!" Acid Storm exclaimed.

"Did too!"

"Did _not_!"

"Did too!"

"Did _fragging_ not!"

"Did fragging too!"

"SHUT UP!" Thundercracker roared, his powerful vocalizer reverberating in the corridor instantly silencing the them.

Dawnstar's lower lip plate trembled, her optics widening as static filled them. The Seekers' own optics grew with horror.

"Oh no, please don't-" Thundercracker didn't get to finish his sentence.

The loudest, shrillest, and most upsetting shriek erupted from Dawnstar's tiny vocalizer causing the grown mechs to jump. Her little servos were clenched in tight fists at her sides, her optics leaking coolant, and her mouth wide open as she wailed.

"Primus, TC, you broke her!" Skywarp exclaimed.

"Ah! My audio receptors!" Acid Storm covered them as he stepped back.

"Stop yelling you morons!" Thundercracker ordered. "You're making it worse!"

"Dammit, we need Starscream! He can make her stop." Sunstorm said quickly.

"I can't reach him. His comm. link is off." Skywarp said.

"Maybe she's hungry?" Sunstorm suggested.

"No, this is not a hungry sparkling." Thundercracker replied. "This is an upset sparkling trying to punish us for our sins!"

"But, I've been a good mech!" Skywarp moaned.

"What the frag is going on?!" Vortex shouted over the piercing shrieking as he approached.

"Oh, just sparkling sitting. You know, average uncle stuff." Skywarp managed to reply nonchalantly.

"Shut that thing up before I do _permanently_." The Combaticon threatened.

"Touch her and you will die." Skywarp growled.

"Hey, some mechs are trying to recharge before the night shift!" Someone shouted from down the hall.

"What is wrong with you Seekers?!" Was another cry.

"Stop making that sound!"

"My audio receptors!"

"Pit-spawned Seekers!"

"Shoot it already before I do!"

"Throw it out the airlock!"

"Come on, Dawn." Skywarp desperately said as he bounced her gently in his arms. "Calm down, sweetspark."

She only screamed louder, her faceplates scrunched up, optics white with static, and cheekplates wet with coolant.

A pair of blue servos appeared from nowhere and carefully took the sparkling out of Skywarp's hands. The Seekers all watched as Soundwave held her before his hidden visage and looked at her. Her cries begun to lower until they were completely gone, and she reset her optics several times to remove the static. Once she could see clearly again, she noticed the strange mech holding her. Her tiny servos unclenched and she reached out to touch the battle mask and visor before her. She roved her servos over everything she could touch, patting the visor curiously. The visor flashed brightly for a moment, and Dawnstar's optics widened. Her mouth curled at the corners until she was smiling broadly and she squealed in delight. Again, she patted the visor in hopes that it would brighten once more.

Laserbeak landed atop of Soundwave's shoulder, cocking his helm at the sparkling. Her optics enlarged and her mouth made a perfect little "o" before she beamed and squealed. Her servos clapped hastily and her peds kicked the air.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Skywarp asked in awe.

"Answer to query: Soundwave infiltrated sparkling's processor. Assured her that she was safe. Sparkling Dawnstar's assessment of Seeker actions: Terrifying. Dawnstar's conclusion: Alert creator units to her distress." He explained in his monotone voice.

Dawnstar slapped the battle mask, giggling when his visor flashed again. The Seekers and other gathered crewmechs dumbly stared at the Communications Officer holding the tiny femmling. Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy were at his peds while the flying cassettes all perched atop of his shoulders. Dawnstar screamed excitedly at the robotic buzzards and bat, her servos grasping the air to reach them.

Dawnstar suddenly paused, her magenta optics locked on Soundwave's visor. She tilted her helm, then smiled. Soundwave returned her to Skywarp who uncertainly received her. Dawnstar laughed as she shoved a fist in her mouth, her wing stubs fluttering.

Just as quietly as he appeared, Soundwave left. His cassettes following him like additional appendages.

There was a long, awkward silence before Skywarp spoke up. "Alright, all you slaggers who were threatening of deactivating my niece better step forward so I can punch your ugly faceplates inside-out."

Dawnstar laughed again, a servo smacking against Skywarp's cockpit while she chewed her fist.

* * *

"I do hope you've learned your lesson."

"Femme, I won't be forgetting this night any time soon."

"Aw, and here I was hoping that you would require future 'reminders.'"

"I'm a bad mech. Trust me, you will have plenty of opportunities in the future to 'remind' me about my 'manners.'"

"You _are_ a bad mech. But, you're _my_ bad mech."

"Ooh, I like the way you say it. Whisper it to me."

"My bad, _bad_ mech."

"If this is how you treat the naughty ones I don't think I ever want to be good."

Moonstar chuckled softly. "I don't want you to be either."

"I love you, Moonstar."

"I love you, too, Starscream."

"Primus, you're perfect."

"Liar."

"I only lie to those I don't trust. I trust you, Moonstar."

"What have I done to earn your trust?"

"Being my world, my everything. I love you, Moonstar. I love you so, _so_ much. Primus, words cannot even _begin_ to accurately describe how much I love you."

Moonstar was crying her joy. "I love you, Starscream. I love you more than anything."

"Shhh, shhh, my dear. Enough of that."

"Everyone is wrong about you. You're not a monster. A monster would never be so amazing."

"All true. Now, I hate to break up the role we're on, but I have to meet with Megatron tomorrow and therefore must recharge."

"Alright."

"Do you mind removing the manacles and other chains?"

"No, you can recharge in them for tonight."

"… You're so mean to me. And I'm okay with that."

"Goodnight, Starscream."

"Goodnight, my love."

* * *

"Starscream's dead." Skywarp deadpanned as he stood over Thundercracker who was recharging on his berth.

"What makes you think that?" Thundercracker inquired.

"'Cause, TC, his comm. link has been down all night and he hasn't come to get Dawnstar."

"He's with Moonstar."

"Alright, so what? He can still watch- Ooooooooooooooh! I get it now…" Realization dawned upon the black and purple Seeker like a flood.

"Yyyup! Now, be quiet. You're gonna wake up Dawnstar." Thundercracker snapped as he placed his servo over the sparkling recharging next to him on the berth.

Skywarp stood on the tips of his peds so he could see over his trinemate and at his niece. Her little servos were in fists above her helm as she lied on her back. Her intakes were barely audible, and her faceplates relaxed.

"She kinda looks like Screamer when he's recharging." Skywarp commented.

"I have a feeling we won't be able to tell them apart once she's grown." Thundercracker smiled.

"Yeah, Screamer is skinny like a femme!" He giggled.

"Probably should get him to eat more energon goodies."

"And get him a new vocalizer."

"Slag, I hope Dawnstar doesn't take after him in that!"

"Or take after him in the grouch department." Skywarp muttered.

"A grouchy femme… I hear they can make Screamer look nice."

"Alright, now I'm terrified, TC."

"I'm scaring myself, Sky."

"Hey, we haven't fragged Screamer in a while. We need to change this, like, once he shows his faceplates." Skywarp smiled mischievously.

"For once I am in agreement with you." He grinned up at his trinemate.

* * *

Moonstar was practically capering down the corridors of the _Nemesis_ , ignoring the predatory optics from crewmechs. She stopped before Thundercracker's hab suite door and pressed the call button. The door opened and she skipped in.

"Morning my Seekers!" She cheerfully greeted them, a large smile dominating her gorgeous visage.

"Heya, Moonie!" Skywarp returned the smile.

"Morning, Moonstar." Thundercracker grinned as he sat on his berth with Dawnstar on his lap.

Moonstar embraced Skywarp in a hug, then pecked a kiss on his cheekplates. She did the same to Thundercracker before plucking up her sparkling. She kissed Dawnstar on the forehelm eliciting a delighted squeal from her.

"How was my little femmling?" She asked her sparkling as she nuzzled her olfactory sensor against Dawnstar's.

"She was fine." Skywarp sagely decided to not mention the screaming incident.

"How are you, Moonstar?" Thundercracker asked as he stood up.

Moonstar gave a roguish smile while keeping her optics on her sparkling. "Your trineleader is the best." She then looked at the two Seekers. "He is simply awesome."

With that, she skipped out of the hab suite with her sparkling leaving the two confused Seekers.

"Oh, now I _have_ to go find Screamer!" Skywarp declared before grabbing his wingmate by the arm and teleporting them.

* * *

Starscream sat at his console in the Control Room smirking to himself. He was having difficulty concentrating on his work, his processor lingering on the memories of last night. They hadn't interfaced, which didn't surprise him. She wasn't ready yet and he was willing to take it slow for her. When she was ready he would make love to her the way he should have been doing all of this time.

She was so perfect. He just couldn't stop thinking about how amazing she was. She was smart, clever, feisty, kind, and just… perfect. Not to mention she had a good arm…

"STAR!"

Starscream leaped from his seat with a surprised yelp. Skywarp and Thundercracker had materialized directly behind him and Skywarp was quick to greet him.

"You slaggers! What do you want?!" Starscream bellowed, his fists shaking at his sides and wings raised threateningly.

"Just coming to see what cha up to." Skywarp's lopsided grin plastered his faceplates in innocence.

"Mhmm," Starscream grumbled as he returned to his seat.

Skywarp was on his lap in an instant. "Soooooooo, Screamer, how was last night?" Skywarp's face was in Starscream's, their olfactory sensors almost touching.

"Get off me, glitch." Was the 'loving' growl of an answer.

"Moonie was pretty slagging happy when she came over just now to get Dawn. I want ya to make me that happy." Skywarp whispered the last part erotically.

"Slag off."

"Skywarp, don't piss Star off." Thundercracker apprised his slightly psychotic trinemate.

"I'm not pissing him off! I'm turning him on." He said before suddenly grabbing Starscream's helm and planting a passionate kiss on his trineleader's lip plates.

Starscream jerked back, but couldn't escape Skywarp's clutches. He smacked Skywarp across the cheekplates, but Skywarp was unperturbed. Skywarp's glossa snaked into Starscream's mouth and danced around. Starscream was desperately trying to push his trinemate off, but in his awkward position it was no easy task. Skywarp kept leaning forward, deepening the kiss until he caused the chair to fall over backwards. The loud clang of the chair and Starscream's undignified squawk alerted everyone in the Control Room of the action. Luckily, the only other officers present were Onslaught and Motormaster and not a _certain_ _someone_ who could actually yell at Starscream.

Starscream and Skywarp rolled out of the fallen chair, Skywarp still keeping his lip plates locked on Starscream's while the latter fought him off. Skywarp reached one servo out and began to caress Starscream's side, the gentle electrical shocks pleasing his trineleader's sensitive circuits. Starscream pinned Skywarp beneath him and managed to finally remove his faceplates from Skywarp's. Skywarp's servo dipped lower and cupped Starscream's crotch. Starscream's optics widened, but he didn't otherwise react. A salacious smirk crept over Skywarp's faceplates, his servo working Starscream's codpiece while the other reached for a wing.

"You know you want it, Screamer." Skywarp whispered seductively.

Starscream's optics narrowed, his faceplates an enigma. After a few astroseconds his own sexy smirk appeared. He leaned forward and captured Skywarp's lip plates with his. It wasn't long before their glossas were intertwined and servos roving each others frames. Starscream's codpiece folded away first, Skywarp's right behind. He moaned loudly when Starscream entered him, his backstrut buckling to urge Starscream on. Starscream obliged, thrusting hard and fast making Skywarp writhe beneath him.

Thundercracker moved in, pulling Starscream's helm away from Skywarp's and kissing his trineleader's lips. The three Seekers' arms were interlaced, groping, caressing, and pleasuring each others' frames. Thundercracker moved in behind Starscream, folded away his codpiece, and entered the tri colored Seeker.

Some of the crewmechs turned away from the scene, while others continued watching. A few were growing hot and their internal fans worked harder to cool their systems. Motormaster rolled his optics, Onslaught returned to his work, and Reflector took pictures.

The three moaning, panting, and overly heated Seekers carried on as if they were the only ones present. Their chest pieces folded away exposing their open spark chambers. Raw, golden tendrils of energy stretched outward, twisting and entangling together until the Seeker trine were connected. Electricity circulated over their frames and inside when they reached their overload, crying out their ecstasy.

Megatron and Soundwave entered the Control Room just as the Seekers reached their climax. Megatron stopped mid sentence in his conversation with Soundwave when his optics registered the scene before him.

"Whoa, let's do that again, Screamer!" Skywarp giggled.

"Insatiable, aren't we?" Starscream grinned as he begun to rock against his trinemates for another round.

"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING!?"

Three pairs of horrified optics turned as one on the furious tyrant. He was seething, his ebony servos clenched at his sides, denta gritted, and frame vibrating with wrath.

"Uh, fragging…" Skywarp sheepishly grinned.

"Out, out, out, _out_!" Starscream pushed back at Thundercracker until he exited his trineleader.

Starscream quickly pulled out of Skywarp and jumped back, his codpiece and chest piece folding back over. "Uh, apologies, Lord Megatron. This, uh, this isn't what it looks like. We were just, uh, well… bonding." Starscream stuttered.

"'Bonding?' In my Control Room?! AGAIN?!" Megatron roared.

"At least we're not on your throne this time." Starscream had his own sheepish grin now.

"Get out." Megatron growled dangerously as he jabbed a digit to the lift tower's door.

Skywarp, now standing and covered, snickered and gestured a thumb at Starscream. "That's what _she_ said."

Megatron moved faster than anything his size should be allowed to and grabbed the Seekers by their wings. In one swift movement he dragged them to the lift tower's door, punched it open, and threw the Elite Trine inside. Skywarp was at the bottom of the pile with Starscream sandwiched between him and Thundercracker. The door shut without another word from the ex-gladiator, and the lift started to ascend.

The Seekers extricated themselves from each others' limbs and awkwardly stood up.

"Well, at least he didn't throw us out an air lock this time." Skywarp unhelpfully pointed out.

He yelped when Starscream's fist impacted his olfactory sensor.

"Idiot! Now who knows how long he'll force us to stay out in that organic filth!" Starscream shrieked causing both Seekers to quickly lower their audio receptors' input.

"It's not that bad, Starscream." Thundercracker placed a servo on his trineleader's shoulder. "We'll just do what we did last time. Fly around, play a few games, hide in a human military air base, freak out about low energy, complain about our paintjobs getting dirty, and get in a fight with those Autobot jets."

"That sounded manageable until you reminded me about the human military hangar." Starscream grumbled, his servos on his hips.

"Come on, Screamer. It won't be that bad!" Skywarp smiled broadly.

"You are damn lucky that you gave me a good overload just now."

"See? The bonding worked."

Starscream punched him again.

* * *

"Hey, Nacelle, Sunstorm, and Bitstream!" Moonstar called out to them as she approached carrying Dawnstar.

"Hey, Moonie!" Sunstorm replied cheerfully.

"What's up?" Bitstream asked.

"Nothing much. Just wondering where Starscream is." She adjusted Dawnstar's position on her hip.

"He's out." Nacelle said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the corridor wall.

"Out where?"

"Outside with 'Warp and TC. They won't be back for a while." He shrugged.

"He never told me he had patrols today." She gave him a confused look.

"They don't. They are temporary banished from the _Nemesis_ until Lord Megatron says otherwise." Bitstream explained as if it was a common occurrence.

"Why? What happened?" She anxiously asked.

"They were caught interfacing each other in the Control Room."

"They were what?!" She said incredulously.

"I think Megatron is tired of catching them in the act." Nacelle gave another shrug.

"When will they be able to return?" She inquired.

"Whenever Megatron allows it. Might be a while. Last time this sort of thing happened he had them locked out for several orbital cycles." Sunstorm said.

"Primus, why would he be so stupid?" Moonstar moaned.

"Hey, at least Megatron isn't beating the slag out of him." Nacelle pointed out.

"This just means that I will be spending the night alone. Just me and Dawnstar. I was hoping to talk to him some more."

"One of us can bunk on the couch if it'll make you feel safer." Sunstorm suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever you need, Moonie. We're here for you and Dawnstar." Bitstream added.

Moonstar smiled at them. "Thanks, guys. No, I think we'll be fine. I am just flustered is all." She vented a soft sigh. "Well, I guess we'll just go back to the hab suite and watch some movies."

"Let us escort you back." Nacelle said as he pushed himself off the bulkhead.

"Ma'am," Sunstorm smiled at her as he offered her an arm.

She returned the grin and held the crook of the offered arm. The three Seekers walked her back to Starscream's quarters with their wings spread out protectively and giving threatening glares to everyone they passed. Moonstar grinned and held Dawnstar a little closer. She never felt so safe as when she was with Starscream or his Seekers.

* * *

::I think the Autobots are coming.:: Skywarp said as he flew through a maze of skyscrapers with Thundercracker just behind him.

::Pick them up on your scanners?:: Thundercracker asked.

::No, it's just that we've been playing tag in this human city for almost a breem now and many of the humans are leaking red lubricants from their audio receptors and we've caused extensive property damage with our sonic booms, not to mention you performing some on us.::

::The Autobots make a big fuss about anything.:: Starscream said as he suddenly appeared from behind a skyscraper and touched his wingtip against Skywarp's chassis. ::Tag. You're it.::

Starscream then broke the sound barrier, his sonic boom causing hundreds of windows to shatter and car alarms to blare. Thundercracker transformed, spun around using his thruster heels, transformed back into his jet mode, and sped away in the opposite direction. Skywarp gave chase to Starscream, reaching Mach 3 in astroseconds.

::Huh, I'm picking up bogeys.:: Starscream replied nonchalantly.

::Autobots?:: Skywarp asked.

::No, humans.::

::Ask them if they want to join us.:: Thundercracker grumbled.

::Even if they did, they could never keep up with us.:: Starscream muttered.

::So, are we gonna fight 'em?:: Skywarp inquired.

::Or, we could make this a game of like… ultimate tag or something. Try to keep going while avoiding the pests.::

Skywarp giggled. ::'Ultimate tag…' I like the way you think, Screamer.::

::Don't call me that.::

::Hey, I'm picking up the Autobots on my scanners.:: Thundercracker said quickly. ::Looks like the Aerialbots.::

::I wonder if _they_ wanna play tag…:: Starscream muttered sarcastically.

::I'll ask them.:: If Skywarp was in his root mode he would have been grinning his lopsided smile.

::'Warp! Don't get shot down just because you feel the need to be stupid!:: Starscream shouted through the comm. link.

Skywarp banked and turned himself around. He flew towards the approaching Autobots inwardly grinning. When they came into view, he transformed and stopped midair, hovering before them with his thruster heels.

"Hiya, Autodorks!" He gleefully waved. "Wanna play some tag with me, Screamer, and TC?"

::The frag did he just say?:: Slingshot asked to no one in particular.

::I think-I think he asked if we wanted to play tag?:: Air Raid answered.

::Really? I wouldn't mind a game of tag!:: Fireflight replied enthusiastically.

::Dude, no! It's obviously a trap!:: Air Raid exclaimed.

::Well, whatever they are up to they need to take it somewhere else.:: Silverbolt said firmly.

The Autobot jets reached Skywarp, who quickly transformed and flew off, but not fast. He playfully spun in an aileron roll, the contrails from his wingtips twisting behind him.

"Ahem, excuse me, Skywarp!" Silverbolt called out to him.

"Yeah?!" Skywarp shouted back, never ceasing his aerial frolicking.

"Err, um, what are you doing?"

"I said already. We're bored and playing tag. Wanna join?"

If they had been in root mode the Aerialbots would have exchanged confused glances.

"Uh, no, no thank you. But, if you mean no harm could you please take it somewhere else? The humans rather not have you guys flying around their city." Silverbolt said it almost as if he was speaking to a child.

"Pshhhh, killjoys…" Skywarp groused.

::Come on, 'Warp.:: Starscream said just as he flew away at Mach 3, Thundercracker soon following him.

"See ya, losers!" Skywarp yelled before breaking the sound barrier and chasing after his trineleader.

The Aerialbots dumbly watched them leave.

::Well… That was weird.:: Skydive remarked as the others mumbled their agreements.

* * *

"Well, Dawnstar, it appears that we will be alone tonight all because your creator is an idiot." Moonstar was on a tirade, pacing back and forth in the hab suite while Dawnstar curiously watched from her seat on the couch. "He gets his bright-red aft kicked off the ship all because he had to frag in public! Oh, ignore your carrier's bad language. I'm just very pissed, little one." She vented a frustrated sigh. "Oh, when he returns he is getting the lecture of his lifetime!" Moonstar said sinisterly as she ground a fist into the palm of a servo.

Dawnstar giggled at her carrier's odd actions. Moonstar turned to her and smile. If only the little one knew what was really going on.

"You'd help your carrier, won't you sweetspark?" Dawnstar giggled her response. "See, us femmes have to stick together, keep the mechs inline. Tell you what: I'll hold and you can hit him. We'll get him to be a proper gentlemech in no time. Even get him to bring our energon to us while in berth." She smiled at her femmling who had stuffed a tiny fist in her mouth. "You know what we should do? Start a Seeker mech training business. I think we could train them pretty well for their mates. Whaddya say, partner?" Dawnstar gurgled a laugh. "Then it's settled. For now on we are the new rulers of the Seekers and Starscream has to recharge on the couch."

Dawnstar simply continued to chew on her fist, her magenta optics eyeing her carrier. Moonstar plucked her up, removed the tiny servo from Dawnstar's mouth, and kissed the femmling on the cheekplates.

"Oh, Dawnstar, I'm so mad at him, but I just know that once I see him I won't be able to yell at him. Well, maybe I'll punch his arm or something, but he is certainly going to get a lecture. I wonder if this is how Conjunx Endura feel. Primus, why can't we be actual Conjunx Endura? It'll certainly make it easier to explain to you why we're together when you are old enough to start asking. I pray you never find out the _real_ reason. Can you imagine? 'Oh, hey, Dawnstar. Guess how I really met your creator? He dragged me from a prison, put a collar and chain on me and led me around like a pet, then raped me senseless every night for nearly a stellar cycle. And then I decided to make him love me by having him secretly spark me. Then, he beat the slag out of me and almost had you terminated, but your Uncle TC saved the day, and viola! Here you are. A bastard sparkling between an Autobot slave and her Decepticon master.' Hmm, sounds like something they should make a movie out of, eh?"

Dawnstar patted at her carrier's chest piece, oblivious to anything that had been told to her. Moonstar vented a sigh and opened her chest plates. Dawnstar eagerly reached in, groping for the feeding tube. Moonstar helped her and soon the sparkling was happily suckling on energon.

"Oh, Starscream, you should be here with us. With your family." She said softly to herself.

* * *

"Stop squirming!"

"I'm not squirming, Screamer!"

"Don't call me that! And yes, you are."

"Those cows are watching us."

"Forget about the organics, TC."

"For some reason, I feel embarrassed with their eyes watching us."

"I find it hysterical how this is the exact reason we're out here and yet we are resorting to it to keep from going insane with boredom!" Skywarp giggled.

"Shut up and hold still." Starscream said sternly as he pinned Skywarp against a grain silo.

Skywarp had his servos resting on the top while Starscream held onto his waist. Thundercracker stood by, but couldn't remove his optics from the herd of cows grazing nearby in the field.

"Guys, what if the humans see us?" Thundercracker asked a bit worried.

"Who slagging cares?" Starscream grunted as he prepared to penetrate Skywarp.

"Make me scream, Sreamer! I wanna see if I can scare off all the organic pests!" The black and purple Seeker giggled like an idiot.

Starscream entered him and started to hump hard and fast causing Skywarp to only giggle louder. Thundercracker swallowed, taking a step back away from the scrutinizing gaze of the bovines.

"This just feels so awkward in front of the flesh creatures." The blue Seeker said as he nervously tapped the tips of his forefingers against each other.

"Oh, stop it, TC." Starscream grunted between thrusts. "Are you joining or not?"

"Not in front of the cows."

"You're always better when you're in a bad mood, Screamer! Harder, harder, harder!" Skywarp chanted with his wings fluttering.

"I should be back in my hab suite with Moonstar, not out here with you two glitches." The Air Commander growled as he thrust harder, making the silo dent beneath Skywarp's frame.

"I'm fine with fragging in front of the other Decepticons, even Megatron. But the organics? No, it's just… How do organics even procreate?"

"Primus, forget about the cows, already!" Starscream shouted.

"I can't! I feel like a hundred perverted organics are raping my frame with their optics!" Thundercracker cried, holding his servos out to emphasis.

"Why do you feel like that? You're not the one being pounded into." Skywarp managed to say between pants and moans.

"I also feel awkward that an Autobot or something is watching. Can you imagine an Autobot self servicing from viewing us?!"

Starscream immediately ceased his thrusting and exchanged a horrified glance with Skywarp. Simultaneously, the two shrugged it off and Starscream resumed his humping.

"I feel like you need a turn under Screamer." Skywarp smiled back at him.

"Stop fighting off your overload, you slagger!" Starscream growled as he placed a servo on Skywarp's nape and forced him to lower his upper body.

"No!" The teleporter giggled.

"Can cows use cameras? I swear that one just took a picture of us."

"Forget about the fragging cows!"

"There are cows fragging? Where?!" Skywarp jerked his helm up to see only to have it roughly forced back down by Starscream.

"Oh, no, it wasn't a cow. There's actually a human standing amongst the cows taking pictures of us." Thundercracker said as he turned his helm away to try and hide it from the organics.

Starscream and Skywarp growled with gritted denta through their overload, the excess electrical charge surging into the metal silo and heating it and its contents up.

"Woo! Let's go again!" Skywarp beamed, his wings fluttering.

"You two do what you want. I'm going to find somewhere to recharge." Thundercracker said as he started to walk away.

"Oh, come on, TC! So what if we have an audience?!" Skywarp called back to him.

"Hmm, he can go be boring someplace else. Now, I believe I was trying to make you scream." Starscream whispered the last sentence seductively with a lustful smile.

Skywarp excitedly squealed. "Please, my oh-so-awesome trineleader! Whom I love and think is the best!"

"Ha! If you thought that highly of me you would have never gotten me in trouble with Megatron."

"But, I just want to frag you."

"Obviously… Look what we're currently doing."

"Sorry about you not being able to be with Moonie, tonight. But, I'm sure she's fine. She's a tough femme." Skywarp smiled back at him.

Starscream just looked at him, his expression an enigma. "Yeah, she is a tough femme." He said softly before roughly pushing Skywarp's chest piece back against the silo's roof. "Now, hold still while I make you forget your designation."

"Eeeeeeep!" Skywarp squealed again before giggling as Starscream resumed his humping.

* * *

Moonstar was furious. It had been two orbital cycles since she had last seen Starscream and no word yet as to when they would be allowed to return. That mech was in for it when he finally came back.

With Dawnstar cradled on a hip, Moonstar marched her way to the Control Room. None of the other Seekers knew anything about when the Elite Trine would return and there was only one person who did know that wouldn't harm her for asking. She palmed open the door and entered. Some curious and some lustful optics greeted her, but she paid them no mind. Dawnstar was gawking at her new surroundings with a little fist in her mouth.

"Excuse me, Soundwave?" Moonstar asked when she reached the Communications Officer.

He didn't answer, simply inclined his helm and continued at his work. Buzzsaw was perched on the monitor before him, and Rumble and Frenzy were helping organize information on some datapads. The other cassettes were out on a reconnaissance mission or on their own time somewhere in the _Nemesis_.

Moonstar swallowed as she adjusted Dawnstar on her hip. "Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, when will Starscream and his trinemates be allowed to come back?"

"Hopefully never." Rumbled piped up.

"Yeah, I hope they run out of fuel or something." Frenzy added.

Moonstar gave them a murderous glare, her thin wings raising in a threatening display. Dawnstar sensed her carrier's aggressiveness and instantly became alarmed. She grasped at Moonstar's plating and anxiously looked around her.

"Answer to query: Elite Trine will receive summons to return to _Nemesis_ in approximately two joors, three breems, and two hundred eighty-seven astroseconds." Soundwave intoned, his digits still typing over the console.

"Can't it be any sooner?" She groused.

"Negative."

"Fine, fine… Dawnstar and I will just rehearse the lecture we have planned for him. Thank you, Soundwave."

She pivoted on a heel and quickly walked out of the Control Room. Rumble and Frenzy watched her go.

"Did she just… _thank_ you, boss?" Frenzy scratched his helm.

"Femmes are weird, bro. Best to just not ask questions." Rumble nodded sagely.

* * *

"Well, it appears that Megatron can't function any longer without our superior presence aboard the _Nemesis_. And when I say 'we' I really mean just me." Starscream haughtily informed his trinemates with a servo on one hip and the other gesturing towards himself.

"Good! I am so tired of these 'games' we've been playing!" Thundercracker exclaimed as he marched out of the abandoned military hangar they had been staying in.

"You're just grouchy 'cause you keep losing, TC." Skywarp giggled as he skipped after his trinemates who were both leaving.

"I'm not talking to you two." Thundercracker stated before transforming and taking off.

"Touchy, isn't he, Sky?" Starscream said with a smirk.

"Touchy about us touching him?" Skywarp laughed with a childish smile on his faceplates.

"Race you back!" Starscream said as he transformed and took off. "And no warping!"

"Aw, no fair!" Skywarp groaned while he transformed and followed after his trineleader.

* * *

Moonstar tapped a ped impatiently as she awaited the return of her mech. She stood at his console with Dawnstar sitting on his chair, her arms crossed and ready to speak her mind. Dawnstar had a small servo in her mouth, her optics locked on her carrier as she idly chewed her digits.

The sound of the lift tower rising echoed throughout the Control Room causing Dawnstar to hastily dart her optics over her surroundings. Moonstar's optics only narrowed as they focused on the lift's door. After a few astroseconds the lift begun to descend, then the door opened to reveal the Elite Trine.

"Honey, I'm home!" Skywarp giggled as he jumped through the doorway and spread his arms out.

No one acknowledged him.

"Fine! Be that way. I know you all missed us in your own way." The black and purple Seeker said indignantly with his servos on his hips.

"'Warp, shut up." Starscream snapped as he brushed by him.

Moonstar scooped up Dawnstar and made her way towards the Seekers. Dawnstar let out an excited squeal when she saw her creator and reached her tiny servos out for him. Starscream jerked his helm up and smiled.

"Hello, my femmes." He greeted, reaching out to take his sparkling.

Moonstar twisted Dawnstar away from his servos. "No, you can't have her until you apologize." She said steely.

Starscream gave her a look. "Apologize? Apologize for what?"

"Oh, don't give me that look. You know what for." Moonstar snapped.

"What, for being off the ship for a few orbital cycles?"

"For being an idiot and getting yourself banished off the ship and leaving us alone!"

Starscream's optics narrowed before he roughly grasped her free arm and led her away. Moonstar's optics widened, fear engulfing her as she was almost dragged out of the Control Room with the other Seekers following.

Had she pushed him too far? Didn't he say that he loved her and never wanted to hurt her again? Why was he doing this? She just wanted to explain to him how much she hated him being gone and to not do stupid slag again. She was feeling so safe with him. She almost felt as if he wasn't a Decepticon but just a normal mech and there were no more factions. Was she wrong to trust him?

Starscream punched in his code for his hab suite door and shoved the femme in once it had opened. Skywarp and Thundercracker followed.

"I'm sorry, Starscream!" Moonstar's optics were white with static and she was trembling. Dawnstar clung tightly to her, terrified of why her carrier was scared. "I di-didn't mean to upset you. Please, don't-"

Starscream suddenly grabbed her lower mandible and kissed her on the lips. Moonstar let out a few sobs into his mouth before calming herself enough to kiss back.

"I'm not mad at you." He said softly when he finally pulled away. "I'm sorry I scared you just now. I just… I don't know…" He vented a sigh. "Moonstar, this is not the safest place for you. I need to protect you and that means I need to hide certain… emotions."

Moonstar bit her lower lip plating. "I'm not sure I follow." She said slowly.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, wait outside for a bit." He ordered without sparing them a glance.

The two Seekers exchanged glances, but did as they were told. Once the door had hissed shut did Starscream continue.

"Moonstar, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I treat TC and 'Warp very differently when we are in private than in public. I public I am forced to hide how I really feel for them. I love those two like brothers, like best friends, like… I don't know how to explain it to someone who isn't a Seeker, but they are very important to me. And because of that I don't want them to be hurt in order to get to me. If Megatron knew, he would be sending 'Warp or TC to the medbay instead of me. I can't have that. I'm their trineleader, I'm the one who must take care of them, and therefore it is my job to take the beatings." He paused to study her faceplates. She swallowed, her optics a little wide and anxious. "Moonstar, I don't want Megatron to know about our new relationship. That I love you and I no longer claim you as my slave. If he knew," Starscream swallowed. "You're an Autobot. He wouldn't stop at just a beating."

"We kiss in public." She said softly.

"That's different. I could be just getting pleasure from a kiss and not actually love you. You demanding me to apologize to you in public is not something a slave does to their master."

"I don't _want_ to have to act like your slave in public." She said firmly with a stomp of a ped.

"I don't want you to either. You think I enjoy hiding my feelings towards my trinemates? Skywarp doesn't know about this. I can't tell him, and so I'm stuck having to deal with him acting like a sparkling all the time."

"Starscream, I can't live like that. I don't want to hide our love. I want to be with you and-and love you no matter who's watching, and just be a _normal_ couple."

"We _can't_ be a normal couple, Moonstar." He said flatly.

"Why not?!"

"Because this." He jabbed a digit on the red Autobot insignia on her chest piece. "And these," He fluttered his wings to emphasize his own insignias. "Are different. As long as that remains so… As long as you are an Autobot and I a Decepticon… We can _not_ be normal."

Moonstar swallowed, her wings drooping as she held Dawnstar a little closer. "I just want to be Conjunx Endura." She said barely audible, her optics looking at the deckplates.

"I am a superior officer of the Decepticons. I _can't_ be that for you until either we wear the same insignias or this war ends." He said in almost a whisper. "I'm sorry. I wish things were different. I really, _really_ do, my dear."

Moonstar didn't respond. She simply offlined her optics and hugged Dawnstar close to her. Starscream's wings sagged as he placed his servos on Moonstar's shoulders. His forehelm touched hers and he offlined his optics as well, just listening to her vents quietly cycle air.

"Moonstar," He said softly. "I love you. I love you so much." He sighed when she didn't say anything. "I don't know how to say this… Moonstar, I want to show you how much I love you. You can say 'no' if you want to, but, let me make love to you. Let me do it the way I should have done on that first orbital cycle. Let me love you the way a lover should."

Moonstar looked up at him, blue optics locked on red. She bit her lower lip plate as she thought. She wanted to be a normal couple and this would be something normal couples did. Something Conjunx Endura did. She wanted him, but she still felt uneasy about it after all the pain he had caused her. There were those few times when it hadn't hurt so much back when she was trying to get sparked, but it did harbor some discomfort.

But, he had promised her that everything would be different between them for now on. That they were equals; no longer slave and master. That one night had made it clear to her that he was willing to change.

"I'm nervous." She said softly. "I don't want to be hurt again."

"I won't hurt you. I want to love you. I want to pleasure you and make you happy. I want you to know how it should be done."

She looked away, gently bouncing Dawnstar on her hip as she thought. "We will need someone to watch Dawnstar." She said finally.

Starscream smiled. "I already have it covered."

He activated his comm. link and summoned his trinemates back into the hab suite. They immediately did so and Starscream gestured to Dawnstar.

"Keep an optic on Dawnstar for us, will ya? Moonstar and I have some catching up to do."

"Hear that, Dawn? You get to be with your Uncle 'Warp causing mischief!" Skywarp giggled as he plucked up the sparkling from Moonstar's arms.

"As long as I don't have to fill out paperwork." Starscream grunted.

"I'll keep an optic on the two of them, Star. You just enjoy your evening." Thundercracker finished with a knowing wink.

"Out of my hab suite! Go!" Starscream said firmly, but not angrily as he waved them away.

Skywarp held Dawnstar close to his cockpit as he and Thundercracker departed. Once the door swooshed shut Starscream turned to Moonstar. She was trembling slightly, her optics locked where she had last seen her sparkling.

The Air Commander vented a sigh. He had done this to her. He had made her so fearful of something she simply shouldn't be.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my love." He assured her as he placed a servo on her shoulder and gently led her to the berthroom.

Her trembles only intensified when she saw the berth. She was fighting them back, trying to reassure herself that this time would be different. This time he wouldn't hurt her but actually make love to her.

She was failing miserably.

Starscream gestured for her to climb atop of the berth, which she slowly did. She lied down on her back and spread her legs out like a trained pet, and waited. Starscream's wings drooped.

"Don't be so submissive." He said softly. "We're alone. You can fight back if you want to."

"Fight back?"

"Yeah, make it harder for me. You know, like how Skywarp sometimes does with his constant squirming or kicking? Or, just show some attitude. I'm not going to harm you."

"I don't think I can…" She said so softly.

Starscream eyed her for a astrosecond before smirking. "I know how to ease the tension."

"What do you mean?" She asked as he crawled on top of her.

"Here, just offline your optics and relax."

She hesitated, but did so, her thin frame trembling beneath the larger Seeker. He began to kiss her neck cables as his servos massaged over her frame, caressing her with little electrical shocks to pleasure her. She softly moaned, her internal fans working harder to cool off her steadily heating systems. His lip plates lowered, kissing her down her chest piece and eventually to her abdominal plating. He stopped just above her codpiece and looked up at her.

"Now, it has been quite a while since I last did this to TC. We simply aren't that big on this, except for 'Warp, so forgive my rustiness." He smiled a bit sheepishly as he rubbed a servo over her groin until her codpiece folded away.

Moonstar gasped when his glossa touched her valve, making her arch her back strut. She clawed at the berthtop, moaning loudly as he worked his glossa in her sensitive region. She could feel her overload coming, and panted hard to get cooler air into her hot systems.

Starscream crawled back over her and kissed her neck cables, his servos holding her by the shoulders. He slowly lifted her up so she was sitting on his lap, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Moonstar." He whispered in her audio receptor. "I love you, so, so, _so_ much."

Moonstar tensed when she heard his codpiece fold away. She held onto him tighter as he reached down and arranged her legs so he could penetrate her easier. She could feel his ready spike touching between her thighs, ready to slide into her.

"When you are ready for it, then I will enter you." He said softly.

She swallowed, her thin fingers gasping onto the plating of his back. She chewed her lip plate, mentally preparing herself. She could do this. He wasn't going to hurt her. She just had to get through this one step.

Slowly, she pulled herself away from him until she could look down. She had avoided looking at it for the entire time she had been with him, but now things had changed. He wasn't going to hurt her. He was going to love her.

Gingerly, she reached a servo down between them and touched him. She offlined her optics and exhaled.

"Alright," She said barely audible. "I'm ready."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lip plates as he very slowly entered her, her servo touching him until he was fully inside. She returned her servo to hold him around the neck, their lip plates still locked in a passionate kiss.

"Are you ready?" He asked in that same soft tone.

She nodded slowly.

As if she were made of glass, he begun to thrust, easily rocking into her while he kissed her on the lip plates. She moaned into his mouth, his thrusts slowly gaining speed. His servos roved over her frame, pleasuring her and easing her to relax. Their chest pieces soon folded away exposing their pulsing sparks, the raw tendrils of golden energy entangling themselves just as they had so many times before.

He thrust harder, her servos clasping over his nape while she moaned her approval. His glossa was inside of her mouth, dancing with hers. Electrical currents surged over their connected frames as their overload neared. She gripped him tightly when it came, the two of crying out their ecstasy as the raw energy from their sparks rippled down their frames and into the berth.

They rested their brows against each other, panting as their systems cooled.

"Did that hurt?" Starscream asked with a loving smile.

She smile back at him. "No, it didn't."

"Want to go again?"

"Sure."

He silenced her pants with a kiss and gently laid her over the berth. He thrust into her never breaking the kiss as their sparks once again merged.

They overloaded two more times before Moonstar pushed him back.

"Wow, I wish we could continue, but my systems need to rest." She managed to say between pants.

"As you wish, my dear." Starscream smiled at her as he slowly pulled out, eliciting a soft gasp from her.

"You're such an aft." She suddenly blurted out.

"What? Why?"

"This was obviously apology interfacing." She stated with crossed arms, a serious expression on her faceplates.

Starscream studied her for a moment before breaking into a loud laugh. She smiled at him, pleased to see him actually happy.

"Aw, femme, you caught me." He nuzzled his olfactory sensor against hers. "There's no tricking you."

"Of course not. I'm a femme." She said it matter-of-factly.

"Maybe you should take my job. Let me go on vacation."

"Dawnstar and I already have agreed on starting a business where we train Seeker Mechs to obey their mates." She grinned at him.

"Please tell me you plan on using 'positive' reinforcement training." He winked.

"Energon goodies, _only_." She tapped the tip of his olfactory sensor with a digit to emphasize. "But for you, I get to hold while Dawnstar hits."

"So violent."

"Promise not to do stupid slag anymore and than I won't be."

"I promise, my dear."

"Promise what?" She waved a digit at him.

"I promise I won't do anymore 'stupid slag' and be separated from my femmes, ever again." He held a servo up as if taking a pledge.

"Break that promise and you will recharge on the couch." She added sternly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ooh, I like that. I want to be referred to that for now on." She giggled.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled before pecking a kiss on her lip plates.

"And I want more energon goodies."

"As you command." He said pecking another kiss on her lip plates.

"And I want some toys for Dawnstar, and some blankets, and datapads with stories and videos for sparklings on them, and a tub for giving her baths." She counted the demands on her fingers as she listed them.

"Consider it done." He once again kissed her lip plates.

"And, I want us to plan a trip outside sometime so Dawnstar can get off this old ship for a while."

Starscream eyed her for a moment before smirking. "As you wish."

He then planted a passionate kiss on her lip plates, silencing her for the time being.

* * *

Starscream onlined the next morning holding Moonstar tightly in his arms. Her quiet exhales from her vents and soft shifting of rotating gears from her systems pumping fuel were the only audible sounds coming from the recharging femme. A small smile was on her lip plates, her delicate servos holding her mech's chest plates. The executive officer gently pressed his forehelm against hers, his blood red optics highlighting her fine features with their crimson glow.

she shifted in his arms, her systems booting up slowly until her optics onlined. He smiled at her in a way he never did for anyone but her and Dawnstar.

"Morning, gorgeous." He greeted her with a kiss on the cheekplates.

"Do I have to get up?" She mumbled, snuggling deeper into his chassis.

"If you don't want to you don't have to, my love. But, someone has to liberate Dawnstar from my trinemates."

"You do it. I wanna recharge."

"As you wish." He kissed her again.

He started to get up, but Moonstar grabbed him and forced him back down. "Hey, there's no need to get the sparkling back right away. Why not have some more 'adult time?'" she smiled seductively at him.

His optics flashed as a sexy smirk crept over his visage. He crawled on top of her and straddled her hips with his legs. He leaned forward and began to repeatedly kiss her neck cables while his servos caressed her transformation seams. Moonstar's servos reached up and massaged his chest plating best she could from the position she was in.

"Mmmm." Moonstar moaned, her optics offlining as she just felt Starscream's loving ministrations on her thin frame.

Starscream's glossa darted out and lapped at her sensitive wires. Moonstar squealed before giggling loudly, her servos instinctively reaching for his helm to push him away. He didn't budge, instead intensifying his loving attack making her laugh harder and kick her peds.

He finally removed his helm and leaned back. His servos carefully began to pry open a panel on her abdominal plating to expose the wires within.

"What are you doing?" She quickly asked.

"Something I should have thought of before." He smiled. "I'm a scientist and so I am knowledgeable on a few hacks of the Cybertronian frame." He said as a cable coiled from his wrist and he plugged it into a port within the panel opening.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I am increasing the intensity of your sensitively relays just beneath the outer layer of your abdominal plating."

"What?"

"I'm making it so you can feel things a lot easier."

"Oh, what? Why? Won't that hurt?" She swallowed.

"You would think, but, no. It actually has a peculiar effect of causing pleasure and discomfort all at once. But, the discomfort is not painful. I've done this to my trinemates before and they to me. If I do it to them than it's fine." He assured as he finished reconnecting wires and removed the connection cable.

"I've seen you shoot at Skywarp." She said flatly.

"Yeah, well, that's Skywarp." He shrugged, closing the panel gently.

"Is that somehow supposed to make me feel better?" She demanded.

"Would I hurt you?" He said without thinking.

Moonstar froze, her optics momentarily brightening. Starscream realized his mistake and his wings lowered. He vented a soft sigh before speaking again.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I was wrong. I was so eminently wrong." He said in almost a whisper. "But I will make that up to you."

Moonstar didn't say anything. She bit her lower lip plate, watching him uncertainly. He pressed a kiss to her cheekplates before lowering his servos over her abdominal plating.

"I love you, Moonstar." He whispered in her audio receptor.

He leaned back and quickly began to tickle his fingers over her abdominal plating while small surges of electricity danced from his fingertips and into her sensitive wires. Instantly, she let out a scream before crazily guffawing and buckling wildly beneath him. Her legs kicked while her servos tried to grab his, but she was having a hard time controlling her own frame.

"St-stop it! Ah! Sto-o-op!" She managed between loud laughs.

He only smiled at her and continued tickling her. She desperately tried to worm her way out from under him, but she simply was laughing too hard and all her frame wanted to do was curl in on itself.

"Pr-im-us! St-stop! I-I can't cir-cir-cu-late! Air! I need… to… cyc-cyle… air!"

"You have to say you love me first." He gave a sly smirk, never ceasing his "torture."

"I-ah! I lo-ove-" She screamed another loud laugh. "You!"

"I apologize, but I'm afraid I didn't catch that." He replied with such a pleased expression.

"I lo-ove you!"

"What?"

"Fr-ag you!"

"Now, _that's_ what I'm thinking!" He exclaimed victoriously as he removed his servos. "Let's get to the fragging part." He winked.

Moonstar cycled air heavily, her inner fans working hard to cool her off as he moved her legs over his hips. He positioned himself and began to touch her in all the familiar places to pleasure her. It didn't take Moonstar long to moan softly and slide her codpiece aside. He grasped her thin waist and folded his own codpiece away. He slid slowly into her and she smiled, no fear or pain in her bright, cerulean optics. He began to thrust, slow at first but gaining speed. Moonstar grabbed his chest piece and yanked him down to kiss her on the lip plates. His glossa was inside her mouth, dancing with her glossa, before he moved his lip plates to her neck cables. Moonstar squealed with laughter as he once again tickled her sensitive wires with his glossa, all the while never ceasing his humping. Her arms wrapped around his helm, holding him close as he loved her.

Her smile was so large that it was straining the servos in her faceplates. She couldn't stop laughing from pleasure and the ticklish sensations, even when her chest piece folded away and her spark joined his. Only when her overload surged powerfully through her systems did she stop to cry out her ecstasy.

Starscream nuzzled his faceplate against hers, exhaling hot air onto her cheekplates. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more." Moonstar nuzzled back.

"I love you the most." He finished with pecking a kiss to the tip of her olfactory sensor.

"Liar. I love _you_ the most." She emphasized by tapping his olfactory sensor with a delicate finger.

"I love you the most-es."

"That's not even a word."

"I'm the Decepticon Second in Command. I can decide which words are real and which are not. So, as of right now, 'most-est' is a word whenever I say how much I love you." He replied almost as if he was stating a fact.

"Well then, I love _you_ the most-est." She said with a broadening smile.

"Can't do that. Only I can use that word." He smirked back at her.

"What? Why?" She feigned a pout.

"Because, I will always love you the most-est." He said before returning his lip plates to her neck cables and tickling her with his glossa.

She squealed with giggles before finally managing to push his helm away. "Go get our femmling, bully." She commanded with a gently shove to his cockpit.

"Bully? Why am I a bully?"

"Because you won't stop tickling me! Now, go!" She said with a smile still on her visage.

Starscream stopped to study her for a moment. She was so beautiful like this. A true, genuine, happy smile and bright optics on her perfect faceplates. Her joyous laughter and joking vocalizer. She was simply amazing like this. His perfect femme, here, beneath him, and wanting only him.

Why had he ever hurt her?

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked as he pulled out of her. "I will go rescue Dawnstar from Skywarp and bring her back right away."

"With energon goodies."

"I'll see what I can procure." He nodded as he slid off the berth and folded his plates back over his frame.

Moonstar sat up quickly, her own plates sliding back into position. "I love you, my cutie patootie Seeker!" She chortled.

He spun on a thruster heel to face her, an optical ridge raised. "I don't believe I've ever been referred to by that before."

"Well, get use to it because for now on I'm only going to call you by such endearments." She said resolutely while she crossed her arms.

He smirked at her. "I can live with that."

"Good. Now go move your sexy aft and get our creation!"

He chuckled as he turned away from her and walked to do as commanded. "Yes, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter wasn't really that much fun to write, but it was important to show how Starscream and Moonstar's relationship is developing. They are only gonna get cuter, folks!**
> 
> **Those who recognize the two Mass Effect quotes will get cookies!**
> 
> **Next chapter will have a raid gone bad and poor daddy Screamer won't be doing so well. :/**


	13. Daddy Will Be Okay

"You see that? That is the rare Blitzwing. There's only one in existence and he is a complete aft." Skywarp narrated while he held Dawnstar in one arm and his free servo pointed to the peeved triplechanger.

"Slag off, Seeker." Blitzwing grunted before taking a swig of his energon.

"Hey, watch the language, buddy! This is a sparkling, not one of you ruffian slagheads." Skywarp snapped.

"You just slagging said 'slag!'" He exclaimed, his servos held over the table he was seated at.

"I'm her uncle. I can dictate certain rules in her life." Skywarp replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, if it's fine to say 'slag' in front of the brat… Slag off!"

"You see that, Dawnstar? More disrespect." Skywarp shook his helm as if he was very disappointed in Blitzwing's actions. Dawnstar just stared up at her "uncle," a fist in her mouth as she thoughtfully chewed.

"I'm going to count to ten and if you and the little rodent aren't gone by-"

"Hey! She is _not_ a rodent, frag-face!"

"Don't use such language in front of the kid! Seriously, where are your manners, philistine?" Blitzwing riposted.

"Hey, TC! I need you to hold Dawn for me while I shove Blitzwing's cannon up his tailpipe!" Skywarp hollered to his trinemate on the other side of the Rec Room.

"Bring it, glitch!" Blitzwing challenged as he rose from his seat.

"Stop it, you idiots!" Thundercracker ordered as he stomped over, wings raised threateningly.

"Thunder, please take your boyfriend somewhere where he won't stink up the place." Blitzwing growled, trying to sound polite.

"Alright then." Skywarp smirked as if he was just waiting for that. "Here you are, TC."

Thundercracker placed his servos on his hips when Skywarp proffered Dawnstar to him. "No. If holding her keeps you from doing something stupid, then I won't take her."

"Aw, come on, TC! Just a few punches." He pleaded with innocent optics.

"No."

"Puh-leasssse?!"

Thundercracker just glared at him with optics that could melt steel.

"Um, excuse me?"

The Seekers and Blitzwing swiveled their helms to face the mech that had spoken. Breakdown instantly looked at the floor, not wanting to see their optics staring at him. He bit his lower lip plate as one ped idly nudged at a deckplate.

"Yes, Breakdown?" Thundercracker asked.

"Um, I was just wondering, if it wouldn't be trouble or anything, but could I… maybe… hold the sparkling for a quick astrosecond?" He never looked up at them while he spoke.

"Absolutely not." Skywarp growled.

"'Warp." Thundercracker gave him a warning tone.

"What?"

Thundercracker plucked Dawnstar from his trinemate's servos and held her to the Stunticon. Breakdown finally looked up, only sparing a quick glance to Thundercracker before his optics fell on the Seekerlet. Dawnstar let out an excited squeal and reached out to touch Breakdown causing him to smile.

"Here, let me show you how to hold her." Thundercracker said as he helped the Lamborghini properly hold the squirming femmling.

Skywarp crossed his arms and raised his wings threateningly, his optics narrowed to slits. He didn't like sharing his niece with anyone, especially if they were not a Seeker. He was prepared to dive in and warp Dawnstar to safety if the Stunticon tried anything.

Breakdown just looked at the little sparkling in his arms, her magenta optics darting from him to everything else around her. For some reason, he didn't mind her looking at him as he did everyone else. Her optics were just so innocent, so sweet, and non-judgmental. She patted his chest piece, feeling the difference between the thick plates of a ground mech instead of the light flyer frame for the first time. She giggled, her servos trying to pry away at the transformation seams so she could explore further.

"She's so… light." Breakdown said softly.

"Yeah, and her being a flyer model makes her even lighter than a grounder's sparkling." Thundercracker pointed out.

"Can she talk?" He asked, never removing his yellow optics from Dawnstar.

"Not yet. She should be in a few decacycles, but only a servo full of words."

"Can-can I hold her next?" Runamuck stuttered as he approached.

"And me?" Runabout piped in.

"Sure." Thundercracker gave a one shoulder shrug.

Skywarp's optics only narrowed more so.

Breakdown, reluctantly, handed her over to the white battlecharger who gingerly accepted her. Dawnstar giggled as she reached for his battle mask and patted it.

"Can we go next-next?" Shrapnel inquired as he and Kickback gathered around.

"As long as you don't eat her, sure." Thundercracker replied.

"I want to hold her, too."

"And me!"

"Can I, also?"

"I want to, too!"

Skywarp was more than agitated as more and more Decepticons gathered around all wanting to hold his niece. Worst part, Thundercracker was allowing it and Dawnstar seemed to be enjoying it. They were all touching her, holding her, talking to her, and some even tried to make her laugh - and succeeding. Skywarp wanted nothing more than to punch them all, reclaim his niece, and he and Thundercracker hang out with her in one of their hab suites.

"Aw, look at da widdle wings!"

"She is so cute!"

"Hi, Dawnstar!"

"My turn!"

"Hey there, sweetspark."

Skywarp's servos clenched so tightly that gears almost snapped when a few mechs pecked kisses to her cheekplates - which the little traitor seemed to enjoy. It got worse when the Combaticons showed up and Brawl - surprisingly - was the first to ask permission to hold her and then handed her to his gestaltmates. Then, Breakdown got Dead End, Wildrider, and Drag Strip to all take turns. And then Blitzwing decided to hold her, which he ended up handing her over to Astrotrain when that pile of bolts for a processor finally arrived.

Skywarp was seething. If it wasn't for the other Seekers showing up and taking her out of the filthy clutches of the grounders to have their own turn he might have done something stupid.

"How's my little, Dawnie? How are you?" Sunstorm said all cutesy before giving her rapid-fire kisses on her cheekplates making her giggle loudly.

"Dawn, hey, look at you getting bigger every orbital cycle!" Nacelle said as he plucked her out of Sunstorm's servos.

"My turn with the Dawn." Red Wing took her away and nuzzled his olfactory sensor against her tiny one eliciting a giggle.

"What the frag are you doing?!"

Everyone spun around as one to see the Air Commander briskly walking over, his wings held high, optics narrowed, and servos balled into fists. Dawnstar let out the loudest, excited squeal her tiny vocalizer could generate when she saw her sire. She leaned in Red Wing's servos, reaching out to Starscream while her little peds eagerly kicked. Starscream quickly, but gently, snatched her away and held her in the air just above his helm so he had to look up at her. She squealed again, her wing stubs fluttering and servos grasping at the air to reach Starscream's faceplates. He smiled at her and brought her close to kiss her cheekplates. She giggled, her servos touching his faceplates and trying to hold her creator.

There were a few "aws" from the Seekers as they and everyone else watched their superior officer with his sparkling. Starscream held her to his chest plates and the little one proceeded to try and wrap her arms around his neck in an embrace. Starscream kissed her neck eliciting an excited scream. She jerked away from him and grabbed at the offending lip plates, giggling loudly when he pretended to snap his jaws at her servos making a loud clicking sound with his denta. She shrieked with joy, laughing so hard that she was having difficulty with cycling air. She persisted with trying to grab Starscream's lip plates, but he only continued the snapping. If she were human her face would have been red, as she panted between hearty guffaws.

Many of the gathered Decepticons would deny it later, but everyone was smiling at the tiny femmling so happily playing with her sire. Even more would deny that Starscream seemed like a good, caring creator.

Starscream nuzzled his olfactory sensor against hers as she panted, her little fans working to cool off her systems. He held her closer to his chest piece, where she idly patted his cockpit.

Starscream's optics shot up to the other Decepticons. "What the frag are you all just standing there gawking like slagheaded freaks? Get to your posts and patrols! Now!"

They all did so, a few mumbling something about slagging Seekers as bosses. Starscream didn't wait to see them leave. He pivoted on his thruster heel and walked away, his trinemates quickly following him.

"So, how was last night?" Thundercracker smiled at his trineleader.

Starscream smiled, but did not look at him. "I was fantastic."

"And?" Skywarp prompted, his lopsided grin etched over his faceplates.

"And… When you do it right… she laughs. She laughs the most mellifluous sound ever to be produced from a vocalizer." He replied as if it was the most heavenly experience of his lifetime.

"Awwwww!" Skywarp squealed. "I almost forgot how cute you look when you are happy, Screamer!"

Starscream's smile turned sheepish, his optics still locked on his precious sparkling. "Yes, well," He made a sound as if clearing his vocalizer. "You two have patrols to get to."

Skywarp giggled, his grin much too large for his faceplates. "Trying to change the subject, are we?"

"I have nothing more to discuss with you." Starscream tried to say resolutely but he couldn't erase his smile.

Skywarp only laughed louder causing Dawnstar to join him with excited giggles. Starscream's spark was overjoyed to see his little femmling so happy. Her fans working so hard to cool off as she gasped for air bewteen her squeals. He kissed her cheekplates and she wrapped her arms around his helm best she could to hug him.

Skywarp smiled at Thundercracker who had his own grin. It had been far too long since they had seen their trineleader like this. Thundercracker had feared that he would never see Starscream truly happy ever again.

"Well, we better get to those patrols." Thundercracker said.

"Yeah, see ya, Screamer!"

The two trinemates suddenly leaned in and kissed their trineleader simultaneously on either of his cheekplates. Dawnstar screamed, her servos clapping as she once again broke into loud laughter.

"Love ya, Star." Skywarp gave him a quick hug before grabbing Thundercracker and teleporting away.

"Love ya too, 'Warp." Starscream said quietly, his optics watching his sparkling. Dawnstar finally calmed herself down and just panted as her optics stared at her sire. She smiled, her servos palming his cheekplates. He smiled at her and kissed her forehelm. "You're perfect, you know that, precious? Just perfect. I can't wait to hear you talk, or watch you fly, or teach you about the joy science is. Unlike the ruffians I must deal with every slagging orbital cycle, _you_ , my sweetspark, will be well-rounded, cultured, and a great aerial warrior. Not to mention brilliant and beautiful. I mean, you have me as a creator." Dawnstar patted his olfactory sensor and giggled. "What is it about my faceplates you find so amusing? You never do this to Moonstar." Dawnstar managed to grab at his lip plates and slip one servo inside his mouth. He jerked his helm back and snapped back at her, his denta clanging loudly against each other. Dawnstar burst out laughing, daring her servos to once again enter the forbidden zone. "Oh, we're gonna fight, little one. Bring it." He pretended to sound serious, his wings raising. Dawnstar noticed and lifted her wing stubs as high as she could. Starscream raised an optical ridge, his wings fluttering briefly behind him. She giggled, trying to repeat the wing gesture. He lowered his wings, and she lowered hers. He raised one wing, and she raised one. He lowered both wings and folded them behind his back, she lowered hers then raised them again. He sniggered at her cute fail before nuzzling his olfactory sensor against her tiny one.

"Starscream, what are you doing?"

Starscream's smile instantly vanished, his wings raised and spread out, and his frame tensed. Dawnstar felt the sudden change of her sire's body language and his almost angry expression. She instinctively curled into him, her servos grasping onto his chest plating seeking protection from whatever it was that had disturbed him.

"Nothing, Lord Megatron." The Air Commander replied flatly as he turned to face the tyrant.

Megatron approached him slowly, every footfall loud in the quiet corridor. He stopped beside his air marshall, arms crossed and an unfriendly glare piercing into the Seeker's plating.

"Taking your brat for a walk?" He said gruffly, not really interested.

Starscream bit his glossa, refraining from saying something that would only cause severe bodily harm. "I am returning to my hab suite to drop her off and then meeting with you. I trust you have gone over my newest reports?"

"I have. Air support will be crucial in striking that plant. Can I trust you and your imbeciles to not flee the battlefield again?" He said in such a cold, harsh, devoid of anything sunshine and happiness of a voice.

Starscream's optics narrowed, but he didn't say anything. Dawnstar was staring at the massive grounder, everything about his being emanating danger, death, fear, and pain. His optics were the meanest things she had ever seen, his frame so large he appeared to be a giant monster of destruction. And he had the ugliest frown on his features. And to add to it all, her sire was obviously uncomfortable around him. He had tensed up so much so he was tightly clutching her and his smile had gone.

Dawnstar wanted to get away. Now.

She desperately palmed at Starscream's chest plates, trying to communicate to him to take her away. He ignored her. She smacked harder against his cockpit. Nothing. There was only one thing left to do to get him to acknowledge her and take her away. She just wanted to be with her creators back in that safe room with them holding her as they always did.

Dawnstar screamed. She screamed as loud as she could while kicking her peds and slapping her tiny servos against her sire's chest plates. She screamed until she cried, and she bawled shrilly until coolant spilt from her optics and down her little cheekplates.

"Shut that thing up, Starscream!" Megatron ordered irately.

"She's tired, Megatron. She has no other way of expressing herself until she is able to vocalize coherent words. She just needs some recharge." He explained as he patted her back and held her close.

"Or to be thrown against a bulkhead." He growled.

It took every ounce of self control to keep Starscream from punching the ex-gladiator. He twitched his wings and began to walk away. "I will see you later." He managed to say through gritted denta, leaving the peeved tyrant behind.

* * *

Dawnstar was still crying when they reached Starscream's hab suite. Her servos clung as tightly as they could around her sire's neck while her faceplates burrowed into his neck cables. He continued to pat her back and talk softly to her as he entered his quarters.

Moonstar heard the muffled cries of her sparkling and rushed in from the berthroom. "Oh, Starscream, what's wrong?!"

"She just got scared. She'll be fine." He replied softly while he gently pried her off him.

She fought to keep her grip around his neck, but he was too strong and soon pulled her off. Moonstar accepted the little femmling who quickly latched onto her.

"I must attend a meeting with His Royal Slagheaded-ness. I'll be gone for a few joors. I've already ordered Bitstream and Sandstorm to come and guard you two in the meantime."

Moonstar nodded her helm slowly. "Alright." She said softly.

"Oh, as you commanded-" He then summoned a box of energon goodies from his subspace and proffered them to her with a smile. "Don't eat them all at once."

She accepted the box with her free servo, returning the smile. "Thanks, Star." She paused to swallow. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss my two femmes more." He said before capturing Moonstar's lip plates with his in a passionate kiss. Dawnstar giggle at her creators' odd behavior and reached out to pat their cheekplates with her servos. Moonstar tried her best not to laugh at her sparkling while still kissing her mech. "Want your turn?" Starscream smiled at the little one before kissing her cheekplates.

"I'm missing my mech already." Moonstar pouted while adjusting Dawnstar on her hip.

"I won't be gone long. Love you, sweetspark." He pecked another kiss to her lip plates before walking away.

"Love you, sexy!" Moonstar called out to him.

He stopped in the doorway and looked back at her, a smile on his handsome faceplates. He shook his helm slowly. "You and Skywarp both…" He muttered before walking away, allowing the door to hiss shut.

Moonstar bounced Dawnstar on her hip, the little one calmed down enough that she was chewing her fist. "We are so lucky we have such an awesome mech in our lives. He still has some rough edges, but we'll get them smoothed out before too long. Won't we, little Dawn?" Dawnstar replied by making baby-talk-like sounds. Moonstar's smile broadened. "Won't be long before you will be talking. Hmm, I need to think what you should call your sire. It needs to be something cute and at the same time he needs to hate it. Just because I'm mean like that. I wonder if Skywarp has any ideas?"

* * *

"That's my input. Take it or leave it, Mighty Megatron." Starscream said with crossed arms.

Megatron mused over his Second's advice as he studied the holographic layout of the plant they were planning on raiding. The other Decepticon officers were seated around the conference table waiting for his answer.

"Very well, Starscream. We'll do it your way." Megatron finally agreed.

Starscream just smirked with an expression almost to say "of course you will."

"I will have the mechs and my Seekers prepared to move out at 1100 planetary time tomorrow." Starscream replied.

* * *

Moonstar chewed her lower lip plate as she watched Starscream prepare for the raid. His null rays were attached to his arms and his spare pistol in his subspace. She held Dawnstar closer.

"Don't get hurt." She said softly.

"I can't promise you that." He grunted, his optics looking at this null ray as he ensured they were attached properly.

"Just… don't get deactivated."

"I will promise that." He smiled faintly at her. "I plan on dying on some other planet. Preferably Cybertron."

"You better return in one piece and be all right or I'll make you recharge on the couch." She added sternly.

Starscream chuckled. "I will do my best, my dear. Don't worry, as long as Skywarp and Thundercracker are beside me, no one can hurt us."

"Please, be safe."

Starscream approached her and kissed her on the lip plates. "You have nothing to fear, my love. I'm a big mech. I can watch over myself."

"See that you do. And make sure my other Seekers don't get hurt as well." She ordered.

"As you command." He kissed her lip plates again. "I need to go now."

"Bye, sexy." She tried to smile back at him.

"Bye, my femmes." He kissed Moonstar on the lip plates once more and pecked a kiss on Dawnstar's cheekplates.

The Air Commander walked away and disappeared through the doorway leaving his little family alone.

* * *

::I don't see anything.:: Skywarp reported through the comm. link as he and the other Seekers patrolled the area around the plant they were raiding.

::Just keep your sensors scanning. The Autobots are likely to arrive any klik.:: Starscream replied.

The SIC was on the ground standing next to Megatron ensuring that the operation went smoothly. So far everything had gone well. They invaded the power plant, killed or chased off the human pests, and now were securing plenty of energon cubes and loading them into Astrotrain.

"Maybe we should work on our subtlety? You know, less blasting and more sneaking to ensure the Autobots don't register our presence as quickly." Starscream said as if he was discussing the weather, his wings raised proudly behind him and arms crossed.

"And take out all the fun?" Megatron grunted, his arms crossed as well and not facing his Second.

"Hmm, if you really get so much pleasure out of shooting inferior organic filth… Perhaps we could unleash the Stunticons on some city to distract the Autobots more often. It worked the last time."

"But they would only catch on."

"Not necessarily. The Stunticons have their idiotic 'demolition derby' almost every other orbital cycle. A few close together every now and then won't raise suspicions until it is far too late. Besides, I would prefer to get those imbeciles off the ship more often. They had another 'race' the previous orn and crushed into Spectro and Spyglass… or was it Viewfinder?"

"Are you really concerned for the safety of the crewmechs or are you just trying to guard your whore from her having another chance with them?" The tyrant gruffly replied.

Starscream's optics narrowed. "They took her without her consent and without my permission. They used my property. They _stole_ my property. They were disrespectful to their superior and were properly punished."

"I find it humorous how you thought of punishing Motormaster the way I do to you. Too bad it doesn't seem as effective on Seekers. Perhaps I should find a new method." He said almost conversationally. Starscream's frame shook slightly with anger. "I was thinking maybe I should tie you to the hull of the ship for an orn, or maybe I should do more of the Dark Room Treatment. That seemed to have straightened you out for quite some time whenever it was implemented." Starscream swallowed, remembering those exact incidents. "I could also lock you in a small cage in the Rec Room where everyone can see you. Or-" The ex-gladiator turned his helm to see Starscream's faceplates. "I could simply take away your whore and brat, if you _really_ upset me."

Starscream's optics brightened briefly, but otherwise his expression was an enigma. He didn't move his frame or wings at all. Megatron raised an optical ridge, a small smirk appearing on his fierce features.

"Perhaps if I ever feel the need to confiscated your whore I could simply give her to whoever pleases me the most. Onslaught has been performing well these past decacycles." He watched Starscream closely for his next words. "Maybe Motormaster would like to have her again." Starscream clenched his denta, his wings raising and optics flashing. "I'm sure she would enjoy a change in who was mounting her."

Starscream's smirk returned. "Actually, she now willingly throws herself at me, Mighty Megatron. I highly doubt she would want anyone else but me on top of her. Besides, us Seekers are the best when it comes to love."

"Yes, so I've heard. Perhaps a lesson to prove the rumors true is in order." He said with a roguish smile and lustful optics.

Starscream's smirk instantly vanished and he turned to face his superior. "I've told you before my answer and it will remain as is." His tone was on the edge of getting him struck for disrespect towards the tyrant.

"If what they say about Seekers is true I highly doubt you will continue to resist." Megatron stated, his expression the same.

"I am not a whore and I will not change my mind. Seekers mostly interface for bonding purposes, not because we can't control our impulses." He growled through gritted denta.

"Is it true that the best part of a Seeker is their valve?" Megatron continued as if Starscream had never spoken.

Starscream's optics narrowed before her pivoted on a thruster heel and stomped towards Soundwave. Megatron only smiled, his feral optics watching his Second's impeccable hips and legs. Starscream stopped beside the Communications Officer and crossed his arms once more. Soundwave spared him a sideways glance, but remained silent.

"Please tell me you are picking up Autobots on your scanners. I need to shoot something." Starscream grumbled.

"Negative." He intoned.

"Frag… Well, I will be with my brothers." He said before transforming and flying away.

* * *

::Hey, Screamer!:: Skywarp chirped as he took his position just behind and to the left of Starscream. It wasn't long before Thundercracker was in formation as well. ::About time you joined us!::

::Hmm…:: Starscream grunted.

::What's wrong?:: Thundercracker asked quickly.

::Nothing, TC. I'm just tired. I would prefer to get this over and done with and return to my femmes.::

::Why ya tired, Screamer? Didn't recharge well?:: Skywarp inquired.

::Sorta. Just… Just stay close, alright?::

::Well, of course, Star. Why would we not stay close?:: Skywarp said as he sped up just enough to nudge Starscream's tailfins with a wingtip.

::Yeah, I know… Just-just making sure.:: He replied softly.

::Autobots: Detected.:: Soundwave's voice sounded in their comm. links.

::Finally, some action!:: Skywarp hollered.

::Bogeys detected. Approaching fast.:: Thundercracker said.

::Aerialbots. Seekers, form behind me and stay in formation.:: Starscream ordered.

Soon, all the present Seekers were behind their leader. Despite being in small numbers their presence alone was intimidating. The Aerialbots were speeding towards them in their own V-formation behind their leader. Starscream's engines roared like a beast from hell before the deafening boom of him breaking the sound barrier reverberated through the tense atmosphere. He was at Mach 3 in astroseconds, his Seekers close behind him. The Aerialbots broke the sound barrier as well, but still came nowhere near as fast as the Vosians. The flyers were heading straight for each other, both sides refusing to deviate from their head-on collision course.

::On my signal break formation and attack at will.:: Starscream ordered insouciantly. The flyers were so close now. ::Have at it.::

With that Starscream suddenly dove downward, twisting and rolling until he pulled up directly beneath the Aerialbots. Once their leader had broken formation, all the Seekers separated in opposite directions, some flanking the Autobot jets, others flying above or below them. Soon, the Aerialbots were surrounded and strafing rounds tearing through their chassis.

::Argh! Slagging Seekers!:: Slingshot bellowed when Seeker fire pierced a sensitive wing.

::Try to get them to follow you closer to the ground. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are getting in position for their Jet Judo.:: Silverbolt informed quickly as he and his gestaltmates broke their own formation and wildly chased any Seeker they saw. ::They can at least distract two for us.::

::I call dibs on luring the big mouth.:: Air Raid called out.

::Who, Screecher? He never follows us close to the ground.:: Skydive pointed out.

::No, the other one. Skywarp. Ha! Just shot his aft. Wait… No, never mind. I missed. Frag! I hate when he does that!::

::He teleported?::

::Yeah, now he's shooting at _my_ aft!::

::I got you. Just lure him to the Lambo Twins until I get to you.:: Slingshot said as he banked away from fighting Dirge and raced towards his brother.

Skywarp was flying so close to the back of Air Raid that his nose was almost touching tailfins. The Aerialbot was pushing his engines to the max, but the black and purple Seeker was just too fast.

"You know, you guys were kinda rude to us the other orbital cycle. Denying us our fun time and not joining us for a game of tag!" Skywarp's voice feigned fritzing as if he were crying, but then quickly cleared for what he said next. "So, how about we make that up, now!"

He put on an extra burst of speed until he was flying just above Air Raid, his one wing almost touching. The Seeker twisted sharply and his wing "slapped" Air Raid's wing with such force that the Aerialbot lost his equilibrium and begun to twirl as he plummeted.

"Tag! You're it!" Skywarp's vocalizer rang out as Air Raid desperately regained his balance and charged at the Seeker.

Skywarp giggled and returned the gesture, moving straight for a collision course with the Autobot. Slingshot made his appearance behind the Elite Trine member and fired several rounds, a few hitting their mark. Skywarp transformed, hovered on his thruster heels as he positioned himself, and transformed again shooting straight up. The Aerialbots quickly changed their course to give chase. That's when Skywarp teleported and materialized just behind them. He fired his strafing rounds and struck Slingshot's right wing and engine. Immediately, the Aerialbot ceased ascending and started to plummet. Skywarp let out a victory whoop. Slingshot transformed, twisted around, and grabbed Skywarp's wing just as the latter began to pass him. Skywarp transformed as well, and the two fell like large piles of scrap metal while they wrestled. They were nearing the ground so fast, but Skywarp couldn't get his peds beneath him to properly use his thruster heels.

::I'm coming, 'Warp!:: Starscream's tone wasn't that of concern, merely stating a fact.

True enough, the Air Commander was rushing towards the ungracefully falling warriors. He couldn't fire in fear of hitting Skywarp, so he would have to get very close…

Skywarp finally managed to get his peds in position and activated his thrusters. Instantly, their mad descend came to an abrupt halt just as Starscream reached them. He flew by, barely brushing pass them, going far to fast to stop right away. That's when he realized how close to the ground he was. That's when hell's little servant struck.

"Heya, Screecher!"

Starscream growled painfully when the red pit-spawned hellion latched onto his smooth frame and tore its ebony servos into his chassis. Instinctively, Starscream rocketed upward hoping that the altitude might pry off the Autobot leech.

"It's been a while since we had a chance to tangle! You always stay so high in the sky avoiding me. Well, now we can catch up on what you've been missing out!"

Sideswipe punched Starscream's cockpit shattering the golden glass. Starscream, if he had been in root mode, would have been gritting his denta as he tried to not give the barbaric Autobot such satisfaction as his pained cries. A servo was inside of his cockpit, and soon the control panel within was torn loose to enable unwanted digits to explore his sensitive, inner wires. Starscream wanted to transform, but doing so might cause Sideswipe to take some vital cables with him. Instead, the Seeker cut his engines and plunged gracelessly towards the solid earth. Sideswipe's servos only tightened their demonic grasp, the one servo wrapping its digits around a bundle of significant wires. A jolt of pain seared through Starscream's body at the touch, and he instantly powered his engines back on and straightened out his flight. Sideswipe took the chance to get more comfortable, adjusting his peds so that one was on either wing, a heel atop the delicate flaps, and his one servo holding an air intake, the digits curling inside. A devilish smirk played across the Lamborghini's faceplates as he savored the feeling of controlling such an adversary.

"Sensitive in there, are we?" His digits traveled deeper into Starscream's inners, tugging at wires and pinching hydraulics. Starscream's wings twitched from the discomfort, but remained silent. "Can't transform as long as I got my servo in you, eh? So, let's play a game." His digits seemed to have found what they were roving for and he twisted several wires around each digit. Starscream jerked forward, but quickly slowed down when Sideswipe's servo yanked on his inners. "Nah uh, no funny business. Alright, I think I got the right ones." He muttered the last sentence.

Starscream was desperately scanning for his Seekers. They were all engaged with the Aerialbots or fighting grounders. ::I require assistance with the red Twin Terror.:: He finally commed them.

::Where are ya, Screamer? My scanner got damaged.:: Skywarp said.

::Sending coordinates-:: "YEOW!"

Sideswipe pulled several wires until he was satisfied with the selection he now held. "Okay, Screecher, this is what's gonna happen: You are gonna do as I say and I won't 'accidentally' yank out your primary fuel line or anything else that's vital."

"Not going to happen, Autobot." Starscream snapped venomously.

"Your idiotic stooges are occupied, you are unable to transform, and throwing me off will only cause _severe_ damage to your vitals. Besides, look how far away we have gotten from the battlefield. It's just me and you." He had the most evil of smiles etched on his faceplates, his servo pinching the overly sensitive wires.

Starscream's engines roared and he broke the sound barrier, quickly reaching Mach 3. Sideswipe clung closely to his chassis, his servo painfully pulling on the wires. Starscream twisted into an aileron roll, but that brought only more suffering as Sideswipe was jerked about, his servo never releasing the cables. The Seeker dove downward, the ground quickly approaching in a haze of greens and browns. But the stubborn pit-spawned devil remained.

Sideswipe gave a vicious tug causing Starscream to yelp and pull out of the dive. He kept pulling and pinching the wires until Starscream leveled out and slowed down. Once the jet was flying steadily, the red twin loosened his grip and adjusted his positioning.

"That's better. Bet it hurt a lot, huh?" Sideswipe sardonically said with a victorious smile.

"A slow deactivation awaits you, fragging, pit-spawned, creation-of-a-cheap-pleasurebot-and-a- ARGH!"

"That's not very nice." The Lamborghini replied matter-of-factly as his servo twisted the wires. Starscream growled something, but Sideswipe couldn't discern it. "Okay, I have somewhere I want you to take me. And don't fight me or else."

The red Twin Terror pushed his right ped against the delicate wing flap of Starscream's right wing, forcing him to bank that way. Sideswipe continued pushing until Starscream had turned enough to his satisfaction. He eased up the pressure and allowed the F-15 to even out before pushing his left ped against the flap of the left wing. Starscream obeyed the silent command, grumbling about all the different ways he was going to deactivate the Autobot hellion. This continued for a few kliks; Sideswipe forcing Starscream to turn, ascend, descend, and turn some more until they were nearing the battlefield once again.

Starscream quickly set his path towards the other Seekers, but Sideswipe yanked the wires and pressed his peds against the wing flaps.

"No, no, bad Seeker. We are going this way." He said as if he was speaking to an unintelligent beast as he redirected his victim.

::'Warp, TC, I require your assistance, now!::

::On our way!:: Thundercracker assured him.

Sideswipe urged Starscream to descend, which he did slowly. "Thanks for the ride, Screecher, but, this is where we part ways!"

Sideswipe started to yank out the bundle of wires that he held, but Starscream managed to transform just enough to throw the Autobot off balance. Sideswipe successfully pulled out a few cables making Starscream cry out before he finally fell off the now fully transformed jet. Starscream's thruster heels activated and he spun around, his null rays aimed at the Autobot now flying with his jetpack. Starscream's trademark smirk appeared on his visage despite the energon oozing from his olfactory sensor. He was about to fire when a flash of red, silver, and gold grasped his outstretched arms.

Starscream was jerked downward, his arms captured in the vise-like grip of Swoop's beak. The Dinobot mercilessly dragged him to the rocky ground ignoring his pained cries and hard kicks to his underbelly. Unceremoniously, Swoop threw Starscream against the rocky ground, the Seeker's left wing almost being torn off from the sheer force of the blow. Starscream bellowed his agony, his backstrut arching from the searing pain coursing through his delicate limb.

The beating force of Swoop's flapping wings announced his presence as he descended above the wounded Seeker. Starscream fired his null rays, striking the pterodactyl but they hardly had any effect to the heavily armored Dinobot. The Autobot landed hard, smoke billowing from his vents as he exhaled. Swoop shrieked a horrible squawking-like sound as he approached Starscream, crawling on all fours just like an actual pterodactyl. The tri colored Seeker's optics widened as he scrambled to get to his peds, but the smallest movement sent piercing waves of pain from his damaged wing.

The sound of Seeker engines screaming above caused the Dinobot to swivel his horned helm and look up. Starscream smirked. His backup was here and he would be getting teleported away by his trinemate shortly. Thundercracker and Skywarp were charging towards them, their weapons humming with life as they prepared to fire. Swoop turned to face Starscream again, but he was staring just above the Seeker. The red optics of the metal beast were glistening, and a small smile stretched itself on his beak.

Starscream stared at him for a moment before a loud, heavy, deep, smoke-filled exhale resonated just above his helm. His frame tensed, and he slowly tilted his helm back to look up. His optics were greeted by the massive, terrifying, and powerful maw of Grimlock hovering feet from his faceplates. Starscream could see his own reflection in the muzzle plates of the robotic T-rex. Thick, grayish smoke billowed with every powerful exhale from his olfactory sensor nostrils. Tendrils of red flames flickered from between intimidating and wickedly sharp denta, and his blood red optics filled with such an unknown and vast hatred and lust for killing.

Starscream swallowed, his vocalizer tight and quiet. "Oh frag."

A ferocious, violent roar erupted from Grimlock's jaws before he struck.

* * *

Moonstar hummed to herself as she tidied up the hab suite and little Dawnstar napped on the berth. Sunstorm was will her - having been ordered by Starscream to guard her and his sparkling until his return - and helped with what he could.

"Sunstorm, could you put these on the desk in the berthroom please?" The femme asked as she handed him a couple of datapads.

"Sure thing, ma'am." He smiled as he accepted the proffered 'pads.

"Thank you." She smiled just the sweetest smile he had ever seen (which didn't amount to much).

"No problem, milady!" He grinned back at her, walking towards the berthroom.

::Star is down! I repeat: Starscream is down!:: Sunstorm froze when he heard the unmistakable vocalizer of Thundercracker over the Earth Seekers' personal comm. link. ::Skywarp is teleporting him to Hook. Oh Primus, oh Primus…:: His voice broke off into horrified gasps as he began to lose his self control.

Sunstorm pivoted slowly so he could look back at Moonstar. The former slave was blissfully unaware of the atrocity that had just transpired to her beloved.

::Evac-ing Star and Hook back to the _Nemesis_.:: Skywarp's vocalizer sounded quickly over the audible sounds of Hook ordering one or more of his gestaltmates to do something or other. The gurgling gasps and mumbled nonsense of the Air Commander were also present in the background. ::TC, please come quick!::

Sunstorm swallowed as he watched the back of Moonstar. He swiveled his helm until he could look through the berthroom's door and see the tiny sparkling recharging peacefully on the berth. He set down the datapads he held on the desk and quietly made his way out of the hab suite.

"Sunstorm?" He cringed when he heard that vocalizer stopping him just in the doorway. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, um," He turned around to face her, his wings lowered but faceplates putting on a mask of normalcy. _Certainly not to the medbay_. He thought but said, "Nowhere. I just… err… forgot something, um, in my hab suite."

She raised on optical ridge at him. "You're not supposed to leave until my darling, cuddly-wuddly hunk returns."

Sunstorm swallowed again and his wings twitched. "Yes, well, I just need to check on something."

"Sunny, what's wrong?" She asked slowly as she took a step towards him.

"Nothing! I mean, ahem, nothing, ma'am. I just… uhhhh… Well, I just…"

Moonstar's servos began to wring together, her wings lowering slightly. "What happened?" She said barely louder than a whisper.

"What? What makes you think-"

"You would never abandon your post unless there was something significantly amiss. What happened?"

"Moonstar, I can't-"

"Sunstorm." Her optics narrowed and her words became firm and cold. "What. The. Slag. Happened? Answer me."

Sunstorm was slightly taken aback by her harshness, but he quickly regained himself. "I don't know, ma'am. He's been evacuated to medbay by Skywarp." He knew that she would understand who "he" was.

"He's here?" She gasped, optics widening. She darted her gaze towards her resting sparkling, then at the doorway where the golden Seeker still stood. Then, in barely a whisper, she spoke again. "Watch our sparkling."

Before Sunstorm could articulate intelligent speech, Moonstar brushed past him and sprinted down the corridor. Sunstorm was about to call after her, but instead sighed and made his way to the youngest crewmember.

Moonstar shoved past any crewmechs that got in her way, never slowing down until she skidded to a stop before the medbay door. Her delicate servo reached up to touch the enter button, but froze, trembling uncontrollably. She swallowed and forced herself to press the now ominous button.

She nearly collapsed from what met her optics.

Starscream was on a medberth, or what seemed to be what was left of him, and Hook and a couple of other Constructicons were working vigorously on him. Starscream's limbs were all torn in half or right out of the socket, his right arm literary dangling by a couple of wires. His right wing was missing while the left was ripped apart, ribbings of the metal hanging like cloth from the internal framework. His inners were exposed on every limb and his torso from grisly denta and claw wounds, his spark chamber no longer concealed. His shoulder vents were all but gone and most of his faceplates had been sliced off. His optics were both shattered, his lower jaw completely missing, and energon gushing out of what remained of his mouth. His entire frame was coated in his energon and leaking profusely, making the deckplates slippery.

His frame was convulsing violently, the barely attached limbs twitching wildly, his vocalizer fritzing with static, and his intakes suffocating with energon making sickening gurgling sounds.

"Moonstar?"

She managed to pull her much too large optics off the nightmarish scene to see Skywarp standing there, his form slightly dented and scratched, and covered in energon. Starscream's energon.

Moonstar's systems couldn't take it, and she collapsed from shock.

* * *

"Come on, boot up already."

"Her systems are beginning to activate."

"Good. Ah, there are those lovely blue optics."

Moonstar lazily powered on her systems, the world fuzzy for much too long until she could finally focus. The visages of Hook and Mixmaster hovered above her.

"Wha-what happened?" She mumbled, carefully sitting upright.

"Your systems went into shock and shut off in emergency stasis-lock. Don't worry, you're fine." Hook explained as he scanned her.

Moonstar rubbed a servo over the top of her helm when the memories rushed into her processor. "STARSCREAM!" She screeched, leaping off the berth and dashing to where she had last seen him.

"Moonstar!"

She ignored the medic's call and soon arrived to the front of the medbay. She stopped before the medberth she had seen him on, but he was gone. There was no sign of his existence either, for the medberth and deckplates were now cleansed of his energon. She started to tremble when a large servo clasped her shoulder.

"He's in the back in a CR chamber." Hook explained.

Moonstar didn't say anything. She nodded her helm slowly and made her way to the back. Gingerly, she palmed the door open and stepped inside. Skywarp and Thundercracker were there sitting beside each other on the floor, their backs against the wall. Skywarp was leaning against his trinemate, recharging peacefully, his frame now cleansed of Starscream's energon. Thundercracker was reading from a datapad, his free servo petting Skywarp's thigh unconsciously. Beside them was the CR chamber that held the Air Commander. The remnants of his limbs now attached, but still damaged, he floated within the greenish liquid. Wires and tubes connected from his spark chamber and other vital parts, one even snaking down his mouth. His optics were still shattered, his faceplates barely recognizable.

Moonstar's legs gave out from under her and she collapsed in a heap bawling uncontrollably, her servos covering her faceplates. Thundercracker jerked his helm up, his optics dim from exhaustion.

"Moonstar." He said softly so as not to wake his trinemate. She lifted her helm and looked at him, coolant pouring from her bright optics. "Come here." He beckoned her with his servo.

She did so, unsteadily getting to her peds and making her way towards the blue Seeker. She settled herself on the opposite side of him from Skywarp, curling into him when he subspaced his datapad and wrapped his strong arm around her shoulders. He held her close, his servo gently stroking her upper arm.

"He'll be alright. Hook is good at what he does. Starscream will be just fine." He assured her with the softest voice.

"What happened?" She asked, her vocalizer thick from her crying.

Thundercracker gave her a loving squeeze. "He got separated from us and the Autobot, Sideswipe, attacked him." Moonstar swallowed. He had seemed so nice when she was with them for that one orn. "He somehow managed to lure Starscream to the ground where the Dinobots got him." Thundercracker swallowed. "'Warp and I arrived just as Grimlock struck. We tried to get to him, but the flying one was making it difficult. 'Warp managed to teleport closer, but the others appeared and made it almost impossible for him to reach Star." Thundercracker looked up at his wounded trineleader, reassuring himself that Starscream was going to be okay. "I managed to generate a powerful enough sonic boom to temporary disorient them long enough for Skywarp to warp in, grab Star, and get out."

Moonstar clung tightly to Thundercracker's frame. "Thank you for getting him back." She so quietly said.

"He's my trinemate. My brother. It's my job to pull his aft out of the smelting pit when he falls in." He then smiled. "Besides, it would get boring if I only had 'Warp to frag."

"When will he be fully repaired?"

"Some orns. A few in the CR chamber and another one on a medberth. At least, that's what Hook told me."

"So long without seeing Dawnstar." Moonstar mumbled sadly.

"Yeah… The little one will miss him. Speaking of which: You probably should check in on her. Sunstorm and Bitstream have been attempting to take care of her while you were offline."

"I don't want to leave him."

"'Warp and I are here. We'll keep him safe until you are able to return." He assured her. "Go, your sparkling needs you."

Moonstar acquiesced and stood up. She approached the CR chamber and placed a small servo on it, nearby the remains of one of his hands. She held it there for a moment, her optics looking where his once were. After a few astroseconds, she forced herself away and left.

* * *

Eight orns passed before Starscream's stasis locked frame was dragged from the CR chamber and moved to a medberth for the final stage in his recovery. Hook took several orbital cycles to finish up the remaining repairs, and even repainted him so that Dawnstar could see her sire in his proper state.

"Begin reactivation procedure… now."

Long Haul did as Hook instructed and pressed several buttons on a console. Starscream's new optics flickered to life, lazily focusing on the world before them. The first thing they registered were the faceplates of Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Moonstar looking down at him with loving smiles.

"Heh heh, he lives!" Skywarp giggled, his wings fluttering excitedly.

"You idiot! You fragged up big time." Thundercracker scolded him, his servo tightly squeezing his trineleader's limp one.

"I am so mad at you. You promised you wouldn't get hurt!" Moonstar chided him with an accusing digit pointing at him.

"Uh, love you guys, too." Starscream grumbled. "Now where is that pathetic excuse for a medic?"

"Still here, unfortunately." Hook sighed from where he stood by the medberth.

"You did a terrible job. I feel like utter slag still."

"Hmm, you could not be feeling at all, Commander Starscream. I wasted good supplies on you and even broke my favorite laser scalpel. Not even your wonderful personality could alleviate my anguish over such a catastrophic loss." His sarcasm was dripping heavily with every word.

"I'm sure you'll continue to function." Starscream grumbled.

"Barely. I could become so depressed that I might end it all. Try recharging with that lingering in the back of your processor." He replied in the same tone.

"Where's Dawnstar?" Starscream asked suddenly.

"She's in the hab suite. I didn't want her to see you like… well, you're better now." Moonstar said quietly.

"Indeed I am. How long was I out?"

"Not nearly long enough." Long Haul said under his breath.

"Almost nine orns, Screamer." Skywarp apprised.

"Frag, _that_ long?"

"Our femmling really misses her sire." Moonstar smiled at him.

"Then, what are we waiting for? You two morons, help me up."

Skywarp and Thundercracker clasped either one of Starscream's servos and forcefully yanked him up and off the medberth. It took a moment for Starscream's stabilizing servos and equilibrium sensors to balance out, but once they did he marched straight out of the medbay, his trinemates unconsciously taking formation behind him and Moonstar beside him holding his arm.

Starscream punched his code in and the group entered his quarters. Immediately, once the doors had hissed shut, Moonstar squealed and embraced Starscream in a tight hug. She bounced on her peds, holding him firmly before raining kisses on his cheekplates. Starscream wrapped an arm around her waist and another around her helm, tipping her over and planting a passionate kiss to her lip plates. She grabbed either side of his helm, pulling him deeper into the loving kiss.

Skywarp snickered, Thundercracker smiled, Starscream and Moonstar continued kissing.

The chime for the door sounded forcing the two lovers to reluctantly pull away from each other. Moonstar took an excited step back once Starscream had straightened her back up and smiled broadly. Thundercracker opened the door to reveal Acid Storm and Nacelle with a larger Dawnstar. Dawnstar's optics widened when she saw her creator, and she shrieked the loudest, happy cry her tiny vocalizer could emit. Nacelle set her down and instantly she began to crawl towards Starscream.

"Primus, you're already crawling." Starscream said softly, his optics large.

He crouched and stretched his servos out to receive his still squealing sparkling. When she reached him, he scooped her up and stood, tossing her in the air eliciting an exuberant scream. He held her close and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding fast.

"She watched the door every night for your return." Moonstar said softly as she placed a servo on her mate's arm. "She cried a lot when you didn't appear."

"Really?" Starscream couldn't actually believe that. No one cried simply because he was absent. Not even Skywarp.

Moonstar nodded. "She really loves you, Starscream. We both do."

Dawnstar pulled herself away from his neck and placed her servos on his cheekplates. She felt his faceplates all over, as if making sure he was real. Then, she tried to stick her digits into his mouth. He playfully snapped back at her as he always did making her scream with laughter. Satisfied that he passed the test, she once again wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.

"You know, Screamer, TC and I have gone a fragging long time without fragging you. We need to change this. Like, now." Skywarp smiled lustfully at him, his wings fluttering.

"I get him first." Moonstar stated firmly, her servo lowering to grope Starscream's aft.

"No way. We've known him longer." Skywarp crossed his arms as he spoke.

"Yes, but I'm the femme."

"So?"

"So, you don't want an upset femme, do you?"

"She has a point." Nacelle replied where he still stood in the doorway.

"I never thought I would be fought over for such a service." Starscream muttered.

Skywarp giggled his insane laugh. "It's because you're so good, Screamer!"

"How about this: I go recharge for a bit because I still feel like slag, and you can settle this debate over a game of cards or something."

"Can we join?" Skywarp asked so innocently, his wings fluttering like a butterfly's behind his back.

"Go on patrol." Starscream grunted as he started to walk away with his femmling.

"Today's our day off."

"Then go do whatever you do on your day off."

"I usually frag you!"

"Skywarp, if you don't get lost I will assign you monitor duty for a vorn!" He snapped, stopping to glare back at his trinemate with raised wings.

"I get it. You're grouchy because Hook has been touching you all over for so many orns instead of me. Don't worry, Screamer, I'll give you space for an orbital cycle to get over such trauma." Skywarp replied as if he was talking about the weather. "Come on, guys, let's go get something to drink."

Skywarp trotted out of the hab suite grabbing Nacelle and Thundercracker's servos in either one of his and leading them away. Acid Storm shrugged and followed after them. Moonstar turned to look at her mate once the door had hissed shut. He was disappearing into the berthroom, still tightly clutching Dawnstar. The black and violet femme lowered her thin wings, her servos wringing slowly as she also entered the berthroom.

He sat on the berth and placed Dawnstar on his lap, his optics never removing themselves from her. Dawnstar held his large, blue servo and studied it, fascinated by the immense size and details it contained. She slapped her palm against his, giggling when it created a clanking sound. He smiled faintly at her guileless curiosity. Such innocence and increasing yearning to discover and learn about everything in her world.

"Ba ba, BA!" She blathered the attempted words every time her tiny hand struck her sire's.

He then tried to catch her servo when it neared causing her to scream excitedly and try to strike his hand without being caught. He managed to capture it and she only squealed again, laughing loudly when he released her and she resumed the game.

Moonstar sat on the other side of the berth, watching them. Dawnstar noticed and reached her servo out for her carrier. Moonstar scooted closer and offered her hand to her waiting femmling. Dawnstar quickly grasped her hand, placed it over Starscream's with the palm up, and resumed the slapping game. Moonstar leaned into Starscream's side, their helms resting against each others as they watched their sparkling. After a moment Starscream vented a sigh.

"I apologize for being gone so long." He said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault. Anything can happen in a battle." She said just as softly.

Starscream was silent for a few astroseconds before speaking again, his vocalizer still low. "When that Autobot beast was tearing me apart… I kept thinking about her. How much I wanted to get back to her, to make sure she was safe, and protect her. I didn't want to be deactivated and be separated from her, or you… and of course my idiotic trinemates." He grumbled the last part. Dawnstar lifted her carrier's servo and made it pat Starscream's palm. He clasped his digits around his mate's servo, holding her gently. "She is perfect." He sighed. "Just like her carrier."

"Oh, stop it." Moonstar smiled at him.

He smirked. "You stop it."

"No, you started it so you stop it." She giggled.

Starscream released her servo to hold her mandible and press a kiss to her lip plates. Moonstar's servos grabbed either side of his helm, deepening the kiss. Dawnstar giggled at their strange behavior, her servos clapping together.

* * *

Starscream onlined the next morning, his arm wrapped over his two femmes who were curled against him, Dawnstar between her parents. The little femmling clung tightly to his chest plates, her faceplates burrowed into him. Moonstar's forehelm was against his, her one servo placed gently over Dawnstar. Starscream had a leg over his mate's legs, the three trying to be as close to each other as possible.

The Air Commander checked his inner chronometer and his optics thinned into slits when he saw he had to leave his family. Slowly, meticulously, he extricated himself from the femmes and slid off the berth. He silently made his way to the door when he was startled by a high-pitched, pained shriek. He twirled around to see Dawnstar quickly scrambling to her knees and crawling towards him across the berth. Moonstar was online in a flash, reaching for her sparkling. Dawnstar fought her carrier, reaching and screaming for her sire. She was crying so hard that coolant was pouring from her optics, her faceplates scrunched up from her wails. Moonstar held her close, bouncing her in her arms trying to comfort her, but Dawnstar would have none of it. Starscream approached and took the femmling from his mate. Almost immediately, Dawnstar ceased her bawling and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him like a lifeline.

"She's scared you're gonna leave her for a long time again." Moonstar said softly.

"Sweetspark, I won't be long." He patted his sparkling's back to reassure her. "I'll just be absent a few joors, then I'll be right back. Just stay with your carrier until then, alright?" He then tried to pry her tiny arms off, but she only squeezed harder and resumed her screaming bawls. Starscream vented a sigh.

Moonstar reached up and tried to remove Dawnstar from him, but the little one simply kicked at her carrier's servos and cried louder. Dawnstar burrowed her faceplates into her sire's neck cables and just cried her frustration out.

"Alright, alright, you win." Starscream said as he patted her back. "You can come with me."

"You sure that's okay?" Moonstar asked quickly.

"It's fine. The only one who can tell me 'no' will be too busy with slag to bother." He waved a servo dismissively.

"Should I come too?"

"Actually, I have a promise to keep to you that I haven't fulfilled due to the most recent of incidents." He then summoned a small, metal box from subspace. "Here," He proffered it to her which she accepted. "TC will be coming to get your shortly and take you to Swindle. Buy whatever you think we will need for Dawn. And listen to TC. Swindle might try to charge you extra."

Moonstar opened the box for it to reveal a large sum of credits. Her optics widened before darting back up at him. "I can spend all of this on our femmling?" She said so softly.

"Preferably not, but if the desired products cost that much, so be it." He just shrugged as if it was only scrap metal he had given her to spend.

She set aside the box and stood up to hug him. "Thank you, Starscream! Oh, you're the best!"

"Yes, yes, I know, my dear." He smirked at her.

"You know what you need to do now, right?" She smiled at him, her visage in his.

"Kiss time?" His smile broadened.

"Kissy time!" She giggled before grasping either side of his helm and locking lip plates with his.

* * *

Starscream strolled down the corridors of the _Nemesis_ holding his precious, little one close to him. She had finally calmed down, and now chewed on her fist while her other servo still held onto his chest piece. Her cheekplates were still a bit wet from her crying, but her optics were wide as they studied the passing mechs. A few of the crewmechs smiled at her while others paid her no attention or glared at her. The ones who did the latter received a threatening look from Starscream and raised wings.

Starscream palmed open the door to the Control Room and entered. The mechs within all had to take second glances at their commander with his sparkling. Dawnstar giggled when they passed Soundwave, and she waved a servo at Laserbeak.

Starscream sat at his console and placed her on his lap. He handed her a datapad and stylus he pulled from subspace, and she eagerly began to doodle scribbled nonsense. Every so often she would lift the datapad up and demand her sire to see what she had drawn by patting his cockpit and attempting to call out to him.

"That's very good, sweetie." He always complemented her sketches with a proud smile making her giggle with satisfaction.

"Query: Why is Dawnstar with you and not with Moonstar?" Soundwave asked as he swiveled his chair to face the Seeker.

"Because Dawnstar is upset with me." He smiled as he watched his sparkling add color to her artwork. "Being locked away in the medbay for so long without seeing her made her worried I would disappear again. She wouldn't stop crying whenever I tried to leave her."

Dawnstar tried drawing on his lap. She looked up at him, giggled, then resumed her attempt to color her creator. Starscream's smile only grew, his servo patting her helm gently.

Soundwave silently watched him, the tips of his digits pressed together to form a steeple before his hidden visage. "Soundwave's initial assumption: Correct."

"Correct about what?" Starscream asked with a raised optical ridge.

"Assumption that Seeker Starscream would be a good creator. I was right." Soundwave said with his usual monotone voice despite using normal wording.

Starscream's smile turned sheepish as he returned his optics to his creation. "I wouldn't start saying that just yet, Soundwave. I still have a long ways ahead of me. Just wait until she starts talking, or flying."

"I'm sure you will continue to excel. Dawnstar's conviction concerning her creator: Greatest person in her life." Soundwave paused to watch Starscream's reaction. The Seeker bit his lower lip plate, his optics still locked on the femmling. "Dawnstar's love for her sire: Enormous. Great. Immense. Ample. Vast. Massive. Should Soundwave continue?"

Starscream didn't answer. How could he? Everyone despised him, hated him, wanted him dead, except for his trinemates and Moonstar, but it had taken time to get them that way. And even then, how much did they truly care for him? But here, this tiny sparkling, who never asked him for anything but to be held, loved him so greatly just because he was her sire. She didn't view him as a tool, a means-to-an-end, a punching bag, nothing. Just her sire, her protector, her hero.

What had he ever done to deserve such unconditional love? To earn her unrestrained trust and her simple desire to just be with him?

"Soundwave: Correct." He intoned again.

Dawnstar looked up at her sire, her little servo patting his cockpit as she once again forced him to focus his attention on her newest creation.

"That's very pretty, precious." He smiled at her just as he always did.

She giggled, making him press the button for a new 'canvas' so she could make another one.

"Better return to work, Soundwave. It's not good to slack off in front of Dawn. Makes you a bad role model." The Seeker smirked, his optics still refusing to look away from his sparkling.

Soundwave inclined his helm, his visor brightening briefly in his own way of smiling before he turned his chair back to his console. Dawnstar watched her creator resumed his own work at his console. She set aside the datapad and stylus and awkwardly got to her peds using the front of the console and Starscream's arms on either side of her as support. She slapped at the keys on the large keyboard, squealing when she saw the strange changes they made on the large vid screen before her.

Everyone looked up at the excited exclamation and watched the odd sight of a sparkling at the console of a mighty warship. A few smiled, others just seemed annoyed that she was making noise.

Dawnstar flapped her tiny wings, laughing every time she pressed something. She looked back at Starscream, her smile much too large for her faceplates. She carefully turned herself around, gripping his arms to ensure she didn't fall. Then, she grabbed his faceplates, giggling when he gently pressed his forehelm against hers. Her servo reached for his lip plates, trying to pry them open to initiate her favorite game. He playfully snapped at her and she squealed, laughing as she placed her servo on his lip plates again. He kissed her brow instead and she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him as tightly as she could.

Soundwave turned back to his vid screen from watching the two interact. He was right: Starscream was a good creator. He just had to realize it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Last chapter was mostly about how Starscream's relationship with Moonstar has changed. This one is mostly about his developing relationship with his baby girl. Admit it, you smiled some thinking about him playing with Dawnstar. :P**
> 
> **I may have described the Dinobots somewhat like how I do my dragon characters from my own stories. XD**
> 
> **The Stunticons do in fact have demolition derby. It's mentioned in a G1 episode. Can't remember which one exactly.**
> 
> **Next chapter will have a significant game changer! And chapter after that Dawnstar will be talking, walking, sassing, and, well, what do little girls do a lot when their "uncles" allow them to watch human movies aimed at little human girls? ;)**
> 
> **Oh, and if anyone knows of some words of endearment that a Cybertronian would use (such as "sweetspark"), please let me know. So many human terms involve food! Transformers don't eat Earth food so why would they say such things? (Makes you question what humans really love if they use foods to call their loved ones...) Would be much appreciated!**


	14. The Newest Decepticon

Moonstar walked into the hab suite carrying a few datapads. She set them down on the desk with the other stacked 'pads and turned to leave when his voice sounded.

"And where the slag have you been?"

She froze at the harsh words, her wings lowering while she looked back at him. Starscream sat at his desk, his peds propped up and crossed over the ankles on it, a datapad in his hands. Blood red optics glared at her dangerously.

"I was-I was just getting-" She stuttered.

"Speak something I can comprehend, femme." He growled.

"I went to get some stuff from Skywarp." Her optics were turning white with static.

"And did you get my permission before visiting him? You were only to leave if I had verbally consented, which, I recollect, I did nothing of the sort." He tossed the datapad on the desk and removed his peds from the desktop.

"I didn't mean to disobey you, Starscream." She sobbed, her servos wringing and frame trembling. "I only went to his hab suite and came right back. No detours, no talking to the crewmechs, nothing."

"That's not the problem, Autobot. The problem is you did not wait for my permission and acted out of your own accord. Need I remind you _again_ that you are _my property_! You do as _I_ say or your are _punished_!" He rose to his peds and stomped towards her causing her to shrink back and sob loudly.

"Please, Starscream! It won't happen again! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry. Please, AHHH!" She screamed when he backhanded her across the faceplates.

"Oh, you'll be sorry when I'm through with you." He said in a low, incensed tone.

"Please, Starscream, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She pleaded, but he only grabbed her upper arm and forced her over the desk. "I won't do anything without your permission again! I swear! Please, Starscream!"

He ignored her and proceeded to grab a short, metal rod from his desk. Moonstar shrieked when he landed several hard blows to her back with it before setting it aside. He forced her codpiece to open and roughly entered her. She bawled uncontrollably, clawing at the desk leaving scrape marks with her fingertips. His one servo grabbed her nape and forced her helm down until her cheekplates were being pushed into the desktop. She gave up struggling then, succumbing to the violent rape. Every thrust hurt so much, her small frame being pounded into the desk while everything on top of it rattled.

He overloaded her twice before removing himself. Moonstar didn't move, simply covered her face and cried into her arms.

"Now, what do good Autobot slaves do?" He asked in the coldest of voices.

"Wait until I have permission before doing anything." She managed to choke out between loud sobs.

"That's a good femme." He said as if she was a pet, patting her helm as he did so. "Continue with good behavior and I may not chain you like a beast."

Moonstar nodded her helm quickly, only wanting him to leave her alone. He started to walk away when the shrillest scream pierced through the air. Moonstar jerked up to see Dawnstar sitting on the deckplates wailing while coolant pooled from her optics. Starscream was above her about to strike her with an energon whip. Moonstar leaped to her peds and ran over, shouting at him to stop. But he didn't.

Moonstar onlined with a start, her inner fans working hard to cool off her heated systems. She was trembling, panting, and oddly felt cold despite her core temperature being well above normal. She swallowed, her cerulean optics focusing in the dark berthroom. She saw his face before hers, his optics offline as he recharged. His strong arm was wrapped around her thin waist, Dawnstar contently curled between them, her tiny servos clutching her sire's chest piece.

It was only an old memory file replaying itself while she had been recharging. What did organics call them? Dreams. It was only a dream. The first part was an actual memory of Starscream punishing her and savagely raping her, but that last part… The part with Dawnstar. That was something her processor had completely made up. There was no way Starscream would ever hurt Dawnstar. He loved her too much. He wasn't the same mech he had been just a couple of stellar cycles ago.

Right?

She reached out and touched his faceplates so gently so as to not disturb him. She leaned forward and faintly pressed a kiss to his cheekplates. He mumbled something sleepily as he lazily onlined.

"Mmm, what? Oh, hey, Moonie. Wuz up?" He said barely perceiving the world around him.

Moonstar smiled at him, stroking his cheekplates lovingly. "Nothing, love. I just onlined a little earlier than usual." She said in a low voice to ensure she didn't wake Dawnstar.

"Alrighty." He offlined his optics and attempted to return to recharge.

Moonstar bit her lower lip plate. "Starscream?"

"Hmmm?"

"You-" She swallowed. "You love us, right? Me and Dawnstar?"

His optics brightened as he came more online. "Well, of course I love you two. Why'd you ask?"

Moonstar forced a smile. "Nothing. Just… nothing."

"Nothing? What's bothering you, my love? Has someone hurt you? I'll lock them away in the brig immediately."

Moonstar chewed her lip plate. "Sweetie, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I can see it in your optics. What's wrong, my dear?"

She wanted to just tell him the truth and be honest with him, but she was nervous about doing so. What if he got mad at her for doubting he wouldn't hurt Dawnstar? What if he got mad that she was still somewhat afraid of him. There were still things he did or say that were triggers for her, causing her to remember how he had hurt her so. She wanted those thoughts, those instinctive reactions to just leave. She wanted to trust him and they be just normal. No fear, no lies, nothing. Just unconditional love and no more pain.

Why was talking to him still so hard at times?

"I'm fine." She repeated.

"Moonstar." His tone became firmer as he rose slightly. "What's wrong?"

Moonstar's lower lip plate trembled and static filled her optics. Starscream's optics widened and he embraced her, careful not to crush little Dawnstar. He kissed her cheekplates and just held her for a few astroseconds before speaking.

"Moonstar, please tell me." His tone had softened again, his one servo stroking the back of her helm. "Who hurt you?"

Moonstar couldn't help it. She began to quietly sob, her delicate servos covering her beautiful visage. Starscream was more than worried now. Whoever had done this to her he was going to get deactivated.

"Sweetie, please tell me." He pleaded.

"You! You hurt me!" She unconsciously shouted before breaking down into loud sobs.

Starscream's optics widened and he jerked himself away from her, quickly sitting upright. Moonstar's sobs were joined by the upset bawls of Dawnstar as she was startled online. Moonstar scooped up the femmling and held her close as she sat up. She sat with her legs crisscrossed, Dawnstar on her lap and crying into her breast piece. Starscream watched, swallowing uncomfortably.

"What?" His voice was barely audible.

"I'm sorry, Starscream." Moonstar managed between sobbing gasps. "I didn't mean to shout."

Starscream scooted closer to her and pulled her onto his lap, his arms embracing her protectively. "How did I hurt you?" His tone was still so quiet.

"I just had a bad dream." She curled into him, her servo patting Dawnstar's back.

"What happened in the dream?" He asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"I was a memory. A memory of you hurting me."

He swallowed. "How was I hurting you?" He forced himself to ask.

"You were-" She inhaled deeply. "You were mad at me for going to Skywarp's hab suite without your permission. And you punished me before raping me."

Starscream offlined his optics. "I remember that." He said barely louder than a whisper.

"But the memory changed after that. It made up something awful, and it felt so real." Moonstar clutched Dawnstar a little closer.

"What happened, my love?"

Moonstar swallowed. "You attacked Dawnstar." She barely got the words out from her tight vocalizer.

Starscream hugged her a little tighter and kissed her helm. "I would _never_ hurt our sparkling, Moonstar. And I will never hurt you again." He said firmly, his vocalizer raising. "I was wrong for hurting you. I should have never done that. I'm sorry, Moonstar. I'm sorry I ever did those things to you. I was such an idiot."

Moonstar didn't say anything. She burrowed her faceplates into the crook of his neck and just tried to calm down her systems. Dawnstar was sobbing softly now, upset that her carrier wasn't happy. She looked up at her sire, questioning and worried magenta optics meeting saddened, blood red ones. She didn't like seeing her idol like this. He was supposed to be smiling, laughing at her, and playing games. The only time he was upset was when that big, scary monster was around. Dawnstar quickly looked around to make sure this wasn't the case. No sign of scary mech. Something else was wrong.

She wiped away the coolant from her optics best she could, and carefully stood up, balancing herself on her carrier's abdominal plates and holding her sire's cockpit. She reached up to his faceplates and gently palmed them. He leaned forward and pressed his forehelm against hers, but still no smile. There was one thing that seemed to always make him happy and he did it a lot with her other caregiver. She opened her little mouth and tried to kiss his lip plates, but it only looked like she was attempting to eat him. He pulled his visage away from her and the smallest of smiles appeared on it. She reached again and grasped either side of his helm. She tried to kiss his lip plates again, but he turned his helm so instead her mouth impacted his cheekplates. She wasn't sure what to do after this step, so she simply mouthed and made her baby-talk sounds. He chuckled so softly before kissing her forehelm.

"Is she trying to kiss you?" Moonstar asked.

"I believe that was the idea, but eating me is another plausible explanation." He smirked at his femmes.

"Oh, Dawnie, why are you so cute?" Moonstar smiled at the little femmling who was trying to stick her digits into the transformation seams on Starscream's chest piece.

"Because she has us for creators." Starscream said softly, kissing Moonstar on the cheekplates.

Moonstar bit her lower lip plate as she thought. She wanted to give Dawnstar everything. A great life, wonderful creators, good energon, a safe place to grow up… But how hard would it be for her if her carrier was always seen as inferior by the other mechs simply because she was an Autobot? How hard would it be to continue to be a bastard child and possibly be ridiculed throughout her entire sparkling-hood?

Dawnstar deserved better than that. She deserved the world and then some. She needed her creators to be equals, for there to be no more fear between them, no more secrets, no more pain.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Starscream inquired when she had been silent for far too long.

"Just… stuff." She answered so softly.

"Like?"

She swallowed. "I need this pain and fear to go away. I need my systems to know that you are no longer a threat. That you will no longer hurt me." She paused for a moment, studying Dawnstar's little faceplates. "Star… Can you get one of your Seekers to watch Dawn for a bit? I think we need some alone time."

* * *

Skywarp skipped - yes skipped - down the corridors of the _Nemesis_ , his thruster heels clanging loudly every time they made contact with the deckplates. He was grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor, his wings fluttering, and stupidly waving to the crewmechs he passed. He slid to a stop before Starscream's hab suite, spun around on a thruster heel, and girlishly pressed the call button. The door swooshed open to reveal Starscream who immediately leaned against the door frame, crossed his arms, and pressed one ped to the bulkhead behind him.

"Why didn't you warp?" He inquired.

"Because I didn't want to. Hey, is that a new type of polish I detect?" He then grabbed Starscream's wrist and inspected the arm. "Yup, definitely a different gleam."

"I borrowed some from TC. Ran out of mine and the next shipment hasn't arrived yet. Now, let go." He jerked his arm free.

"Why you never borrow anything from me?"

"Because, you might do something to it." The Air Commander grunted.

"Heh, yeah, I would." He smiled his lopsided grin.

"I believe you came here for a purpose."

"An orbital cycle with my favoritest niece!"

"Your only niece."

"That's why she's my favorite."

Starscream smirked. "Just get inside."

Skywarp skipped into the hab suite and Starscream followed, the door hissing shut behind them. Moonstar sat on the couch with Dawnstar on her lap. The little one was intently watching her sire, ensuring he did not leave her sight. Starscream approached and plucked her up from his mate. He held his sparkling to his faceplates and kissed her on the cheekplates. She giggled, grabbed his helm and tried to return the gesture by placing her mouth over his cheekplates and mouthing. Starscream smiled so broadly, his olfactory sensor nuzzling with hers.

"Is that supposed to be a kiss?" Skywarp raised an optical ridge, his servos placed on his hips.

"It is supposed to be a kiss." Starscream replied before he gave his precious sparkling rapid-fire kisses on her neck making her squeal.

"Hey, don't get so comfortable with my trineleader, femme! That's my job!" Skywarp pretended to sound serious.

Starscream chuckled. "And he does do a good job of it." He said matter-of-factly.

"I do, don't I?" Skywarp giggled.

"Alright, my little femmling, I need you to go with your uncle 'Warp and keep a close optic on him. You're carrier and I won't be long." He then handed her to Skywarp who eagerly accepted her.

Dawnstar didn't smile at her "uncle" like she always did. She loved playing with him, but this time she kept looking over her shoulder at her sire. Skywarp started to walk away, leaving her creators behind. Her lower lip plate trembled. She didn't want her sire to disappear again. She needed him to stay close to her and hold her, and play with her, and just be there.

She smacked her servo against Skywarp's cockpit, whimpering anxiously as she did it. He patted her back but didn't stop. It was time to move on to Plan B.

Dawnstar scrunched her faceplates together and screamed, coolant quickly pouring from her optics as she bawled. Skywarp instantly stopped and spun around.

"I didn't do it!" He exclaimed as he stood in the doorway.

Starscream's wings lowered and he retrieved his sparkling. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his neck cables. He patted her back, trying to reassure her that he wasn't leaving.

"Maybe we should get her into recharge before giving her to 'Warp?" Moonstar suggested softly.

"Yeah, let me just get her to calm down first." Starscream replied as he started to pace the room.

Skywarp watched silently as his trineleader took a breem to get the sparkling to quiet down and eventually get her to fall into recharge in his arms. She clung tightly to his chassis, but the purple and black Seeker managed to remove her and take her away. Starscream and Moonstar watched their sparkling leave with Skywarp until the door shut.

"She'll get better." Starscream said as his wings raised behind his back. "She has me as a creator. She's tough."

Moonstar nodded from where she still sat on the couch, her optics looking down at the deckplates. Starscream's wings lowered again.

"Still upset about the dream?"

"I'm just upset about these thoughts plaguing my processor. I want to trust you entirely, but my frame still needs to relearn so much." She said a little flustered.

"I know. I understand all to well." He said almost inaudibly, but she still caught it and looked up.

"You were never raped." She said so quietly.

Starscream looked at her for a moment. A much too long moment. His visage was an enigma, but something seemed so different in those optics. His wings raised and servos balled into fists as if he was recalling a painful memory file.

"No," He said softly. "No, I wasn't."

"What's wrong?" Moonstar swallowed.

He vented a sigh, his frame relaxing. "Nothing I want to talk about. Now, what would you like to do, my dear?"

Moonstar's optics trailed to the desk, then back to him. She stood up and approached him, her servos touching his waist. She looked at her reflection in the glass of his cockpit, those usually valiant optics so fearful. She turned herself around and pressed her back against his front, her servos taking his and placing them on her waist.

"I want to relearn every position. I need to know… I need my systems to realize that no matter how you do it, it will be painless and loving." She said resolutely.

His strong arms wrapped firmly around her thin frame and held her close. He kissed her neck cables slowly, comforting her frame which was instinctively reacting to his touch. Moonstar exhaled, forcing her body to relax. She felt her valve lubricating, knowing what to do whenever those arms touched her so.

Suddenly, his servos began to tickle her abdominal plating and she shrieked with laughter, curling in on herself as she did so. If not for him holding her, she would have surely fallen over.

"Stop it! Ah! St-op it!" She gasped between guffaws, but he refused to let up. "Pri-mus! I th-thought you-you said you-ah! reverse-reversed the effects!"

"I may have lied. I'm sorry. I do that a lot." He smirked as he answered her nonchalantly.

"Ah! Fr-ag you!"

"Do you love me?"

"St-op! Then I-I will!"

"Putting conditions on our love? You sure you aren't actually a Decepticon wearing the wrong insignia?"

"Stop it! You fra-fragger!"

"Did you say 'frag her?' I can get behind that." He smiled at his own pun.

"Oh, just do-do it already!"

He ceased his tickling and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She panted, her inner fans working hard to cool off her systems. Her codpiece slid away before his, and he slid into her gently. He nuzzled his olfactory sensor against her neck cables before slowly thrusting into her. She offlined her optics and just felt him. This was the new Starscream, the way things would be for now on. No more pain, no more fear, no more rapes.

"I love you, Moonstar." He whispered into her audio receptor, his humping gaining speed. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm so, so sorry." He pressed a lingering kiss to her neck. "I love you, Moonstar. I love you so much."

She looked back at him, a smile over her winsome visage. "Oh, shut up and kiss me already."

He captured her lip plates in a passionate kiss over her shoulder as his thrusting increased. Moonstar's frame finally seemed to accept that it was no longer in danger and she was able to enjoy his loving fully. Their chest plates soon folded away and the raw tendrils of energy from their pulsing sparks quickly entangled together. They cried through their overload, the climax of their bliss coursing through their systems and into the deckplates beneath their heeled peds.

Starscream nuzzled his faceplates into the crook of her neck, his exhales hot against her cables.

"You're amazing, Moonstar." He said in a low voice. "So amazing. I don't deserve you."

"Oh, stop it. I don't deserve you." She smiled back at him.

"No, you deserve someone who isn't a slagging aft all the time." He mumbled into her neck cables.

"You're not a slagging aft. You sometimes can be, but not always."

"Hmm,"

Moonstar bit her lower lip plate as she looked around the hab suite. Her optics fell onto the desk and she instantly trembled. Starscream felt it and immediately began to kiss her neck cables.

"It's alright, my love. I'm not going to hurt you." He said in that same soft tone.

"I want to do it on the desk." She said firmly despite her frame screaming at her to avoid it at all costs.

"You sure?"

"Starscream, I need to banish these fears… These triggers. Take me on the desk."

He studied her for a moment before carefully pulling out of her and leading her to the desk. She was quaking by the time she was beside it. How many times had he thrown her against it and savagely raped her? He had scourged her as she had leaned against this desk, beaten her, and left her crying in her agony at the foot of it.

She looked up at the Decepticon insignia before her, so proud, bold, and dominating. Everything Starscream was… and more.

She swallowed and placed her servos on the surface of it, her optics offlining. She felt his strong arms once again gripping around her slim waist, his frame against hers, his warm vents caressing her neck cables.

"Moonstar, if this is too much we can-"

"No, I need to do this. I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"I don't think that is something I could fix. I haven't been very good at it myself." He mumbled the last part, but she heard still.

As if she were a priceless artifact, he so carefully entered her and eased into his thrusts. She just allowed herself to feel him, not focusing on anything else. He trailed kisses along her neck cables between nuzzling his faceplates in the crook of her neck. She finally turned her helm back and connected lip plates with his. Again their chest pieces opened up, and again they spark bonded just as they overloaded.

"Feel better, my love?" He asked with his chin resting on her shoulder.

She smirked. "A little."

"A little? You're supposed to feel fantastic. Am I losing my touch?" He kissed her cheekplates.

"Well, you _are_ touching me." She smiled back at him, kissing the tip of his olfactory sensor.

"Hmm, I think I need to change some things up so you are smiling like how Skywarp does after I overload him."

He pulled out of her, turned her around, and lifted her up onto the desk so she was sitting on the edge. He placed her legs over his hips and reentered her, kissing her on the lip plates as he did so. She wrapped her arms around his helm and deepened the kiss, their glossas playing their usual game. Her chest piece opened, and he quickly removed his lip plates from hers and lowered them to her spark chamber. She gasped when his glossa began to work inside of her sensitive inners. She giggled when he licked at certain wires, and even squealed when a certain part of her spark chamber was touched.

He returned his lip plates to hers, his humping never ceasing throughout it. His chest piece folded away and soon they overloaded for the third time.

He pressed his forehelm against hers, his optics offlined, as he panted, his exhales beating gently against her faceplates. After a few astroseconds he onlined his optics and smiled at her.

"I love you, Moonstar."

"I love you, Starscream." She smiled back.

* * *

"NO!" Skywarp hollered as he turned his frame so that his wing shielded his precious cargo.

"But, I just wanna hold her for an astrosecond…" Breakdown pleaded.

"And I said slag off." The Elite Seeker growled.

"I won't drop her, I swear!"

"Beat it, or I'll install a camera in your hab suite." His optics narrowed to slits.

Breakdown swallowed. Dawnstar was awake now, her servos clinging to Skywarp's chassis and optics darting in every direction searching for her sire.

"Skywarp!"

Skywarp rolled his optics as his blue trinemate approached. "No, not this time, TC. No more grounders are gonna put their unsanitary servos on my Dawn."

"How about we let Dawn be the judge?" Thundercracker said as he crossed his arms, standing before his brother.

"Why would she want a grounder to touch her?"

"'Warp…"

"Alright, alright…" He capitulated, turning around and allowing Dawnstar to see the Stunticon.

She eyed him for a moment, stuffing a servo into her mouth as she thought. Breakdown managed a smile at her and a little wave.

"Ba, ba." She gurgled out despite the servo wedged inside of her mouth.

Her other servo reached out to touch Breakdown's red faceplates. Skywarp grumbled a Vosian curse, but handed her to Breakdown anyway. The Lamborghini excitedly accepted her, his smile broadening.

"Hey, Dawnstar. What's ya up to, little one?" He nuzzled his olfactory sensor against hers.

She reached out and touched his cheekplates. They were different from her sire's. She wanted her sire's faceplates to play with. She turned away from him and continued to be on the lookout for her creator.

"Alright, that's enough. Give her back." Skywarp growled.

"'Warp, quit being an aft. That's Star's department." Thundercracker said sternly.

"Apologies, mother." Skywarp sarcastically replied, his optics relaying his annoyance with his trinemate.

"Um, I better give her back." Breakdown said quickly as he handed her to Thundercracker.

Once the blue seeker had accepted her Breakdown made a hasty retreat. Thundercracker gave Skywarp a look.

"'Warp, socializing is good for her. And it will also make the others less likely to hurt her if they like her."

"I don't like them holding her. I don't want them to hurt her."

"That's why we're always guarding her. No one is going to touch her unless we say otherwise."

Dawnstar reached up and grabbed at Thundercracker's lip plates. He jerked away, but didn't do anything else. She glared at him angrily, slapping his cheekplates with the palm of a servo.

"Hey, watch it, Dawn." Thundercracker said calmly, holding a servo up to block her bitter blows.

She screamed when she could not longer strike her selected target, and struggled to get away. Thundercracker handed her to Skywarp, who quickly held her close and kissed her cheekplates. Dawnstar was still angry though and lashed out at him to with an angry shriek and swatting servos.

"Primus, what did we do!?" Skywarp demanded as he held her slightly back, just out of reach of his faceplates.

Frustrated that she could no longer hit him either, she shrilly screamed, kicking and slapping her servos against his wrists. When he still didn't release her, she began to bawl, her faceplates scrunched up and coolant pouring from her optics.

"Oh, slag! What we do, TC?!" Skywarp exclaimed in panic.

"Calm her down somehow? How am I supposed to know? I'm a warrior for Primus' sake, not a nanny!"

"Same here!"

"Wise sparkling-sitters always consult the creators first. We do that."

"You guys suck at this…"

They twirled around to see Starscream approaching, not seemingly all too pleased with their sparkling-sitting abilities. Dawnstar instantly ceased her crying and squealed happily, reaching her servos out for her sire. He received her from Skywarp's purple servos and held her close. She felt his faceplates, ensuring he was the real deal, then pointed an accusing digit at them before crying loudly.

"They did what to you?" Starscream pretended to sound shocked. She only cried harder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry, I'll lock them in the brig until they rust. Then, I'll feed the remains of their frames to the Insecticons. Will that please your little spark?"

She seemed to understand that he was threatening her "tormentors" for she straightened herself back up and gave the dirtiest look her adorable face could produce to her "uncles." Starscream smirked and kissed her cheekplates.

"Gee, she _is_ your sparkling." Skywarp smiled his lopsided grin, his servos resting on his hips.

"I try." Starscream gave a wry smile. Dawnstar grabbed at his lip plates and giggled when he pulled away. "I pray you out grow that."

"So, need anything more from us, Star?" Thundercracker asked with a smile.

"For you to stop traumatizing my sparkling would be one thing."

Skywarp stuck his glossa out at his trineleader. Starscream raised an optical ridge in reply. Dawnstar giggled at Skywarp's antics and proceeded to find out if her sire had such a strange thing in his mouth too. He snapped at her intruding digits eliciting happy squeals from her. She then seemed to realize that she had a glossa and stuck it out at her sire.

"You too, now?" He feigned being betrayed.

She only giggled. He kissed her forehelm and hugged her a little closer.

"I'm off to work. You two find something more productive than scaring sparklings." He grunted as he turned and left.

"Hey! I deserve a hug or something for all my hard work!" Skywarp called after him.

Starscream looked back and smiled suggestively at him. "Quit terrorizing my femmling and I suppose I could squeeze you two into my oh-so-busy schedule."

Both Skywarp and Thundercracker's wings fluttered, their own lustful grins spreading over their handsome visages.

"Oh, there won't be anymore terrorizing from me, Screamer! I'm a good mech!" Skywarp giggled like an idiot, his lopsided grin much too large for his faceplates.

"Uh huh… Sure." Starscream grunted as he resumed his departure.

* * *

"Sweetspark, I can't work when you do that." Starscream explained calmly while Dawnstar stood on his lap trying to "kiss" his olfactory sensor but failing so cutely. He was smiling much larger than he had in so long, kissing her cheekplates back whenever he could. She giggled, her servo grabbing his olfactory sensor and pulling. "Gah! You're breaking me!" He played along with her making her only laugh harder. "I'll fight back." She smacked at him. "I warned you."

He then proceeded to exhale into her faceplates like a human would blow air. She tried blocking the invisible attack with her tiny servos, giggling loudly. She smacked at him again and he retaliated by planting rapid-fire kisses onto her neck until she screamed with laughter. He pulled his helm away and rested his brow against her little one, just looking at her. She reached out and grabbed either side of his helm, giggling when he kissed between her optics.

"Ba, ba, BA!" She emphasized her last "ba" with a slap against his cheekplates.

"Why are you so violent? That's it: No more time with 'Warp. He is obviously corrupting you." He smiled at her.

"Gah, gah." She so innocently blurted out with a single digit in the corner of her mouth.

"Watch your tone with me, little soldier. I don't handle insubordination so well." He finished his statement with a kiss to her cheekplates.

"Hee!" She giggled, grabbing his cheekplates with both her servos and pushing them to try and scrunch his faceplates in.

He picked her up and tossed her just above him, causing her to scream excitedly when she went airborne momentarily before landing back into his large, protective servos. He repeated the toss and she only shrieked louder. He brought her back to his faceplates and nuzzled his olfactory sensor against hers. She reached out and wrapped her little arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could. He kissed the top of her helm and hugged her back.

The other crewmechs in the Control Room had all been watching the strange scene. Whoever this happy, smiling, and acting-all-sweet-while-playing-with-a-sparkling Seeker was, it _clearly_ wasn't the Decepticon Second in Command. The color scheme was correct, the vocalizer was just as screechy, and the imposter had even perfected the trademark smirk.

Further investigation was _definitely_ required. The only one who seemed unaffected - just as he always seemed - was Soundwave. The Communications Officer would occasionally glance up only to return to his work with his optics momentarily brightening.

Another string of happy squeals erupted through the Control Room when Starscream began to tickle his beloved sparkling's abdominal plating.

* * *

"Moonstar, I have patrols then will be with my trinemates for a bit. I'll be back late, I'm afraid." He informed her the next orbital cycle as he attached his null rays to his arms.

"It's alright. I know how important they are to you." She smiled up at him from where she sat on the couch allowing Dawnstar to nurse from the feeding tube.

"'Important?' More like they're wasting my time." He grumbled despite the smile tugging at the corners of his lip plates.

"We'll miss you."

He smiled at her. "I'll miss you more."

"Liar."

He approached her and bent down to kiss her on the lip plates. "Never to you, my love."

"Mhmm."

"Ramjet and Dirge will be here shortly. I also have been informed that your purchases from Swindle will make their appearance this orbital cycle. Allow Ramjet and Dirge to answer the door and stay away."

"Yeah, I know." She said softly as she nodded.

"I'm sorry for the unfairness of it all. I wish things were different, my dear. I really do." He kissed her lip plates again. "See you later."

With that, he walked out sparing her only a quick nod goodbye before the door shut behind him. Dawnstar started to whimper at his departure, but Moonstar urged her to continue refueling, placating her for now.

Moonstar's optics rose from her sparkling to look at the Decepticon insignia painted on the wall behind the desk. She intently stared at it, studying every detail and everything that symbol represented. Those who wore it killed her friends, her family, destroyed her city, her home planet, and everything she had ever known. And one who wore it was everything to her. Her lover, the sire to her sparkling, the one who was willing to risk so much for her and take all the brutal pain for those he loved.

She swallowed. Yes, things would be different.

* * *

Starscream's lip plates locked with Thundercracker's as the blue Seeker pinned him down to the berth and thrust into him. He was hard and fast with his humping, quickly making Starscream moan into his mouth. The Air Commander tried to reach up, but ebony servos gripped his wrists tightly and held them on either side of his helm. It wasn't long until their chest plates folded away and their spark energy wrapped around each other. Their lip plates didn't part when they moaned through their overload, the excess energy coursing through their systems and into the metal berth.

Thundercracker lovingly kissed his trineleader's cheekplates before nuzzling his olfactory sensor against Starscream's.

"Love you, Star." He said softly.

"Love you too, TC." He said, kissing Thundercracker's lip plates.

There was a flash of purple and Skywarp appeared beside them.

"Hey! You said you would wait until I got back!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, 'Warp, but Screamer was flashing his sexy hips at me. I couldn't resist." Thundercracker smile, not ashamed of his weakness at all.

"Little slut." Skywarp glared at Starscream, his servos on his hips.

"What can I say? I'm a bad mech." The Air Commander just had his classic smirk, very pleased about his "naughtiness."

"Well, we are in my hab suite so therefore I'm in charge." Skywarp stated flatly.

"Yes, how could we forget when posters of femmes litter every flat surface." Starscream grunted his sarcastic remark.

"Only the walls and ceiling." Skywarp corrected. "Get out of him. He's mine now."

Thundercracker did as ordered and pulled out of the tri colored Seeker. Skywarp shoved him away and grabbed Starscream's arm, forcing him to roll over on the berth. Skywarp mounted him, his codpiece sliding away as he positioned himself and adjusted Starscream's legs. He quickly entered his commander and began to thrust hard and fast.

"Mmmmm." Starscream moaned, his servos gripping the edges of the berth on either side.

Skywarp's servos grasped Starscream's wings, his panting intakes of air caressing Starscream's nape. It didn't take long for their chest pieces to open up and their spark energy connect. The two growled with gritted denta through their overload, their systems working to cool them off.

Skywarp suddenly smacked his servo across Starscream's aft eliciting a surprised squawk from the Air Commander.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"For starting without me." Skywarp giggled. "Want more?"

"I rather not." He grunted.

"He probably could use quite a few more with how he was blaming us for traumatizing Dawnstar." Thundercracker smirked.

"Traitor." Starscream glared at the blue Seeker.

Skywarp smacked him again. "Be nice." He chided with his lopsided grin.

"You two don't realize how good you have it. If I was a more _traditional_ trineleader neither of you would ever top me, let alone hit me." Starscream grumbled.

"It's because you being on top constantly would get boring fast." Skywarp giggled.

"No, it's because I trust you two slagheads enough to not feel the need to be constantly reminding you who is in charge."

"You can remind me anytime you feel like, Screamer." Skywarp smiled lasciviously.

"Then get off and I will."

"Eeeeep!" Skywarp squealed as he quickly pulled out of Starscream and slid off the berth.

Starscream got onto his peds, grabbed Skywarp from behind, and pressed him into the front of his frame. He almost immediately entered his overly hyper trinemate, his arms wrapping around the black and silver waist, and began his fierce humping. Thundercracker stepped in front of Skywarp, grabbed his mandible with a black servo, and kissed him on the lip plates. Skywarp reached forward, his servos grasping Thundercracker's shoulder vents and deepening the kiss. Starscream kissed Skywarp's nape, his thrusting only getting faster.

Skywarp and Starscream's chest pieces folded away and once again they were sent into a powerful, blissful overload with their bonding spark energy.

"TC, your turn." Starscream replied as he pulled out of Skywarp and shoved him aside.

Thundercracker approached, turned around, and pressed his back against Starscream. The SIC slid into him and once again resumed his insane humping. Skywarp eagerly grabbed Thundercracker's helm and kissed him on the lip plates. Thundercracker and Starscream overloaded with a spark bond, gritting their denta through it as they always did.

Starscream pulled out of Thundercracker and folded his plates back over his frame, his trinemates doing the same. He sat on the edge of the berth, Thundercracker sitting on his right and Skywarp to his left. The Air Commander wrapped his arms around their waists and held them close, the two returning the gesture by hugging him back.

"I love you two." Starscream said before kissing either of their brows.

"And we love you, Screamer." Skywarp grinned, his faceplates burrowing into the crook of Starscream's neck.

Starscream just held them, savoring this moment with his trine. He didn't have to hide his true emotions when they were alone. He could tell them how much he cared for them and the Slag Maker would never find out. They were his trine, his responsibility. Just as Moonstar and Dawnstar needed him to protect them, to shield them from the dangers of the world, so did his trinemates. No one was allowed to touch them without his say-so.

"I like it when you're like this, Screamer." Skywarp said as he offlined his optics and cuddled a little closer. "You're the best trineleader ever."

Starscream swallowed. He glanced at Thundercracker who smiled at him as if to say "he's right, you know." Starscream pressed his helm against Skywarp's and gave both his trinemates a loving squeeze.

"I know, 'Warp. I like it when I'm like this, too."

* * *

"The newest reports from Turmoil have been delivered, my lord." Starscream said as he leaned forward in his seat and reached over the table to hand it to Megatron.

Megatron nonchalantly accepted the proffered 'pad as he leaned back in his chair, a ped resting on a knee. He scanned over the contents of the report, but hardly seemed interested.

Starscream tapped a few spots of the table's surface causing colorful holograms to materialize. He continued manipulating the hologram until it was of multiple solar systems.

"A possible new energon source has been located here, on planet Eris I. Shockwave has dispatched a team for further analysis. More Autobots were seen on-"

Megatron's processor was going elsewhere as Starscream carried on with his tedious report. The same tedious reports he gave once an orn, every orn, since he had become Second. The Seeker was so organized, had everything perfectly prepared, and delivered the news as if it was actually enjoyable to him.

Megatron's optics finally left the datapad and trailed up to watch Starscream. The lip plates were moving, sound was being produced, but nothing was being heeded. The Air Commander was changing the hologram again, this time to show a destroyed city from some world Megatron didn't give a slag about. The tyrant's blood red optics roved over the Seeker's frame, digesting every delicious detail. That fine visage, the brilliant wings, that waist… Damn the table for blocking the hips!

"Lord Megatron. Megatron? Ahem, Megatron." Starscream snapped his fingers before his superior's faceplates.

"Hmmm?" Megatron quickly looked up at Starscream, shaking himself out of his reverie.

"Need I remind you again that my optics are up here." Starscream snapped as he gestured to his face, his wings raising threateningly.

Megatron only smirked. "I was looking at the hologram."

"No you weren't. You weren't even paying attention to me."

"I was."

"What was I asking you just now that you still have yet to answer?" The Seeker crossed his arms.

Megatron's smirk grew, his optics turning feral. "You were asking if I would frag you right now on the table."

Starscream's optics narrowed to dangerous slits. He stood up and began to stomp away.

"I don't believe I dismissed you, Starscream." Megatron said firmly, his own optics narrowing.

Starscream stopped at the door, his denta clenching, servos balling into fists, and wings raising. Slowly, he pivoted on his thruster heel and faced the ex-gladiator. Megatron gestured for him to approach, which he reluctantly did. He stopped by his seat and sat back down. Megatron studied him for a moment, the tips of his digits touching to form a steeple before his visage.

"What do you suppose will happen to it, Starscream?" He inquired suddenly.

"What will happen to what?" Starscream asked carefully, his expression not trusting towards the warlord.

"That little brat you are keeping. Do you suppose it will grow up and become a Deception warrior, or will you sell it as a slave to someone else?"

Starscream wanted to punch Megatron. His optics narrowed even more, his wings momentarily twitching from his unholy wrath seething within his frame. "Dawnstar will become a Decepticon Seeker and will excel in the ranks. She has me as a creator. She won't disappoint."

"Having you as a creator is disappointing within itself."

Starscream just glared daggers at his superior. "May I inquire as to why we are even discussing my daughter?"

Megatron smirked. "Why not? She obviously is a big deal to you if you can't even leave her behind in your quarters when working."

Starscream studied Megatron for a moment, his wings raised defensively. "Why does it matter to you? She is no threat or troublemaker."

Megatron raised an optical ridge. "Not yet, at least."

"Don't believe that just because she is my creation she will become just like me. She could become another Skywarp. _That_ thought should be the one keeping you online at night."

Megatron's smirk only grew. "True enough, Starscream. But, how do you suppose she will feel having an Autobot whore as a carrier?"

Starscream glared murderously at him for the briefest of moments before his expression became an enigma. "I guess we shall find out."

"I suppose we shall. Now, I believe we were discussing fragging on the table."

"We were _discussing_ whether or not we should risk spreading our forces thin in the-"

Again, the lip plates were moving, sound was being generated, the visage of the Seeker was irritated, but Megatron's processor was somewhere else. Why did these things have to be so slagging boring?

* * *

**Three orns later:**

"TC-hey-TC-hey-TC-TC-hey-TC-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-TC-TC-TC-TC-Thunder-hey-TC-hey-TC-hey-TC-TC-TC-TC-TC-TC-TC-hey-TC-look-at-me-TC-hey-TC-hey-Thund-Thunder-Thundercrack-Thundercracker-TC-hey-T-"

"Primus… WHAT?!"

"Hi." Skywarp waved innocently from his seat at a console in the Control Room right next to his trinemate's.

"Get fragged."

"Only if it's by you." Skywarp grinned with his much too large lopsided grin.

"Whatever." Thundercracker mumbled as he reverted his attention to the vid screen before him.

Skywarp chuckled, his wings twitching as he watched the blue Seeker. "Hey, TC-"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I'm ignoring you."

"Fine! Do that, slagger!"

Thundercracker didn't even act like he had acknowledged him.

"TC?"

"Seekers Thundercracker and Skywarp: Shut up." Soundwave intoned from where he worked.

Thundercracker faced Skywarp and mouthed with his lip components "you got us in trouble, slagger."

Skywarp mouthed back "frag off, doofus."

Thundercracker mouthed back "oh, how original, bolts-for-a-processor."

Skywarp was about to mouth back a reply when both of their comm. links went off.

::Skywarp, Thundercracker: Report to my quarters immediately.:: Their trineleader's voice ordered.

::Why, Screamer?:: Skywarp inquired.

::Do I need to give a legitimate reason for everything? Just get your afts over here.::

::We're on monitor duty.:: Thundercracker reminded him.

::I'm aware. I made your schedule. It will only be for a breem. Now, get your slagging afts over here!::

Skywarp and Thundercracker exchanged glances before shrugging. The black and purple Seeker reached over and touched his trinemate's arm before they both disappeared in a flash of purple. They rematerialized in Starscream's hab suite to find the tri colored Seeker and his femmes. The room was now littered with toys, blankets, and other items for Dawnstar, all procured from wherever Swindle gets such items.

"Stand right there." Starscream instructed from where he sat seiza style on the deckplates.

Moonstar was a bit farther away on the floor as well with Dawnstar sitting on her lap. The little one was giggling and reaching towards her sire.

"What's going on, Star?" Thundercracker asked, crossing his arms.

"Just watch and you'll see." Starscream was smiling so broadly, his wings twitching excitedly. "Alright, come here, Dawnstar."

Moonstar helped the little one stand and she immediately began to walk towards her sire, albeit a bit slow and awkwardly. Moonstar kept her servos on her for as long as she could until she was finally out of reach, and then she was on her own, making her way to her target. Starscream's servos were spread towards her, ready to receive his sparkling. Thundercracker and Skywarp's optics widened, their exhales held incase they might cause the tiny one to fall over.

"Come on, you can do it. Almost there." Starscream encouraged her on, but she didn't seem to need it. Her faceplates were dominated by her massive smile, her arms reaching towards her favorite person. "That's my good femmling!" Starscream praised when she finally arrived and took no time in plopping in his lap. "I'm so proud of you!" He kissed her cheekplates and she giggled.

"Whoa, she's walking now?! Awesome!" Skywarp exclaimed as he hopped onto the floor next to the Air Commander and quickly retrieved his niece. "Oh, Dawnie, soon you will flying, and then paying bills, and then dating-"

"No mechs." Starscream suddenly said firmly, his wings unconsciously raising threateningly.

"Oh, you don't want her getting a special someone?" Skywarp giggled back.

"No mechs until I'm deactivated." He plucked her away from Skywarp and held her close as if there were those hated mechs trying to take her at that very moment.

"She may get a mechfriend when she's still less than a vorn old, Starscream." Moonstar replied. "I had crushes when I was still very young."

"I'll be keeping my null rays ready at all times. And you," He looked down at Dawnstar. "You are not allowed to bring anyone home unless they are femme friends. Am I understood?" She smiled and giggled. "That's my good femmling. The only mechs you need in your life are the three right here."

"Can't enforce such rules on her forever, Star." Thundercracker smirked at his trineleader.

"Just watch me." Starscream replied resolutely.

Skywarp giggled like an idiot. "Gee, Star, you're gonna be one of _those_ type of creators!"

"Hell, better believe it." Starscream smirked as he kissed his femmling on the cheekplates before hugging her closely.

"Daddy with a shotgun?" He chuckled.

Starscream snorted a snicker. "There will be a shotgun, but no 'daddy' slag."

"What's 'daddy?'" Moonstar asked with a raised optical ridge.

"Human term." Thundercracker explained. "It is the human language of English's word for 'sire.' Informal, mostly used as endearment."

"Daddy…" Moonstar mused on the word. "What is the term for a carrier?"

"With humans only the females carry, so they are referred to as mother, mom, mommy, etcetera."

"Mommy and daddy… I like how they sound." She smiled up at the blue Seeker.

"If you teach my daughter to call me that I will lock you in the brig indefinitely." Starscream stated firmly.

"I was the one who went through all the pain of bringing her into this world. I think that merits enough reason to choose what she calls us." Moonstar said as she crossed her arms.

"No. A thousand times no. No mechs, no calling me human terms, and no dating. Not now, not ever."

"We'll wait and see how far this 'no mechs' rule will last." Thundercracker smirked at the Air Commander.

"Better hope that the Well has good seats because it certainly will last until I'm there or this entire universe ends." He said unwaveringly, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lip plates.

Dawnstar looked up at her sire and smiled, her tiny servos reaching for his face. She placed them on either cheekplates and squealed before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. He hugged her back, never wanting to let go.

* * *

"Dawnstar, can you take this to your sire?" Moonstar asked the little one as she handed her a datapad.

Dawnstar giggled, accepting the datapad and awkwardly walking towards her creator while Moonstar followed closely behind. The little one squealed happily when she finally rounded the desk and arrived at the Air Commander who sat in his seat.

"Ba, ba!" She called out to him as she tried to hold the datapad up to him.

"And what is this, my precious femmling?" Starscream smiled at her as he plucked her up and set her on his lap.

She immediately handed the datapad to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Starscream lovingly patted her back as he onlined the datapad and read its contents.

"Ugh, to do list…" He grunted.

"Having a sparkling requires such things." Moonstar replied as she leaned against the desk next to him, her arms crossed.

"Boring slag. Can I get TC to do it?" He smiled innocently at Moonstar.

She smiled back at him. "I thought you were a big mech."

"In everything until it comes to _this_. I'm never going to get this creator thing down." He shrugged as he placed the datapad on his desk.

"I think you have it down pretty well."

"Hmm." He didn't look up at her, just watched his sparkling who was now sitting on his lap playing with one of his servos.

Moonstar bit her lower lip plate as she watched him. Her optics traveled from his handsome visage, to his shoulder, then his wing, and finally stopped at that forsaken symbol so proudly displayed on his person. That insignia of so much death, pain, suffering… and now of life, joy, and hope for her and her sparkling. Her optics roved over to Dawnstar, watching the little one so eagerly slap the servo of her sire, her smile much too large for her faceplates. Moonstar looked back up at the face of the one who had changed her world. Those lip plates that had once shouted at her and called her names, now proclaimed how much he loved her. Those blood red optics that had looked at her with distain, lust, and apathy, now only were filled with love, joy, and wanting nothing more than to please her.

So much had changed in such relatively little time, and it was all thanks to one incredible sparkling. But, things were only going to continue to change.

"Starscream?" She said slowly.

"Yes, my love?" He smiled, his optics still watching his sparkling.

"I-" She swallowed. "There's something I want to tell you."

He looked up at her, his helm slightly cocked to the side with curiosity. "Continue."

"I've been thinking for a while, and… I've come to a decision."

Starscream noticeably swallowed, but his expression was an enigma. Moonstar uncrossed her arms and placed her servos on the desk behind her.

"Starscream, I've decided-" She swallowed. "I've decided that I want to become a Decepticon."

Starscream froze, his optics widening slightly and wings twitching. Dawnstar noticed her sire's odd behavior and patted his chest piece to make him normal again. Moonstar just watched him, a faint smile on her lip plates.

"Really?" He said almost inaudibly. "You sure you want this?"

Moonstar swallowed again. She didn't really want it. She was an Autobot and would always consider herself one, but by wearing her red insignia meant that her and her beloved would never be able to be Conjunx Endura. She would have to remain his "slave" in public and love in the shadows. She couldn't live such a life.

No, the only solution to this problem was if she became that which her lover was. If she became a Decepticon.

"Yes," She said so softly. "I have made my decision."

He studied her for a long moment before quietly answering. "It'll hurt. It'll hurt a slag lot."

"Branding, right?" She asked in the same tone.

"Part of your spark casing will be removed to be molded into the badge that will be branded over your spark. You will feel it all. And it is frowned upon if you cry out." He explained as he watched Dawnstar. "I can perform the ceremony, but either Megatron or a member of the Conclave must be present to make it official. You will be expected to recite the oath of loyalty before being branded."

"Were you branded?"

"Not right when I joined. My trine and I were some of the first to follow Megatron. Back when we simply painted it on. I was one of the first to be branded when that became the official way of doing it. It hurt. But, then again, that was before I was conditioned to pain. Bet it would hardly hurt now." He mumbled the last part.

"How soon can we have the ceremony?"

He looked up at her, his gaze stern and questioning. "Why do you want this done?"

She bit her lower lip plate as she contemplated her answer. "Because… I will never leave your side. And if you choose to be a Decepticon… If your place is amongst the Decepticon ranks… That is where I belong. For now and always."

Starscream looked down at Dawnstar, his optics softening into something else. His wings lowered slightly, his faceplates an enigma.

"I will make the proper arrangements." He said after a bit, his voice so soft.

Moonstar smiled faintly. She picked up Dawnstar, sat on her mech's lap, placed the sparkling on her abdominal plating, and curled into the Seeker. Her helm rested in the crook of his neck, her legs over the leg of the chair, and his arms holding her close.

"I love you, Starscream." She smiled up at him.

He smirked back at her. "I love you, my dear."

Dawnstar giggled when her creators locked lip plates and kissed for a long, passionate time.

* * *

**Two orns later:**

"Da da!" Dawnstar exclaimed as she raced as fast as she could towards her sire in the Control Room.

Crewmechs turned and watched the little one excitedly cross the large room, Moonstar and Thundercracker calmly following. Some of them were smiling at the adorable sight, others just rolled their optics and resumed their work.

"Hello, sweetspark." The Air Commander smiled as he swiveled his chair around and reached down to catch his femmling.

She was in his arms in an astrosecond, her arms wrapped around his neck and squeezing. After a moment she pulled away and very animatedly waved her servos and pointed to Moonstar and Thundercracker as she tried to speak.

"Gah bah uh, arr, heh heh, whu eh goh!" She then smiled and laughed as if she had just told the funniest joke.

Starscream smiled at her and nuzzled his olfactory sensor against hers. She continued babbling and waving her servos, even re-enacting gestures she had seen her caregivers do, such as counting on the digits, waving a finger as if to "tsk" someone, and jerking her servos for emphasize. Starscream just watched her, nodding when it seemed appropriate, and even questioning her further about the situation she was so eager to tell him.

"So you defeated all the Autobots on your own?" Starscream smirked at her.

She giggled and nodded her helm, babbling something else incoherently. Starscream sniggered back, kissing her cheekplates as she began anew.

"She kept demanding to come and see you." Moonstar explained as she stopped before him. "She hates it when you're away."

"I know. I'm such a horrible person." Starscream replied sarcastically as he held his sparkling a little closer, savoring the comfort that she brought him.

She reached up and hugged him around the neck, her faceplates burrowing into his neck cables.

"Megatron has heard your petition and is, and I quote, 'considering' it." Starscream informed his mate.

"Hopefully it doesn't take too long for him to make a decision and he says 'yes.'" She said softly.

"Have you _seen_ some of idiots that wear this insignia? He doesn't give much thought into it." Starscream replied dismissively.

"Like Blitzwing." Thundercracker shrugged.

"Yeah, why is an idiot like Blitzwing a Decepticon? Should be a maintenance drone or something." Starscream said a little too loud.

"Hey!" The triplechanger exclaimed from where he was working at a console.

"Mmmm!" Dawnstar tried saying exasperatedly for being ignored, her servo slapping her sire on the cockpit.

"Yes, my femmling?" Starscream smiled at her.

"Uh, Sdar! Sdar-skrehm!"

Starscream's optics widened, as well as Thundercracker's and Moonstar's. They just stared at the little one as she continued trying to say her sire's designation.

"She… She just said my designation." Starscream said slowly.

"Sdar-skrehm! Uh! Da ba!" She smacked harder against his chest piece.

"Well, Skywarp just lost the bet that her first word would be 'frag.'" Thundercracker smiled as he crossed his arms. "I wonder what I could buy from Swindle with my new riches?"

"By the Allspark…" Starscream just smiled at his creation, his pride in her so evident in his faceplates. "Please, say something more." Dawnstar grabbed at his olfactory sensor and pulled. "Ah! Great, destructive being!" Starscream feigned being hurt only making her shriek with laughter.

* * *

"I still don't quite understand why your whore would want to become a Decepticon when her master is one." Megatron grunted as he shifted through datapads at his desk.

The Air Commander sat upon the desk beside his superior, his peds idly swinging off the edge. His servos rested on the desktop behind him, his backstrut arched just so in almost a suggestive manner.

"It is what she wants, Mighty Megatron. She has realized that the Autobot cause is nothing more than the Autocracy returning with this new Prime as its head." The Seeker explained coolly as he always did with the Slag Maker.

"And what if she simply wishes to no longer be your slave and hopes this will free her?"

Starscream smirked. "What difference would it make, my lord? She would still be forced to remain here on this ship, she would still have to follow orders or face punishment, and I highly doubt she has anything malevolent schemed within her simple, femme processor. Besides, we have accepted many former Autobots into our ranks. Why not add to that number?"

Megatron didn't look at his Second as he continued his work. Starscream watched him, vorns of experience telling him that Megatron was musing on everything he had just said.

"It still seems pointless when she won't even be fighting or doing anything of use." The tyrant grunted.

"Allowing me to hump her is considered "useless?'" Starscream gave a wry smirk.

"Hmm, I know finding things to hump is not an issue for you. You and your idiot trinemates never seem able to get enough of it." He said sardonically.

"I can't help it if my trinemates require frequent lessons in who is dominant."

Megatron didn't comment on that. He was flipping through the contents of a datapad seemingly ignoring his air marshall. Starscream's optics narrowed slightly and his wings momentarily twitched. A silent Megatron was an annoyed Megatron, and an annoyed Megatron was always an answer 'no.' Starscream needed a 'yes.' This was what his beloved Moonstar wanted, and by the Pit he was going to get it for her. The Seeker had learned ways of getting what he desired from the ex-gladiator; ways he had been putting to use for thousands of vorns. Ways that his trinemates must never know of.

The Air Commander slid off the desk and in one smooth movement pushed aside his superior's arms and climbed onto the tyrant's lap. He curled into the heavily armored chassis, his arms wrapping around Megatron's neck while his legs hung over the left arm of the chair.

"My lord Megatron," Starscream almost whispered the words erotically, his faceplate's so close to Megatron's. "Would it be so difficult to permit my little slave to wear our badge? I will organize and perform the event, you need only to attend."

"Why is this so important to you?" Megatron grunted.

"A happy whore is one who is more fun to frag. And I do grow weary of seeing that horrendous, red insignia before my optics every time I mount her."

"This just seems like it is what you want rather than the slave's desire. Why make a Decepticon out of someone who is not fully dedicated to the cause?"

"She does desire this." Starscream said in such a sexy voice, his lip plates almost touching Megatron's.

"I highly doubt that." He grumbled.

Megatron was not cooperating. He needed to say 'yes,' dammit! This was what Moonstar wanted. This is what Starscream would give his lover. Starscream had to step up his game if he was to win this. There were some more options he could implement, but they were far worse than merely sitting in the gray tyrant's lap. But, this was for Moonstar. Starscream would do anything for Moonstar. For his beloved. For the carrier of his precious Dawnstar.

Starscream prepared himself for his next move. He had used this method before a few times, but with vorns between each use. Now, once again, he found himself resorting to it to achieve a goal.

Starscream's servos grasped either side of Megatron's helm and in the same movement the Seeker's lip plates captured the ex-gladiator's in a searing kiss. Megatron's optics widened, but the Air Commander knew how to play this game. He was a master at manipulation, and Megatron was only a pawn.

Starscream managed to get his superior to part his lip plates and his glossa slipped inside. Mentally, Starscream was repulsed, but on the outside, he was calm, his faceplates an enigma, and his glossa and servos smooth in their motions. He kept mouthing, his glossa twisting around Megatron's inviting it to participate in this dance. His servos lowered from Megatron's helm to begin to caress and rove over the tyrant's frame, tiny electrical shocks soothing the wires just within the transformation seams.

Megatron didn't react or move for what felt like an eternity, but after several astroseconds he seemed to recall how to play this game with his Second. His glossa joined in twisting with the flyer's, his ebony servos reaching to touch the thin waist. Starscream repositioned himself, his legs on either side of Megatron's lap as he sat facing his superior. His servos never stopped in their ministrations, the Decepticon commanders' lip plates never breaking up their fierce kiss. Megatron's servos lowered until they cupped the pert aft of his Second. Starscream's servos lowered as well until their were over Megatron's codpiece, rubbing amorously. The warlord's systems were beginning to overheat, his inner fans working hard to cool him off.

Starscream's systems were not reacting the same way as Megatron's. He hated this. It disgusted him far beyond what words could even begin to describe. He didn't feel turned on; he felt sick. He was pleasuring the one who he now hated most in the world. The one he once looked up to, but then betrayed him and was a threat to those whom he loved.

The Air Commander pulled away, his visage still so close as heated exhales from his superior caressed his cheekplates. "My lord, may my slave become a Decepticon?" He said so seductively before pecking a kiss to Megatron's cheekplates. "Please?"

Megatron looked at him for a long moment, thinking over his final decision. Starscream's servo gripped a little too hard on the ex-gladiator's codpiece causing his optics to slightly widen.

"Very well, she can become a Decepticon." He grunted as if nothing unusual had just transpired.

"Thank you, _my leader_." Starscream said in that same sexy tone.

Megatron was about to say something when the Seeker's lip plates silenced him in another kiss. It only lasted a few astroseconds before Starscream pulled away. He watched Megatron for a moment, his faceplates neutral and optics so bright. Satisfied that his superior had nothing more to say, Starscream slid off his lap and sauntered out of the tyrant's hab suite. Megatron's optics followed every movement of his voluptuous body until the door cut him off.

* * *

Starscream managed to remain insouciant until he reached his quarters. He punched in his code and entered, being greeted by the excited squeal of his sparkling. He smiled faintly at her as she hurried over, almost stumbling over her own peds.

"Hey, love." Moonstar smiled at him as she approached, her arms held out to embrace him.

"Mmm," He held a servo up to stop her, which she did.

"What? What is it?" She asked a bit anxiously, her wings lowering.

He simply held a digit up to emphasize that she wait for him. He quickly made his way to the washroom and shut the door behind him. The very obvious sounds of Starscream purging his fuel tanks and retching reached her audio receptors. Her optics widened and she quickly trotted to the door.

"Starscream, are you alright?" She called worriedly to him through the locked door.

"I'm fine, just fine." He managed to gag out.

"Sweetie, you don't sound 'fine.' What's wrong? What happened?"

"I'll function. Just… give me a moment."

She swallowed when she heard him once again empty the contents of his fuel tanks all over the washroom deckplates. He was muttering something before the sound of the water being turned on drowned out his vocalizer.

Moonstar listened for a few astrosecond more. She finally turned to face Dawnstar who was busily stacking her colorful building blocks in the center of the room. She pushed the tower over and giggled when the blocks scattered about.

* * *

It was a while before Starscream finally emerged from the washroom, his frame cleaner than ever and even repainted over his servos. He was quiet, his faceplates an enigma, and wings held straight out. He simply walked over to his daughter, picked her up as she squealed for him, and sat on the couch placing her on his lap.

Moonstar watched him for a few astroseconds before sitting next to him and curling into his protective frame. Dawnstar was playing with one of his blue servos, studying its details and patting her much smaller servo against it every so often. Starscream's helm tilted until it rested against his mate's, her delicate servos wrapped around his strong arm. They sat like this few several kliks, just watching their sparkling.

"Why were you ill?" Moonstar inquired of him in a quiet voice.

He didn't answer right away. "Just some bad energon. I'll be fine." His vocalizer was just as soft.

"I was worried something might have happened. I hate seeing you in pain." He didn't speak, didn't even look at her. Moonstar bit her lower lip plate. "Sweetie, is everything alright?"

A small smirk appeared on his handsome visage as he held his femmling a little closer. "Things are fine." He replied softly.

Moonstar chewed on her lower lip plate, studying his faceplates. She vented a sigh, snuggling a little closer into her mech's side. "You're lying to me."

He regarded her for a moment before speaking. "I am not."

"I can tell. Why else would you be acting like this?"

"I am simply tired, my love. I just require some recharge."

"You sure?"

He smiled. "Dawnstar is certain of it."

Moonstar looked down to see that Dawnstar had drifted off into recharge, her little frame curled into her creator's chassis as her tiny servos still clung to his much larger one.

"She is so cute when she does that." Moonstar grinned.

"She is. Well, we better all get some recharge, especially you, my beloved Decepticon."

"Yeah, lets-" She paused, her optics widening as she jerked back to look at him. "What?"

"In preciously two orbital cycles, thirteen joors, three breems, seven kliks, and forty-one astroseconds you will be taking your oath and receiving the Decepticon brand upon your spark. I will supervising over all of it." He smirked at her.

"Really?" She watched him for a moment until he finally nodded slowly. "Thank you, Starscream!" She hugged him tightly, her body language seemingly happy, but her processor was swirling with terrified thoughts. She hated everything that the Decepticons had done, and she would much rather be an Autobot, but this was all for him. So that she could stay with her beloved and creation forever, and be equals.

"Anything for you, my love. Just ask and it shall be done." He kissed her forehelm.

She clung to him a little tighter. Things were going to change so much more for her.

* * *

It was time.

Starscream led Moonstar to where the ceremony would take place, the corridors strangely empty and quiet. Red Wing and Sandstorm were left to guard Dawnstar, the little one having to be put to recharge before she would allow either of her creators to leave, mainly Starscream.

Moonstar was trembling, her wings lowered and servos wringing. They stopped before the door of the Briefing Room, his wings raising proudly behind him. He looked back at his mate, his servo gently gripping her shoulder to reassure her.

"Keep your optics on me and don't cry out your pain and you will do fine." He said in a low voice.

"I'm freaking out right now." She said forcing herself to keep her vocalizer down.

He smirked at her. "If Skywarp can do this, so can you."

"He handles pain better than I do."

"Not really. I've seen him cry quite a bit. Just think about why you are going through the pain, why you are allowing it to happen, and it gets easier to control." He paused to peck a kiss to her lip plates. "You can do this, my dear."

He turned and palmed the door open, revealing a large room with rows of seats all facing a small stage with several large vid screens on the far wall. The seats were mostly full with those wanting to see a femme receive the Decepticon brand, the Seekers taking up the front seats.

Moonstar swallowed before following her mate, her stiletto heels clicking along with the loud clanks of Starscream's thruster heels. Everyone was watching her, the blood red optics ominously glowing from all around. The two climbed up the few steps to the stage and walked to the center. Starscream pointed to where she was to be, then turned to address the gathered crowd.

"Decepticons," He began in that smooth, sexy voice that he was known for. His honeyed words flowing without fault from his immaculate lip plates. "We are gathered here this planetary rotation to welcome the newest member to our fold. A sister of the skies, she is prepared to accept the Decepticon cause as her truth and to see a Decepticon controlled Cybertron." He then turned to face her. "Dawnstar of Kalis, are you ready to receive your badge?"

"I am ready." She answered him in the most confident voice she could utter.

He unsubspaced a laser scalpel and in one fluent motion grasped her arm and held her close. She was trembling slightly, forcing her optics to remain on her lover's. Her chest piece folded away and she felt the burning sensation of the laser scalpel cutting into her spark chamber. She gritted her denta, gasping softly from the pain, but her optics stayed locked on his.

After what felt like joors, he finally released her, part of her spark chamber in his servo. She wanted to cry, but bit her glossa and managed to remain silent, her optics drifting over the crowd. She quickly darted them to the Seekers when she caught a glimpse of the Decepticon leader sitting nearby, Soundwave beside him.

Moonstar swiveled her helm to look back at her mech who was approaching her after preparing the piece of her spark chamber. She swallowed when she noticed what he now held. Her spark chamber piece was now in the shape of the Decepticon insignia, burning white-hot on the end of a brand.

"Kneel, Moonstar of Kalis, and recite the Decepticon Oath of Loyalty."

She kneeled as ordered, facing the Air Commander, but turned slightly so that everyone gathered could still see her front. She then repeated the words he had taught her to say. "I pledge my unquestioning loyalty to Megatron and the Decepticon cause. I shall devote my spark to achieving the goal of a Decepticon controlled Cybertron, by any means necessary. And annihilate all who stand in my way. Surrender is not an option."

Starscream smirked. "Welcome brave Deception. Your destiny awaits."

He then pressed the brand to her exposed spark chamber right over where he had carved into it. Searing, overpowering pain erupted from the contact, coursing through her systems and tensing her frame. She gritted her denta, her servos balling into fists at her sides. She wanted to scream, to run away, to cry. It was more painful than when Starscream had scourged her with the energon whip, or when Dawnstar had emerged. She felt coolant threatening to leak from her optics, fighting it back best she could. She could smell her metal burning, smoke drifting from her spark chamber.

After what felt like an eternity Starscream finally removed the brand, her spark chamber now sealed with a Decepticon insignia permanently burnt onto it. Her frame was trembling slightly, wings quivering, and wanting nothing more than to curl into a corner and cry. She looked up at him, panting softly as she tried not to whimper. He was standing there, his wings raised high, his faceplates almost cold and uncaring, the brand still smoking at his side. Then, he spoke once again.

"Rise, Decepticon Moonstar of Kalis, and serve your new master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The Decepticon Oath of Loyalty was used in Transformers: Animated, episode "A Bridge Too Close, Part I." Branding and the painful carving of the spark chamber is mentioned in the IDW comics. Just ask Drift. ;)**
> 
> **We all know that if Screamer were human he would be the type of dad to chase away boys with a shotgun. Ain't no one worthy enough for his baby girl!**
> 
> **Starscream is very good at manipulating to get his way. In the IDW comics he seems to mention that he had managed to get Megatron to do some things that he wanted him to do, unbeknownst to the tyrant. He has VERY honeyed words.**
> 
> **SUPER CUTE DAWNSTAR AND STARSCREAM IN NEXT CHAPTER!**


	15. Daddy, I Love You Dis Much!

Four Stellar Cycles Later:

Ravage sprinted underneath the tables and between the legs of chairs and mechs as he tried to escape his pursuer. His paws so quiet as he raced to the one place where he would be safe. He slid to a stop at a table, taking a moment to wiggle his aft before leaping onto the surface of it. He skidded across the tabletop and landed on the lap of his host, curling into Soundwave's frame.

"Kitty!" Little thruster heeled peds clicked loudly as the threat neared.

Ravage hissed, his backstrut arching and a low growl emitting from his vocalizer.

"Hey, you! What are you doing?"

Dawnstar slid to an abrupt stop and spun around to face her sire who sat at a table with his trinemates, his arm over the back of his seat as he looked back at her.

"I'm playing with the kitty." She explained between pants as she pointed in the direction of the Communications Officer.

"Front and center, soldier." Starscream ordered, a digit waving her over.

Immediately, Dawnstar's faceplates became serious and she marched straight over, stopping before him and doing her best at standing at attention. She raised her tiny servo to her helm and saluted her sire, her little wings raised high.

Starscream smiled at her. "At ease." She lowered her servo and smiled at him, reaching up to be picked up. He did so, placing her on his lap. "Here, drink some of this." He said as he handed her his cube of energon.

"But it doesn't have my additives in it. Hook said that I need to have my additives in my energon so that they can grow into my frame and I get as big as you." She stated.

"Drinking some energon without your additives won't harm you." He replied. "Now, drink. You've been running around all morning."

She accepted the cube from him and held the much too large container with both servos as she drank. She only took a couple of sips before handing it back.

"Drink half of it." He ordered.

"But that's a lot."

"It is not. Drink half and then you may continue playing."

She obeyed, holding it up and drinking until half was gone.

"I'm done!" She handed it to him, which he accepted. "I'm going to go play now." She said excitedly as she started to slide off his lap.

"Nah uh, you can't leave yet. What are you forgetting?" He asked her.

"Uh, nothing…" She smiled so cutely at him.

"You are forgetting to give me a kiss." He said with a smirk.

She giggled at him, reaching up to grab his helm and giving him a loud kiss on the cheekplates.

"Alright, now you are dismissed." He smiled at her as she leaped off his lap and ran away.

The Air Commander leaned back in his seat watching his sparkling while drinking the remaining energon from his cube. An intimate act he only committed with his trinemates, mate, and creation.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were smiling at him. Whenever that little one was around their trineleader was emanating pride, happiness, and love. The way he looked at her, spoke to her, interacted with her… He adored her like nothing else. She was so precious to him and he just couldn't get enough of her.

"Such a perfect little soldier." Thundercracker chuckled as he sipped his energon. "Bet she will move up the ranks in no time."

"That is until we corrupt her." Skywarp giggled.

"She has my coding in her. She's corrupted enough." Starscream smirked as he held his cube to his lip plates.

"I suppose it could be worse. Could be Skywarp's coding." Thundercracker winked at the purple and black Seeker.

"Hey, I take offense to that." Skywarp narrowed his optics, fighting a smile off.

"Don't give me such mental images, TC." Starscream smiled, finishing off the cube and setting it aside on the table.

"I just wish she could fly by now. I'm getting a little impatient." The blue Seeker stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"I wonder if she'll have any special powers like us. Me and my warping, or you and your sonic booms. Maybe she can turn invisible!" Skywarp smiled.

"As long as she doesn't misuse anything like a certain trinemate I could name." Starscream grunted, his optics still locked on his femmling.

Dawnstar was running around the Rec Room, most of the crewmechs smiling or calling out to her, while a few sent nasty looks her way. She was giggling, her smile so large, as she played her game of something no one could make out the rules for.

She stopped by the table where the Combaticons sat and proceeded to clamber onto Swindle's lap without invitation.

"Swindle!" She panted as she climbed up his legs and plopped on his lap.

"Well, hello there little ma'am. What can I do for you this fine orbital cycle?" He smiled at her.

"Do you have anymore toys for me?" She inquired without preamble.

"Apologies, Dawnstar, but I am afraid I do not have anything for you at this time." He replied.

"Oh, okay…" She looked up at the other Combaticons. "Onslaught!"

"Yes?" He grunted before taking a swig of his energon.

Dawnstar pulled herself onto the table and marched across it to the gestalt leader. She held out a servo to him and smiled.

"High five!" She giggled.

Onslaught's visor brightened momentarily, a small smile obviously behind his battlemask. He gently high fived her back eliciting another cute giggle from her. She then demanded high fives from all the Combaticons before crawling onto Vortex's lap, then sliding to the floor. She hurried away from them making a beeline to some other crewmechs.

"I need to invest in something to make her less energetic. She never stops moving." Starscream pointed out, his arms crossed as he leaned back in his seat.

"She burns off more energon than she consumes." Thundercracker added. "Maybe we need a giant wheel for her to run inside of?"

"She needs to just start flying already. Her systems don't know what to do with all the energy she would otherwise use to fly. Makes her even have difficulty getting into recharge." Starscream commented.

"When should she be able to fly?" Skywarp inquired.

"Not for several more stellar cycles. And many more before she can transform. I wish she had a playmate her own age or something. The two tiring each other out instead of me."

Dawnstar was racing towards some other destination now. Her little peds clicking from every footfall, her faceplates smiling so broadly. Suddenly, she lost her footing and fell straight first to the floor, her small helm striking the leg of a chair. Immediately, she let out a pained shriek alerting everyone in the Rec Room to her distress.

Starscream was out of his seat in an instant and rushed to his femmling. He kneeled down beside her and scooped her up, her little arms wrapping around his neck as she burrowed her faceplates into his neck cables and cried. Most of the crewmechs just ignored the scene, having seen it played out several times before. The youngling was still perfecting her balance on her thruster heels so falling was a frequent occurrence.

Starscream returned to his seat and sat down, soothingly patting her back and calmly talking to her.

"You're alright, sweetspark. You're going to be just fine." He said as he held her close to his chassis.

She pulled away, a servo clutching her helm where it had struck the chair leg, coolant pouring from her optics as she continued to cry. He kissed her brow while soothingly stroking her back.

"Daddy, it really hurts!" She managed to choke out between her sobbing wails.

"I know, sweetspark. Falling is no fun." He said gently, kissing the top of her helm where it had been hit. He then looked up at his trinemates. "'Warp, go some energon goodies."

"On it!" Skywarp replied before disappearing in a flash of purple light.

Dawnstar plunked her brow into her sire's chest piece and just cried. Her little arms tightly clinging to him. Starscream vented a soft sigh, his optics saddened as he looked at Thundercracker.

"I hate seeing her in pain." The Air Commander said softly.

"I know you do. We all hate it." Thundercracker smiled faintly at him, his servo idly playing with his energon cube.

"I just wish I could take it all for her. She's too innocent for such things."

Thundercracker's smile broadened. "Star, we all fell down when we were her age."

"I know. I just…" He sighed. "I just want her to be happy."

Thundercracker was about to say something more when Skywarp reappeared. The black and purple Seeker returned to his seat and placed three small, metal boxes on the table. Starscream placed his servos under Dawnstar's arm joints and lifted her up. He twisted her around and placed her back on his lap so that her back was against his cockpit. She was whimpering now, her little servos wiping away the coolant on her cheekplates. Starscream selected a box and held it before her. She watched as he opened it to reveal pinkish energon goodies. She took in a vent of air, almost like an organic sniffling, a servo removing some more coolant from a cheek while the other hand reached into the box and retrieved a treat. She took a bite and chewed slowly, her air intakes slowing down as her systems cooled. Starscream kissed her on the top of the helm and allowed her to just feel better.

"What's in that one?" She asked in a low voice as a little digit pointed to another one of the boxes.

"Different flavored energon goodies. Weren't sure which ones you'd want to try." Skywarp explained as he opened one and held it before her.

This box had red energon goodies and Dawnstar selected one. She stuck it halfway in her mouth and began to bite down when she tasted it. She pulled it out quickly with an upset look on her adorable faceplates.

"I don't like this one." She said as she held it up for Starscream to see.

"Don't like it." He repeated as he took it from her and ate it instead. Something he would only do with her, his trinemates, or Moonstar.

"I like this one." She said as she took another treat from the first box, which Starscream still held before her.

"I prefer those ones, too." Thundercracker smiled at her.

Dawnstar picked out another goodie and twisted around to see her sire better. She held it up to his lip plates, to which he parted and allowed her to slip it inside. She giggled when he mocked baring his denta at her before chewing.

"Morning, my Seekers."

The three Seekers and Seekerlet swiveled their helms to see Moonstar approaching, her stiletto heels clicking audibly. She was smiling, her thin wings held high, and a bright, proud Decepticon insignia on her chest piece.

"Mommy!" Dawnstar bellowed, her small arms reaching towards her as she bounced on Starscream's lap.

"Hello, my little femmling." Moonstar bent down to retrieve Dawnstar, but not before kissing her mate on the lip plates.

"Mmm, you taste good, handsome." She winked at him.

"You saying I don't taste good without having an energon goodie?" He smirked at her.

Moonstar hoisted Dawnstar up and placed her on her hip before sitting on a chair that Thundercracker just pulled up. The former-Autobot placed her creation on her lap and held her close.

"Mommy, I fell and hit my helm." Dawnstar quickly explained, her servo indicating the wounded area.

"Aw, my poor sparkling. Did daddy make it better?" Moonstar kissed her little one's cheekplates.

"Mhmm," Dawnstar nodded as she took a bite of another energon goodie.

"So, how was it?" Starscream gave his mate a knowing smirk.

"Hook had me dissecting another empty frame. This time it was of a flyer model. I am so thankful that they have no energon in them." She said as if she was slightly disturbed by it.

"You're the one insisting on learning how to be a medic." Starscream gave a small shrug, no sympathy at all.

"I do want to learn. I really do. I've been wanting to know how to be one for as long as I can recall." She said, her words only partly true. She did want to learn how to be a medic, but not because she had always wanted to. She decided to be an apprentice under Hook so that she could take better care of Dawnstar and Starscream, primarily the latter. Every time he came back wounded from battle or from a "discussion" with Megatron she was so distraught of not knowing how to help him that she had had enough of it. She just wanted to be able to take care of him, but she prayed to Primus every orbital cycle that she would never have to use her new knowledge on her lover or daughter… or any of the Seekers.

She did not want Starscream to know that her only reason for doing this was for him. He had enough on his processor and didn't need to be worrying about how his pain affected her. He had done so much for her, she just hoped she could return the favor.

"I could give you monitor duty." He smirked in that way she just loved.

"Ugh, that is so boring. No, I'll stick with Hook and body parts. At least then I'm using a laser scalpel."

"As you wish." He smiled. "I'm going to go do boring slag, now." He started to get up when Dawnstar's servo smacked his arm. He looked down at her with feigned hurt. "What I do?"

"You said a bad word." Dawnstar crossed her arms and glared at him, her faceplates obviously upset.

"Apologies, my dear. You're right." He raised his servos in a peaceful manner to placate her, a smile threatening to appear on his faceplates. "No more bad words for me. Ever again."

"You said that last time!" She pointed out, not buying his lies for a moment.

"And you are absolutely right. I did previously claim that I would no longer use such language before you. I'm sorry."

She "humphed" and turned away from him, very upset at her sire's wrongful behavior. He gave his trinemates a pleading and pathetic look, as if begging for their help. Skywarp was trying not to laugh while Thundercracker unhelpfully shrugged, his smile too large. Starscream flicked them a rude Vosian hand gesture for their lack of advice before turning back to his sparkling.

"Dawnstar, sweetie, can you find it within your spark to forgive me? I will do whatever it takes to mitigate this transgression of mine. Just, please, tell me." He held his servos together in a pleading manner, his voice as if he was seriously begging her.

"I'm not talking to you." Dawnstar said flatly, her back still facing him.

Moonstar snickered a laugh, her servo covering her mouth. Starscream's wings lowered, and he looked so sad.

"Alright, I understand. I'll just go then." He stood up slowly and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dawnstar asked, looking back at him.

"Away. Somewhere out there." He waved a servo to gesture at anything and everything as he departed.

Dawnstar slid off her carrier's lap and chased after him. "Wait, daddy! I wanna come!"

"I thought you were mad at me?" He asked when she was beside him.

"I am mad at you. But I wanna be with you." She said as she reached up and held his much larger servo.

Starscream's wings raised up and he looked back at his trinemates and Moonstar. Skywarp gave him a thumbs up and mouthed "bad mechs get all the femmes!" Thundercracker and Moonstar were trying not to laugh at the adorable drama.

"Daddy, come on!" she tugged at his servo, trying to get him to walk a little faster.

"I'm coming, sweetie." He smiled down at her as they left the Rec Room.

Dawnstar sat on her sire's lap playing a game on a datapad, a wire connecting from it to her wrist so that sound played into her processor but no one else could hear it. Starscream was working at a console in the Control Room, his fingertips quickly dancing over the keyboard before him. Dawnstar had been sitting quietly for almost two joors now, until she finally won her game. She unplugged the wire and handed the datapad back to the Air Commander.

"Done with it?" He inquired as he accepted the proffered 'pad.

"Yeah," She said as she took his other servo and idly messed with it. "It wasn't hard."

He subspaced the datapad and kissed her on the top of the helm. She didn't react, just continued studying the seams of his fingers and palm. He smiled at her. She was so easily entertained with such simple things as his servos.

"Commander Starscream, Shockwave is on the line." Sideways apprised from where he was on monitor duty.

"Put him on my screen." Starscream grunted. He really did not feel like dealing with the emotionless slagger. But then again, when did he ever?

The mono-optic scientist appeared on the vid screen, before the SIC. Dawnstar looked up, her optics a little wide. She had not seen Shockwave before and his lack of a face was a little unnerving for her.

"Shockwave," Starscream smiled that smirk of his, his words as honeyed and untrusting as ever. "What can I do for you this now ruined orbital cycle?"

"Pleasant as ever, Starscream. Unfortunately, I do have business to discuss with you." He intoned.

Starscream's fingertips pressed together to form a steeple before his handsome visage, his sly smirk so distrusting. "Do continue."

"It would appear that the latest experiments regarding-"

"What happened to your face?" Dawnstar interjected.

"What?" Shockwave questioned, his view of Starscream being only the Seeker's head, shoulders, shoulder vents, and part of his upper chest.

"Why you have no mouth?" Dawnstar spoke again.

"Dawnstar, you need to be quiet." Starscream firmly, but gently.

"Why?" She asked, looking back at him.

"I'm talking with Shockwave."

"Why doesn't he have a face?"

"Starscream, who else is there?" The former senator inquired, his antennae twitching momentarily.

"Who else is with you?" Starscream snapped back.

"What?"

"What?" Starscream parroted.

"Perhaps I should call back." Shockwave grunted, thoroughly exhausted with his superior's immaturity.

Dawnstar chose this moment to stand up on Starscream's lap and block her sire's view of the vid screen. Shockwave's antennae raised curiously at the sight of the silver sparkling.

"Dawnstar, get down." Starscream ordered sternly.

"But, daddy, he couldn't see me." She started to explain.

"Sit back down." He snapped, his optics narrowing.

Dawnstar crossed her arms and did so, upset at him for being such a killjoy. Starscream's wings twitched quickly before his optics returned to the vid screen.

"You were saying?" The Air Commander said as if nothing had transpired.

"I had heard that you had procreated. A truly infelicitous circumstance for the universe. Pity it can already speak." Shockwave said impassively.

Starscream's optics narrowed to slits. He looked down, a smirk playing at his lip plates, before returning his gaze to the purple Decepticon.

"Alright then," Starscream had that smile of his, the one he wore when he was trying not to murder everyone around him. "Go to hell."

He then ended the transmission and slumped back in his seat, seething in his unholy wrath. Dawnstar looked back at him, sensing that he was more than just upset. She shifted around and hugged him, cuddling as close to her favorite person as she could. He smiled at her and stroked her back, right between her little wings.

"I probably shouldn't have ended it quite like that." He said softly to her, his smile returning.

"Who was that?" She asked looking up at him.

"Someone you should never trust. He is a coworker of mine, and a complete jerk."

"Oh, like Megatron?"

Starscream quickly glanced over his shoulder to ensure the tyrant wasn't around to have heard that. "Yes, like him."

"Daddy, I'm bored. Can we go back to the hab suite and play?" She asked excitedly as she sat up and bounced on his lap.

"Sweetie, I still have some work to do."

"Can't you do it later? You said I always come first." She pointed out.

He snorted a snicker. "You do, but, if I don't do it now I won't be able to play with you later."

She vented a dramatic sigh. "Fine…"

He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheekplates. "You'll continue to function."

She slumped on his lap and busied herself with his one servo. She placed her much smaller hand palm first against his palm and just studied the size difference. Her entire hand with fingers spread out barely covered the entirety of his palm. She then compared the seams in his servo and wrist with the ones in her servos and wrists. All the same, only hers were so much smaller.

After a breem she couldn't take anymore.

"Daddy, I'm bored."

"I have at least two joors left of work to complete." He replied, his optics still on the vid screen before him.

She vented another dramatic sigh and sat up on his lap. She leaned against his cockpit and turned her helm to look at the occupants of the console next to them. Soundwave and his cassettes were busy working, well, Soundwave was busy working while his cassettes just stayed close to their host. Ravage was on Soundwave's lap licking a paw in an attempt to clean it, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were perched on the top of a vid screen gossiping about something, Rumble and Frenzy were playing videogames on their datapads, and Ratbat just looked like he was judging everyone from where he sat on Soundwave's shoulder cannon. Dawnstar rested her chin on Starscream's arm and simply watched them for a few kliks.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He smile. "I love you, too."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm still bored."

"Want another game to play?"

"I wanna play something else than videogames."

"Sweetie, I can't play with you right now. Want me to call Uncle 'Warp to come and get you?"

"No, I want to be with you." She said firmly.

He smiled. "Why don't you run around the room and burn off your excess energy?"

"Don't wanna…"

"You know, you're a Seeker built, like me. Seekers can reach speeds of Mach 3."

"So?"

"So, you can go three times faster than sound."

"Sound doesn't have speed."

He sniggered. "Actually, it does. You see, sound travels by-"

"You're being boring again. You're always boring when you talk like that." She crossed her arms.

"I'm a scientist. We talk 'boring.'" He smiled at her.

"What's a scientist again?"

"A very smart person."

She grinned at him. "And you're smart 'cause you're my daddy."

He chuckled. "Yes, that is the completely logical reason as to why I'm smart."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you dis much!" She then spread her arms out as far as she could.

Starscream swallowed, his spark skipping a pulse. "I love you more." He said softly.

"I love you more than the universe!" She stated proudly.

"I love you more than two universes." He winked at her.

"I love you more than… than… anything!" She proclaimed.

"And I love you more than anything and everything." He kissed her brow.

She stood up on his lap and hugged him tightly around his neck. He hugged her back, holding her close to him, his most precious sparkling.

"You're the bestest daddy in the whole world!" She burrowed her faceplates into his neck cables and just clung to him.

Starscream swallowed, never wanting this moment to end as he just held her. She finally pulled away from him after a bit and plopped back down onto his lap. She slumped against his frame and watched her peds kicking in the air before her. Starscream patted her head before returning to his work. After a few kliks she sat upright on his lap.

"Daddy, can you put me down?"

"Where do you plan on going?" He inquired as he looked down at her.

"I wanna walk around."

"Alright, but stay where I can see you." He said as he picked her up and gently placed her on the deckplates.

She didn't look back before running off. Starscream watched her for a moment, his wings raising as if he was preparing for an unseen threat. Dawnstar simply ran around the room chasing something invisible, not entirely focused on a selected target. After a bit she made her way to Soundwave and, without an invitation, climbed up onto his lap and sat down next to Ravage. Ravage's optics widened, his backstrut arched, audio receptors flattened, and he hissed. Soundwave and the other cassettes just watched the scene play out. Dawnstar simply smiled and reached for the robotic feline. The spy quickly pawed at Soundwave's chest piece until it opened, leaped in as he transformed, and disappeared when it closed back up. Dawnstar tapped at the glass, trying to get to the poor cat.

"Kitty! Come back!" She tried calling to him as she smacked Soundwave's chest piece.

"Kitty doesn't like you." Rumble stated flatly, his tone a little harsh.

"She's a Seeker. No one likes Seekers." Frenzy grumbled, just loud enough for Dawnstar to hear.

"Frenzy." Soundwave intoned, obviously giving him a warning despite sounding as he always does.

"Right, right… Not in front of the kid." The cassette grumbled, resuming his game.

"Why doesn't everyone likes Seekers? What's wrong with Seekers? Daddy's a Seeker and he's awesome." Dawnstar asked looking up at Soundwave for the answers.

"They're freaks is what they are." Rumble mumbled.

Dawnstar was about to question him further when her sire's vocalizer sounded. "Dawnstar, front and center!"

"Yes, daddy, sir!" She said quickly, sliding off Soundwave's lap and rushing over to the Air Commander.

She stopped before him and saluted him, her little wings instinctively spreading out behind her.

"Why are you bothering Soundwave?" He asked, not even looking at her as he continued his work.

"I wasn't bothering him." She said quickly, her servo lowering from saluting.

"You were. You can go play, just leave everyone alone while they work."

"But I wasn't bothering him!" She exclaimed, a ped stomping on the ground in frustration.

Starscream's servos ceased typing and he turned to face her, his optics narrowing and tone harsh. "You want to repeat that little statement again?"

"No." She growled, her arms crossing and optics looking at the deckplates.

"No, what?"

"No, sir."

"Dismissed."

She turned away and stomped off to sit by Dirge who was on monitor duty. He smiled at her, but she only gave him a nasty glare in return. She stayed there, seething about the unfairness of it all, for a couple of breems before getting bored again. She ran around the Control Room some burning off her surplus energy and anger until she finally returned to her sire. Without even removing his optics from the vid screen, he reached down, picked her up, and placed her on his lap. She curled into him and offlined her optics, soon falling into recharge.

Starscream finished up his work and looked down at her, smiling at what he saw. She was clinging so tightly to his frame, so relaxed and knowing she was safe with him. Carefully, he picked her up so to not wake her, and carried her out of the Control Room.

Starscream punched in the code for his hab suite and entered. Moonstar was at the small table with Thundercracker, the two talking about something or other. They smiled when they saw the sight of the Decepticon SIC carrying his little femmling.

"Someone looks tired." Thundercracker remarked.

"Thank Primus." Starscream grunted.

"How was your day?" Moonstar asked as she took a sip from an energon cube.

"This little femme is talking back to me more and more." He said in the same tone.

"All younglings do that." Moonstar shrugged.

"She's picking up on my bad habits and I don't like it." Starscream said a little flustered. "She can't be like that until she can pick a fight."

"Ever considered being a good role model?" Thundercracker asked sarcastically.

"Slag no. That's Moonstar's job."

"Glad I'm good for something." She mumbled.

"And why are you here? This is my room." Starscream glared at his trinemate.

"Just stealing your mate. You know, the type of thing close friends do to each other." Thundercracker nonchalantly replied with a shrug.

"As long as you return her every night. Where's 'Warp?"

"Setting up a new prank."

"Where…?" Starscream growled exasperatedly.

"I don't know. I am just hiding in here until I need to clean up his remains."

"Could be worse." Moonstar said. "Dawnstar could be picking up on his habits."

"Well, I'm not getting any recharge tonight." Thundercracker said as if it was a fact.

"Speaking of which: You staying?" Starscream inquired of his trinemate.

"Obviously. You think I want to walk into our precious brother's trap?"

"Fair enough."

The Air Commander carried his femmling to the berthroom and gently placed her on the berth. She didn't online through any of it. Starscream smiled at his creation, just contently lying there. She was everything to him. She only brought him joy and he had never felt so happy in so long. She looked up at him as if he was the greatest person alive, never wanting to leave his side and always proclaiming her love for him.

Why had he ever want to destroy her?

Starscream left her alone to join his mate and trinemate, the little one not noticing his departure.

Dawnstar onlined early the next morning, her magenta optics glowing brightly in the dark room. She was curled against her sire's chest piece, his arm slung over her frame to wrap around her carrier's waist, who was just behind her. Dawnstar was beginning to get too big to be between them while they cuddled so, but her parents were determined to make it last as long as possible, which was just fine by Dawnstar. The Seekerlet slowly, carefully extricated herself out from between her creators, being extra careful with Starscream who was a much lighter recharger than Moonstar. Thundercracker was there also, snuggling against Starscream's back, his blue arm wrapped around his trineleader's waist.

Dawnstar had seen this many times, her "uncles" touching, holding, and kissing her sire just as her carrier did. Even telling him how much they loved him and he would return the love. She simply assumed this as normal behavior and never thought any more of it. She loved her "uncles" too, just didn't express it as often as her sire did.

The young one managed to stand up between her creators and turned to her idol. Her little wings twitched and she bent her knees.

"DADDY! WAKE UP!" She exclaimed as she pounced on him.

"Argh!" He grunted when her knees and other parts made forceful impact with his more sensitive abdominal region.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! It's time to get up and play!" She excitedly shouted while jumping up and down on him, eliciting less than enthusiastic moans.

Thundercracker grumbled something and turned his back to the scene, trying to get more recharge in. Moonstar vented a sigh and scooted away from her mate, leaving him to fend for himself.

"Can we cease the jumping? Please!" He grunted, still refusing to make any motion to depart from the warm berth.

"Come on, daddy!" Dawnstar got onto the berth, grabbed his arm, and pulled as hard as she could. "Get up!"

"I don't want to…" He moaned, his optics still offline.

"But, daddy! You need to get up and play with me!"

"Play with your Uncle TC." He grumbled.

"No, play with your creator. Playing with you is in his job description." Thundercracker grumbled right back.

"Traitor." Starscream said in the same tone.

"Daddy, come on!" She never relented in her attempt to drag him off the berth by his arm.

"Ugh, alright, alright. I capitulate. I'm getting up. You win." He said so lazily as he slowly sat up.

"Yay!" Dawnstar squealed, leaping off the berth and running out of the berthroom.

Starscream leaned over and kissed Moonstar on the cheekplates, which she smiled but otherwise made no other movement. He forcefully shoved Thundercracker's legs out of the way and slid off the berth, the blue Seeker not even seeming to acknowledge the touch.

The SIC exited the berthroom to find his femmling running around the main section of the hab suite not chasing anything. She saw him and went straight to the energon dispenser, grabbed an empty cube, climbed onto a chair, and held the cube up to the machine. Once her cube was filled she stepped off the chair and delivered the energon to her sire.

"Daddy, drink this!"

He smiled at her and accepted the proffered cube. "Thank you, sweetspark."

She smiled back before running back to the machine and filling another cube. This time, she grabbed a vial of additives from the nearby shelf and poured it into her energon. The little one climbed onto the couch and motioned for her sire to sit beside her, which he did. One he sat, she crawled onto his lap and leaned against his cockpit, contently sipping her energon. Starscream smiled at her and kissed the top of her helm.

"Daddy, I think I'm bigger than I was yesterday!" She suddenly said as she studied her peds.

"Why you think that?" He inquired, finishing off his energon.

"Because I'm growing every orbital cycle. So, I'm bigger today!" She smiled up at him, so proud of the fact she would be as big as him soon.

He smirked at her. "This is true."

"Daddy,"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Skywarp rematerialized before the door to the medbay and palmed it open. He ambled inside, his lopsided grin dominating his faceplates.

"Hello, pretty thang!" He giggled as he approached Moonstar who was reorganizing medical equipment.

"Hey, 'Warp." She smiled at him.

"So, Screamer told me to come get ya."

"Why? I'm supposed to be working with Hook for the next five cycles." She said facing him.

"Hook's been informed that you'll be with us. It'll be fine."

"Um, alright, just let me-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before the black and purple grabbed her wrist and they instantly reappeared on the raised platform of the lift tower. Starscream was there holding Dawnstar on his hip and Thundercracker was beside him.

"Skywarp! Give me some warning!" She shouted at him. He just shrugged at her. "What's going on?"

"Just keeping a promise I made you a long time ago." Starscream smiled. "Now since Dawnstar is able to move around on her own, I think it is the perfect opportunity to plan that trip outside you've always wanted."

Moonstar's wings raised up. "Really?" She smiled.

"Really." He had that smirk of his.

"Oh, Starscream, I love you!" She squealed as she embraced him in a hug.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Dawnstar inquired, her one servo holding his shoulder vent and the other one playing with his outer cooling fans.

"You'll see." He said with a kiss to her brow.

Dawnstar had been out on the lift tower's platform many times to see her sire leave or return from patrols, but never once had she left the safety of the sunken warship. Starscream was worried about Autobots or simply had too many things to do to have time for a vacation. But now since Dawnstar could easily move on her own and understand what was being said to her, the Air Commander felt that it would be safe enough to execute this jaunt.

"Race ya, Moonie!" Skywarp exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and yanked her away from Starscream and off the lift tower.

She gave a startled squawk as her and the black and purple Seeker went over the edge. She transformed alongside him, and the two roared their engines to life, Skywarp's much louder than hers. Almost as soon as his engines powered up he broke the sound barrier and left her behind. Moonstar broke the sound barrier herself, but had no hopes of ever catching up.

"I'm going to go help her." Thundercracker smiled to his trineleader before stepping off the edge and transformed.

He broke the sound barrier as well, and was soon alongside Moonstar, chasing after the prankster. Starscream turned to his femmling and smirked at her.

"Our turn." He said as he stepped to the edge.

"Don't." She suddenly clung to him tightly.

"This is all natural. You're a Seeker, and Seekers fly. We were built to be in the skies, to live in the skies. Everything about your frame, my frame, the frame of every Seeker, is concentrated on flight."

"It's really high up."

"Yes, and we're only going to go higher. Much, much higher."

"Daddy, I'm scared." Her optics were wide and she started to tremble.

"What do I keep telling you about being scared?"

"As long as you're around I have nothing to be afraid of."

"Exactly. Would I ever put you in a situation that you would get damaged?"

She shook her helm. He smiled and kissed her cheekplates.

"You are safe with me. For now and always."

He then stepped off the edge. Dawnstar screamed as loud as her vocalizer would allow as they made their mad descent. Starscream just smiled at her. She would soon be doing such stunts without even considering how high she was.

His thruster heels powered to life and they instantly ceased their plummet. Dawnstar continued screaming for several astroseconds more before realizing that they had stopped. She was trembling, clinging so tightly to him.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked with a wry smirk.

"I want mommy." She said in a slow, stern voice.

"She isn't here right now. You're stuck with me." He just shrugged it off.

Dawnstar gave him a glare that could deactivate. She then smacked his chest plates with a small servo.

"You're a jerk." She snapped.

"You're just now figuring this out?"

"I want mommy, now."

"Alright, I'll go find her." He gave her another kiss before circulating more power to his thrusters, ascending quickly.

"What are you doing?!" She shrieked, holding tighter to him.

"Finding your carrier, of course. She's higher up."

"You're lying! I want down!"

"Have to go up in order to get to land."

"I'm telling mommy what you did."

"What did I do?"

"Remember when you allowed me to try a sip of high grade and you told me not to tell mom about it?"

He just looked at her for a moment. "Ah, extortion against your own creator. Glad to see I'm raising you right."

"If you do anything more crazy I'm telling her that." Dawnstar stated firmly.

"Is that all of your demands?" He asked as if he was making a deal with someone of high importance.

"You give me more energon goodies." She smiled.

"Deal. No more crazy flight patterns, and energon goodies in exchange for your silence."

"You have to shake on it." She held a servo out.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled, taking her servo and shaking it.

The two had an uneventful flight towards the shore where the others were waiting for them. Starscream landed beside his mate, Dawnstar loosening her grip on him. The little one looked from him, then to her carrier before suddenly scrunching up her face and crying, coolant soon leaking from her optics. She reached out for Moonstar, who quickly accepted her.

"What did you do?" Moonstar vented a sigh at the Air Commander.

"She simply got a little frightened by the flight. I did nothing else." He held up his servos in a peaceful gesture.

"Mhmm." Moonstar gave him a look as she turned away, gently bouncing Dawnstar to calm her.

Dawnstar had her chin on her carrier's shoulder, and once she could see her sire's face she ceased her crying and stuck her glossa at him before resuming her pitiful wails. Starscream raised an optic ridge and flicked a very rude Vosian hand gesture at her. The Seekerlet returned the gesture, unbeknownst to Moonstar.

Skywarp was doing his best not to laugh, biting his index finger as he turned away. Thundercracker was just shaking his helm. Starscream had his arms crossed and weight shifted to one leg, his optics locked with his creation's.

"She is your creation." Skywarp snickered.

"I know I should probably be upset, but I just can't help but feel some pride." Starscream smirked at his trinemate.

"I am quite concerned what she will be like when she's an adolescent." Thundercracker remarked.

"No, no, no, no, let's just focus on the now." Starscream quickly as he gesture with his servos as if the ground represent the "now."

"With that attitude she may never get a date." Skywarp giggled.

"Is that a problem?" The SIC said with a faint smirk, his arms crossing and hip cocked just so.

"You're such a stubborn glitch." Thundercracker shook his helm.

"It's one of my better qualities."

"Actually, that's your frag-ability." Skywarp grinned, his servos on his hips and wings fluttering for a moment.

"Ooh, we should test that out later." Starscream said in such a sexy tone, his optics flashing as they roved suggestively over Skywarp's frame.

Skywarp laughed like an idiot. "Oh, we should test it all!"

"Keep it down. Dawnstar still hasn't had 'The Talk.' I don't need to be explaining it so soon just because you can't keep quiet."

"Yeah, good luck with that when it comes up." Thundercracker chuckled.

"I think I'll just order Hook to do it. He is a doctor, after all."

"Can't even sit your own creation down for a little chat?" Thundercracker raised an optical ridge at him.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. I'm still working on getting this whole creator thing down. She just needs to slow down in her growing so I can keep up."

"I think you're doing pretty well."

"She threatened to tell Moonstar about the high grade incident if I didn't meet her demands." He muttered softly to his trinemate to ensure Moonstar couldn't hear, despite how far away she was from them.

"I told you she shouldn't have had even a sip." Thundercracker said just as softly back.

"I didn't think she would blackmail me against my own mate."

"Being your daughter, I think we should assume for the worst." Skywarp nodded sagely.

"I always feel so enlightened after confabulating with you two." Starscream grunted sarcastically.

"Isn't that the reason you trined with us?" Skywarp giggled.

"No, because I was young and foolish and thought your skills in berth and the skies would suffice as high quality in a trinemate. I should have considered intellect." He was smiling despite his attempt to sound serious.

Skywarp leaned over and pecked a kiss to Starscream lip plates, to which the Air Commander returned with a smile. "You love us, Screamer."

"Unfortunately, this is true." He said before kissing his trinemate on the cheekplates. "I think my creation is through with her act, now." The Air Commander brushed past his trinemates and approached his femmes. "My dearest femmes, are you ready to continue with our adventure?"

"I suppose so." Dawnstar smiled at him as her carrier put her on the ground.

"Where to now, love?" Moonstar asked.

He smirked. "Wherever you want to go."

"Daddy!" Dawnstar grabbed his servo and pulled. "I wanna go this way!"

"I'm coming." He smiled at her as he followed.

The Seekers and Moonstar spent the next nine joors exploring everything and everywhere Dawnstar wanted to go. The little one played in the dirt, rivers, lakes, sand, and mud until she was an absolute mess, and she still refused to slow down. She chased every organic animal she saw, inquired about anything and everything, and asked a new question before her sire even finished with an answer to her previous inquiry. She screamed, laughed, and was endless babbling.

"Daddy, stop!" She squirmed on his lap, pushing his servo away as he tried wiping her muddy faceplates with a cloth.

"You want to be filthy like a grounder?" He demanded, cleaning her cheekplates as her servos grasped his blue wrist.

"Yes!"

"You say that until all this organic filth gets into your gears. Hold-hold still."

"Stop it!"

"I believe I gave you a command. Hold still." He said sternly, his optics narrowing.

"Yes, sir." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"You have to stay clean or else you could get damaged from foreign matter getting stuck in gears, or scraping against hydraulics, or clogging cooling vents." He lectured her as he continued removing the mud from her visage.

"I want mommy to clean me."

"Why can't I?"

"She's gentler."

"I'm gentle."

"I want mommy to clean me." She demanded.

"Alright, alright. Here, take this to your carrier." He said as he handed her the cloth.

The Seekerlet hopped off his lap and trotted towards Moonstar who was sitting on a rock nearby. The little one clambered on her carrier's lap and handed the cloth to her. Moonstar smiled at her mate as she resumed cleaning their sparkling. Dawnstar held perfectly still for her until all the organic matter was removed. She then slid off her carrier's lap and rushed back into the foliage for more adventures.

"She's just excited, Starscream." Moonstar said softly.

"I know. I just worry about her." He vented a sigh as he rested his elbows on his knees and placed his helm in his servos.

"She'll be fine. We were all insane at that age."

"Hmm,"

Dawnstar ran through the bushes as fast as she could, the woods surrounding her making it difficult for her wide-winged guardians to follow if they chose to. She crossed a rocky creek, climbed up a muddy bank, and stopped when she spotted a fourteen point buck. The large deer was watching her as well, his black eyes wide and body tense.

"Hi!" Dawnstar squealed, rushing over to him.

The stag fled, his hooves kicking up dirt and white tail flashing behind him. The Seekerlet giggled and gave chase thinking it was only a game. She ducked below branches, dodged trees, and leaped over rocks, going farther and farther from the adult Decepticons. After a bit, she finally followed the buck out of the woods and onto a dirt road. She stopped when the stag entered the woods on the other side of the road and disappeared into the thicket.

"Aw," She vented a sigh, her wings lowering. "I just wanted to pet you!"

The little one turned around to head back when she froze. Which way should she go to return to her parents? She swallowed, looking around desperately for an answer.

"Daddy? Mommy? Uncle 'Warp? Uncle TC?" She said in a low voice, suddenly scared.

The thundering of an engine sounded from down the road, but it was not the powerful roar of a Seeker engine. She trembled, her little servos wringing just as her carrier's did.

"Daddy?"

A green, military jeep lazily rolled down the muddy path towards her, splashing through a large puddle in its way. Dawnstar took a cautious step back, but her curiosity was aroused, the coding from Starscream making her a little more defiant in the face of possible danger. The jeep stopped just in front of her, its engine humming calmly.

Dawnstar spun around when the sound of another approaching vehicle came from behind. A black truck stopped before her, facing the green jeep. They just sat there, their engines running but nothing else happening.

Dawnstar swallowed and reached a servo out to touch the hood of the green jeep. Instantly, the two vehicles transformed as one. Dawnstar fell back on her aft, gaping at the two Cybertronians who stood above her.

"Hello," The green one waved to her with the friendliest of smiles. "I'm Hound, and this is my friend, Trailbreaker. What's your designation?"

"Um, I'm Dawnstar. I'm a Seeker." She blurted out.

Hound crouched down and reached a servo out for her. "Need help back up?"

She eyed the ebony hand for a moment before accepting it. He gently hoisted her to her thruster heeled peds, but remained crouching so that he was optic level with her.

"What are you doing all alone out here?" He asked.

"I'm not alone. Daddy is here with mommy, and so are my uncles." She pointed in the direction she believed they were in.

"When did you last see them?" Trailbreaker inquired.

"Um, not long ago. I was chasing an organic creature after daddy and mommy cleaned the dirt off me. I was just about to go back." She explained simply.

"Well, you want us to help you find them?" Hound asked.

"Nah, daddy says I inherited his stubbornness and so don't need help like grounders. Whatever that means." She just waved a servo dismissively as she had seen he sire do numerous times.

"Who's your daddy?" Trailbreaker asked with a smile.

"You don't know my daddy?" She looked up at him with surprised optics. "Everyone knows my daddy! He's the boss! Everyone does as he says or else he locks them in the brig. I've even seen him give the order to more than once!" She then paused. "Well, he can do that with everyone except for 'His Royal Slagheaded-ness.' That's what daddy calls him, anyway. Daddy can't throw him in the brig. Daddy said because his 'fat head' is too big to shove through the door. Daddy also told me never to tell anyone that he says those things about Megatron, so don't tell him that I told you." She whispered the last part.

The two Autobots exchanged glances.

"Dawnstar, your daddy is-" Hound started.

"Is the best daddy in the world!" She suddenly proclaimed. "I love him… dis much." She held her arms wide out to emphasize. "He says he loves me more whenever I tell him that. He lets me sit on his lap when he works and gives me energon goodies."

"Does he ever hit you?" Hound asked carefully.

"Why would he do that? He loves me. Hitting is what bad people do. He isn't bad people." She said as if she was educating a class.

"He never hurts you?" Hound asked again.

"No." She shook her head. "Why would my daddy hurt me? He hugs me, and kisses me, and reads me stories, and-and plays with me. Oh, and he loves mommy and my uncles." She then giggled. "They kiss a lot. And Uncle 'Warp will even lick daddy's faceplates before sticking his glossa in daddy's mouth. They make a lot of funny sounds when they do that and mommy tells them to 'get a room,' and for some reason Uncle 'Warp gets so excited about that. Why is getting a room so much fun?"

The two Autobots exchanged a very wide opticed glance.

"Dawnstar! Where the frag are you?!" Starscream's vocalizer sounded not too far off.

"Sir!" Dawnstar called back to him. She then whispered to the Autobots. "He shouldn't be saying those bad words."

"Hound?" Trailbreaker turned to his friend.

"I think we probably should go." Hound said slowly as he rose to his full height.

"But, what if daddy has to tell you something?" Dawnstar looked up at him.

"Dawnstar, I told you that you weren't suppose to wander-" Starscream froze when he emerged from the trees and saw his enemies by his creation. The Autobots tensed, ready to grab their weapons and fight. "Dawnstar, to me." He ordered her.

"Yes, sir!" She said quickly, running over to him and standing at attention, her servo raised to salute him.

"Get behind me." He said in the same tone, his optics never leaving the Autobots.

"I wanna be carried!" She smiled, her arms reaching up to him.

"I gave you an order." His optics still didn't turn to her.

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

"We were just on our way, Starscream." Hound said as he took a stop back. "We don't want to start a fight with the youngling around."

Starscream's wings raised threateningly at the sound of Hound's vocalizer. Dawnstar noticed and imitated him with her own wings.

"Daddy, I'm scared. Please, hold me." She looked like she was on the verge of tears, desperately reaching for him.

The Autobots each took a step back, reassuring the Seeker that they meant no harm to his creation. His wings twitched, but he bent down enough to scoop up his daughter and hold her, his optics never removing their gaze from the grounders. Dawnstar instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and just held him, confident that he would protect her from whatever it was that was bothering him.

"We're going now." Trailbreaker said as they slowly started to back away.

"Starscream, did you find her?" Moonstar inquired as she stepped out of the foliage and in between the standoff. Her optics widened when she saw the Autobots.

"Moonstar?" Hound gasped out, shocked to see her. "We assumed you were deactivated."

Moonstar's lower lip trembled. She hated to admit it, but she was ashamed that an Autobot saw her with her Decepticon insignia so profoundly carved onto her chest piece.

"I see why you're still functioning." Trailbreaker said gruffly, his optics focusing on the purple symbol she wore.

"Moonstar, get behind me." Starscream snapped.

Moonstar didn't move right away. She just watched the Autobots, the ones she had called friends before, now forced to call them enemies. She swallowed, slowly backing away towards her mate.

The roar of jet engines erupted from above and Starscream's trinemates suddenly landed in their root mode on either side of their leader, no thruster heels to slow their descent. They raised am arm each, their weapons aimed at the grounders.

"Daddy, why is Uncle 'Warp and Uncle TC pointing their guns at them? They didn't do anything. Are they not to be trusted like Megatron?" She so innocently asked.

"What did I tell you about trust, Dawnstar?" The Air Commander asked, his optics still on the Autobots.

"To trust no one."

"Exactly. Especially if they are a grounder or wear that red symbol. That, my little femmling, is the mark of evil 'bots. They desire to do nothing more than to damage innocent Seekerlets like yourself." His honeyed words flowed smoothly from his vocalizer to her naïve audio receptors. Moonstar swallowed at her mate's harsh words, feeling as if he was including her as well.

"But, they didn't hurt me."

"A ruse to lure you into their clutches so that they can tear you apart. They lie, manipulate, and threaten all for their own sick pleasure."

Dawnstar's optics widened and she clung closely to her sire. "But, they can't do that as long as you're around, right daddy?"

He smirked, his optics still on the Autobots. "Of course, my dear."

The Autobots just glared at him, taking a few more cautious steps back before transforming and driving away. Skywarp giggled at the hasty retreat while Thundercracker vented a relieved sigh. Moonstar swallowed, her frame trembling and wings lowered.

"I believe we should return to the Nemesis." Starscream remarked as he pivoted on a thruster heel and calmly walked away.

Moonstar walked slowly down the corridors of the Nemesis. Sunstorm and Acid Storm following her closely, Sunstorm just behind to her right and Acid Storm just behind to the left. Her wings were lowered, servos idly wringing as she kept her optics on the deckplates.

Her and the Elite Trine had returned from their trip several joors ago. Dawnstar wanted to remain with her sire, which was fine with Moonstar. The black and violet femme was still upset about meeting the Autobots and those almost hurt optics they gave her when they saw what she now wore. She hated it. She hated it so much! She was an Autobot at spark and always would consider herself one, but the love of her life was a Decepticon. And not any Decepticon either. No, he was high command. the brass, the Second in Command, the air marshall, the executive officer, the bossbot, the one who only answered the one. He would never ever resign from such a position, especially when it was so obvious that he enjoyed it. He loved being in command, the thrill of leading warriors into battle, and constant scheming and strategizing. It was like a drug for him, one he could never get enough of.

If only this war would just end and everyone could be equal. Yes, she had listened to her mate's words thousands of times of how the Decepticon goal was for equal rights for all and how Megatron had strayed from the original ideology, but kratocracy was something she still couldn't get behind. She had never believed in the Functionism of the former Primes, but when the revolts broke out in Kaon she knew she could never join such a violent sect. But, here she was, wearing the forsaken badge.

And hearing him tell her own daughter such horrible lies about her own people… Yes, she still considered them her own people. How could she not? She had fought as an Autobot for thousands of vorns and still believed that their way was the right way. But she could never tell Dawnstar this. Dawnstar was safer staying with her sire and the other Seekers. She was a Seeker and belong with her kind, even if they were on the wrong side.

Moonstar stopped in the middle of the corridor, the Seekers instantly doing so as well. She swallowed, not sure what to do or where to go. After a bit, Sunstorm spoke.

"Ma'am? Is there anything you want us to do for you?" He asked kindly, and yet like he was speaking to his superior.

"I am just tired, Sunstorm." She said with a vented sigh.

"Would you like us to escort you to your quarters?"

"You're already escorting me through this ship." She said softly.

"Apologies, ma'am. I did not mean to upset you further."

Moonstar looked back at him. "You need not to speak to me so. I've told you this before."

"With all due respect, ma'am, you are the chosen mate of our beloved leader. Therefore, you are his equal and we must obey your command." He smiled faintly at her. "What is it that you would ask of your Seekers?"

"We are not Conjunx Endura. Why obey me otherwise?" She asked, her arms now crossed.

"You may not be Conjunx Endura, but you are still his chosen mate and he will not choose another. We follow you until our deactivation." Acid Storm spoke this time.

Moonstar nodded her helm slowly as she turned away. Joining the Decepticons did have its perks, and ordering Seekers about was a very handy one. Not too mention she had made friends here on this ship with not only many of the Seekers, but also with the Constructicons, Breakdown, and - surprisingly - Swindle. She had gotten to know the Seekers and their culture so well she almost felt like one, and she almost always had one or more with her at all times.

She started to walk back down the corridor, the Seekers staying in perfect formation with her. Most crewmechs they passed would either wave and call a greeting to the femme, while a few just ignored her. Moonstar knew everyone's designation, even the lowest ranking crewmech. She had spoken to nearly all of them, some aimless palaver here and there, but the one she had never spoken to or had been spoken to was Megatron. She avoided him like the plague and Starscream always ensured she never had be anywhere near him. She just wished her beloved didn't have to deal with him every orbital cycle.

Moonstar found herself at the door to Starscream's - no, it wasn't just his anymore - their hab suite. She stood before it chewing on her lip plate not sure if she was ready to face him just yet. She was still upset about what he had said, but what could she expect from the Decepticon SIC?

"Ma'am, do you require anything more of us?" Sunstorm asked.

"No, no, you're dismissed." She said softly, not looking back at them.

"Yes, ma'am."

The two Seekers simultaneously saluted her before marching away. She watched them go, sighing softly. She palmed the door opened and entered, stopping at the sight before her.

"Oh, hello dear." Starscream smiled innocently from his position.

He was slung over Skywarp's lap, who was sitting on a chair, his arms being held by Thundercracker and the black and purple Seeker held a servo up ready to strike Starscream's aft.

"Where is Dawnstar?" Moonstar said tiredly as she walked in, the door closing behind her.

"With Ramjet, Thrust, and Dirge."

"What did he do this time?"

"What do you mean?" Starscream raised an optical ridge.

"You two always punish him when he's wronged you in some way. So, what was it this time?" She inquired of her mate's trinemates.

"Being so damn sexy, of course!" Skywarp giggled, his servo smacking Starscream's aft hard.

"Ack!" Starscream squawked.

"TC, you're supposed to keep him quiet!"

"I'm working on it." Thundercracker said before capturing Starscream's lip plates with his in a kiss.

Moonstar just watched them for a moment, her arms crossed. "He did nothing else?"

"He did say something about us being slaggers. Right, TC?" Skywarp replied.

"Mhmm," Thundercracker moaned with his mouth still connected with Starscream's.

"See? He is deserving of some good ol' discipline!" Skywarp giggled as he resumed his smacking.

Starscream just groaned into Thundercracker's mouth, not even struggling as he was "punished." Moonstar raised an optical ridge as she shifted her weight to one leg and chewed her lower lip plate. She watched them for several astroseconds before speaking.

"Can I join?"

The three Seekers instantly stopped and swiveled their helms to face her. Their optics were glowing brighter and slightly confused.

"Can you what?" Starscream asked slowly.

"Can I join you guys? You know, join in your bonding?" She tried again.

The Seekers all slowly exchanged uncertain glances.

"Why?" Starscream inquired in the same tone.

"You told me once that the trine was the most important thing to a Seeker because it would become the family that never left. The family that stayed by your side through the thick and thin, fought with you, recharged with you, and protect you until the bitter end. You also told me that to accept a trined Seeker meant accepting their trine. And that that meant practically accepting three mates instead of one."

"Yes," Starscream drawled out carefully.

"So, if I am to be your mate, I am going to stick by your side no matter what until mine or your deactivation. And that means I'll be stuck with those two for the rest for my existence." She then smirked. "So why not strengthen our bonds together? I've interfaced with all three of you numerous times so it shouldn't feel awkward."

The Seekers slowly exchanged glances again. Skywarp leaned closer to Starscream and Thundercracker before whispering to them.

"How many does it take before it's considered an orgy?"

His trinemates simply shrugged.

"You know, when I first met you guys you all could barely restrain yourselves from fragging me. What happened?" She inquired with a raised optical ridge.

"You had a sparkling and it just kinda became awkward thinking about fragging someone who is a carrier." Skywarp said with a bit of a face.

"We realized that you weren't just property to be used and so developed significant emotions towards you." Thundercracker replied.

"I still frag you almost every night. Why would you want these two to do you? They can't compare to the pleasure I bring you." Starscream had that sexy smirk of his. "Ack!" He yelped when Skywarp struck his aft.

"Hey! Be nice!" The black and purple Seeker ordered.

"Give him another one for me." Thundercracker said nonchalantly.

Skywarp obeyed and elicited another whimper from the Air Commander.

"Well? Can I bond with you?" Moonstar asked again.

The two Seekers looked to their leader, waiting for his answer. Starscream thought for a moment, his optics studying his mate. He then smirked that damn sexy smirk of his.

"You think you can fly with a Seeker trine till the bitter end?" He asked in that smooth tone of his.

She smiled back at him. "I'll fly with you guys until my wings fall off. And then some."

She must have given the perfect answer for the Seekers all gave her the same smile as if they just saw the treasure of the universe. Starscream jerked his servos free from Thundercracker's hold and got up from Skywarp's lap. He approached his mate, his servos grasped her upper arms and he captured her lip plates in a searing kiss.

"A trine is more than just three Seekers living together." The SIC said softly as he looked her in the optics. "The trine is a family that protects each other." He slowly turned her around so that her back was against his front, his arms gently, but firmly, wrapping around her waist.

Thundercracker appeared beside her and kissed her on the lip plates. "The trine are your best friends who will always guard your back."

Skywarp stepped before her and kissed her on the lip plates as well. "The trine are your wingmates who will follow you into any battle."

"The trine comes first." Starscream kissed her neck cables.

"The trine is eternal." Thundercracker kissed her cheekplates.

"The trine is safety." Skywarp kissed her other cheekplates.

"The trine are your aerial brothers, aerial sisters, who will never betray you, hurt you, or lie to you." Starscream kissed her neck firmly. "You think you can commit to all of that?" He smirked, knowing her answer.

"I've committed long ago." She smiled back at him, her codpiece sliding away as she spoke.

"I love you, Moonstar." He said before gently sliding into her.

"I love all three of you guys." She said as she placed either of her servos on the other two Seekers' cheekplates.

Skywarp leaned in, his servos caressing and massaging her frame as his lip plates locked with hers. Thundercracker's servos also touched her lovingly, his lip plates capturing Starscream's over Moonstar's shoulder. Starscream eased into his thrusts, soon gaining speed. Moonstar's servos reached forward and caressed Thundercracker and Skywarp's frames, her thin digits slipping between transformation seams to pleasure the inner wires with soothing electrical shocks. The four of them were moaning into each others mouths, their inner systems heating up and fans working harder.

Moonstar's chest piece folded away after a bit, Starscream's quickly behind hers. Moonstar's servos were clawing at the other two Seeker's chest plates until they slid away as well. The four sparks released their tendrils of raw energy, wrapping, twisting, and surging power to each other, until they were all connected to each other. When their overload hit, it was the most powerful sensation of ecstasy and circulating energy they had ever felt, forcing them to shout out their euphoria.

They stood there, panting heavily and leaning against each other, trying to cool down. Moonstar looked back and smiled at her mate. He grinned, nuzzling his faceplates against hers lovingly.

"Whoa," Skywarp managed out between gasping pants. "She's a keeper, Screamer."

"Yes, yes she is." Starscream held her a little closer, his brow resting against her temple.

"My turn?"

Starscream looked at the femme who smiled her answer. He pulled out of her and slowly released her. Skywarp gently took her and turned her around, holding her firmly against him. She swallowed. The last time he had held her so he had been raping her painfully.

The black and purple Seeker kissed her neck cables and slowly entered her. He started off slow, his thrusts soon gaining speed, but not too rough to cause pain. She looked back at him and he hungrily kissed her on the lip plates. Their chest pieces soon parted and once again they shouted their pleasure as they spark bonded through their climax.

"I'm sorry I ever hurt you this way, Moonie." Skywarp said softly before pulling out of her.

Moonstar just kissed him on the cheekplates and hugged him. "Everything's different now, 'Warp."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad about it." He didn't look at her as he gave a small shrug.

Moonstar pecked a kiss on his lip plates and turned to the blue Seeker. She pressed her back against him and looked over her shoulder to capture his lip plates in a passionate kiss. He entered her just as gently as the others and carefully built up his speed. Again, their sparks were exposed and they cried their ecstasy.

"Love you, Moonstar." Thundercracker kissed her cheekplates as he pulled out of her.

"Love you too, TC." She smiled at him.

She returned to her mate and hugged him. He kissed her on the lip plates, his glossa slipping inside of her mouth and playing with hers. He picked her up, placing her legs over his hips and never breaking the kiss as he carried her to the desk. He set her down on it and quickly entered her. His thrusting was hard and fast, but just enough so that it didn't hurt her. Their servos were pleasuring each others' frames, griping and clawing in an attempt to get even closer to each other. They were moaning into each other mouths, their optics offline and just feeling each other, the sounds of Skywarp and Thundercracker getting it on ignored. Their chests parted and soon raw energy erupted in powerful surges through their bodies and into the metal desk and deckplates.

Starscream rested his brow against hers, his panted exhales beating against her beautiful visage. He smiled at her and she returned it with her own smirk.

"I love you, Moonstar." He said softly.

"I love you, too." She said just as softly.

"Primus, when I'm with you guys I feel as if everything is actually right with the world. You, 'Warp, TC, Dawn… You guys are my world and I will do anything and everything for you four." He swallowed, looking her in the optics for a long, silent moment. "Moonstar, please don't ever leave me." He said almost in a whisper.

"I'll never leave you. I will be by your side until the bitter end. Just like your trinemates." She smiled at him, her servo touching his cheekplates.

He kissed the palm of her raised servo. "Things are just perfect with you guys. Everything just feels so right. So wonderful. I love you. I love you so much." He kissed her on the lip plates.

"Wanna go again?" She asked with a grin much too large for her face.

"I don't ever want to stop."

Their lip plates connected, her arms wrapped around his neck, and he resumed his thrusting.

"ARGH!" Starscream shrieked loudly, his frame jerking from the searing pain erupting from his back, his wrists firmly chained to a bar high on the bulkhead before him.

Again, another burning lash struck his already severely damaged backside causing him to scream his agony. His wings were drooping, his trinemates not present so no need to act brave around them. Energon was oozing from his wrists where the chains were tearing through from his constant jerking and their tightness. The deckplates beneath him were wet and slippery with puddles of his energon blood, the pinkish liquid flowing from the hundreds of whip marks on his back, aft, wings, and thighs. His entire backside was coated with the life liquid, seeping into transformation seams and drying around gears making mobility uncomfortable.

"AAAAHHH! Megatron, please!" He cried when another lash met his shredded back plates.

The tyrant simply continued as if his Second had never spoken.

"Please, my lord! AHH! Megatron! ARGH! AH!"

Warnings were flashing on his HUD, emergency stasis lock imminent due to severe loss of energon and shock from intense pain. He removed every warning, barely paying attention to them. They were always the same thing. He knew exactly how close he was to dying from Megatron's torture. He learned how to prolong staying online long ago and thus surviving. He hardened to the pain, and Megatron only struck harder in response. It was a game they had been playing for so long, and Starscream wasn't sure who was going to end up being the victor. Despite him reassuring his trinemates that he could handle it all, he had gotten to the point where he was doubting and was just waiting for the orbital cycle when Megatron struck just a little too hard or he just couldn't keep up with the hell unleashed upon his person.

But his trinemates didn't need to know that. Neither did Moonstar.

"Ah!" He gasped, desperately trying to cycle air to cool off his dangerously overheated systems.

Just last night he was having the time of his life with his trinemates and lover, loving on each other and telling each other how much they cared for one another. He had never felt so happy as when he was overloading with those three. The ones he was willing to do anything for and suffer through any pain for.

And just this morning he had been woken up by his precious sparkling jumping on him and declaring how much she loved him. She was smiling so broadly at him, asking him so many questions about anything she could think of, and just wanting to be with him.

And as every orbital cycle went: It is good until His Royal Slagheaded-ness makes an appearance.

"AHH!" He cried when the final lash struck, his frame jerking from its ferocity causing the chains to only dig deeper into his wrists.

Megatron powered down the energon whip and subspaced it. He stomped out of the torture chamber without looking back at his Second or saying a single word.

Starscream swallowed, the only thing he could see was the dry energon covered bulkhead before him, his front pressed firmly against it. He pressed his brow against it's cool surface and vented a sad sigh.

"It was just a suggestion." He grumbled to himself. "Didn't need to get so worked up about it…" He carefully twisted his helm around to look behind him. "Megatron?" He paused. "Lord Megatron?" He said a little louder.

Nothing.

He vented a loud sigh and thunked his brow against the bulkhead. His optics offlined and he just focused on cycling air to cool down. More warnings flashed on his HUD, but he dismissed them all. He knew he was low on energon. He knew he was getting dangerously close to entering stasis lock. He knew practically every wire, plate, and everything else on his backside was shredded and damaged. He knew he was not going to be able to see his daughter for a while until all his injuries were repaired.

Primus, he wanted her more than anyone right now. He just wanted to hold her, to listen to her vocalizer talk about nothing significant, to see those bright optics, and to just feel her on his lap. He just wanted to be with her. She had changed his world. She had become his world. She was his primarily purpose to function now.

::Thundercracker? Skywarp?:: He said so softly over their private comm. link, careful to ensure Moonstar did not receive it.

::Star? What's wrong?:: Thundercracker's vocalizer sounded.

::Please…:: He swallowed, trying to keep his systems from shutting down.

::Where are you?:: Thundercracker asked anxiously.

::Torture chamber.::

There was a silent pause on the other end of the line. ::We will be there immediately. Hold on, Star!::

Thank Primus for trinemates.

Starscream's knee joints gave out first, his frame now suspended by the chain holding his wrists. Stasis lock was getting to the point of being impossible to fight off. His vision was becoming blurry, unfocused, until it gave out entirely. A tremble shook his entire body, his thoughts becoming jumbled.

"Star! Hold on! We're getting you to Hook!"

He felt gentle, loving servos touching him, easing him into their arms, and the unmistakable rush of being teleported. He heard Hook's vocalizer saying something or other, nothing he could discern now. He felt himself being placed on a medberth, a servo grasping his own, someone saying his designation along with other words in his audio receptor. He felt someone lovingly stroking his helm, energon being pumped back into his systems by a tube, he heard what sounded like someone sobbing. Then, everything went black.

Thank Primus for trinemates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know, it was so happy and cutesy until it ended on that note. I'm a horrible person. Sue me. But you have to remember that things are not perfect for Starscream, even if he has his baby girl. :/**
> 
> **We all know that if Screamer had any offspring they would totally be manipulative and sneaky. XD And he would be just fine with that! And he would totally raise them like little soldiers.**
> 
> **I grew up and lived 18 and a half years of my life in Missouri and the woods. I've jumped a 12 point buck before. I was almost on top of him too before he suddenly just appeared from the tall grass and ran off. Just thought I would share my large buck story since I mentioned a 14 point buck. :P**
> 
> **In the IDW comics Starscream mentions how Megatron beat the slag out of him for merely making a suggestion. I think Megatron has anger management issues... o.O**
> 
> **Next chapter won't end so badly! I swear!**


	16. A Princess and Her Prince

"It was definitely Moonstar, Prime." Hound explained as he and Trailbreaker sat in front of Optimus Prime's desk.

The Prime had his fingers laced together on the desk before him, his Second and Third sitting in chairs on either side of the two recounting their tale. Ironhide stood beside Optimus, his arms crossed and his usual frown on his faceplates.

"Yeah, and she was wearing the Decepticon badge." Trailbreaker added.

"And what was the physical state of the youngling?" Prowl inquired in that monotone voice of his.

"Perfectly healthy as far as I could tell." Hound said. "No marks, cuts, scrapes, dents, nothing. She was energetic, giddy, and very trusting towards us."

"And she really seemed to care for Starscream." Trailbreaker seemed unable to comprehend such a thing.

"The oddest thing was how she kept referring to him with an Earth term. Kept calling him 'daddy.'" Hound gave a confused shrug. "And she seemed fine about going to him when he called her. No hesitation or fear."

"I find it odd that ol' Buckethead is allowing a little sparkling to stay on his ship." Jazz remarked, his arms crossed as he slumped in his seat.

"He actually even seemed to care about her." Hound held his servos out as if he just couldn't fathom the idea. "He was so tense when he saw us by the femmling, and just wouldn't take his optics off us. He wasn't being all cocky and blabbering some type of nonsense about how superior he is to us or whatever." He waved his servos in the air as if that would help to explain what "whatever" meant. "It was just so weird."

"This is all very 'weird,' as you call it, Hound." The Prime said slowly. "Jazz has a point: Why would Megatron allow a sparkling to stay on his ship? Especially when it is Starscream's."

"Perhaps he is using the sparkling to keep Starscream inline." Prowl suggested. "If Starscream truly does care for his daughter he would unlikely try any type of coup for fear of her safety."

"That is one logical explanation." Optimus replied.

"Ah jus' wanna know why didn' you two grab deh sparklin' an' jus' run off with 'er?" Ironhide grunted.

"I'm an Autobot, not a sparkling-napper." Trailbreaker raised his servos in a peaceful gesture. "Do I _look_ like that type of 'bot?"

"She seemed happy and everything just kinda happened so fast…" Hound said pathetically. "What were we supposed to do? Tuck her under an arm and run while three angry Seekers fly after us and shoot at our afts? I don't know about _you_ , but I really like my aft to not be turned into melted slag."

"Isn't sparkling-napping against the Autobot Code?" Jazz asked as he reached forward and took the copy of the Code from the Prime's desk.

"Is it sparkling-napping or unrequested rescue?" Prowl intoned.

"I'll get back to you in a sec." Jazz said quickly as he skimmed through the contents of the book.

"You two did nothing wrong if you left the youngling with her creators. She could very possibly be safe and happy with Starscream and Moonstar." The Prime said.

"And if not?" Hound said a little anxiously. "What if we had a chance to save an innocent spark from a horrible fate and we just missed it!? I feel like a monster…"

"I'll share some of my Nightmare Fuel with you." Trailbreaker said reassuringly.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I feel like a monster, not an idiot."

"It says that sparkling-napping is wrong, but doesn' specify if 'unrequested rescue' from Decepticreeps is wrong. So, ah say you could have nabbed 'er." Jazz said as he tossed the now offline datapad back onto the desk.

"Great. Now I feel even worse…" Hound mumbled.

"We will just have to keep our optics online in case another opportunity presents itself. Until then, you all are dismissed." Optimus said.

Everyone, but Prowl, rose and left. The Prime pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor tiredly.

"Yes, Prowl?" He drawled.

"If Starscream truly does care for his daughter, then perhaps we could put that to great use." Optimus raised an optical ridge, but otherwise did not react to his tactician's words. "Capturing her could lure the Decepticon Second to us making him easy to apprehend. Once in our custody we could interrogate him and learn indispensable knowledge of the Decepticon's inner workings."

The Prime regarded his Second for a moment. "I will not risk the safety of a sparkling." He stated firmly.

"She is not safe within the Decepticon ranks. The intel Starscream could provide us would make this war end that much sooner."

"No, we leave younglings out of this if at all possible."

"Sir, I believe-"

"Enough. My word on the matter is final. Am I understood?"

Prowl eyed his superior silently for a moment. "Yes, sir."

Prime gave him a hard look. "Dismissed."

Prowl inclined his helm before silently rising and exiting the Prime's office.

* * *

"Nacelle, I wanna go to daddy." Dawnstar ordered the Seeker as they stood in the corridor just outside of his quarters.

"Dawn, your sire is on a business trip." He lied. They always used that same excuse whenever Starscream would be in the medbay for an extended stay.

"Why does he never tell me he's gonna leave for one!? He needs to come back, now!" She shouted, her little fists balled at her sides.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but sometimes things just come up and he has to be gone for a little while." He tried explaining to her.

"No!" She shrieked. "He needs to stay here or take me with him!"

"He can't always do that."

"It's not fair!"

"A lot of stuff in life isn't fair." He just shrugged.

"I want to go to daddy, _now_!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't- Hey!"

She kicked his shin guard as hard as she could before sprinting down the corridor. Nacelle gave chase, almost reaching her when she suddenly dove between a passing Brawl's legs. The Seeker and Combaticon anticlimactically clashed together and fell to the deckplates.

"Dawnstar, get back!" Nacelle called to her as he scrambled to his peds.

"Where you think yer going, slagging Seeker?" Brawl growled as he grasped Nacelle's wing and slammed him back to the deckplates with an undignified squawk.

"It was an accident, you idiotic grounder!" Nacelle shouted back, kicking his thruster heel into the tankformer's abdominal plating.

"What you call me?"

"Clearly nothing nice!"

Dawnstar continued running, ignoring the sound of the fighting Decepticons. She was so angry that her sire kept doing this to her. Why did he never let her know that he was leaving? He always did whenever he had patrol and he always hugged her goodbye for that! She even got to see him go. Why was it for these dumb business trips he just seemingly vanished? It wasn't fair!

Coolant was beginning to pour from her optics as she made her mad dash through the corridors. She passed by crewmechs without acknowledging them. She just wanted to get away from everyone.

After a while she came to a dead end and just stopped at the bulkhead before her. Her lower lip plated trembled, wings lowering as she slumped against the wall, all alone. She hugged her knees and burrowed her face into her arms, crying uncontrollably.

Why couldn't he just tell her he was leaving? Why couldn't he just come home? She just wanted to be with him, to play with him, to ask him questions that he always knew the answers to. Why did he keep doing this?!

Dawnstar stayed crying there alone for nearly a joor, lying down after a while and crying into the deckplates. She jerked her helm up when she heard voices approaching.

"There are no security cameras here because it's a dead end! The perfect place to prepare our revenge prank against-"

Rumble and Frenzy froze when they saw the Seekerlet. She slowly sat upright, wiping away the coolant from her optics while inhaling short vents, almost like a human sniffling, in order to calm her systems.

"What are ya doing here, kid?" Rumble asked as he approached.

"I'm just crying." She said softly, still removing the sticky coolant from her cheekplates.

"Why ya crying?" Frenzy spoke this time as he sat on the deckplates beside her, Rumble on the other side.

"Daddy left on another business trip and didn't tell me. He keeps doing that and it makes me sad."

Frenzy gave his brother a slightly confused look. Rumble pressed a fist to his cheekplates and made a face as if he was getting punched. Frenzy moved his mouth as if to say "ooooooooh" as he gave a slow nod of his helm in acknowledgement.

"Listen, kid, let Frenz and I tell ya a few valuable life lessons." Rumble placed a servo on her shoulder. "Lesson number one: Life sucks."

"How is that valuable?"

He continued as if she had never spoken. "Lesson number two: Ya daddy ain't all what he cracks up to be."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean he's mean, he lies, and he's a Seeker." He counted each point on a digit."

"I'm a Seeker. My uncles are Seekers."

"Yeah, and they aren't even your real uncles." Frenzy spoke up.

"Yes they are."

"No, you see, an uncle is the brother of your creator. Skywarp and Thundercracker aren't Starscream's brothers. They are simply his friends he gets a little too 'close' to." Rumble explained.

"I don't understand."

"You see how he is constantly kissing them and touching them?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and then mommy tells them to get a room."

"Exactly. See, that isn't right. You're only suppose to kiss and 'get a room' with _one_ person, not two others."

"Why isn't it right? They love each other." She said softly, her optics getting a little wide.

"Their love isn't right. See, there are three types of love: The love for a friend, the love for a family member, and then the love to get a little something-something from someone. You are only supposed to love _one_ person for the something-something. Ya daddy loves three people like that: Your carrier and his trinemates."

She swallowed, looking at her peds. "You mean, daddy isn't supposed to love Uncle 'Warp and TC?"

"Nope, he should only love your carrier like that." Frenzy said.

"But, daddy never does anything wrong."

"Dawnstar, your daddy is not a nice mech. Wanna hear a secret?" Rumble whispered the last part.

"What?' She asked, her full attention on him.

"Ya daddy, he's killed a _lot_ of people."

"No! Daddy would never hurt anyone!" She exclaimed.

"I've seen it myself." Frenzy said. "He's not only killed a lot of people, but he hits people he's mad at just because they didn't listen to him."

"Yeah, sometimes so hard they leak energon." Rumble grinned so naughtily at her.

"He might do that to you if you don't behave. Put you right over his knee and _smack_!" Frenzy said making a motion as if he was striking someone over his own leg.

"He would never do that!" She cried.

"Don't bet on it, kid." Rumble said. "We've been working with him for thousands of vorns and we've seen him do some evil things. Giving ya a few, or a lot, of whacks on your aft wouldn't disconcert him at all. He might even use a metal switch if you've been _really_ naughty!"

"Daddy would never hurt me. He loves me." She was on the verge of crying again.

"Starscream loves you as long as you're doing what he wants you to do. Step out of line and he'll either shoot ya or hit ya." Frenzy said matter-of-factly.

"Daddy wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't." The coolant was pooling in her optics again as she looked at the deckplates before her.

"He's messed up in the processor. He hits people, loves your uncles in a bad way, and is a bully." Rumble added.

"Daddy is nice to me. He loves me." She was beginning to sob softly.

"Then where is he? Why does he never tell you that he's going on a business trip until its too late? Obviously, he doesn't care about you _that_ much." Rumble replied.

"He wouldn't hurt me." She said so softly.

"Dawnstar!"

The three looked up to see Hotlink approaching, his thruster heels clacking loudly with every footfall as he neared.

"Dawnstar, we've been searching for you everywhere. Your carrier is very worried."

"But not your sire." Rumble whispered harshly into her audio receptor.

"Hotlink, please carry me." She sobbed as she reached up for him.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He asked gently as he picked her up and placed her on his hip.

"I miss daddy. Where is he?" She asked as she curled into the purple Seeker's chassis.

"He's on a business trip, young ma'am. He should be back soon." He assured her.

"Hotlink, take me to mommy." She ordered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, ma'am." He said softly as he obeyed her command, only sparring the cassettes a disdained glance.

The cassette twins watched the Seekers leave before snickering to each other.

"We're horrible, aren't we?" Rumble smirked.

"That's what makes us so awesome." Frenzy chuckled.

"I just hope she doesn't snitch on us."

"Nah, she's a dumb little Seekerlet femme. She wouldn't be smart enough to even consider doing that." Frenzy waved a servo dismissively.

"Yeah, stupid Seekers."

"Stupid and ugly Seekers."

"Very ugly."

* * *

"Oh, Dawnstar!" Moonstar quickly took her from Hotlink's servos and held her tightly to her chest plates. "Sweetie, don't ever scare me like that again! I was so worried something happened to you."

"I'm fine, mommy. I just was hanging by myself for a bit." Dawnstar said as she hugged her carrier back.

"Sweetie, never run away from the Seeker watching you ever again, okay? They are supposed to guard you and protect you when your sire and I are not around, alright?" Moonstar looked her femmling in the optics as she spoke.

"Alright, mommy." Dawnstar nodded slowly.

"And if you ever want to be alone again just ask to be returned to your hab suite. There is no need to run off like that." She kissed her sparkling's cheekplates.

"Where's daddy?"

Moonstar bit her lower lip plate. "He'll be back soon. He was called away suddenly, but, he shouldn't be gone long."

"I want him back, _now_." Dawnstar said firmly.

"I know. I want him back, too." Moonstar just held her a little closer.

* * *

"Frag. Fragging pit-spawned… Frag, fragger… Slag, I see ugliness before my optics…" Starscream grumbled as his optics finally onlined to see his trinemates so close to his face.

Thundercracker vented a relieved sigh. "You slagging idiot! What did you do _this_ time?"

"I profess my undying love for you too." The Air Commander muttered.

"No making out in my medbay." Hook grunted as he finished removing wires from Starscream's frame.

"Screamer, you were pretty slagged up. What ya do?" Skywarp tried asking his trineleader.

"How long have I been out? Primus, everything feels so stiff… I think he was going for a record."

"You've been here two orbital cycles." Thundercracker said softly.

"Frag… Where are my femmes?"

"Moonstar was just here helping to patch you up, but had to leave because Dawnstar was crying again."

"Why was she crying?"

"She misses you."

The Air Commander vented a sigh. "Doctor, do I have your permission to march my aft out of this torture chamber?"

"You have my permission to march it out, _keep_ it out, and never bring it _back_." Hook grumbled from where he stood putting information on a datapad.

"You heard him. Help me up, slaggers."

The two Seekers grasped their trineleader's wrists and hoisted him up. He steadied himself onto his peds for a moment before briskly walking out, his trinemates taking formation behind him.

He quickly made his way to his hab suite and stopped by the door. He vented a tired sigh, and punched in the code. The door hissed open and the Elite Trine entered. Starscream's spark sunk at what he saw.

Moonstar sat on the couch with Dawnstar curled on her lap, crying hard with coolant pouring from her optics. Moonstar was trying her best to soothe the sparkling, but she was having none of it. Her tiny frame was trembling with her anxiety and she kept mumbling about how much she wanted her sire.

Moonstar's optics widened and a relieved smile spread over her faceplates when she saw her mate. He smiled faintly at her before turning his attention to his femmling.

"Dawnstar?" He said softly, but just loud enough so she could hear.

The little one jerked her helm around, her optics enlarging when she saw him.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed as she leaped from her carrier's lap and rushed to him.

He crouched down and spread his arms out to receive her. She jumped into his arms, embracing him around the neck and crying into his neck cables. He held her close, feeling like a horrible monster for doing this to her. After a bit, she pulled back and smacked his chest piece.

"Stop leaving me!" She cried angrily as she landed several more bitter blows to his person. "Stop going on those _stupid_ business trips! Just _stop it_!" She shrieked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I don't like leaving you either." He said gently, allowing her to just get her frustration out.

"Then _stop_ it!" She stomped a ped. "Just _stop_ it!"

"Sweetie, sometimes we have to do things we don't like in order to make it in this world. I sometimes have to leave you and work so that you can continue to get your energon. It's just the way the world works." He tried to explain.

"I don't care. You have to stay with me." She stated firmly.

"Believe me, if I could I would, but that is not always the case. How about this: Whenever I leave for a business trip I get you something special to make up for my absence. Sounds good?"

She glared at him for a long moment before answering. "I suppose so. But it has to be _extra_ special." She pointed a digit at him to emphasize.

He smirked at her. "I will ensure it is the most special of all." He kissed her forehelm.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and just held on. He picked her up as he stood and sat at the couch next to Moonstar. He kissed his mate for a long time, his arms wrapped around his precious femmes.

* * *

**Five Orbital Cycles Later:**

"Daddy!" Dawnstar shouted as she ran over, her arms holding a metal box and a pink blanket tied around her waist like a skirt, and a tiara on her helm.

"Yes, my immensely adorable femmling?" He asked as he sat at his usual table with his trinemates.

"Help me up!" She demanded when she was beside him.

He picked her up and placed her on his lap. She set the box on the table before her and opened it up. It was filled with small canisters of paint, some paintbrushes, a tube of glitter-like powder, and crudely made jewelry. She began to select certain paints and set them on the table beside the box.

"And what are you up to?" Starscream inquired as he took a sip of his energon.

"I'm a princess!" She giggled at him.

"Obviously. But, what is all this for?"

"I'm making you my prince!"

"Prince? If I'm a prince than what is your carrier?" He asked.

"She the queen."

"If she's the queen than shouldn't I be the king?"

"No, because than you wouldn't be my prince! Duh!"

"Ah, I see." He smirked at her. "What of your Uncle 'Warp? What is he?"

"He's the magical wizard." She explained as she opened her paints and grabbed her brushes.

Skywarp giggled. "Do I get any magical pets?"

"Laserbeak is your owl." Dawnstar said it as if the answer was obvious.

Skywarp laughed like an idiot.

"And what is your Uncle TC?" Starscream inquired.

"He's the king."

"What?!" Starscream exclaimed. "Why is he the king and I only the prince?"

"So that you can be with the princess." She said in a "well, duh" voice.

"But, I want to be the king…" Starscream pretended to be deeply upset.

"Fine, _you_ can be the king and Uncle TC will be my prince." She said exasperatedly.

"Yes! I get the princess!" Thundercracker smiled with a fist pump.

"What? Not fair. I change my mind. I want to be your prince." Starscream said quickly.

"Ugh, stop changing things!" She vented an annoyed sigh.

"Apologies. Just make me your prince and you won't hear anything more from me." Starscream smirked at her.

"Here, you have to paint yourself as a prince." She handed her sire a canister of paint.

"I may mess it up. You probably should do it." He said as he sipped his energon.

"It's not hard." She said as she dipped a paintbrush in pink paint and then started to draw on his chest piece.

"I better look better than that fragging king over there. Trying to steal my princess…" Starscream playfully muttered the last part.

"Oh, stop your glitching." Thundercracker rolled his optics at his trineleader, a smile on his faceplates.

"Stop saying those bad words! Kings and princes don't talk like peasants." She said thoroughly annoyed with their behavior.

"You are absolutely right. TC, stop talking like a peasant." Starscream ordered him firmly.

"I'm a king. I get to do what I want." He held back a chuckle as he sipped his energon.

"I'm not a king or prince. Do I get to say bad words?" Skywarp sniggered.

Dawnstar gave him a hard glare as her answer. Skywarp hung his helm in shame.

"So, King TC, what has been happening in your fair land?" Starscream grinned at him.

"Taxing the poor peasants as always until they have to eat their own limbs to survive. You?"

"Mass public executions. Beheading every artist who can't get my chin right." Starscream tried to fight off his laughter.

"Remind me to never go to your kingdom." Thundercracker replied.

The Air Commander placed a blue servo over his mouth to keep from laughing. Something he hadn't done in so very long. Thundercracker and Skywarp's smiles only broadened at the sight of their trineleader so happy for once in so many vorns.

"Daddy, hold still!" Dawnstar commanded as she added more colors to his chassis.

"Apologies, my princess. I won't move again." He grinned at her.

"I'm just using my magical powers to turn everyone into petrorabbits and tossing them into a lake of sharkticons." Skywarp said matter-of-factly.

"I have some peasants who haven't paid their taxes you can borrow." Thundercracker sniggered.

"It would be interesting to see one-armed petrorabbits attempt to swim." Skywarp giggled malevolently.

"Damn, no wonder everyone hates us. We're horrible." Starscream chuckled as his creation started to paint his faceplates various shades of blue and red.

"Horribly awesome!" Skywarp laughed.

"Horribly horrible." Thundercracker corrected.

"Now I remember why I trined you two." Starscream smirked at them.

"I'm liking the new look, Screamer." Skywarp sarcastically joked.

"I haven't looked at it myself, but I've been told it really brings out the red of my optics." Starscream replied.

"Oh, it brings out something in me, too." Skywarp winked at him.

Starscream snorted a snicker. "It's the latest fashion for all Seeker princes. Too bad you aren't one."

"I'm a wizard. I'll just use magic and become one."

"As long as you use some of that magic on me." Starscream gave him a suggestive look.

Skywarp giggled insanely.

"Daddy, I can't paint your face if you keep talking." She said sternly.

"Alright, no more talking."

Dawnstar took the chance and started smearing bright, red paint over his lip plates, well, as best she could. Skywarp slammed his brow into the table trying to restrain his laughter. Thundercracker rubbed a servo over his faceplates in an attempt not to laugh himself. Dawnstar painted some more around his optics and cheekplates before moving to his arms. The little femmling stuck her glossa out from between her lip plates as she concentrated on her task, adding pinks, blues, reds, greens, yellows, and even purples to her sire's plates.

Crewmechs from the nearby tables were snickering at the sight of their commander, whispering mean jokes about how he looked, but no one said anything negative about the little Seekerlet.

"Now, you need to wear this." Dawnstar said as she selected a necklace from her box and tied it around her sire's neck. "There, now you just need a cape and you will be done." She smiled proudly about her work.

"Well, how I look?" He smirked at his trinemates.

"I think I need to get a room with you this instant." Skywarp giggled.

"Infinitely kissable, Star. Just, infinitely kissable." Thundercracker snickered.

"Now, we need to go to the ball." Dawnstar instructed strictly.

"But, I need to go to work." Starscream stated.

"You're my prince so you are taking me to the ball." She said flatly.

"'Warp, you need to stop showing her those movies. Now I have to go to this ball."

"Hey, if there's high grade." Skywarp just shrugged.

"This is true."

"Hello, my Seekers." Moonstar's vocalizer sounded.

"Mommy!" Dawnstar squealed as Moonstar approached.

"Oh, hey dear." Starscream smirked at her.

"Primus, what happened to your face?" Moonstar just looked at him as she stood by him.

"Haven't you heard? I'm the prince and I'm taking the princess to the ball." He waved a servo in a very feminine manner.

"Well, _that_ is certainly not your color." She patted his helm before sitting on the vacant seat next to Skywarp.

"You're just jealous that I have a date with the princess."

Moonstar snorted a chuckle. "Yes, I am _very_ jealous."

"Looking good, boss!" Dirge winked as he walked by.

"See? Dirge understands." Starscream was fighting back his laughter.

"Daddy, I'm gonna paint more pink on you so you match my dress." Dawnstar informed as she poured some of her pink paint onto his cockpit then smeared it around with her servos.

"Alright, sweetie." He just smiled at her before finishing off his high grade.

"Dawn, don't use up all your paints on your sire. It may be a while before we can get you more." Moonstar said.

"Okay, mommy."

"So, Star, I heard something about a possible new energy source?" Thundercracker inquired.

"Ah, yes, that," Starscream toyed with his empty energon cube as he spoke. "It has not yet been confirmed as a practical energy source, but research teams have been dispatched for further investigation."

"I hope it ends up being useful. Anything to get off this slagging mud ball." Skywarp grumbled.

"Whether or not Megatron decides to relocate the base of operations will determine if you remain here. There has been discussions regarding returning to Cybertron, but only if a steady supply of energon can be obtained." He glanced at his sparkling for a moment before returning his optics to his trinemates. "I hypothesis that this new energy source will be plentiful, but, there have been those rare times when I've miscalculated."

"Daddy, look!" Dawnstar suddenly beamed. "I drew a smiley face on your cockpit."

He looked down to see that indeed she had drawn a green smiley face in a sea of pink. An optical ridge raised, but the Air Commander did nothing more.

"Daddy, I think you need to show appreciation for my hard work." Dawnstar asserted with a wave of a digit.

"Appreciation? Do explain your reasoning for such a conclusion." He replied blasé to her witty remark which she made plenty of despite her young age.

"I made you look like a prince and you don't even thank me."

"My deepest and humblest apologies, my dear. You do a marvelous job at making me look even more fabulous than I already am. Perhaps you should seek a career in such a field." He said with a smirk.

"I'm a princess. Everyone works for me."

Starscream snorted a snicker. "And you are absolutely right. All the Seekers do as you say without hesitation."

"Daddy, I think you need flowers." She said it like she was on a mission as she grabbed her canister of blue paint.

"I think I should get an award for this." He mumbled despite the smile tugging at his lip plates.

"Starscream,"

The mentioned Seeker rolled his optics at the familiar vocalizer. He didn't look back as he spoke, his optics watching his sparkling. "Yes, Mighty Megatron?"

"I need to have a word in private with you concerning your latest reports on the-" He paused when he was finally beside the Air Commander. "What is this?"

Starscream looked up, his cheekplates smeared with blue paint, red paint covering his lip plates and everywhere around it, his olfactory sensor a mixture of the two colors, and all around his optics it was blue with green blotches. His entire chest piece and cockpit was pink with green, yellow, and purple lines and smiley faces scattered about. His once blue arms were now pink, red, and green, and his shoulders purple with yellow lines.

Megatron gave him a long, disdained look. Dawnstar only spared the tyrant a quick glance before resuming her attempt at drawing blue and purple flowers on her sire's abdominal plates. Moonstar, Thundercracker, and Skywarp anxiously watched the scene play out before them.

That sly smirk of Starscream's crept across his now colorful visage. "You were saying, Lord Megatron?"

"What the slag are you doing?" Was the curt demand.

"As plainly obvious as it is, Mighty Megatron, I am a prince taking the princess to some grand ball and must look the part. I understand if you are jealous." He waved a servo in such a girlish manner at his superior.

An optical ridge raised on the vexed faceplates of the ex-gladiator. "Seriously, Starscream?" He said in such a tone that was more than just tired of Starscream's slag.

"I am just as surprised about it as you are. Just this morning I onlined as normal Air Commander Starscream and yet here I am: A prince." He shrugged. "Perhaps I was just destined for greatness."

Megatron rolled his optics. "Get that slag cleaned off and come to the Conference Room."

"Before or after the ball?"

Megatron just glared at him.

"Daddy, you need a sword!" Dawnstar suddenly piped up.

"I already have two. Why do I need them?" He inquired of her.

"Because, silly," She said and waved a servo just as Skywarp did whenever he talked like that. "You are the prince and you have to protect the princess."

"Protect the princess from what?"

"From the dragon, duh! Megatron is the dragon!" She said as if he should know better.

Starscream lost his battle and jerked his helm back as he loudly guffawed. He quickly placed a colorful servo over his faceplates, but just could cease the laughter. Skywarp was next to lose, laughing with Starscream's rare joy. Thundercracker bit down on his lower lip plate and looked anywhere but his trinemates or Megatron. Moonstar covered her mouth with a dainty servo and looked at the ceiling. Megatron's optics narrowed to thin slits.

"Apologies, Lord Megatron." Starscream managed between his hearty guffaws. "I-I will be there as soon-as soon as I'm able." He curled slightly into himself, careful to not crush Dawnstar, as his laughter took over.

Megatron glared daggers and other dangerous weapons at his Second for a long moment before speaking again. "See that you are, _idiot_." He emphasized his last word with a smack to the back of the Air Commander's helm, to which the Seeker acted as if he never acknowledged it.

The exasperated gunformer stomped away leaving his Second still stupidly laughing.

"Daddy, I can't draw on you when you keep moving!" Dawnstar growled with her little arms crossing.

"I'm sorry, my little princes. I'm trying-trying to stop." He gasped out, his laughter not easing up at all.

"Stop, Screamer, so I can too!" Skywarp choked out between his own guffaws.

"Dammit, you two!" Thundercracker cried, finally giving in and laughing at and with his trinemates.

Moonstar bit her glossa, trying her best to not become a victim. She had never seen them act like that, primarily Starscream. He only chuckled here and there, but never lost control of himself.

"I need - ahem - I need to go get cleaned up." The newly painted Seeker said as he lifted his sparkling up and stood.

"But, daddy, I thought we were going to the ball!" Dawnstar gave him a very upset look.

"Apologies, my dear, but I must attend a meeting first." He kissed her cheekplates leaving red paint where his lip plates had touched her.

"Why do you always have to leave?" She demanded as he handed her over to Moonstar.

"Because I am a very important individual and everyone requires something from me. Your uncles have today off so they can play with you. And 'Warp will have plenty of time to erase all those pictures he just took." He finished with a narrowed opticed glare at the mentioned Seeker.

"No, these are staying with me forever." Skywarp giggled as he held his camera, taking a few more images of his trineleader.

"If they get out anywhere I will court martial you."

"Heh, sure you will." He just grinned that lopsided smile of his.

"Bye, my loves." He pecked a kiss to Moonstar's lip plates and another to the top of Dawnstar's helm before pivoting on a thruster heel and walking away.

Moonstar wiped away the paint he left on her lip plates and hugged her femmling a little closer. "He'll be back tonight and then he can play with you." She assured the little one.

"It's not fair he's gone all the time." She grumbled while crossing her arms.

"I know, but he has a job to do."

"Don't worry, Dawn. Once you can fly you can come with us on patrols and whatnot." Skywarp smiled at her as he subspaced his camera.

"Yeah, and we will train you how to fight." Thundercracker added.

"And take you to bars to drink!" Skywarp giggled.

"Primus, you guys are going to turn her into a little troublemaker." Moonstar smiled faintly at them.

"She has Screamer's coding. She's already a lost cause." Thundercracker smirked with a wave of a servo.

"I'm a princess. Daddy says so." Dawnstar said firmly as she gave her blue "uncle" a hard glare.

"Yes, you are certainly his princess." Thundercracker smiled at her, meaning his every word.

* * *

Starscream - now clean - lolled his helm bak as he lied on his back on the berth, his optics offlining and servos reaching upward to grasp the thin waist of his lover. Moonstar was on top of him, riding his spike as gasped moans escaped her vocalizer. Her delicate servos resting on his chest piece, pressing into him every time she rose back up, then lowered herself down onto him. Her speed picked up, their frames overheating and inner fans working hard. Their chest plates parted and their vibrant sparks exposed to interconnect their raw energy tendrils. They cried through their ecstatic climax as their sparks bonded, electrical currents surging from their connected frames and into the surrounding metal of the berth and bulkhead.

Moonstar panted over him for several astroseconds before lifting herself off him and lying on the berth beside her mate, their plates sliding back over to hide their sparks and interface ports. He turned his helm to face her, a smile on his lip plates and his heated exhales caressing her beautiful visage. They just looked at each for a long time, allowing their systems to cool before he spoke.

"Wow, I've never been topped by a femme before." He said between pants. "Primus, you're amazing. We should do that more often."

"It was exhausting. I'm fine with you doing all the work." She grinned at him, snuggling a little closer.

"Hmm," He adjusted himself so that he was on his side and pulled her against his frame, his strong arms holding her close. "I'll do whatever you ask of me, my love." He pressed a lingering kiss to her brow.

Moonstar bit her lower lip plate as she silently thought. "Starscream?"

"Yes, my gorgeous love?"

She swallowed. "Can-can we be Conjunx Endura?" She said so softly.

He eyed her for a long, quiet moment before speaking, his vocalizer so soft. "Sweetie, you know why we can't. At least, not now."

"I don't care if he knows how much we love each other. I'm a Decepticon now. Things are different."

"I'm a Decepticon and he has almost deactivated me more than I can recall. I will not risk him harming you just to get to me." He said adamantly, his optics narrowing slightly.

"He hurts me every time he punishes you. I see you suffering and I just-" She swallowed. "I can't continue like this, Star. I love you and I don't care who knows it. I don't want to hide anymore. I want to love you in front of everyone, not just in the shadows." She paused, studying his optics for any type of reaction for what he was thinking, but his faceplates were an enigma. "Please, Star. I don't care what happens. I just want to be with you, to love you, anywhere, anytime, in front of anyone and everyone." She paused, noticing that he had swallowed. "Star, please, I don't want to hide anymore."

A blue servo left her waist to gently take her dainty hand. He held her servo close to his faceplates for a moment before slowly kissing her knuckle joints, his optics never looking away from hers.

"As you wish." He said so softly, causing her to smile broadly. "But know that I don't agree at all with it."

"He won't touch me. I'm not worth his time. I'm just an Autobot whore, remember?"

Starscream just glared, his optics narrowing. "I don't like to joke about him calling you such things."

"Sweetie, he's just jealous that you have two beautiful femmes in your life and he's all alone."

"I have a very different hypothesis, but I suppose yours works just as well." He smirked at her.

"I'm a femme. I just know these things." She smiled at him as she nuzzled her olfactory sensor against his.

"Yes, yes you do." He pecked a kiss on her lip plates.

"You know what we need to do now?"

"What?"

"Seal the deal with you overloading me!" She giggled.

He snorted a snicker. "Now I remember why I love you." He smirked before kissing her on the cheekplates.

She lied on her back and he climbed on top of her, their codpieces sliding away. He adjusted her legs on either of his hips and leaned over her.

"I love you, Moonstar." He said barely louder than a whisper.

"I love you too, Starscream." She smiled, her servo reaching up to touch his cheekplates.

Their lip plates locked in a passionate kiss as he entered her.

* * *

"I don't believe so, Lord Megatron." Starscream said as he and his superior stood in the Control Room studying what was displayed on the vid screen before Soundwave. "It appears that Autobots could be behind this, but without further analysis the possibilities most likely point to some alien species."

"The Galactic Council?" Megatron suggested.

"It would be most likely, especially if they desire to block us from reaching the energy source. I propose we-"

"Daddy!" Dawnstar exclaimed as she ran over to her sire, her little thruster heels clicking loudly. "Daddy, pick me up!"

Starscream did so, placing her on a hip as he continued talking. "I propose we send a few scouts for reconnaissance before anything else."

Dawnstar held onto a shoulder vent with one servo as her other picked at his outer cooling fan, making the blades spin around. She remained silent as the three Decepticon commanders continued on about boring stuff. Her sire had the most to say, giving advice and making a few snarky comments here and there. It was almost two breems later when they finally came to some sort of agreement and went their separate ways, Starscream never putting her down once.

The Air Commander carried her to his console and set her down on his lap when he sat in his seat. She cuddled into his frame and just clung to him, savoring the feeling of being with her idol. After a few kliks she sat upright and excitedly bounced.

"Daddy, I wanna play a game!"

"Alright, which one?" He smiled as he summoned a datapad from subspace and held it before her.

"That game where you are racing in the air." She said as she took the datapad.

He pressed all the necessary commands on the screen until the desired game appeared and left her to it. She connected the wire to her wrist for the sound, and contently played as he worked. A joor later she unplugged herself from it and handed it back.

"All done?" He asked as he accepted it.

"Yeah." She muttered, her optics studying the console before her.

"I have quite a bit of work left to do, still. Want me to call uncle 'Warp to come and get you, or one of my other Seekers?" He asked as he subspaced the 'pad.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He kissed the top of her helm and continued with his work. She idly poked at the transformation seams in his right arm before twisting around and resting her helm on his chest piece where the pectoral would be in a human. She silently watched everyone in the room working at their own consoles, so quiet and boring.

After a bit she vented a sigh and sat upright. "I want down."

"Where do you plan on going?" He inquired, his blood red optics looking down at her.

She shrugged. "Just around the room."

"Alright, but stay where I can see you."

"Yeah, I know."

He lifted her up by her waist and placed her on the ground. Without looking back, she trotted off, her little wings held high behind her. He watched her for a moment before resuming his work.

She raced around the room playing her odd game with invisible foes for almost a breem before stopping by Thundercracker who was on monitor duty.

"Uncle TC, I want up." She demanded as she stood beside him.

"Alright," He said as he reached down and picked her up, setting her on his lap.

She sat there silently watching him scan over incoming data - a much more tedious task than what her sire did at his station. Every so often she would look over his arm to make sure her sire was where she left him, and reassuring herself that he was, would resume watching her "uncle."

"Uncle TC, what's that?" She asked as she pointed at the screen.

"That just means someone is trying to contact the _Nemesis_. It comes to this console first so that I can figure out who it is for and then redirect it. This message is for your sire from a Decepticon officer, so we just are going to redirect it to his console."

"Why does it come to you first?"

"So that I can filter out the primary messages from the mundane so that it does not waste any of the commanding officers' time. There's a big security program to ensure we can't be hacked and sometimes we need to help it along." He explained best he could in terms she would understand.

"So, daddy gets the message when we send it to him?"

"Yes, so I need to select-"

"I wanna do it!" She said quickly, pushing his large servo away.

"Okay, wait! Press that one first." She did so with a hard smack. "And now select it, yes, like that, and send it to him by pressing that button."

She did so, smiling proudly at her accomplishment. "Daddy! I sent you a message!" She shouted across the room.

"Yes, I can see that." He replied, actually not looking at it for he was in the middle of something else.

"Uncle TC, I wanna send more messages!"

"That was the last one, I'm afraid. I did all the others prior to your arrival."

"What? Why!?" She kicked the console before her in frustration.

"Dawn, I have other stuff we can do. Want to help me go over internal maintenance of the ship's server?"

"I guess so." She grumbled.

"Alright, so first thing we need to do is get the proper programs running. We access them by-"

"I wanna do it!" She exclaimed suddenly pressing random commands.

"Dawn, be careful!" Thundercracker said as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her servos away. "You might press the wrong button."

"Stop it!" She jerked her servos free from his hold and gave him a very angry glare.

"Dawn, you can't just mass buttons like that. You could damage something." He gently explained.

"I'm not massing buttons." She snapped at him, her optics narrowed into slits.

"Actually, you were. Now, if you want to do it properly you will follow my advice."

"Whatever." She rolled her optics as she crossed her arms and slumped into his frame.

Thundercracker's optics narrowed, but he bit his glossa and remained silent. "If you don't want to help that's fine. I'll just do it on my own."

"No, I wanna help." She said quickly, but still with a harsh voice.

"Alright, but you have to listen to me." He calmly explained.

"Ugh! Just show me already!" She rolled her optics again.

"You know what, how about you ask me nicely first and _then_ I'll show you."

"What?! Why are you being so _stupid_!" She shouted before punching him on the cockpit as hard as she could.

"Dawnstar, come here." Starscream's cold vocalizer sounded, making everyone who had been listening to the drama tense slightly.

Dawnstar vented a dramatic sigh as she slid off her "uncle's" lap and loudly stomped over to her sire. Her arms were crossed, wings raised, and a scowl on her faceplates. She stopped before the Air Commander, who swiveled his chair around to face her, his own arms crossed.

"What?" She snapped at him.

He raised an optical ridge before leaning forward and speaking in a dangerous tone. "You want to repeat that to me?"

"No, sir." She growled, still not looking at him.

"What's your problem? Do enlighten me, Dawnstar." He said with a gesture of his servo to indicate that she do so.

"Nothing." She growled with gritted denta.

"There seems to be _something_. What is it?" He demanded in the same harsh voice.

"Nothing is wrong!" She hollered, a ped stomping as her servos balled into fists at her sides. "There is nothing!"

His optics narrowed to the thinnest of slits. "Apologies, but I don't believe I caught that. Do you mind repeating it?" His sardonic remark said in such a dark tone.

"No!"

He reached forward and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her closer to him. "Do we need to go to the hab suite and have a little 'discussion?'" He growled into her audio receptor.

"No." She grumbled, trying to pull herself free from his vise-like grip.

"You better cut the attitude, or else." He said in the same low voice before releasing her.

"Yes, sir." She muttered, jerking her arm free and taking a few steps back.

"Dismissed." He snapped.

Dawnstar crossed her arms and turned away from him. She stomped off, making sure everyone knew she was well beyond pissed-off. She paced the room for several astroseconds before making her way to Soundwave's console. Ravage was on the floor beside his host licking a paw contently. His audio receptors flattened and his optics narrowed as he watched her. She stopped beside him and just glared back. The robotic feline lowered his paw, his tail flicking behind him.

Then, without warning, Dawnstar kicked his side as hard as she could. Ravage leaped up with a startled meow alerting everyone in the room. The spy clambered up the chair to Soundwave's lap and hissed at her.

"Fragging little-" Starscream cursed under his breath as he quickly stood up. "Dawnstar, get your aft over here!"

She turned around, her little fists shaking at her sides as she defiantly glared back at him. His wings raised threateningly and hers mirrored the action.

"And you're done for the orbital cycle." He snapped at her as he stomped over.

"Ooh, you're in _trouble_!" Rumble called from where he sat on Soundwave's console.

"He is so turning you over his knee." Frenzy said with such an evil grin.

Dawnstar's optics widened and she looked back at the cassette twins, horrified that they might be right. Her optics returned to her sire just as he grabbed her wrist and roughly led her out of the Control Room.

Everyone was silent after the door hissed shut, not even the clicking of the keyboards sounded. Thundercracker swallowed, his wings lowering slightly. Soundwave was the first to resume his work, everyone else eventually following suit. Rumble and Frenzy just snickered to each other.

* * *

Dawnstar tried freeing herself as she was practically dragged down the corridors, but he was just too strong. Her optics were wide with terror, her wings lowered, and trembling slightly. She looked down at the deckplates whenever they passed someone, embarrassed that she was being treated like this. Finally, they arrived at the hab suite and she was forced inside. He released her once the door swooshed shut and locked.

"What the slag is your problem?" He snapped at her, his servos resting on his hips as he leaned over her.

"Nothing." She shook her helm quickly, her servos wringing.

"That little display didn't appear to be 'nothing.' Unless I am mistaken and raising your vocalizer at me is just acceptable behavior."

"I didn't raise my vocalizer at you." She swallowed.

"You did, and you raised it at Thundercracker before striking him. Oh, and you also attacked Ravage for no legitimate reason."

"I didn't mean to!" Her optics were beginning to whiten with static, her servos trembling.

"You need to practice your lying because everything you did was quite intentional."

"I didn't mean to!" She started to sob, coolant beginning to leak from her optics.

"Then what, pray tell, was all that slag?" His vocalizer raised, his optics narrowed so thin.

"I don't know! I didn't mean to!" She cried, her small frame trembling.

"Dawnstar, you better come up with a better excuse than that."

"Don't hit me!"

He froze, his optics widening and wings lowering slightly. "What?"

"Please, daddy, don't hit me. I'm scared!" She managed between choking sobs, coolant pouring heavily from her optics.

"Why would I hit you?" He demanded.

"Because you're mad at me and you hit people you're mad at." She was trembling so hard, her optics white with static.

"What makes you think that?"

"That's what they said you do. That you hit people for stepping out of line, and you hit them so hard they leak energon. And-and they said you would use a metal switch on me if I misbehave. That-that you would put me over your knee and hurt me. And that you've killed people. That you've killed a _lot_ of people!"

Starscream's anger dissipated as he listened to his precious sparkling cry louder now. He rubbed a servo over his faceplates before venting a sigh. He reached down and picked her up, holding her close as she burrowed her faceplates into his neck cables. He carried her to his desk chair and sat down, setting her on his lap.

"Dawnstar, I would _never_ hit you." He said softly to her as she curled into him, his one servo lovingly stroking her back. "Don't you _ever_ think I would hurt you. It's not true."

She pulled away from him, wiping the coolant from her optics as she spoke. "They said that they've seen you hurt and kill people. Is-is that true?"

He studied her for a moment before speaking. "I won't lie to you. It is true. I've deactivated hundreds of 'bots and organics for thousands of vorns. I've shot them, stabbed them, done some other nasty things, and even have punched quite a few." Dawnstar's optics widened and she trembled. "But, let me tell you why: All those I've killed, that I've hurt, if I hadn't done that to them they would have either killed or hurt me, or worse, hurt you."

"Whaddya mean?"

"There are a lot of evil people in this world, Dawn, and they just want to hurt innocents like yourself. It's my job to protect you and your carrier from them. I chase them away so that you can be safe and happy."

"So," She wiped more coolant away, her sobbing now gone. "You're like a superhero?"

He smirked at her. "Sort of. Another word for it would be 'soldier.'"

"Daddy, why do those evil people want to hurt me?"

He was silent for a moment as he pondered his answer. "Some don't have a reason for why they do what they do. They just want to see everyone around them suffer. Others will just hate you for your frame-type, or for what you represent."

"What do I represent?"

He smiled at her. "A brighter future. Hope. Everything to me."

She smiled faintly at him. "I'm sorry I made you mad, daddy."

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I shouldn't have been so forceful." He said softly.

Dawnstar wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back, holding her protectively.

"Daddy?" She said as she finally pulled away from him. "They also said that you loving Uncle 'Warp and TC is 'bad love.' That you are only supposed to love mommy and no one else."

His optics narrowed. "Who told you that?" He demanded. She just shrugged, her optics looking away. "Well, they're idiots is what they are. Don't listen to them."

"But, daddy, why is it 'bad?'" Her magenta optics looked back up at him.

He silently stroked her back for several astroseconds before answering her. "There's no such thing as 'bad love,' sweetie. There is only good love."

"But, they said you're only supposed to love one person, not three. Why do you love Uncle 'Warp, and TC, and mommy? Why not just mommy?"

He smirked at her. "Because, my precious Dawn, sometimes some people have too much love to give that they have to share it with more than one person. I love your carrier and my trinemates so, so much, and I have so much love to give them that I simply couldn't choose one. There is nothing wrong with it. How could I ever choose one over the other when they are all so important to me?"

Dawnstar smiled up at her creator. "I want to love like that when I'm older."

His smile only broadened. "I want you to love like that too, sweetie."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, savoring this moment with the one he loved most.

* * *

**Two Orns Later:**

Moonstar's delicate servos replaced a wire within the frame of a medically induced stasis locked Astrotrain as he lied on a medberth. Hook stood beside her overlooking her work.

"Good. Now reconnect the sensory node to the-yes that's it." He instructed, a digit pointing at the mentioned areas. "And now he's good to go. Well done, Moonstar."

She smiled. "Thank you, Hook. It helps that I have such a great teacher."

"Hmm, if only everyone showed as much appreciation for my hard work as you do." He grumbled.

"I'm ready for my checkup, nurse Moonstar." Starscream smirked at her as he entered the medbay and approached.

"Hey, sexy mech!" She giggled at him.

"Hey, sexy femme." He said before kissing her on the lip plates.

"This is a sterile environment. If you must behave so take it somewhere else. Preferably off-ship." Hook groused.

"Ooh, I think I like the sound of that." Starscream said erotically as he placed his servos on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"We should take a trip outside and have some ' _adult time_.'" She smiled seductively as she provocatively touched his chin with her index finger.

"Heesh… Out of my medbay! I just cured this patient and I rather not have to fix anything else about him." Hook ordered as he jabbed a digit to the door.

"You heard him. Doctor's orders." Starscream pecked a kiss to her lip plates.

"And they are not being heeded. Go!" Hook tried again.

"A pleasure seeing you as always, Good Doctor." Starscream smirked as he released his mate and started to leave.

"And don't come back! I don't care if you're missing an entire limb, just keep that out of here!"

"See you later, Hook!" Moonstar waved him farewell just before walking out of the medbay.

"Stupid flyer models…" The Constructicon grumbled to himself when they were finally gone.

"So, where is my handsome Seeker sweeping me off to this time?" Moonstar smiled as she skipped alongside the Air Commander, a dainty servo holding the crook of his arm.

"I was thinking we get some alone time away from all these crazies. Just you, me, and no annoying trinemates or needy sparkling." He smirked at her in that way that made her internally swoon.

"And where would that be, my love?"

"Off this Primus-forsaken ship, of course. In the skies where we belong and just away from it all."

"I think that is a fabulous idea." She gave a short leap to kiss him on the cheekplates.

"I only come up with fabulousness." He winked at her.

She giggled, giving him a quick hug. "You are so cute! I want you to carry me until we are outside."

"As you wish." He said just before he swiftly swept her off her peds and held her bridal style.

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kicked her peds with delight. "You are so awesome!"

"Of course I am. Why else would you have fallen for me."

"True, all true." She grasped his helm and kissed him on the lip plates. "You. Are. Perfect." She emphasized her last word by tapping the tip of his olfactory sensor with a digit.

"You're the perfect one." He kissed her on the lip plates.

"No, you are."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"You times infinity."

He snickered. "I love you."

"I love you, more."

They continued with their loving palaver, telling each how much they loved the other and calling one another little endearments. Most of the crewmechs who heard were somewhat disgusted by it, some deeply annoyed, while the Seekers just snorted with laughter. Eventually, they reached the Control Room and entered the elevator for the lift tower. The entire ride up their lip plates were locked together in a hungry kiss, glossas playing with each other.

"Ready to fly, my precious, perfect, love of my life?" He smiled at her, his faceplates so close to hers that they were practically touching.

"I'm ready to fly with you until the end of time." She pecked a kiss to his lip plates.

"We probably should get started then." He said as he nonchalantly walked off the platform of the lift tower.

Moonstar only laughed as the wind rushed by them. He pushed her away and transformed, his mate following suit. The two jets broke the sound barrier simultaneously and raced forward, quickly leaving the sunken ship behind.

They soon were over land, white contrails flowing from their wing tips. They flew side-by-side, never passing or falling behind the other. They soared over cities, mountains, lakes, rivers, desserts, and grassy plains, never speaking as they simply enjoyed each others company.

After over a cycle of silent flying Starscream gently nudged a wingtip against his mate's side.

"Tag! You're it!" He exclaimed before dropping into an aileron roll as he plummeted.

Moonstar gave chase, her much smaller engines working hard to catch up with the Seeker. He evened himself out and allowed her to catch up before roaring his powerful engines to life and almost instantly reaching Mach 3. If Moonstar was in root mode she would have been pouting with crossed arms. The tiny speck in the distance that he had become twisted around and raced back towards her. He slowed down and just circled her, coming so close that his wingtips almost clipped against her chassis. After almost a klik he twisted himself and flew underneath her, their undercarriages almost touching.

Moonstar took the chance and lowered herself so that her chassis was flush against his. "Tag. You're it." She giggled before pushing off him and flying away as fast as she could.

He internally smirked, lazily twisting himself upright and powering up his engines. He was beside her in just astroseconds, his wingtip almost touching hers.

"Aaaaaaaaand touch!" He said when his wingtip finally made contact with hers.

"Touch you back!" She gently poked her wingtip against his chassis.

"Touch!" He returned the gesture.

"Tag!" She nudged him again.

"Tag you back!"

"Tag you again!"

He spun himself over so that he flew upside down right above her, their cockpits so close.

"Now try and tag me." He said in a voice that made it obvious he would be smiling if he had a mouth.

"No fair! I'm not as good at flying as you are." She grumbled.

He chuckled. "Then lets take this to the ground."

His engines thundered loudly as he broke the sound barrier and rushed ahead. She followed him, staying close as he still flew upside down. They neared a mountain and transformed, their heeled peds tearing up dirt, rocks, and vegetation as they slid across it to a stop. He fluttered his wings to remove dust from the sensitive relays as he straightened himself out. Moonstar was beside him in an instant, her delicate servos grasping onto his arm and a ped raised in the air behind her as she leaned into her mech.

"I think I got you." She grinned up at him.

"Hmm," He smirked. "You're adorable."

She excitedly squealed before grasping his helm and kissing him on the lip plates. "And you are _cute_!"

He snickered, his servo placed on the small of her back as he pressed her into his frame. "I don't think many would consider a Decepticon as 'cute.'"

"You're cute because I say you are. I think I'll keep you." She kissed him on the lip plates.

"I'm all yours." He kissed her back.

"Oh, Starscream." She suddenly gasped, her optics looking behind him.

He turned to see what she saw. The sun was setting in vibrant reds and pinks on the horizon casting the vista before them in magnificent hues. The river below reflected the colors of the sky as it twisted between rocky spirals and groves of trees. The few clouds in the sky were glowing pinks, reds, purples, oranges, and yellows as they dominated the view.

Starscream looked back at his mate and smirked. He had seen many sunrises from many planets before and honestly couldn't care less for another, but seeing his mate's reaction to the gorgeous sight was satisfying within itself.

"It's beautiful, Starscream." She finally managed to say as she took a step forward.

"Hmm, doesn't _quite_ compare to the beautiful femme before me."

"Oh, stop it." She waved a servo at him. "This is incredible. I've never seen a sun set with so many colors before."

"If you like this I'll take you to the northern pole of this planet for another colorful display in the sky."

She looked back at him. "Really? When do we go?"

"As soon as we are able." He smirked at her.

"I can't wait!" She squealed, taking his servo in hers and returning her gaze to the setting sun.

He just watched her for a long moment, swallowing before he spoke. "I'm glad you lied to me and had me secretly spark you." He said softly.

She turned to look back at him. "I'm glad too." She said just as softly, a smile still on her lip plates.

"Are you glad to be with a Seeker trine and an aft-head like me?" He inquired with that trademark smirk of his.

"There is no one else I would rather be with." She smiled, turning her body to face him.

"Good. I don't think I could handle putting up with my slag like you do. Which, I have another question for you."

"Yes?" She asked.

His wings lowered slightly as he took both her servos in his, his optics studying them for a moment before looking at her. "Moonstar, my love," He said softly. "I've been a major slagger to you. I've said and done some pretty horrible things to you and I regret every single last one of them. You've only been so kind, patient, and perfect to me. You've given me the most precious little femmling I never knew I wanted, and you've stuck by my side despite everything that I did." He smiled faintly at her. "You're my world, my everything, my true love, and I will never hurt you ever again. I want to be with you until this world comes to an end, and damn anyone who would try to stop me." He paused to study her face. She was smiling, her optics a little brighter than usual. "Moonstar, my love," He lowered himself to one knee, his servos still holding hers. Her optics widened as static filled them, her legs trembling slightly. "Will you make me the happiest mech in existence and join with me as my Conjunx Endura?"

Moonstar lost control and sobbed her joy, her legs almost giving out beneath her. "Yes, Starscream. Primus, fragging yes!" She managed to choke out as coolant leaked from her optics.

His smile broadened and wings spread out. He stood back up and held her close. "I love you, Moonstar."

"I love you, too. Primus, I love you!" She happily cried, tightly holding onto him.

He gently held her helm and passionately kissed her on the lip plates as she sobbed her joy into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, quite a bit to go over for this chapter! First off, this chapter and the previous one are important in showing what type of parent Starscream is and how he is raising Dawnstar. This is important to note for the sequel for it will play a significant role. He suffers so much pain himself that he would never inflict it upon his precious little girl. He only wants her to be happy and to not know suffering like he does.**
> 
> **If you've noticed, he is also becoming nicer as the story progresses, reverting back to the way he was before the war and before Megatron was part of his life.**
> 
> **I imagine that there would be some hate between different frames regarding interfacing just as we have people who hate homosexuals or bisexuals. The cassette twins always had a rivalry with the Seekers since the G1 cartoon, so I imagine they hate pretty much anything to do with Seekers. XD**
> 
> **It is also important to note some of the things Starscream says to Dawnstar regarding him protecting them from "evil" Autobots for this will play a huge role in the sequel.**
> 
> **I don't get why little girls all want to be princesses. I was a tomboy and just wanted to play in the mud when I was little. :/ Still kinda do...**
> 
> **Starscream laughed a lot about Megatron being a dragon because it basically represents their relationship. The "evil dragon" is a threat to the "princess" and the "prince" must protect her, and it is the prince who slays the dragon in all the stories. And Starscream wants to kill Megatron. And the dragon is always big and scary while the prince is handsome. :P I love dragons, so don't think I am condoning dragon slaying!**
> 
> **So CLOSE to the end! Ancillam will soon be complete and Filia, the beginning of the end, shall begin. :)**
> 
> **Keep leaving those reviews, faving, and share with everyone!**


	17. Hell, It's About Time!

Thundercracker and Skywarp were in the blue Seeker's hab suite engaging in superficial chatter when the door hissed open and their trineleader rushed in. The tri colored Seeker forced the door to slam shut before leaning his back against it, his servos pressed on it as well as if he was holding it in place from an oncoming enemy. His vents were fast and inner fans working hard to cool him off.

"Star?" Thundercracker asked cautiously as he straddled his chair, his arms resting on the back of it.

"Primus, I can't believe I did that." Starscream gasped out as if he had seen a ghost, his optics a little too wide.

"Did what, Screamer?" Skywarp prodded from where he sat on the berth.

"Guys, I asked her. I fragging _asked_ her!" He exclaimed still in his shocked state as he pushed himself off the door, his servos holding his helm.

"Asked who what?" Thundercracker drawled.

"I asked Moonstar if she would be my Conjunx Endura and she said 'yes!'"

The other two Seekers' optics widened.

"Whoa, way to go, Screamer!" Skywarp whooped, his fists held high in the air.

"You sure you're ready for such a commitment?" Thundercracker smirked as he winked.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for raising a daughter and yet I've been doing it for several stellar cycles now." Starscream replied as he started to pace, his wings lowered.

"Ah, come on, Star!" Skywarp smiled that lopsided grin of his. "You've been taking care of Moonie and fragging her for a _long_ time now! What's gonna be different if you have it officially written down that you two are together?"

"I know! Why is it bothering me so?!" Starscream cried as he held his servos out to emphasize. "I've led armies into battle more times than I can count, I've fought foes much larger than myself and won, I've done so much crazy slag and never faltered, but _this_! **_This_** is slagging freaking me out!"

"You're kinda cute when you're freaking out." Skywarp giggled.

"Shut up! You are _not_ helping!"

"Calm down, Star." Thundercracker raised his servos to placate his trineleader. "A lot of 'bots have done this. You can too."

"I'm a scientist, a soldier, a politician, not a family guy." Starscream said miserably.

"Yeah, politicians are horrible family guys." Skywarp nodded his helm sagely.

"Star, sweetspark, you got this." Thundercracker chuckled softly. "This doesn't mean you have to throw away your life. It's barely going to change anything. Honestly, you two were practically Conjunx Endura once Dawnstar arrived. You just didn't know it yet."

"That's easy for you to say!" Starscream accused with a digit pointing at his trinemate.

"Need a hug, Screamer?" Skywarp's lopsided grin was much too large for his face.

Starscream glared murderously at him for a long moment before venting a sigh. "Yes, I will take up that offer."

Skywarp giggled as he stood up and trotted over to the SIC, embracing him in a tight hug which he returned.

"So, when is it?" Thundercracker smiled, his optics glowing a little brighter.

Starscream smirked his trademark smirk. "One orn. One orn before no more bachelor parties."

Skywarp laughed insanely. "We'll sneak you out the backdoor, Screamer!"

"Too risky. She still might catch on." He smiled back.

"This just means more high grade for us, 'Warp." Thundercracker chuckled.

"Dammit, I'm giving up being over energized, too!"

"We'll get extra over energized just for you." Skywarp winked at him.

"You make me feel so special." He sarcastically grumbled.

"So, you want to make the arrangements or do you want me to?" Thundercracker inquired.

"Better be you. As much as it pains me to admit to it, I don't think I am sound of mind regarding this topic." Starscream said pathetically.

"Would a good frag help?" Skywarp said as he nuzzled his faceplates against Starscream's.

"I'm telling you that I am about to join with someone as Conjunx Endura and you are suggesting I frag you…?" Starscream said incredulously.

"I have some cable in my subspace pocket that I was gonna use for a prank, but tying you down to the berth and making you scream takes precedence." He said matter-of-factly.

Starscream eyed him for a long moment before speaking. "How thick is this cable?" He asked slowly.

"Oh, you would never be able to break free." Skywarp giggle. "Might even be able to use some of it on that sexy aft of yours."

Starscream raised an optical ridge as he regarded his trinemate. After several astroseconds he shrugged. "Hmm, maybe some kinky interfacing would do my systems some good." He almost whispered the words, his vocalizer erotic.

Skywarp giggled like an idiot as he summoned the mentioned cable from subspace. "You heard him, TC! Let's calm his systems down!"

"And this is how Seeker trines prepare for 'The Big Day.'" Thundercracker shook his helm slowly as he stood up.

"I just need to temporary forget and approach this from a different angle." Starscream smirked.

"An approach from the berth." Skywarp grinned.

"And trying to recall my own designation." Starscream said seductively as he provocatively touched Skywarp's hips.

Skywarp twisted and pulled at the cable in his purple servos, his coquettish smirk only growing. "Oh, you aren't going to remember anything." He whispered, his lip plates so close to Starscream's.

"If we don't get noise complaints from the mechs at the end of the corridor I will court martial you." Starscream said softly, his servos beginning to massage Skywarp's waist with little electrical shocks.

"Oh we will get noise complaints from the Autobots before I'm done with you." Skywarp whispered before capturing Starscream's lip plates in a searing kiss.

Thundercracker approached from behind and ran his servos over one of Starscream's sensitive wings, eliciting a pleasured moan from the Air Commander. Skywarp twisted the cable around Starscream's wrists, never ceasing the kiss as their glossas darted into each other's mouths. Skywarp finished tying his hands together, his mouth roving down his trineleader's neck to kiss the delicate cables. Thundercracker's glossa was running across the top of a wing now, his servos still caressing the smooth surface.

"Mmmmm," Starscream moaned as his helm tilted back, exposing his neck cables for Skywarp. "I love you two." He said softly.

"And we love you, Star." Thundercracker said just as softly back.

"You're the best trineleader ever, Screamer, and you totally deserve Moonie." Skywarp replied between kisses.

"She doesn't deserve me." He said quietly.

"Stop it, Star." Thundercracker said firmly, temporary stopping in his ministrations. "You are a good mech. You've just been through a lot. We all have. She is _damn_ lucky to have someone like you."

"I've hurt her. She deserves someone who didn't rape her." Starscream said in that same low voice.

"She obviously doesn't agree with you. You made a mistake, but now everything is going to be different. You guys have Dawnstar and nothing will ever separate you two."

"Yeah, and you have me and TC to help you in any way that you need! Like sneaking you out for some high grade and bondage." Skywarp giggled.

Starscream just looked down into space, eventually nodding his helm slowly. "Yeah, everything is going to be different." He said softly.

"You're fine, Star." Thundercracker smiled. "Just relax and don't worry about it."

A small smirk etched itself over Starscream's handsome visage. "I won't worry about it as long as I have you two." He said quietly.

"Trine till the bitter end." Skywarp said before he kissed his trineleader on the cheekplates.

"Trine till the bitter end." Starscream smiled back.

* * *

Moonstar trotted down the corridors until she came to the Rec Room. She palmed open the door and rushed in. Dawnstar was on Ramjet's lap idly drawing on a datapad as Dirge, Thrust, Acid Storm, Sunstorm, Nacelle, Hotlink, Bitstream, and Sandstorm sat at the same table. The little one looked up and saw her carrier approaching.

"Mommy!" She squealed, her little legs kicking as she dropped the datapad onto the table and reached for her carrier.

"Hey, Moonstar!" Several Seekers greeted her as she made her way to her femmling.

"Hello, everyone." Moonstar smiled so broadly, picking up Dawnstar and holding her close. "So, you guys wanna hear the latest gossip?"

They all swiveled their helms to face here.

"Do go on, Moonie." Sunstorm smiled.

"Starscream, my beloved, handsome, hunk of a mech just asked me a _very_ important question."

Red optics widened, a few jaws dropped.

"No, you mean he asked-" Nacelle started.

"He asked me to be his Conjunx Endura!" She blurted out, her wings fluttering behind her as she bounced on her peds.

"He did what?!"

"No way!"

"About slagging time!"

"Congrats!"

"Eeeep!"

"Took him long enough!"

"Woo! 'Bout time he got the brass bearings to ask!"

"Why did it take him so long?!"

"Finally got off his big, lazy aft and asked!"

The Seekers all exclaimed at once, all very lively with their servos waving and wings jerking with their emotions.

"I know! I'm ecstatic, I'm so happy I'm trembling! Look at this!" She held a servo out for the Seekers to see that, indeed, her servo was shaking slightly. "I want to scream, to run around and never stop, to just-I don't know what! Why did it take him so long?!"

"Mommy, what happened?" Dawnstar asked, very confused from her position on Moonstar's hip.

"Oh, my little femmling, your daddy just did something awesome. We are going to be Conjunx Endura." She smiled so broadly at her little one.

"What's that?"

"It means that no matter what happens your sire and I will always be together and no one will ever separate us."

"But, I thought you were together?" Dawnstar said slowly.

"We are, but by becoming Conjunx Endura it means that we are telling the entire universe that we are together. Everyone will see us and know that we love each other and always will." She hugged her femmling a little tighter, her joy emanating strongly from her.

"Oh, so, it's like those announcements that daddy gets in his mail."

"Yeah, kinda like that." Moonstar chuckled, kissing her little one on the cheekplates.

"So, when is 'The Big Day?'" Bitstream inquired.

"One orn. We are going to be Conjunx Endura in one orn." Her wings fluttered as she spoke.

"Is there anything you require of us?" Sandstorm asked.

"That you make sure I don't run into a wall. Primus, I am barely able to restrain myself holding Dawn, here!"

"You can do this, Moonie. Just take deep intakes." Sunstorm grinned at her.

"Oooooh, why can't this orn go by faster?!" She impatiently cried as she bounced on her peds.

"Slow down, Moonstar. You might fall through the deckplates." Nacelle said it like it truly was possible, his smile large.

"I need something to distract me. You guys up to anything?"

"Wanna go for a flight?" Dirge asked.

"I just got back from one."

"How about a card game?" Acid Storm suggested. "Then Dawn can join us."

"Yeah, sounds good. Let me go get a chair."

"No, have mine." Nacelle said quickly as he rose from my seat.

"No, no, mine is better." Ramjet said a he also rose.

"Here, take mine." Bitstream said.

"Take this one." Hotlink piped up.

Moonstar snickered. "Oh, you guys are too cute. Why don't one of you just go over and grab an extra chair from another table."

"I'll do it!"

"No, I will!"

"I'm stronger!"

"Stop it!"

Moonstar rolled her optics as all the Seekers wrestle with each other over who would bring a chair over. She sat down on Ramjet's now vacant seat and just watched them, holding her sparkling close.

* * *

"Ow, you fragging glitches." Starscream grumbled as he slowly stood, a servo rubbing over his aft. "That was completely unnecessary."

"One lick for every orbital cycle you've been with Moonie." Skywarp said as he held the coiled cable, lightly tapping one end against the open palm of his servo. "It was all for good luck for your new future with her." He finished with a wink.

"If that is how you obtain good luck than I rather not have anymore." Starscream grunted.

"Well, something good for us, 'Warp." Thundercracker spoke from where he sat at his desk looking at his computer monitor. "Starscream won't be court martialing us today! We have noise complaints from thirteen different neighbors! Oh, make that fourteen."

Skywarp giggled like an idiot. "Hear that, Screamer? You're a _screamer_!" He emphasized his last word by smacking the coiled cable against Starscream's aft hard.

"Ack!" Starscream yelped before turning around and glaring at his madly laughing brother.

"Oh, Screamer, that angry face of yours just makes me wanna frag you again." Skywarp said with his lopsided grin dominating his faceplates.

"Six overloads is enough for one night."

"So, ya remember why we started?"

"What?"

"Success!" Skywarp jerked his fists in the air above his helm as he shouted.

"Dammit! Now I remember!" Starscream snapped bitterly.

"Heh, want me to take your processor off it again?"

"No, I need to return to my femmes." He started to walk, but stopped. "Do you mind teleporting me and saving me from possible embarrassment by passing crewmechs?"

"The Walk of Shame won't deactivate you." Skywarp giggled.

"I hate you." Starscream grumbled as he painfully made his way to the door.

"See ya tomorrow!" Skywarp swung his arm and smacked the coiled cable against Starscream's aft again just as he was exiting through the door.

"Ack! You fragging-" He stopped once the door hissed shut.

The Air Commander flicked a rude Vosian gesture at the closed door before slowly making his way back to his hab suite, trying to walk normally despite the pain. He finally, and uneventfully, reached his quarters and punched in the code. He was greeted by the sight of his precious femmling wearing her pink blanket around her waist and tiara on her helm as she played with her toys on the floor.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed when she saw him, dropping the toys she held and sprinting to him. "Daddy, mommy says you two are gonna be Conjuges Endurae. What will that make me?" She inquired as she stood before him.

He smirked, carefully picking her up and kissing her on the cheekplates. "Just makes you even more special to me, sweetie." He replied softly to her.

"Daddy, you'll still play with me when you're Conjunx Endura, right?" She asked slowly.

"Of course I will. Nothing will change, my little princess. And any changes that do occur will only be for the better."

"Daddy, why are you so warm?" She inquired as she placed her palms flat on his chest plates.

"Um, ahem, yes, I was simply 'wrestling' with your uncles and got overheated." He answered smoothly.

"Can we 'wrestle' later?" Moonstar asked with a wink as she walked in from the berthroom carrying a datapad.

"I'll get back to you on that?" He smirked at his mate.

"Daddy, I want a castle." Dawnstar blurted out.

"A castle?" He raised an optical ridge at her.

"Yeah, a pink one." She smiled broadly.

"Why do you want a castle?"

"I'm a princess and all princesses have castles. I also want magical animals. And a fairy godmother." She listed the demands on a digit as she stated them.

"I might be able to fulfill the request for a castle, but I imagine it would be difficult to procure the other items." He said slowly.

"Why? You can do anything! You're my daddy."

He smiled at her. "I can do a lot, but even I have my limits. How about I take you to see Scrapper tomorrow and we'll discuss your castle. Sounds good?"

She nodded her helm quickly. "Daddy, I wanna have a ball in my castle and dance with you."

"Well, your carrier and I are going to have our own party in an orn with dancing. How about we dance then, my little princess?"

"Okay, but I'm gonna need a new dress." She said as she inspected her pink blanket around her waist. "And you need a new paintjob."

"I will see to it at once." He said before kissing her on the cheekplates. "You ready for recharge?"

"I don't wanna recharge."

"You want to be big like me and be able to fly?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you need to recharge."

"But, I'm not tired!"

"Mhmm," He grunted as he started to slowly walk to the berthroom, Moonstar following beside him.

He placed his little femmling onto the berth and she crawled to the center of it, lying down as she awaited her creators to snuggle with her. Starscream carefully got on next to her and she curled into his frame. Moonstar lied behind her and the tri colored Seeker wrapped his arm around both his femmes, holding them close. Dawnstar never felt safer than when she was cocooned by her two creators. Her little servos clasped onto her sire's chest plates ensuring he wouldn't leave her, her systems eventually shutting down for recharge.

Moonstar's brow was against her lover's, just as it always was when they recharged. Once she was sure Dawnstar was in recharge, she gently touched her delicate servos to his cheekplates. She smiled when the glow of blood red optics greeted her.

"Had fun with your trine?" She asked softly.

"Hmm, if you could call having them tie you down and use a coiled cable on your aft as 'fun,' then, I suppose so." He smirked as he spoke quietly, careful to not wake the little one.

"What you do this time?" She smiled faintly at him.

"I received one lash for every orbital cycle I've been with you in order to obtain 'good luck' for the future." He grumbled.

"Since Dawnstar arrived or since the orbital cycle you got me back on Cybertron?"

"Since the orbital cycle that I first met you." He said in the same tone.

"Wow, that's a lot."

"Yeah, and I don't think TC was holding back." He shrugged. "We'll see if it actually brings us any luck." He smiled at her.

"I'm lucky just being with you." She grinned broadly, nuzzling her olfactory sensor against his.

"Let's hope so because bad things tend to happen around me."

"Oh, stop being such a pessimist."

"You stop it."

She giggled. "No, you."

"You."

"Give me a kiss and then I will."

He smirked. "I love it when you bribe me."

"I love it when you are just you."

He swallowed, his smile growing. "You're so perfect. More than I deserve."

"Just shut up and kiss me goodnight."

Their lip plates locked together and glossas soon played with each other while their precious creation contently recharged between them.

* * *

"I want a moat, too." Dawnstar said as she was held on her sire's hip looking at a holographic image of her "castle."

"I don't think we can have a moat, sweetie. It would make the deckplates rust." Starscream smiled at her.

"Oh, okay." She frowned.

"So how big do you want this, Dawn?" Scrapper inquired, obviously smirking beneath his battle mask.

"Really big!" She exclaimed with her arms spreading out for emphasis.

"It has to fit in the hab suit." Starscream informed her.

"Half the hab suite."

"That's still too big. How about we set it up in the corner where the energon dispenser is, so about the size of that area."

"Alright." She just shrugged in agreement.

Starscream reached forward and typed the dimensions into the holographic blueprints for her play castle.

"And you want it pink, correct?" Scrapper held back a chuckle.

" _All_ of it pink! The walls, the towers, the bridge, everything!" She instructed with her servos waving.

"Sure you don't want any other colors in there? How about some red? Or white? Maybe even a bit of blue?" Her sire questioned.

"No, just pink."

"Alright, you heard her." He smirked as he turned to face the Constructicon.

"One pink castle for the little femme coming right up!" Scrapper bit back his laughter at such an odd order.

"And it has to have a throne for daddy to sit beside me!" Dawnstar added.

Starscream quickly shook his helm at Scrapper, a smile tugging at his lip plates.

"Understood." Scrapper nodded to her. "We'll get it completed immediately."

"And now since that is done, how about I drop you off with Sunstorm, Bitstream, and Hotlink." Starscream said as he started to walk away.

"I don't wanna go! Can't I stay with you?" She pleaded as she looked him in the optics.

"Apologies, my dear, but I will be dealing with Megatron for several joors today."

"You mean you're gonna be fighting the dragon!"

Starscream snorted a snicker. "Yes, that. I will certainly be doing some of that." He kissed her cheekplates and held her a little closer.

He made his way to the hab suites of the Seekers and pressed the call button for one of the rooms. The door opened to reveal the Seeker trine that would be caring for the little Seekerlet.

"Hey, Dawnie!" Sunstorm smiled at her as he waved.

"You be good, my little princess." Starscream said before pecking a kiss on her brow.

"I don't wanna leave you." She said with a brittle voice, clinging tightly to him.

"It will only be for a little bit, sweetie." He gave her a tight hug before removing her arms from around his neck and handing her over to Bitstream. "I love you." He kissed her cheekplates.

"Love you, too." She said softly, coolant threatening to spill from her optics.

"Bye, my precious femmling." He smiled, waving to her as he walked away.

She clung closely to Bitstream, watching her sire's departing form until he was gone. That's when she started to softly sob, coolant pooling in her optics. Bitstream just brought her into the hab suite and sat on the berth, placing her on his lap. She did this every time her sire left and would be better in a couple of breems.

"So, Dawn, what you wanna do today?" Hotlink inquired from where he sat on a chair by a desk.

"I want a tea party." She said softly.

"A what?"

She vented a sigh. "Do I have to show you guys everything? Okay, first off we need a table, chairs, energon cubes, and everyone to dress up and wear hats. Hotlink, you are the duke. Sunstorm, you're the duke's wife. Bitstream is the butler, and I'm the princess."

The Seekers exchanged confused glances.

"Um, sure thing, little ma'am." Hotlink shrugged.

"Dukes don't shrug, Hotlink." She stated strictly, her optics narrowing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He raised his servos in a peaceful manner.

"What does Skywarp let her watch?" Bitstream quietly muttered to Sunstorm.

Sunstorm just shrugged.

* * *

"Well, I am officially bored." Starscream vented a dramatic sigh as he laid across Megatron's desk on his side, his elbow propped up and servo supporting his helm as his other servo idly flipped through the contents of a data pad.

"Perhaps if you removed yourself from my desk and got some actual work done you wouldn't be so bored." Megatron grumbled as he looked up from the datapad he was perusing.

"Ugh, work is boring."

"Get off my desk." He lowered his datapad.

"You like me on your desk." The Seeker smirked sexily at him.

"Not when you are just noisily airing your boredom."

"Am I distracting you?"

"Get off my desk."

The Seeker lifted himself up so he was sitting upright, his peds swinging off the side of the desk as he faced his superior. "You didn't say 'please.'"

"What do you want?"

"Why does my lord ask that?"

"Because you always act like this when you want something." He grunted as he tossed the datapad onto his desk.

"Perhaps there is something." The Air Commander said slowly, his smirk only growing.

"No."

"You haven't even heard my petition yet." He feigned a pout as his wings lowered.

"Coming from you it is undoubtedly unfavorable for me."

"I take offense to that."

"Good."

"Someone onlined in a foul mood this morning."

Megatron just glared dangerously at him. The Seeker only broadened his smile as his wings raised.

"Do you need a hug?"

"Get off my desk."

"They say a good hug makes all the frowns go away."

"Get off my desk."

"Seekers give good hugs."

"Off. The. Desk."

"Were you never hugged as a sparkling?"

"I am not going to repeat myself."

"Repeat yourself about what?"

"I'm about to use force."

"Well, that's rude."

"Starscream." He growled with gritted denta.

Starscream just smirked that sly smirk of his before sliding off the desk and onto Megatron's lap. He placed his legs on either side of Megatron's as his arms wrapped around the warlord's neck. His faceplates were so close to Megatron's that their olfactory sensors were almost touching. Megatron scowled at his Second, his optics narrowing while Starscream's smirk only grew.

"My _Lord Megatron_." He whispered erotically.

"What is it _this_ time?" Megatron just grunted.

"I will be temporary using the Rec Room an orn from now and just want to make sure you are aware of this fact." Starscream said nonchalantly as if he were speaking about the weather.

"Is that all?" The ex-gladiator asked, annoyed with his air marshall's odd requests.

"Yeah, pretty much." Starscream said in the same tone, nodding his helm slightly.

"Why do you need the Rec Room?"

"It's a big room." He shrugged.

"Starscream." He said threateningly.

"Yes?"

" _Why_ do you need it?"

"Live arts performance."

"I'm about to punch you."

"Seeker celebration." He said as if Megatron had never threatened him.

"What for?"

"For being _fabulous_." He waved a servo in such a feminine manner.

"I'm getting tired of this game." His optics narrowed.

"Shhh," Starscream shushed him as he placed a digit over Megatron's lip plates to silence him. "Hear me out."

"I rather not."

"Shhh, shhh, shhhhhh," He pressed his digit a little harder to make sure Megatron stayed quiet. "So, something has come up that requires the use of the Rec Room. Shhh, let me finish. It is nothing that will make me shirk my duties as Second and will not affect you in any way. It _will_ make me less moody, though."

"Are you changing out your personality components?"

"Shush! I'm not done yet." He said quickly. "So, it's nothing major, or bad, or will be detrimental to the Decepticon cause."

"Just say it already."

"Shhhhh, it's my turn to talk. I believe this will just make me your new favorite because I will be happier and less of an aft."

"I'm getting tired of this preamble."

"Not another word." Starscream said as he placed both of his servos over Megatron's mouth, much to the tyrant's chagrin. "Alright, so, I oughtta be applauded for doing this or receive some type of bravery reward. Stop trying to talk. This is a monumental occasion! I am _slightly_ stressing out about it and that may be why I'm currently acting the way I am. _Stop_ trying to talk! It's my turn. Okay, so, I'm borrowing the Rec Room and Seekers only are invited. No grounders. No offense intended. Shhhh! Let me finish. So, there will be high grade and partying and I may not be able to come into work the next orbital cycle. I don't know where I'm going with this and your lack of patience isn't helping. Okay, so, what I'm trying to say is, well, it's a funny story is what it is."

Megatron grasped the Seeker's wrists and roughly removed them from his lip plates. "Just _say_ _it_ already!" He bellowed, thoroughly exasperated with his Second's behavior.

"I'm joining with Moonstar as Conjuges Endurae." He replied quickly before Megatron lost anymore of his limited patience.

Megatron just looked at him for a long, silent moment. Starscream swallowed as he awaited his superior's reply.

"You're what?" He said slowly.

"I. Will. Be. Joining. With. Moonstar. As. Conjuges. Endurae." He said even slower, enunciating every word carefully.

"You have got to be joking." Megatron said incredulously.

"Do I ever joke with you?" Starscream placed his servos on his hips.

Megatron just glared at him for several astroseconds. "This is ridiculous. _You're_ ridiculous."

"Are you upset it's not with you?" Starscream said without thinking. Megatron gave him a look that promised instant, painful death. "Sorry, sorry! That's was stupid of me. I take it back. It's gone. No more. It was never said." He quickly stated before he could get punched.

"Why are you doing this?" Megatron abruptly demanded.

"Because I want to. Why do you want to be a lonely grouch? Ack!" Starscream yelped when he was backhanded across the faceplates.

"You're an idiot, Starscream. If you want to be Conjunx Endura with that Autobot whore, fine. I won't stop you from making more a fool of yourself than you've already have."

"You're too kind." Was the Seeker's sarcastic reply. "Ack!" He exclaimed when another backhand made forceful contact with his visage.

"Get out." The tyrant growled dangerously.

"I feel a great rush of platonic love for you too, Mighty Megatron. Ack!" He rubbed at his hurting faceplates when the third strike struck him.

"I said get out." He ordered with gritted denta.

"Thank you for being _so_ understanding, my lord." Starscream said before pecking a kiss to Megatron's cheekplates.

Megatron shoved him off his lap eliciting an undignified squawk from the Seeker. "OUT!"

"I'm going, I'm going." The Air Commander grumbled as he stood and rubbed at his still sore aft from his trinemates' treatment.

He sauntered out of his superior's hab suite, the ex-gladiator's optics glued to his swaying hips. Once the door hissed shut behind him the tri colored Seeker flicked a rude Vosian gesture at the door before walking away.

* * *

**Eleven Orbital Cycles Later:**

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. Primus, I can't do this. I can't, I just, no, I just can't."

"Star, you so can do this."

"You keep saying that! What if you're wrong!?"

"Wow, Screamer, quit screaming."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Ugh, will you guys quit shouting and just drink your tea!"

The Elite Trine instantly became quiet as they sat at the small table in Starscream's hab suite with Dawnstar. The table was now located beside the pink play-house castle, which Dawnstar was rarely seen outside of since she got it.

"Apologies, my princess." Starscream said softly as if he truly felt terrible about upsetting her.

"It's okay, daddy. You just need more tea!" Dawnstar said as she held up a large, empty energon container. The little one was wearing her pink blanket and tiara while sitting on a metal box on her chair so that she could reach the tabletop.

"Yes, you are absolutely correct, princess." He smiled as her as he held his empty energon cube to her.

She tilted her jug and proceeded to pour nothing into his glass until she deemed that it was full.

"Can I have more?" Skywarp inquired as he held his cube for her to fill, a red blanket tied around his neck like a cape.

"Here you are abassador 'Warp." She smiled as she "filled" his cube.

"Thank you, precious." Skywarp grinned his lopsided smile.

"I still feel like I can't do this." Starscream muttered, a purple blanket hanging from his shoulders like a royal cape as he wore a makeshift golden crown.

"Loosen up, Star. You're not the first to get a Conjunx Endura and have a ceremony for it. And you won't be the last." Thundercracker reassured him, a turquoise blanket wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

"Perhaps, but I still feel like something will get slagged up."

"Daddy!"

"What?"

" _Stop_ talking like that! You are my prince, not a peasant." She said strictly with a wave of a digit.

"Apologies, my little princess. I won't do it again." He raised his servos peacefully to placate her.

"Okay, you guys, like, need to stop talking about other things." She waved her servos as if she was dead serious. "We are having a tea party and you are not acting your parts." She vented a tired sigh. "Okay, so, let's start back from the beginning. Prince Daddy and me, Princess Dawnstar, are having this tea party and you, abassador 'Warp and Noblemech TC, are here for important meeting stuff with us."

"Understood, ma'am." Thundercracker gave a quick nod of his helm, holding back a smile.

"Okay, now, we are talking about boring stuff that us important people always talk about. Prince Daddy, it's your job so you start out." She gestured to him.

"As you command." He smirked at her before turning to face his trinemates. "Ahem, greetings, Ambassador 'Warp and Noblemech TC. It pleases me to have your welcoming visages before me. I am saddened to inform you that I, Prince Daddy, am in dire need of your assistance. It has come to my attention that I, great, wonderful, handsome, and smart Prince Daddy, am not proficient in properly handling the latest events to plague my fair and just rule."

"What?" Skywarp brilliantly articulated.

"I am having problems in my life. I'm trying to role-play here!"

"Oh, right, um, what problems?"

"I'm going to be saying my vows tomorrow. _That_ problem." Starscream grunted.

"Star, you keep thinking poorly about it than you will feel that way." Thundercracker replied.

"My dearest princess, may I acquire high grade rather than this simple 'tea?'" He asked of his daughter.

"No, we are having a _tea_ party, not a _high grade_ party." She said firmly, her arms crossing.

"Apologies. I should have known better. Forgive my ignorance." He said quickly.

"It's okay, daddy." She smiled at him.

"Star, if it bothers you so much then you can skip on he public ceremony." Thundercracker suggested.

"No, Moonstar wants a ceremony and she will get whatever the slag she wants. It's the least I can do to make up everything else."

"Daddy." Dawnstar said slowly.

"Right, right, no more of the 'bad' words. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"Have you written out your vows yet?" Thundercracker asked.

"We have. Well, we are doing our own separate ones. I feel like such a hypocrite. After everything I did… and now I am about to say something so immensely different." He placed his elbows on the table and rested his helm in his servos. "A part of me just feels like this is wrong. She deserves someone else. Someone better."

"Star, stop talking like that. You made a mistake, we all did, and now everything is different. Things are only going to get better from here on out." Thundercracker finished with a smile.

Starscream looked at his little princess and smiled faintly. "Things have gotten better." He said softly.

"Daddy, I want to sit on your lap." Dawnstar said suddenly reaching towards him.

"Yes, my darling." His smile grew as he plucked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Daddy, why are you upset?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Oh, nothing, my princess. Your daddy is just a little nervous about something."

"But, you're never nervous." She said slowly, her optics widening slightly.

He just smiled at her. "Everyone gets nervous about something. If we didn't than everyone would be doing stupid sla-stuff without thinking."

"And you never do anything stupid." She grinned at him.

"I like to believe that."

"Daddy, I want to be just like you when I grow up!" She declared.

Starscream froze, his optics brightening. Did she really just say that she wanted to be like _him_? No one liked him so why would anyone want to be him? He was despised by Autobots and Decepticons alike, and everyone wanted him deactivated. Why would anyone want to be like him?

He swallowed, his optics shuttering for a brief moment. Then, a small smile crept over his handsome visage. "You don't want to be like me, sweetspark." He said softly.

"Yes, I do! You're awesome and you're my daddy! You protect mommy, me, Uncle 'Warp, and Uncle TC from evil people and got me a castle. I wanna be just like you!" She kicked her peds excitedly as she smiled at him.

Starscream was silent for a moment as he just looked at his beaming creation. Finally, his smile broadened and he spoke. "Dawnstar, can I have a hug?"

Dawnstar giggled as she stood up on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He held her close, his perfect, wonderful, precious, little femmling.

Thundercracker and Skywarp just watched, their own smiles etched onto their faceplates.

* * *

Starscream onlined the next orbital cycle holding his little family close to him. Dawnstar was in her usual place between her creators and Moonstar's brow was against her mate's. He vented a soft sigh before gently kissing the lip plates of his soon-to-be Conjunx Endura.

"Mmmm?" She onlined sleepily, blue optics glowing in the dark berthroom.

"Morning, my love." Starscream greeted softly.

"Hey, sweetie. Can I go back to recharge?" She said barely registering the would around her.

"I suppose so. Might be a bit late to our ceremony." He replied nonchalantly.

Instantly, her optics onlined fully and she jerked herself up on the bed. Dawnstar onlined quickly, looking from one creator to the other puzzled.

"Primus, it's finally here!" Moonstar squealed, her frame trembling from excitement.

"Yes, it is here." Starscream said in the same tone, his usual smirk on his faceplates.

"What? What's here?" Dawnstar asked perplexed.

"Your carrier and I are going to have our Conjunx Endura ceremony in just a few joors." Starscream replied, holding her a little closer.

"Oh, and there will be dancing, right? You said you would dance with me!"

"Yes, my princess. We will dance together. But first, we need to get ready." He said as he sat up, lifting her up with him.

"How are we getting ready?" Dawnstar inquired.

"First off, we need to all get cleaned up." He answered as he stood up and placed her on his hip.

"You mean bath time?"

"Yes, that would be the primary way of cleaning oneself."

"Yay! I wanna get a bath!"

"I don't understand how you love baths but hate to fly. You're a Seeker model for Primus' sake." He mumbled as he carried her to the washroom.

"Maybe she's been living in this ship for too long." Moonstar replied as she walked alongside her mate.

"We need to get you onto Cybertron. Raise you like a proper Seeker." He said kissing his daughter on the brow.

"A Seeker _princess_." Dawnstar corrected him.

"Yes, yes, of course. What else would I raise you as? Certainly not a peasant."

"And certainly not a grounder." Moonstar winked at him.

"Filthy things those are." Starscream grunted.

"I don't know. There are some pretty cute looking grounder mechs." Moonstar gave him a wry smirk.

"Heretic." Starscream said with narrowed optics as he placed Dawnstar in her little tub.

Moonstar sniggered. "Oh, Star, you can't tell me that when I know you've been _personal_ with grounders before."

"Those were femmes. And I would have been cruel not to pay them. How else are they supposed to make a living?"

"Perhaps they should try to find a living in a different _service_?" She grunted.

"How else are they supposed to get to a Seeker?" He smirked as he finished filling Dawnstar's tub with water and prepared a wash cloth for her.

"Well, I suppose there's always the P.O.W. path."

"Hmm, I think it would be safer the other way. Less chance for execution." He replied as he gently began to clean his femmling's faceplates with the soapy wet cloth.

Moonstar vented a sigh as she turned on the water for the shower. "I hope Dawnstar never has to deal with either of those two. I wish this war would just end and she would have a safe environment to grow up in."

"What's not safe?" Dawnstar piped up.

"She will, Moon. I'll make sure of it." Starscream said, ignoring his daughter's question. "For the both of you."

* * *

"Okay, I am going to go out there, say the damn lines, and get through this slag." Starscream told himself as he paced in a room with his trinemates silently watching him.

"Pshhhhht, Screamer, you're gonna do fine." Skywarp waved a servo at him in such a feminine manner while the other rested on his hip.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one doing it." The Air Commander grunted.

"You got this, Star." Thundercracker reassured him. "Just keep your optics on hers and say your part."

The tri colored Seeker vented a sigh. "Yes, yes, I know. I'm Starscream, I work best under pressure. I can do this. Of course I can do this. If lesser beings can so can I." He turned around to face his trinemates. "I can't do this."

"Almost had him!" Skywarp snapped his digits as he looked back at Thundercracker.

"Wanna rehearse with us?" Thundercracker inquired.

"No, I want the first person to hear my vows to be her." Starscream replied firmly, his wings raising slightly. He vented a tired sigh before continuing. "I just need to stop being a sparkling about this and do it." He inhaled deeply before venting it out. "Alright, let's do this slag."

* * *

"I am so nervous, guys!" Moonstar moaned as she paced in a room with Sunstorm and Bitstream silently watching her.

"Mommy, you can do it. You can do anything like daddy can!" Dawnstar declared as she sat on the floor playing with a few of her toys.

Moonstar smiled at her. "I suppose you are right, little Dawn. But I am still nervous."

"Ma'am, you have nothing to fear." Bitstream smiled at her. "Starscream is an aft but he won't bite you. You're his mate, not subordinate."

"For real, he's the one who should be nervous." Sunstorm added.

"Why do you say that?" Moonstar inquired softly.

"Well, with everything that happened between you two… I mean, apologies, ma'am. It is not my place to speak so." Sunstorm said quickly, his wings twitching when he realized he had stepped out of line.

Moonstar was silent for a moment, her wings lowering slightly. "It's alright, Sunstorm. I'm not upset with you."

"Mommy, when do I get to dance with daddy?" Dawnstar demanded.

"Soon, sweetie." She smiled at her before venting a soft sigh. "Alright, I suppose I am as ready as I'll ever be." She turned to her Seeker guards, her wings raising as she smiled broadly. "Lead me to your commander so that I can make him my Conjunx Endura."

"As you command." Bitstream smirked at her.

* * *

The Rec Room was empty save for the Seekers who were all sitting before the small stage in the corner of the chamber. Hushed whispers flowed from the Seekers' mouths to receiving audio receptors as they impatiently waited. It wasn't going to be a complex ceremony due to the confines of the ship, since Seekers usually held their ceremonies in the sky. The lovers were going to say their prepared vows to one another and end it with a celebration. Perhaps in the future they will finish it in the skies, but not when the threat of war lingered about.

A flash of purple startled everyone to focus on the now occupied stage.

"They're coming! Act natural!" Skywarp proclaimed before once again vanishing with a loud "vop."

The Seekers immediately sat straight, wings raised as they eagerly watched for the coming of the two soon-to-be Conjuges Endurae.

The discernible clacking of three pairs of thruster heels sounded as Starscream approached with his trinemates. He appeared to be his usual self, his servos balled into fists at his sides, wings raised haughtily, his presence commanding, and his faceplates an enigma. He climbed up the few steps to the stage and stood near the center, slightly facing the audience, but looking past them, his frame freshly repainted and waxed.

More clacking of thruster heels sounded with the light clicking of Moonstar's stiletto heels. The femme appeared with her armed escort in formation behind her, and Dawnstar trotting alongside her. The former-Autobot made her way onto the stage leaving her guards and Dawnstar behind.

Starscream swallowed, seeing her for the first time with her new paintjob and waxing. She was incredible. Stunning, divine perfection before him, and she was all his. She smiled that dazzling smile of hers on that magnificent visage. Her little wings raised high, the lights reflecting off her smooth plates, and majestic splendor radiating from her perfect being.

His femme, his inamorata, his Conjunx Endura.

Thundercracker appeared beside them, but they didn't seem to notice for their optics were locked together. Skywarp teleported to the other side and picked up Dawnstar; him, Bitstream, and Sunstorm taking their seats to watch. Dawnstar sat on her "uncle's" lap, her magenta optics never wavering from her creators.

Starscream smiled faintly at her before his blue trinemate spoke. "Seekers, we have gathered this orbital cycle to bear witness to the joining of these two sparks as Conjuges Endurae. Seeker Starscream of Vos and Moonstar of Kalis have flown as two, and now shall fly as one." Thundercracker paused briefly before continuing. "Each have written their own vows and now shall recite them to the other. Moonstar of Kalis, if you will have this mech as your Conjunx Endura present your oath to him so that you may support him now and always."

Moonstar slowly reached forward and took his servos in hers, her delicate hands trembling so hard that she was having difficulty controlling them. He grasped them a little tighter, supporting her as she spoke, her optics never leaving his.

"I remember the first orbital cycle I met you. I was scared and just wanted to fly away and never see you again. But as time went by I came to realize that you were more than you let on to be. An immense, indescribable feeling hit me during our first kiss. It was so immediate and powerful - far deeper and inexplicably beyond any calculation of time and place. You don't describe a feeling like that. You also can't replicate it or force it. You just let it flow in and around you. You go where it takes you and don't question it." Her smile broadened when she noticed he had swallowed. "I promise to be by your side for better or for worse. I promise to be your lover, your companion, your friend. Your partner in parenthood, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure, your student and your teacher. Your consolation in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things."

Starscream's wings briefly twitched as he once again swallowed. Moonstar only smiled at him, her optics a little too bright.

"Seeker Starscream of Vos," Thundercracker spoke up after having to reset his vocalizer. "If you will have this femme as your Conjunx Endura present your oath to her so that you may support her now and always."

That smirk of his spread over the Air Commander's visage as his optics momentarily looked at her servos before returning to her optics.

"'My precious Moonstar,' I call you that because you are my everything. When I first met you I called you 'mine' for different reasons, but now I've realized that you are the one I could never live without. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow you still manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me this orbital cycle that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to join with you as Conjunx Endura." His smirk grew as he felt her trembles increase. "I promise to protect you from the evils of this world, to guide you through the darkness and into the light. To fly by your side until deactivation, and to carry you if you fall. I promise faithfulness and patience, respect and lightheartedness, attentiveness and self-improvement. I vow to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share in the silence when they are not. I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, forgiving and a little mischievous." He momentarily paused, his own servos shaking some. "I see these vows not as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you; care for you and share with you. I get to fly with you and walk with you; build with you and live with you. Finally, I promise you myself."

Moonstar's optics were turning white with static, her wings and legs now also shaking. Thundercracker swallowed, reverting his optics elsewhere. Skywarp was a lost cause, already having coolant pouring from his optics and holding back his sobs. They would deny it later, but all the Seekers had static in their optics, a few with coolant leaking as they tried to regain their machismo by quickly wiping it away.

"Moonstar of Kalis and Seeker Starscream of Vos; seal your vows with the writing of your designations on your spark casings." Thundercracker said, trying not to look like his black trinemate.

Starscream and Moonstar simultaneously summoned low powered laser scalpels from their subspace, and parted their chest plates so that their spark casings were exposed. Starscream wrote his designation in Cybertronian glyphs on her spark casing, while she wrote hers on his. As their right servos worked, their left ones laced together between them. Once completed, they subspaced their laser scalpels and their chest pieces folded back over.

"You may now share a kiss as Conjuges Endurae." Thundercracker smiled.

"Finally." Starscream replied before eagerly placing one servo on the back of Moonstar's helm and the other on her back before locking lip plates in a passionate kiss.

The Seekers cheered, raising their fists in the air, some clapping, while others shouted their approval. Moonstar's arms wrapped around her Conjunx Endura's neck as he tilted her back, their glossas now playing with each other.

"I'm so proud of him." Skywarp said as he wiped away coolant from his optics. "They grow up so fast!"

"Stop it, 'Warp." Thundercracker said, trying to control his own emotions as he approached. "I have a reputation to keep as the unemotional one. Don't ruin it."

"But, TC, he's so happy. He's never happy."

"Primus, 'Warp, I'm not emotionally stable right now!" He said quickly looking away.

"Why are you crying, Uncle 'Warp?" Dawnstar asked as she looked up at him.

"Because I'm so happy, sweetspark. Your sire is an awesome mech and he is getting everything that he deserves. He has you, Moonie, me and TC, and a brighter future." Skywarp explained as he smiled at her.

"I don't think they're ever going to stop." Thundercracker grinned as he looked back at the still kissing Conjuges Endurae.

"Heh, I'll stop it." Skywarp stood up and quickly handed Dawnstar over to his trinemate before vanishing in a flash of purple light. He rematerialized next to the kissing couple, his faceplates dominated by his lopsided grin. "Hey! It's party time!"

"Get lost." Starscream snapped, a smile on his faceplates.

Skywarp giggled like an idiot. "Oh, Screamer, that type of 'party' is for _after_ the sun sets. I do believe you're saving a dance for a very important little someone." He winked.

Starscream finally pulled away from his significant other, his smirk larger than usual. "I love you, my Conjunx Endura."

"I love you, my handsome Conjunxie Endurie." She giggled, nuzzling her olfactory sensor against his.

"How about I show you how Seekers celebrate such an occasion. I promise I won't get over energized. I'll save that for a later night."

"You can show me the world. I'll be right beside you."

"Then let's begin."

* * *

Moonstar held a piece of soft energon and delivered it to her mate's mouth, only to smear it across his visage at the last astrosecond. She guffawed at her own childish antics before he took his own piece and playfully smudged it over her faceplates, his own smile much larger than it had been in so long. The Seekers were all laughing, enjoying seeing their commander this way for once in his hard life.

Dawnstar was busy gorging herself on all the energon goodies and soft energon cakes, giggling at her creators' funny actions.

"Even covered in energon you're still gorgeous." Starscream said softly to his femme.

"Bully, I just waxed myself this morning." She giggled before he captured her lip plates in a kiss.

"Want me to clean it off?" He said before sticking his glossa out as if he was about to lick her.

"No! Primus, stop!" She laughed as she tried pushing him away.

"Hey, none of that in front of the sparkling!" Skywarp giggled as he held a cube of high grade.

Moonstar reached up and wiped most of the energon off her cheekplates before smearing it over his faceplates. He only leaned forward and kissed her again.

"'Warp, why don't you start up the music!" Hotlink called to him.

"On it!" The black and purple Seeker disappeared in a flash only to reappear by a control panel near the stage of the Rec Room. He wasted no time in pressing several buttons before fast paced, Cybertronian music started to blare from the speakers scattered about the room.

Starscream unsubspaced a cloth and began to wipe clean his mate's faceplates. She summoned her own cloth and returned the favor.

"Daddy! I wanna dance!" Dawnstar exclaimed as she ran over and began to poke at the transformation seams in his knee joint to get his attention.

"Yes, my little princess. I'm coming." He smiled at her.

"She has the first dance." Moonstar replied as she gestured for him to proceed.

"She most certainly does." Starscream pecked a kiss to Moonstar's now clean cheekplates before taking his little femmling's servo and following her to the prepared area for dancing.

"Daddy, make sure you spin me like every prince does to his princess." She instructed firmly.

"As you wish." He smiled as he got down on his knees so that he was closer to her level.

Her tiny servos clasped his much larger ones as she tried leading him into the dance. She was smiling from audio receptor to audio receptor, giggling as he spun her around and dipped her.

Moonstar just watched her little family dancing together, her grin much too large for her winsome visage.

"Hey, gorgeous! Come here often?"

Moonstar turned to see Skywarp standing beside her, that lopsided grin of his plastered on his adorable faceplates.

"You'd be surprised." She replied.

"Heh, so, wanna get out there and totally cheat on your new Conjunx Endura by dancing with his bestest brother?" He giggled, his wings fluttering behind him.

"Hmm, just after I said my vows? How unfaithful do you think I am? Let's do it." She played along with him.

"Tee hee! Screamer sure knows how to pick 'em! Let's go hot legs!" He grabbed her wrist and quickly led her onto the dance floor.

Moonstar squealed with laughter as he took both her servos and spun her around with him, the world surrounding them a blur of colors. He only laughed back, his smile much too large for his visage.

Before she knew it she was transferred to Thundercracker who spun her briefly around before giving her up to another Seeker. She was twisted around into spins before once again finding herself with another Seeker. She just smiled and laughed as they all had their turn in dancing with the femme who had forever changed the world for their beloved leader.

She lost count of how many Seekers had their turn spinning her, sometimes being handed back to one more than once. Then, her servos were grasped by a familiar pair of blue hands. She looked up into that beautiful visage of her other half. He had that sexy smirk of his before he captured her lip plates in a hungry kiss. Her one servo reached up to grasp the back of his helm while they slowly danced, ignoring everything and everyone around them. It was just them, this kiss, and this dance. Them forever and always.

* * *

Starscream panted as he thrust into his Conjunx Endura working them into their sixth overload of the night. Moonstar arched her backstrut as she lied beneath him, her delicate servos grasping his shoulders and pleasured, gasping moans escaping her vocalizer. Their chest plates were open, not closing since their first climax. Their once perfect paintjobs were now scratched from them clawing at each to be as close to each other as possible, as if they could morph into the same being. They were smiling so broadly, this session of theirs feeling so right, so wonderful, now since they were officially joined together.

Their sparks reached out their tendrils of energy and interlaced together once again, surging them into unadulterated bliss as their epic overload surged through their overheated systems.

Starscream panted heavily as he leaned closer to her faceplates, his smile only growing as heated exhales caressed against his mate's beautiful visage.

"Primus, you're perfect." He managed between gasps.

"You're perfect." She panted back, her delicate servo touching his cheekplates.

His larger servo took hers and held it close to his faceplates for a moment before turning his helm slightly to kiss the palm. "I love you, Moonstar. I love you so much. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm so, so sorry. I was such an idiot." He said so softly.

Moonstar swallowed before she grinned at him. "Star, my love, my Conjunx Endura -Primus, I've been wanting to say that for so _long_ \- I don't want to hear that anymore."

"What?"

"Star, I don't want to talk about the past ever again. Everything has changed now. We are equals now, bonded together as Conjuges Endurae." Her smile only grew. "Sweetie, my love of my life, my perfect mech," She momentarily paused. "I forgive you. I forgive you of everything you did to me and I want to move on. Let's forget about the bad and focus on our future together and our precious, little femmling."

Starscream swallowed, his servos trembling slightly. "You… forgive me of everything that I did to you? Just like that?" He said slowly, his voice so soft.

"Just like that." She smiled, her thumb caressing his cheekplates as her servo still held his mandible. "How could I ever stay mad at the one who has given me everything I ever wanted, who am I blessed to have the most beautiful, little femmling with, and who stole my spark with the first kiss."

His optics offlined before he exhaled slowly. Blood red optics flickered back on to lock on blue, his servos taking both of hers in his.

"You're everything I don't deserve. Primus, why are you so perfect to me?" He swallowed again. "I love you, Moonstar. I love you, my perfect Conjunx Endura."

"I love you too, _my_ perfect Conjunx Endura."

Their lip plates locked in a passionate kiss as he resumed his thrusting for their seventh overload.

* * *

The Conjuges Endurae onlined the next morning, their still recharging sparkling between them, having been returned by Starscream's trinemates after being given the "all clear" via comm. link. The Air Commander smiled at his other half before kissing her on the brow.

"Morning, gorgeous." He greeted her.

"Morning, handsome." She smiled back.

"It's our first orbital cycle together as Conjuges Endurae. Ready to go see the rowdy crew?"

"Hmm, I rather stay here with my two most special cuties." Moonstar nuzzled her olfactory sensor against his.

"I share your sentiments, but, unfortunately, we can't stay here forever. We have a femmling to refuel."

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up." She grumbled as she did just that.

Starscream scooped up his little princess, her form limp as she was still in recharge, exhausted from all the crazy dancing she participated in yesterday. The two Conjuges Endurae took each others servos and made their way out of their hab suite and towards the Rec Room. Dawnstar onlined in the midst of their journey, sleepily clinging to her sire as she was held on his hip.

The little family stopped just before the door to the Rec Room, Starscream turning to his mate.

"Ready for this, my love?" He smirked his trademark smirk.

"I've been ready for this since the orbital cycle Dawn arrived." She smiled.

"No matter what happens, we will be together. Hmm, trine till the bitter end?"

She chuckled softly. " _Family_ till the bitter end."

She reached up and grasped either side of his helm and locked lip plates in a hungry kiss. Dawnstar finally managed to reach the button for the door, which she had been reaching for, and palmed it open. The door hissed aside, the two Conjuges Endurae still kissing as the sound of cheering Seekers greeted them.

**End of Ancillam**

**Beginning of Filia**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Woo! Finally done with part one of three! Yes, that's right, this is a TRILOGY. So, a few things to go over before I talk about the sequel:**
> 
> **I wanted their "wedding" ceremony to be simple and yet unique. Some of the vows had things from actual wedding vows. I saw them and thought they would be perfect for these two so I had to include some of those promises. I also thought about the writing their names on the spark chambers because the spark is kinda like their heart (and of course soul), so their significant other would be forever on their "hearts," especially since the spark casing is rarely ever changed out/repaired. It's basically tattooing their spouse's name on their souls!**
> 
> **Some Cybertronians view being Conjuges Endurae as embarrassing and/or weak. I imagine Megsy would be one of them. He is a firm believer of kratocracy, so, obviously being helm over peds for someone else would be considered "weak" to him.**
> 
> **Admit it, you all wanted to be part of that tea party. :P**
> 
> **Alright, so, this was my first fanfic EVER. I've never written about robots before, only dragons and aliens from my own personal stories. I hope I've done well so far. Please, let me know your thoughts on the matter!**
> 
> **"Filia" will be filled with intense action, emotional tidal waves, rape, violence, robot brothels/strip clubs/bars, torture, sacrifice, pain, sparkache, and adolescent Dawnstar. You guys will hate me, but the trilogy will end happy! Just stay with me through the hell that "Filia" will be! I promise you guys won't regret it. :)**
> 
> **So, grab a box of tissues, wear your favorite T-shirt of the best Seeker ever (I got mine on!), and come with me for a wild ride with the Elite Trine and their flight through hell and back!**
> 
> **Please, fav, share, and leave reviews! :D**


End file.
